The Good Aurion
by emif
Summary: AU Cruxis!Lloyd. Lloyd has been raised in Cruxis his entire life but it takes a trip to a Forcystus's human ranch to realize exactly what Cruxis is. Forcystus and Lloyd friendship fic.
1. The Prince of Tethe'alla

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

Oh and it's AU.

**The Good Aurion  
****Chapter I: The Prince of Tethe'alla**

Lloyd leaned up against a pillar outside of the gate to Derris Kharlan. His father was speaking with Lord Yggdrasil at the moment and he was not to wander off. He assumed that Kratos would have a mission, most likely a retrieval from one of the Desian bases. He was hoping that Kratos would let him do it. His father had a nasty habit of wanting to do everything by himself and having no confidence in his son.

It was then that Kratos appeared on the transporter panel and approached his son.

"Are we going to a human ranch?"

Kratos was surprised by the suggestion. "No." He said and began to walk down the path which lead out of Welgaia. Lloyd followed with his hands behind his head. "This'll be a good lesson for you."

"A good lesson?"

"Yes, we're going to the flourishing world."

Lloyd was a little taken aback by the suggestion. "Tethe'alla? But... why would we need to go to Tethe'alla."

"It's routine. We have to go to see if the Chosen is straying from his designed path." Kratos seemed to sense that his son didn't understand. "He's a little ... too spirited."

Lloyd had no idea what Kratos could be talking about. True, he had only had experience with the Chosens of Sylvarant but they were always diligent. He had never heard of a chosen to stray. "Spirited? Isn't that a good thing?"

"In this case, it's not."

It was easy enough traveling between the worlds with the Tower of Salvation. The Holy Ground of Kharlan linked the two worlds and it was simply a matter of telling the angels which side you wanted to walk out into. The matter of blending in was a different matter. Lloyd had to be changed out of this Cruxis wear and into something suited to the Nobility of Tethe'alla. He only knew the basics of the Tethe'allian system. There was an apparent gap between the upperclass and lower with Half Elves at the bottom of the caste system. He sincerely hoped he didn't act out of line due to the latter. This trip to Tethe'alla was an obvious test of his merits. He would be in close contact with the humans of the flourishing world. It was different to fight in Sylvarant. This involved tact, style and charisma. Nevermind that it was a perfect way to show Lord Yggdrasil that he was a competent member of Cruxis and not just Kratos's son.

Upon leaving the tower, Kratos's wings faded and he began walking down a small path away from the Holy Ground. Lloyd felt a wave of envy. He didn't see why he hadn't gone through the Angelus process and received his wings yet. It would certainly make transportation both in Welgaia and on Earth easier. "Is there going to be transportation to Sybak?"

Kratos was surprised that Lloyd was so close to their actual location. "Why do you say Sybak?"

Lloyd saw this as a perfect opportunity to show Kratos. "Sybak is the home of the Tethe'allian Research Academy. The Chosen would naturally be taught there and would most likely be there because it is the middle of the week."

Kratos turned back to watch where he was going. "Except it's during the Spiritua festival in Tethe'alla, it's a day of anxiety. The Chosen will be in the capital."

Lloyd hit himself in the face with his palm. How could he have forgotten? Spiritua was the angel of death in Tethe'alla and a savior of Sylvarant. "Meltokio then." He said sheepishly.

"Yes, they have some kind of flying vehicle which will take us. It'll take us doing and more magic than I usually use but it's doable."

Lloyd didn't understand. "What type..."

Kratos was already creating a rather large magic circle. "Come here."

Lloyd walked over obediently. He usually tried to stay clear of Kratos or any member of Cruxis's magic circles. All of the sudden Lloyd felt a strange tingling, sudden blackness and then the inside of the flying machine. "Act as though, we belong here. As far as they know we boarded like all of the other lords."

Lloyd looked around amazed. Was there anything Half Elves couldn't do? Lloyd noted the other passengers, they were obviously all humans of Tethe'alla. Half Elves often carried themselves differently. It was the magical presence or perhaps their mana signature, he wasn't sure. The passengers carried themselves like Kratos and ... himself.

"Have you ever heard of the Aurions?" Lloyd heard a noble ask his wife as Lloyd stood on the far end near Kratos. "Must have something to do with exsphere mining."

"Why do you say that?"

"The senior is wearing one."

Lloyd tried to ignore the noblemen afterward. It wasn't any of his business what the passengers thought he and his father were. Their ideas would never come close anyway. "Will Meltokio be anything like home?"

Kratos shrugged. Humans cities were almost devout of magic. Not to mention that the only magic users were locked away. He was beginning to regret taking him. "Not really. Expect it to be more advanced than Sylvarant but nowhere near Welgaia."

The plane landed within an hour. Kratos and Lloyd left the vehicle as quickly as they could without drawing a crowd. Kratos was hoping to check in on the Chosen and out before Lloyd discovered too much of Tethe'alla. The last thing he needed was a fight in the flourishing world and for Lloyd to be on desk duty for the rest of his life. Lloyd was amazed. It certainly was no Welgaia but it had it's own charm. The buildings sprawled all built of stone as humans scurried about. He had never seen so many humans all in one place before. "We have to go to the temple of Martel. We are to act as dedicated followers and to persuade the Chosen to act accordingly. Though it may be more difficult than that."

Lloyd didn't understand what his father could mean. Chosen were not known for their rebellion. They were bred as a vessel and a symbol to each world and were to act accordingly. Just as he was born the son of one of the Four Seraphim and acted accordingly. It was the nature of things and going against it was pointless.

They arrived at the temple and sat in the front pew. A priest looked up and walked over to them suspiciously. "Are you waiting for someone?"

Lloyd spoke before Kratos had the chance to say anything. "We just arrived. We're hoping to see the Chosen, the symbol of Martel's good graces on Tethe'alla. My father and I are devoted followers and wish only to hear the wisdom of the Chosen."

Kratos was taken aback. He sees that Lloyd had been rehearsing. "My son is very enthusiastic."

"You are lucky you came today. The Chosen is in Meltokio for the protection from Spiritua. He should be here..."

"So temple hunny, did you miss me?"

Lloyd and Kratos turned quickly to see that a rather emasculate red headed man had just entered the temple dressed in pink with a dagger at his side. He walked past Kratos and Lloyd without a word and hopped up to sit on the altar. It was the most indecent display from a Chosen they had even seen. "Chosen, these men are devoted followers to the Church and are waiting to speak with you."

The Chosen took one look at them and turned back to the priestess. "Followers, huh? Well tell them to join the club. I've got plenty lined up before these two."

The priestess was in shock. "Chosen ZELOS!"

Lloyd was also appalled by the Chosen's behavior. He stood up and looked Zelo's straight in the eyes. "How dare you insult the institute of Martlel! You're the Chosen of Mana, the symbol of the church and a beacon to the people of Tethe'alla, and all that we have seen of you is a disrespectful slob who is too self-centered to even realize what he means to his own people. Now get down from there!!"

Zelos's eyes narrowed as he slid down from the altar. "You..."

Kratos stood and walked so he was closer to the Chosen. "My son may not have the courtesy that a Chosen deserves to be addressed with but his message is the same and I agree."

Zelos glared at the older man.

"We came because we heard you were neglecting your role as the Chosen."

"Neglecting." Zelos smirked and chuckled to himself. "I haven't neglected a thing. This is a flourishing world. I come to the church, I say what I'm supposed to and I leave. Maybe that isn't how you want a Chosen to act but then again who are you people?" Zelos said and stormed out of the church in a flustered rage.

Lloyd felt a lump grow in his throat. He had failed. Kratos had trusted him and he had failed. "Come on Lloyd."

Lloyd followed obediently. "You aren't angry?"

"No."

"But I failed. The Chosen'll never..."

"I have to admit. Your technique was unorthodox but..."

"But?"

"You successfully jolted the Chosen into his duties. Eventhough it doesn't look that way, he is more aware of this responsibilities and will carry out his duties. To be honest, your way may be more effective than mine would have been. You attacked his pride."

Lloyd blushed. It was not often that his father complimented him. "I-I don't really like the Chosen much."

"He certainly isn't what I had hoped either."

"He's different than the other Chosen."

"Indeed. He... doesn't seem to want to be the Chosen at all."

"Why do you say that?"

"He sat all on the altar. It was an insult to the Church. He did it to intentionally offend us."

"He really is a jerk. He seems like fun though." Lloyd said with a grin.

"...Fun?"

"Yeah. If things were different, we may have gotten along."

Kratos looked at his son puzzled. He didn't understand that boy some days.

* * *

I know this chapter going to seem so very pointless in the grand scheme of things but I wanted to set the characterization and add Zelos. Also gave me a chance to parody the z-skit that inspired this fic. 


	2. Fine Returns and New Honors

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco. 

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

**The Good Aurion**

**Chapter II: Fine Returns and New Honors**

The next few days in Welgaia after the trip to Tethe'alla continued without incident. His father came and went without warning leaving Lloyd to wander the facility without company. The angels were hardly any either. They rarely spoke with him or hadn't since he was old enough to mind himself. One of the reasons the next incident was so odd. "Young Lord Aurion."

Lloyd looked up. Remiel, a low ranking angel, was hovering several feet away from him. "What is it?"

Remiel snorted at the young human. "Young Lord Aurion, your father has asked that I instruct you to go see to a Desian report that is in the Tower of Salvation."

Lloyd sighed. He prayed it wasn't Rodyle. Rodyle had to be the worst of all of them. "Tell Lord Kratos, I'm on my way." Lloyd said and head off.

Remiel snorted again. "...inferior being..."

Lloyd heard it but kept walking. Remiel was a notorious jerk among the angels of the Cruxis. He wasn't a high ranking angel, barely higher than Lloyd himself and his was a birthright, hardly something noteworthy. It was something to be brushed off. Lloyd traveled via the teleports of Welgaia from level to level. It wasn't easy getting around without wings. He finally arrived on the main transporter of Welgaia which led to the surface.

"Your business, Lord Aurion?"

Lloyd was adjusting his Cruxis wear as he waited for the guard angel. He looked up promptly and tried not to smile. Professionalism, Lloyd, professionalism. "I have a meeting with one of the Desian Cardinals in the Tower of Salvation on the side of Sylvarant."

"Yes, Young Lord Aurion." The angel said and activated the port. "Hope you are successful, Lord Aurion."

Lloyd nodded and stepped onto the transport. The transport activated near instantly and within seconds he arrived on Earth, Sylvarant Earth, below. He looked up. "Forcystus!"

The desian was standing on the lower platform. "Lloyd?"

Lloyd ran off the platform and jumped down from the higher platform and embraced the elder man. "Forcystus, it's been forever!"

Forcystus pried the overzealous boy off with his good arm. "Well, well. You've certainly grown up."

Lloyd almost grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah, I'm a full member of Cruxis now. Honors and all."

Forcystus looked over the boy walking around him then stopped and smiled. "Ah..." He said laughed and hugged the smaller man picking him up off the ground. "That's great, Lloyd. That's great. Hope you're not going to lose your... sense of humor like your father."

Lloyd grinned wide. "I don't think I could ever be as serious as dad."

Forcystus laughed and put the boy down. "So you're the welcoming committee. I needed that."

Lloyd cocked his head to the side. "What is it?"

Forcystus smiled and ruffled Lloyd's hair. "Nothing you have to worry about."

Lloyd frowned. It was just like Forcystus to treat him like a little kid. "Why are you at the Tower?"

Forcystus smiled. "I have a meeting with Lady Pronyma. I guess it's your job to escort me."

Lloyd grinned and stood up straight. "Well then, 'Lord' Forcystus, I will escort you to Lady Pronyma. I have to warn you though. It's going to be a little bit of a pain getting there." Lloyd sighed. "Welgaia isn't exactly built for anyone but the angels."

Forcystus squinted a little with confusion but followed Lloyd onto the transporter. The look at his face seemed to explain it all. Forcystus was shocked or maybe more amazed. "So this is where you live."

"Yeah, I've been here ever since mom died. Dad came here with me." Lloyd said his hands behind his head.

Forcystus cocked his head as he looked up and down Welgaia. The city was a series of hovering platforms, moving floors, magical roads and half elves everywhere. The city didn't buzz like a normal city either. It had a peaceful, if not somewhat lifeless, feel to it. "Pronyma is here?" He said looking back at Lloyd.

"Yeah, I'll have her summoned." Lloyd said walking right past Forcystus. "I'll ask Uriel to..." He turned back at Forcystus who appeared anxious to walk on the bridge of nothing but mana. Lloyd sighed and walked back across to him. "Come on." He said grabbing the other man by the wrist and pulling him.

Lloyd continued on into the heart of the city. The angels flew gracefully above ignoring them entirely. "Are all of the angels half elves?"

Lloyd smiled. "Yep. Besides dad, of course. Everyone in Welgaia besides me and dad are half elves."

Forcystus continued to look from side to side. "Must be nice."

Lloyd grinned. "Yeah, I'll have to show you the swords I got when you're done with your meeting."

"Swords?"

"Yeah, Lord Yuan, he's one of the Four Seraphim like dad, recommended that Altessa, that's a dwarf in Tethe'alla, make a pair of swords that have mana conductors on them. The mana conducts make it so when I fight I can use magic."

Focystus's eye widened. "Really?"

"Yeah! Everyone in Cruxis can use magic so they had the swords made. Lord Yuan's real smart like that thinking up that idea. Dad can too but that's because of his exsphere."

Forcystus perked up quickly. "Exsphere?"

"Yeah, dad wears an exsphere." Lloyd looked up. "Okay, we shall be able to summon her here."

Lloyd walked up to the small console and pushed a few buttons. Forcystus approached looking over Lloyd's shoulder. "So this is the kind of magitechnology you have up here."

Lloyd nodded. "We're so close to Derris Kharlan that mana isn't an issue up here." A screen appeared out of thin air causing Forcystus to jump. "Lord Aurion requests a summoning of Lady Pronyma for a meeting with Lord Forcystus."

The angel on the screen nodded. "Yes, Lord Aurion. Lady Pronyma will be waiting on third level meeting room.

The screen disappeared again and Lloyd turned away from the console and started walking down a corridor to the far left. "Come on, she'll be waiting."

Forcystus followed wearily. "You certainly have grown up. I never thought I'd hear Lloyd Aurion talk like that."

Lloyd grinned over his shoulder. "Yeah... I guess it is kinda weird. But.. that's what they expect of me."

Forcystus nodded. "The son of Lord Kratos of the Four Seraphim can't be a goof off, Isuppose."

"I'm not a goof off." Lloyd scolded.

"Oh really?" Forcystus said smirking mischievously. "I recall a certain goof off escaping from a certain ranch and into a certain human village."

Lloyd blushed and frowned at him. "I was ten and you were an awful sitter."

"You were an awful sittie." Forcystus said irritably. "You kept running away on my left side. You know I can't catch you with my arms hand."

Lloyd laughed to himself. "You should have thought of that before saying yes to playing tag."

He snorted. "Do you know how dangerous it was going into that village? You know how dangerous humans can be and you were unarmed."

"They were fine to me."

"That's because they didn't know who you were."

Lloyd shrugged. He couldn't blame Forcystus for being concerned. He knew the nature of his species. Even his own father had gone against Lord Yggdrasil's wishes when he had courted his mother. It was in their nature he supposed and more than likely in his as well. "I guess."

Lloyd entered the elevator. It was uncomfortably silent. Forcystus looked over at him out of the corner of his eye. Lloyd stood quietly with his arms crossed. Forcystus nudged the younger man with his robotic arm. "Hey,"

Lloyd ignored him.

"Hey." He nudged him again and again.

"What?" Lloyd looked over irritably.

"Lloyd, you know I wasn't talking about you. But those villagers are dangerous and you were just a kid. You don't know what they'll do." Forcystus ruffled Lloyd's hair. "Not everyone has the upbringing you had."

Lloyd sighed and pushed Forcystus away. "You really think that's all it is?"

Forcystus shrugged. "I guess. I've never known you to act like other humans and what else could it be."

The elevator stopped and the two left into a corridor. Angels fluttered back and forth. Some seemed to look over for only a second or so. Lloyd noticed more than Forcystus. Forcystus was used to stares Lloyd supposed. "The meeting room is this way. Lady Pronyma will be waiti..."

Lloyd stopped a little short. Kratos was standing in the corridor watching Lloyd. After being noticed, he approached him. "Continue."

Lloyd turned back to Forcystus. "Th-that's the meeting. Lady Pronyma will be waiting. I... wish you success Lord Forcystus."

Forcystus shot him a sympathetic look. "Thank Young Lord Aurion." and entered the meeting room.

"Very nicely done." Kratos said solemnly. "It isn't often that a Desian Grand Cardinal comes to Welgaia. There must be quite the situation in the declining world."

"I thought you gave me the errand because of my previous encounters with Lord Forcystus?"

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "He used to sit for you." Kratos turned forward again. "I'd hardly see that as previous encounters."

Lloyd tried not to blush. That was stupid. "Why did you have me run the errand then?"

Kratos turned to him. "Because you're a native of Welgaia, have experience with navigating without the aid of flight and... you've been showing a lot of dedication. You were most capable is all. It wasn't a personal biased for Lord Forcystus. He had no choice in who escorted him."

Lloyd pushed back blushing again.

"However that isn't important. We've been summoned."

Lloyd groaned. "To Sylvarant again?"

Kratos hit his son on the back. "Stand up straight."

Lloyd looked up confused. "What is it?"

"We've been summoned to Derris Kharlan. I have a meeting with Lord Yggdrasil and..."

Lloyd looked up with confused anticipation.

"And you do as well right afterwards."

Lloyd swallowed hard.

"Now don't be nervous but there are a few things you should remember." Kratos said grooming his son. "Only speak when you are spoken to. Bow when you enter. When you are addressed, walk forward and kneel. Don't look up unless to speak. Don't argue. Use proper honorifics. NEVER call him Mithos. Also try to remain calm, mana influxes irritate him."

Lloyd swallowed hard again as they reached the main transporter. He took a deep breath. "Y-you don't think he's angry with me do you?"

Kratos shook his head. "I sincerely doubt it. Are you ready?"

Lloyd nodded quickly. He had to admit that he was still nervous but he hoped that didn't affect his mana too much.

Kratos and Lloyd continued on to the transport. Derris Kharlan wasn't as Lloyd had expected at all. He had always imagined the homeland of the Elves to be a lush garden of a city. He imagined vast grasses and plants that could not be sustained by the mana of the Earth or by the toxic environment of war and hatred. It was almost the exact opposite. The relics of a once grand city seemed to be hovering on the lose and wild mana. It appeared that the mana itself would one day completely consume the remnants of the Elven city.

Kratos didn't seem to notice. He grabbed Lloyd firmly by the arm and flew upward. Lloyd hadn't flown with his father in almost eight or nine years now. He had been much smaller then and had clung to his back. This was all together different experience. Kratos was only holding onto his son's arm leaving him dangling without a grip. His hand was opposite to Kratos's arm so he couldn't grab on even if he wanted to. He was limp and all together helpless as he was quickly being pulled upward.

Kratos stopped almost ten minutes later and hovered above the platform releasing his son who was doubled over from a head rush. He fluttered to the ground and retracted his wings. "Get up, we're almost there."

Lloyd got up wobbly. "Please try not to do that again."

Kratos groaned and brushed Lloyd off. "This way."

Lloyd followed his father who was now well into a brisk walk. Lloyd followed through a pair of large doors and to a transport. "It's a lot further than I thought it would be."

Kratos looked at his son. "Derris Kharlan is a big place, Lloyd. Now stand up straight."

The transport activated almost immediately racing the two Aurions to Yggdrasil's castle. The castle was another ruin flowing in the vast sea of mana. A throne sat and upon it Lord Yggdrasil. Lloyd bowed quickly with his arm tucked tightly at his side. Kratos was not as rigid but still bowed low to the half elf. "You summoned us, Lord Mithos." He approached the long haired man and knelt. Lloyd had never seen his father kneel to anyone.

Yggdrasil rose from his throne. His blond hair hung over one eye. "Yes, there is a crisis in Sylvarant. Someone has been interfering with the journeys of the Chosens. A Chosen of Sylvarant hasn't completed a journey in over fifty years now." Yggdrasil paused and made what seemed like a frustrated groan. He turned back to Kratos quickly. "I want you to accompany the group of the Chosen. Make sure that she is not killed. Pretend to be a mercenary."

Kratos nodded quickly and rose. He left quickly leaving Lloyd alone with the leader of Cruxis. Lloyd made a small feeble sound for his father. He didn't think anyone heard it. "Lloyd."

Lloyd looked up quickly, moved forward and knelt. "Yes, Lord Yggdrasil?"

Yggdrasil turned to the boy and cocked his head. Lloyd couldn't read him and was too scared to look up. "I've noticed a great deal of improvement in you young Aurion." Yggdrasil paused. "You've always cared out your missions, you able orders, attend your lessons. I think my suspicions must have been false. You are a model member of Cruxis."

Lloyd blushed with his head still down.

"Also you're finally not a child anymore. Take this."

Lloyd felt a burning sensation on his sternum for a moment. He looked down. An exsphere. His head shot up to Yggdrasil. "I-I'm being given an exsphere."

Yggdrasil smiled slightly. "Yes when your mana accepts, you'll have your wings. I suppose that will make it far easier."

Lloyd nodded and began to get up.

"However,"

Lloyd stopped and turned on his now half kneel. "Yes, My Lord Yggdrasil?"

"The meeting with you was not concerning your exsphere. If that were all, I would have let Kratos have the honor. There is a larger problem. There is deception to Cruxis at the Iselia Ranch. I want you observe. I want you to go to the ranch as a member of Cruxis and stop whatever interworking there is."

Lloyd appeared somewhat shocked. "Why of course, Lord Yggdrasil. If anyone is deceiving Cruxis, I'll find and report it."

Yggdrasil smiled. "You are dismissed, Young Aurion."

* * *

I hope everyone likes it. Any suggestions are accepted. 


	3. A New Home

1**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

BTW, Yuan's surname is a pun on Bia who is the fourth sibling of Kratos, Nike (Collete) and Zeluus. Aren't I clever?

**The Good Aurion**

**Chapter III: A New Home **

Kratos was already gone by the time Lloyd found his way through Derris Kharlan, not an easy task for someone who had only been there fifteen minutes in the whole of his existence. He wasn't sure exactly when he was due to leave. He supposed as soon as Forcystus. Perhaps that was the best bet. Lloyd scurried down the corridors past angel after angel. None made him any mind.

Forcystus wasn't hard to find. He was in the main courtyard sitting and watching the angels fly by. Lloyd supposed they were nice to watch. He didn't know why. "Hey!"

Forcystus turned to Lloyd and smiled. "I see you survived."

Lloyd grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah... first big meeting."

Forcystus cocked his head to the side. "I meant your father."

Lloyd's eyes widened. That's right, Forcystus didn't know. "Yeah... Dad took me for a meeting." Lloyd paused. "How did it go with Pronyma?"

There was a flash of pain that quickly changed to a smile and Forcystus got up and ruffled Lloyd's hair. "Fine. That's Desian business, though. Nothing you need to worry about."

Lloyd cocked his head. "Are you going to be leaving right away?"

Forcystus turned to Lloyd and shrugged. "I suppose. There isn't anything for me in Welgaia after all."

Lloyd perked up. "I'll show you out then. I was just assigned to your ranch."

Forcystus jumped a little. "Hey, there has to be a mistake. A ranch is no place for children. Especially..."

Lloyd stood as tall as he could. "I am not a child. I'm a member of Cruxis and have been assigned to the Iselia Ranch."

Forcystus sighed and looked at though someone had added about fifty pounds to his back. He shook his head, stood up straight and with a sigh. "Alright, you are a member of Cruxis and if you've been assigned. This isn't going to be the same as when you were a child."

Lloyd bowed. "I don't expect it to be."

Forcystus nodded and turned. "Well are you going to show me out?"

Lloyd scurried ahead. "This way." Forcystus followed closely not to lose him. It hardly took any time for Lloyd to get to the Tower, losing Forcystus several times in the process. He didn't see how a Grand Cardinal could take so many wrong turns. "I swear, Forcystus..."

Forcystus snorted. "Don't start Lloyd. You can't expect me to navigate this place. It's gigantic and half the residents fly anyway."

Lloyd sighed as they approached the main transport. Lloyd was about to step onto it when it began to glow. A figure around the height of Forcystus appeared. "Lord Yuan?"

Lord Yuan scanned Lloyd then Forcystus. "Are you leaving Young Aurion?"

Lloyd bowed. "Yes, I have a mission with Lord Forcystus and..." Lloyd paused. Forcystus was glaring daggers at the Seraph and Lord Yuan didn't seem to enjoy his presence either. Lloyd quickly moved between the two. "Sorry to be short with you but... we have to go." Lloyd said and pulled Forcystus by the hand onto the transport. When they appeared Lloyd glared at him still holding the half elf's hand. "You shouldn't do that. He's one of the Four Seraphim. Do you know how much trouble you could get in?"

Forcystus jerked away. "He's one of the Four Seraphim!?!"

Lloyd turned red. "You didn't know!?!"

Forcystus shook his head. "The only Four Serpahim I know are Lord Yggdrasil and your father and I only know about your father because of you."

Lloyd seemed confused. "The Four Seraphim are Lords Mithos Yggdrasil, Kratos Aurion and Yuan Biann and Lady Martel Yggdrasil. They were the four companions who put an end to the Ancient Kharlan War."

Forcystus seemed a little embarrassed. "Desians generally don't get classified information like that."

Lloyd shrugged. "I guess it wasn't important to know..." Lloyd rationalized out loud. It seemed ridiculous to him for the Desians to be this uninformed.

The journey to the ranch was relatively uneventful. Forcystus knew the shortest route and how to avoid the monsters. It wasn't until they were nearly there that their first monster fight occurred. They were two low class wolf beasts. Lloyd charged ahead of Forcystus. "I'll take these one's!"

Forcystus laughed aloud. "Need to stretch your legs, kid?"

Lloyd ignored him and charged at the wolves. They lunged at him but as quickly as they came, Lloyd sprung into the air and pulled his swords back. "Infer-"

He was half way through the chant when his sternum began to burn intensely. Lloyd lost his balance and fell to the earth. The wolves were on him before he knew it. "Lloyd!"

Lloyd spun to his feet and swung his sword springing into the air. "Tempest!!!"

The wolves lay defeated as Lloyd felt his sensitive sternum. "Lloyd! What happened?"

Lloyd lowered his hand and turned to Forcystus. "Nothing... I-I lost my balance."

Forcystus groaned. "Well don't scare me like that. It..."

"It what?"

"Reminded me of something." Forcystus grinned. "It's nothing. Nothing you need to think about anyway."

Lloyd shrugged. It didn't take much time at all to arrive at the ranch. They both entered through a back entrance. The presence was almost instant. All of the desians turned to Lloyd almost instantly. He could feel them staring through their hooded helmets. Forcystus seemed to notice as well. "Yeah, yeah! I'm sure all of you have noticed by now." Forcystus shot a stern look at all of them. "He's a human. He is a member of Cruxis and has been assigned to this ranch. I expect that you will show him the same respect as any member of Cruxis and in essence, the same respect that you show me."

The desians seemed as though they had an objection but no one spoke. Forcystus pushed Lloyd ahead of him and through a door. "I suppose I should have expected that."

Forcystus groaned. "Yes, I suppose you should have." He said as he pulled open a drawer. "How big are you?"

Lloyd perked up in confusion and looked over his shoulder.

"I'm getting you a uniform. Trust me, they'll come around more quickly." Forcystus said as he pulled out pants and tops comparing them to Lloyd's height. Lloyd assumed it couldn't be easy with one eye and all.

"You really think that they won't be able to tell?"

"Oh they will. Your mana is proof of that. It reeks of human to say the least." Forcystus cocked his head and noticed the boy's discomfort. "It wasn't... supposed... you know what I mean Lloyd. Trust me a few days with you and you'll be thick as thieves." Forcystus handed Lloyd a set of desian wear. "Try those on. They should be around your size."

Lloyd took them and nodded. He had to admit this Cruxis wear did make him stand out quite a bit. Forcystus turned around away from Lloyd as he began to change. The pants fit well enough but the black undertop was a different story. "Forcystus, I'm practically swimming in this thing."

Forcystus groaned and turned around to take back the shirt. He stopped short as his eyes met Lloyd's exsphere. "Lloyd come here."

Lloyd looked around nervously. What could he want? So the shirt didn't fit. Lloyd looked down at the exsphere and felt a little taken a back. The skin around the gem was discolored and the crest seemed to be trying to burrow into his skin. "Forcystus!"

"Calm down." Forcystus examined it carefully. "It's not a regulation key crest. The exsphere has been manipulated somehow." He removed the small babble. Forcystus gave a sigh of relief. "It came off fine. I'll get you a regulation exsphere. Put these on." He said as he handed Lloyd a smaller size uniform.

Lloyd dressed himself and followed Forcystus nervously. "Regulation... exsphere?"

Frocystus turned back to Lloyd. "Uh huh. Here." Forcystus attached the new exsphere to his hand. Lloyd couldn't tell the difference. "Are you sure this one is any different?"

Forcystus smiled. "Positive. That one is mine. I'll find another. Trust me it's as reliable as they come."

Lloyd frowned at it. He couldn't help but feel discomfort from it.

Forcystus seemed to pick up on it and hit him on the back. "Come on, now! You're probably tired. It's been quite the day." He pushed Lloyd along to the dorms. "I would let you room with the rest of the crew but they aren't too keen to you yet. So you'll be bunking with me."

Lloyd grinned. "I hope you don't snore."

Forcystus shot him a dirty look. "I'm still your commanding officer. So watch it."

Lloyd groaned. "It's going to be awful trying to call you 'Lord Forcystus' all the time and acting so serious."

"You seem to do fine in Welgaia."

"I hardly know my commanding officers there." Lloyd whined. "None of them would play tag or spar or even crack jokes with me. I've done more with you than any of the angels."

Forcystus cleared his throat. "I suppose that is a good point. I spoiled you, I swear."

Forcystus and Lloyd finally arrived to Forcystus's dorm. It was small with a bunk bed and closet. Lloyd was surprised that one of the Grand Cardinals lived in such meager chambers. Forcystus simply crossed the room and pushed his extra things off of the lower bunk and into the closet. "Just make yourself at home. I'm going to bed." Forcystus said as he untied his eyepatch.

Lloyd had only glanced over casually then looked away quickly. He had never seen the half elf without it. It was not a nice site in the least. There was a large scar around the area where his eye once was which was sunken in unnaturally. It was hardly recognizable that an eye was ever there. "Sorry."

Forcystus didn't turn away. "Stop it, Lloyd." He said almost angrily.

Lloyd turned back to him and tried not to stare. "What happened?" Lloyd couldn't believe he just said that.

Forcystus almost snarled and climbed up into the top bunk.

Lloyd mentally slapped himself. "I'm sorry. It... just... surprised me. I've never seen you without your eyepatch. I'm sure... it was... battle injury."

"It wasn't."

Lloyd crawled into the lower bunk. Obviously he had pushed him too far and on his first day.

"My father was a citizen of Asgard. I tried to take refuge there once."

Lloyd was surprised that he had continued. "Was there a battle?"

Forcystus snarled. "No." Forcystus paused for a moment. "The humans of Asgard wanted me to leave and I didn't take the hint quick enough."

Lloyd felt a lump in his throat. He had a hard time imagining someone's own father doing something like that. "Is that why you hate humans, Forcystus?"

Forcystus sighed. "Lloyd... go to sleep."

Lloyd sighed and rolled over. "Yes, Forcystus."

* * *

The next chapter will have more references to the game and Genis. I hope everyone likes Genis. 


	4. Courtship and Kendamas

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

This chapter is actually setting up the plot for the rest. Marble, Tethe'alla and the promise are actually pretty important to the overall plot. Also it seems like I can't write a fic without morality. The racism is based heavily on the "Seventh Generation" which is a book with a collection of stories by young Native Americans and examines the effects of racial abuse on a peoples even centuries later.

**The Good Aurion**

**Chapter IV: Courtship and Kendamas**

Lloyd took Forcystus's advice and began work without hesitation. He was right about another thing too. The others didn't accept him. He was assigned to the control rooms primarily because of his experiences in Cruxis. The half elves questioned everything he did, said and all between. "Stula! The cameras aren't working on the east end of the ranch."

Stula groaned and got up. He shoved Lloyd out of the way and began pushing in commands. "You idiot, it's fine."

It had been quite the shove. Lloyd had been shoved to the floor and he had to crawl to his feet to see. He looked at the screen over Stula's shoulder. The screen was a primarily empty courtyard with only a few crates and a few Desians on break chatting with one another. "This isn't the east yard." Lloyd said as he shot him a discontented look.

Stula looked at the screen again. "Yes, it is. That's..."

"Exactly the same as that monitor over there." Lloyd turned to walk off. "Someone has been messing with the system."

"You'd know all about that, human."

Lloyd turned quickly. "What is that supposed to mean!?!"

"Oh like you don't know." Stula crossed his arms. "We never had any of these problems before you showed up. I bet you did it."

Lloyd growled to himself. "Why would I sabotage MY OWN RANCH!?!"

Stula shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know why humans do half the things they do. It's not like there's any logic to it."

Lloyd groaned. "I was raised by half elves in Cruxis. If anyone was to do it, it wouldn't be me."

Lloyd said and with that grabbed a toolbox and stormed out.

"Humans..."

Lloyd exited out the back entrance. The yard was almost entirely empty except for some human labors and Desian whipmasters to the west. The whipmasters looked up from their work for a moment then groaned and returned. They did that a lot with Lloyd. His mana signature must throw them and make them think that a prisoner was messing around in the courtyard.

He walked over to a small control panel outside. He slammed the door open. "I'm so tried of this crap. Blaming me for..." He looked at the interior of the panel. The switchboard was a royal mess. Wires were crossed, taped, mended with magic and Goddess knows what else, and he thought he saw wind tension from Forcystus. How long was it since they checked this thing. Lloyd started on his work re-arranging wires, patching frays and removing three or so pieces of chewing gum.

"What are you doing, human?"

"Fixing this thing."

The desian cocked his head to the side. "It's not broken."

"Sure, it isn't." Lloyd cocked his head. "Don't you have something better to do than watch?"

The desian smirked and tapped his coiled whip against his leg. "My duty is to watch the humans."

Lloyd snarled and grabbed his sheathed sword. The desian snapped his whip open. He was nervous. Lloyd took a deep breath. What was he doing? Was he honestly going to attack a fellow Cruxian because of a stupid joke? He didn't mean any harm. He was just teasing him. He released his sword and turned back to his work. "Sorry. I'm a little on edge this morning."

The desian relaxed and coiled his whip. "You need to loosen up, kid." He said as he walked off back to his duties.

Lloyd continued moving the wires until he noticed something. One of the wires was stripped and another wires was tied in to create a connection. That was clever. Too clever for the humans of the ranch. Lloyd disconnected the wire and returned it to it's original place. He looked up at the small gem that was the lens of the camera. Then he followed it with his eyes. It pointed at the east yard an empty area besides some fencing and a few crates. What was there? Lloyd examined the area. Someone must be up to something in that area.

Lloyd rubbed his chin and grinned. He'd form a stake out. He'll just sit and wait for whoever it is to show up. Easy as pie. And so Lloyd set himself up a hideout behind some boxes. Lloyd chuckled to himself. It was perfect. No one would see him and he'd prove that he wasn't sabotaging the ranch. Well it seemed that way at first.

However after several hours of sitting and waiting, Lloyd was having other thoughts. He was just about to give up when he noticed something. One of the humans was hanging around the fence away from the others. She was elderly with hair pulled back. He wasn't sure which one she was.

He didn't spend much time with the humans. He peered out making sure that she didn't notice him. She just waited.

"Marble..."

Lloyd turned quickly. A small boy was on the outside of the wall.

"Genis..."

The boy sound in front of the human on the other side of the fence. "Marble, did you see it? There was the oracle!"

Lloyd gasped. The oracle, so the world regeneration was occurring just as Lord Yggdrasil said.

"Yes I did. I saw the Tower of Salvation. Now, the Chosen's journey of regeneration can finally begin. I hope it is successful this time..."

Lloyd cocked his head watch the two. They got along so well. He didn't expect a human to be kind that way.

"The Chosen failed last time didn't she?"

"Yes, I heard the Chosen was killed by Desians during the journey."

Lloyd recoiled. Desians. Desians don't attack the Chosen. That would go directly against the wishes of Cruxis. Lloyd decided that that was enough. If they chatted for too long, the whipmasters would show up. Lloyd emerged from behind the crates. "Hey! What are you doing? This ranch is under a non-aggression treaty with the city of Iselia."

Marble and Genis both let out a yelp. "Run Genis!"

The tiny boy took off and Lloyd followed jumping onto and over the other side of the fence. The young boy spun on him. "Fireball!"

Lloyd was completely unprepared. He was it squarely with the fireballs. The boy scurried off quickly. Well he got away. He thought and watched the tiny half elf run down the hill. He turned and noticed that several of the whipmasters had come out from behind the fence. They all seemed to be irritated at best with Lloyd.

"What's going on?"

Lloyd turned. Forcystus was out on the yard. He felt a large lump in his throat.

"The human just let an intruder get away and... was attacked." One of the whipmasters said matter of factly.

Forcystus turned to Lloyd and glared at him. He turned back to the whipmasters. "Analyze the data from the gate surveillance system."

"Yes, sir."

"The rest of you back to work." The whipmasters began to work off casually. Lloyd tried to join them. "Not you, Lloyd. I need to have a word with you."

Lloyd whimpered and the whipmasters chuckled to themselves.

Lloyd followed Forcystus back into the ranch. He removed his helmet and looked up at Forcystus. "Forcy..."

Forcystus spin around on him, took the helmet and hit Lloyd with it on the side of his head. "What were you thinking!?!"

Lloyd snarled. "What do you mean!?!"

"You abandoned your post! You played hookie all morning! AND YOU LET AN INTRUDER ESCAPE!"

"I was fixing a surveillance camera on the east yard. It was a mess!" Lloyd snapped.

Forcystus grabbed Lloyd by his collar and picked him right off of the ground. "Don't you EVER talk to me like that in my ranch!!"

Lloyd waved his hands. "I'm sorry but just let me explain."

Forcystus took a deep breath and set the young human down. "This better be good, Lloyd."

"I was working in the control room and I noticed that one of the cameras wasn't working. So I went out to fix it."

"That doesn't explain why you were gone all day."

"Well... I noticed that one of the wires was crossed so that you couldn't see the east yard." Lloyd grinned broadly. "So I decided to form a stake out."

Forcystus's eye twitched. "Lloyd... why didn't you just inform someone?"

Lloyd snorted. "They'd say I did it. I had to prove that I didn't do it."

Forcystus looked as though he was getting a headache. "You don't have to prove anything. You're here to work. If you find that something is being sabotaged, tell one of the guards and I'll handle it. Don't play hookie all day again!" Forcystus said and walked off irritably.

Lloyd turned to see that several Desians had gathered to watch. He grimaced and put his helmet back on. He really hoped this wasn't going to come back to bite him.

He avoided Forcystus for the rest of the day not a hard task as they worked on separate ends of the ranch. As a matter of fact, he didn't see Forcystus for the rest of the day. It wasn't until that evening that he saw him again. Lloyd was in the cafeteria at that moment. He sat down across from Stula who didn't seem all that pleased. Stula was not an unattractive half elf. He had aquamarine eyes and red hair with unusually pale skin for a Sylvarantian. He seemed to be trying not to make eye contact. "I'm not going to bite." Lloyd grinned.

Stula poked at his food. "You're not close enough."

Lloyd glared at him. "Very funny."

Stula looked up quickly. "What's wrong with Lord Forcystus?"

Lloyd turned and looked over his shoulder. Forcystus was sitting down but it wasn't hard to notice what Stula was talking about. He was limping slightly. "Is he hurt?"

Stula shrugged. "I thought you'd know."

"How would I know?"

Stula continued picking through his food. "You're his pet. I figured you'd know."

Lloyd ignored him. He had no idea Forcystus was hurt.

Forcystus stood up. The mage next to him looked up in confusion. "Everyone listen!" The desians and Lloyd all turned to Forcystus. It was unusual for him to interrupt their meal. Always ate with them but hardly ever said a word. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I have just received an announcement. A group of hlaf elves is passing through and have asked to take shelter at the ranch for the night." The desians cocked their heads to side. Lloyd was confused as well. This was an unusual event. "So I thought all of you should have a night off. Enjoy yourselves and mingle with our visitors. I'm sure it's been awhile since you flirted."

The cafeteria erupted at that point. Everyone cheered and hurried to finish their dinners. Lloyd soon realized why. The women were in their quarters almost immediately getting themselves out of their desianwear and into some proper dresses. The men seemed almost as encouraged as every empty hallway or so you could hear young men practicing dance and pick up lines. Lloyd had to admit the environment was exhilarating. Everyone was so happy and excited. Lloyd found himself hurrying to his dorm to find his Cruxis wear. He put away from weapons and pulled on the more flattering Cruxis wear. He was half way through dressing when Forcystus entered. Lloyd looked up only for a moment then went back to dressing.

Forcystus turned to Lloyd and smiled. "I see you're busy." He said and pulled himself onto the top bunk to relax.

Lloyd continued bucketing his belts. "I'm allowed to go right?"

Forcystus cocked his head. "Yes. Why wouldn't you?"

Lloyd shrugged. "I thought you were angry with me."

Forcystus squinted as if trying to remember. "Ah... yeah. You didn't think the paperwork was punishment."

Lloyd looked up at him in surprise. He had been assigned to paperwork for several hours that afternoon. "That was a punishment?"

Forcystus laughed. "I didn't want to do it." He grinned. "The standard punishment for hookie is an equal time spent with paperwork. I guess you didn't know."

Lloyd smiled. "Are you going down?"

Forcystus grinned. "I'm the host Lloyd. I have to but the young half elven women don't hurt either."

Lloyd grinned. "Yeah. I'll have to agree with you there."

Everyone gathered to greet the visitors. Several were still nervously trying to fix their hair or make up. Three women were actually huddled around one small compact as they all tried to finish their make up. It wasn't until they actually came in that everyone straightened up.

Forcystus stepped forward out of the group and bowed to the head of the group. "Welcome to the Iselia ranch. I hope you enjoy the evening."

The older man did a short bow. "Thank you Master Forcystus, you truly are as kind as the stories say."

Lloyd hardly hear the rest of the formalities. He had been stopped dead. A young half elf girl was standing off to the left of the elder. She had pale blue-white hair and beautiful eyes that merged from red to purple. She wore a white dress and quietly spoke with another girl. Lloyd turned a shade of crimson. She was absolutely beautiful. As soon as the introduction was done, he lost her though. Everyone seemed to scatter. Some rushed to go inside. Others began speaking to desians. The only one's still standing there were the elders, Forcystus who was obligated to escort them and Lloyd.

Lloyd hurried off to find her. He searched the halls, cafeteria and yards. She was gone. He couldn't believe he had let the most beautiful girl in the world lose him. He slouched and almost pouted to himself. Forcystus walked up behind him. "What are you moping about?"

He turned a little. "I just lost the most beautiful girl in both worlds."

Forcystus smiled that smile that older people gave when they thought you did something cute. "She can't be that far."

"I've looked everywhere."

"Did you look in hangar 3?"

"What!?!" Lloyd turned and blurted out. "Why would she be in hangar 3?"

"Because some of my men have made in into a makeshift ballroom. I was just on my way there."

Sure enough the hangar had been emptied and almost a hundred half elves were crammed into the hangar. All were flirting, dancing and mingling. Lloyd walked in and within moments saw the beautiful young woman. She giggling softly with another young girl. She swayed slightly as she laughed. Lloyd felt himself redden again. He speedwalked over and almost tripped on Stula's foot. "Watch it."

"Sorry." He stopped in front of the young woman. "Hello.. ma'am."

She blushed and smiled. "Why hello. What's your name?"

Lloyd blushed crimson and rubbed the back of his head. "L-Lloyd Aurion. Iworkhereattheranch."

She frowned. "What did you say? I couldn't understand you."

"I work at the ranch."

She gave him an odd look. "I bet it's interesting."

Lloyd shrugged. "It's okay. Forcystus is a great boss."

"I've hear so many stories about him. He's a hero, you know."

Lloyd blinked. That's right Forcystus was a half elven hero. "Yeah... he's a great guy."

She giggled. "If he's half as good as the stories." She smiled again. Her curly hair framing her face.

A new song came on and Lloyd smiled. "Do you want to dance?"

"I guess I will." Lloyd took her hand. The girl seemed shocked and pulled away. "What are you doing?"

Lloyd shot her a surprised look. "I thought you wanted to dance."

She looked to him sympathetically as though she felt bad for what she had to say. "I meant with... you're... I'm sorry, Lloyd. You seem very kind but... you're human." She said and walked away sending him one last sympathetic look.

Lloyd felt crushed. He ran off and up into the pathway hanging above. He wanted to be alone. He sat down and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't going to cry. Cruxians don't cry. The son of a Seraph wouldn't cry. "Are you all right?"

Lloyd looked up. Forcystus was standing with his arms resting on the railing. "F-fine." Lloyd got up and leaned rested his arm on the railing like Forcystus. "Why aren't you done there? You're a hero, anyone would dance with you."

"I suppose they'd feel obligated to, yes."

Lloyd turned to him surprised. "They all love you, Forcystus. You're practically a..."

Forcystus smiled. "Everyone loves a hero Lloyd but no one loves to know them."

"What do you mean?"

"No one down there wants to know me Lloyd. Besides a one eyed hero isn't exactly appealing."

Lloyd coked his head to the side. Was Forcystus really that alone? "There's a floating island in Tethe'alla."

Forcystus turned to Lloyd.

"It's a floating island that is only inhabited by half elves. It's called Exire. Maxwell, the summon spirit, makes it float high above Tethe'alla. I always wanted to go."

"You've been to Tethe'alla?!"

"Yeah, I went to Meltokio with my father to meet with the Chosen." Lloyd turned to Forcystus and smiled. "How about we go to Tethe'alla after the regeneration journey. The world won't have a use for the desians. You'll be free as a bird and I'm sure there will be someone in Exire for you."

Forcystus smiled. "Lloyd I give you my permission to court one of elven blood."

* * *

Review is you enjoy and don't be afraid to send in ideas.


	5. Hostile Territory

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

Let me think. This chapter is probably the only one that I didn't plan out much at all. So it's basically a series of historical influence and a Prince of Egypt quote. I have to admit though the Prince of Egypt and the Desian Ranches do ring well together; even if, the Prince of Egypt was as accurate as well... American history books.

Also added Botta in a little earlier than I thought I would.

**The Good Aurion**

**Chapter V: Hostile Territory**

Lloyd returned to the yard the next morning and looked around. He had been put on guard duty and was assigned to the eastern yard beyond the fence. He scanned the yard. He was surprised to see that the old woman from yesterday was no where to be seen. "She must be inside." Lloyd stated out loud.

She walked over to join the other guards. The one on the far left suddenly swung at him. Lloyd lunged out of the way and drew his sword. The swordsmen charged forward and Lloyd pulled one of his swords to guard. "It's me." At that moment another guard charged from the other side. Lloyd blocked with his other sword. He stood being pushed back on his heels by the weight of the two soldiers.

"Aahhhh!!!" He looked up quickly seeing another solider plunging from above. He pushed the two away and casted Guardian. The solider flew back and landed on the ground not far from him. He was safe, relatively. The soldiers got up again and stood defensively. He hadn't hurt them. He knew this because Kratos had taught him to hold back and now to immobilize without harm. He was glad at that point.

"What are you doing? It's me."

The guards snarled. "We saw you last night!"

Lloyd was taken aback. Last night... he hadn't done anything last night. "I... I didn't do anything."

"Yeah cause I warned her!" The guard on the left said angrily. "That girl was innocent!"

Lloyd snarled back. "You told that girl to do that!"

The guards grew more aggressive in stance. Lloyd could see that one of them was to the verge of tears, he was so upset. He didn't understand. Why? "That girl was an innocent and you human preyed on it! You disgusting lustful creature!!" The emotional half elf cried and slashed at Lloyd's face.

He dodged and pulled back. "That's not true. I was only trying to dance with her."

Something seemed to snap in the minds of the half elves. The three all attacked at once. They were as a pack as a matter of fact. Lloyd parry as best he could as the trio bombarded him with blows. He casted Guardian again and tried to flee. "You dirty...!"

Lloyd's vision was shrouded in red. He had to fight back. He slashed at one of the trio. He heard a yelp but his vision was failing him at that point. He could only see in a blurry red. He continued on though until both of his arms were gashed. "I swear... I d-didn't do.. anything."

He then felt an immense heat above him and the trio screamed. "What do all of think YOU'RE DOING!?!"

Lloyd turned his head as he crutched on the ground. He knew that he should rise for Forcystus. He was the leader of the ranch but it seemed as though one of them had shattered his right ankle. He could hear Forcystus's gun click to a close and the trio scurry over. "We were punishing this licentious little maggot!"

Lloyd at this point had pulled off his helmet and rubbed his eyes clear. They had shattered his helmet's visor. He wondered he wasn't able to see. He looked over. Forcystus was standing in front of him. He was irrate. He hadn't ever seen him that angry. One of the trio spoke again to Forcystus while glaring through his visor at Lloyd. "He was caught trying to ravish a young half elf last night."

Forcystus bashed the guard across the side of the head with his arms hand. The guard toppled over to the guard. "Don't you DARE ATTACK ANOTHER GUARD AGAIN!!!" Forcystus snarled and turned to the others. "As for the rest of you, in case, you actually believe these idiots, there has been no inappropriate activity between your new companion and any young traveler last night." Forcystus said and pulled Lloyd to his feet. "Get to the infirmary."

Forcystus left quickly returning to the interior of the ranch. Lloyd began limping after. "It looks like we hurt Lord Forcystus's favorite pet..."

Lloyd had to hold back a lot not to attack them. The snide comments were getting to him but he chose against it. There was still a chance for a friendship with them. The healers in the infirmary didn't seem hostile at least. He was grateful for that anyway. They healed him quickly with hardly any trouble at all. He wondered why Forcystus hadn't went to them for his scars. He supposed it was his choice. "Thanks." The healer nodded and quickly removed the linen from the bed he had sat on. He had bloodied it pretty thoroughly. Even if, he was only there for a few moments.

He left and continued down to the supply room. He put down the broken helmet and pulled open one of the drawers. He began to shuffle through the helmets when the door slid open. "Hi." Lloyd said brightly over his shoulder. "I broke my helmet. I need a new one."

The young female desian looked at him wearily and walked over to the cupboards. She seemed to avoid looking him in the eyes.

"I guess you heard about the mixed up out in the yar..."

"Are you hitting on me?"

Lloyd's eyes opened wider in surprise. He really wasn't. He was just trying to make conversation. "No... I-I just..."

"I'm not interesting."

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry, did I do anything?"

"No and let's keep it that way." She said and walked out trying to glare at his enough that he didn't look at her.

Lloyd pulled out a proper sized helmet. He had never pictured himself as the type that would be labeled a pervert in a place of work. He thought he had been courtious to the girl last night. He hadn't push her to dance. He hadn't gotten particularly close to the girl. He hadn't even danced with her. It was weird that they'd assumed so much. Sure, he was more attracted to most half elves than most humans. But that wasn't so odd was it? He had been raised by half elves, grew up with them and now worked with them. It seemed so natural. Yet they never felt the same way. He wasn't that different than them. They shared half of his blood. Wasn't that enough? He shrugged it off and pulled down his helmet. They'd forget about it soon enough.

He returned to the yard. It was now whole of human laborers pushing a number of crates. Lloyd casually walked by until he heard something. One of the humans was screaming. Lloyd turned quickly and saw what was going on. An older man had fallen well trying to push the large crate. The whipmasters almost seemed to pounce on him. Lloyd cocked his head. Human laborers were supposed to be... "Hey!" He said and approached swords unsheathed.

The elderly man seemed terrified by the idea of a twin blade user on the yard. Though he had to be relieved that the whipmaster was distracted. The desian in question cocked his head. "You belong by the far entrance. GET UP OLD MAN!"

Lloyd felt some snap inside of him. He understood at that moment how the oversensitive desian from earlier felt. Lloyd charged at the whipmaster. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The whipmaster never saw it coming. Lloyd slash cut hit squarely on the whipmaster's right arm and up along his shoulder. He screeched and half a dozen other whipmasters hurried to his side. Lloyd was undiscouraged. He charged at the others as well, Forcystus's exsphere glowed wildly as he continued to disarm the other desians. "Use the exsphere." Lloyd turned quickly. Several desians, no not desians, some other soliders, were standing beside him. They continued to attack with him. The whipmasters continued to fall. "Vicious isn't it?"

Lloyd felt a need to agree. "Atleast someone gets it." Lloyd confessed to the not-desian.

"More than you know."

It was then a hot beam grazed Lloyd's face. "RENEGADES!!" Forcystus snarled and strutted out onto the yard. He aimed his arms hand and fired again. "GET OUT OF MY RANCH!!"

Lloyd had never seen anyone die in battle. He had never seen anyone die period. It was something all together non-existent in the sterile world of Welgaia. But in a flash of light, two not-desians were completely vaporized in Forcystus's blast. It was mind boggling. The not-desian leader stood up. "Forcystus, I'm so glad to see that you're as disgustingly barbaric as ever and as close to whole."

Forcystus snarled. "You lousy Renegade slime can't seem to get enough of this, can you? Interfering with the Chosen and now injuring my personnel. I'd have to say that you're the one's who are barbaric."

The Renegade scoffed. "Most of it was the human. I didn't know the Crippled Cardinal hired humans."

Forcystus bore his teeth and snarled. A magical circle appeared on the ground behind him. "Don't you DARE BELITTLE ME IN MY OWN RANCH!! ATLAS!!!" The yard erupted with wind and water swirling in a cyclone. Lloyd quickly shielded with Guardian as did many of the desians. Some of the injured weren't so fortunate and were swept up by the storm. Forcystus noticed quickly and cushioned their fall with a pad of air.

Botta the Renegade got up only lightly bruised. "You know I would find no greater joy than ruining the crippled Cardinals day but I'm afraid most of the work was done by the time I got here. It seems at though your new employee is a better renegade than the Renegades."

Forcystus turned quickly to Lloyd who was standing, panting and stained with traces of blood. His good eye widened and he turned to Botta quickly. "Get away from him!"

"I'd like nothing better than for him to come to us. Trust me, it won't take that long." Botta smiled and turned to Lloyd. "I suggest you look into A012. It may interest you."

"Shut up!" Forcystus snapped at Botta. "Lloyd get away from him!"

"What's he mean?"

"Lloyd!" Forcystus yelled and aimed his gun.

Lloyd ducked just missing an attack from the Renegade and the hot ray that Forcystus fired above him. He turned back. The Renegade was gone. He looked up at Forcystus. "What's A012?"

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated and makes me love you forever.


	6. A012 and F192

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

Wow, I am AWFUL at writing emotional scenes. Behold Lloyd and Forcystus fighting.

**The Good Aurion  
****Chapter VI: A012 and F192**

Lloyd lay in the lower bunk. To be perfectly honest, he was terrified of what might happen when Forcystus came in. He had attacked and badly wounded at least five men in the yard that day. He was amazed himself. He wasn't usually a violent person. He was hardly one to attack lightly. But something about that whipmaster reprimanding that old man had gotten to him. He had felt so much hatred.

The door slid open and Forcystus walked in quietly. Lloyd lay on his side pretending to be asleep. Forcystus didn't seem to notice and pulled himself into the upper bunk. Lloyd was sure it wasn't going to work. Forcystus knew him almost as well as his own father. He looked up at the bottom of the top bunk. "For-forcystus?"

"I thought you were sleeping?"

Lloyd was right. He did know. "You knew I wasn't."

"You sleep on your stomach. You always have."

Lloyd bit his lip. "I don't know what got into me today. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It just..." He paused trying to organize what he was trying to say. "I was really angry."

Forcystus didn't laugh. Lloyd had expected him to. He expected a laugh and a joke. The sheer statement was ridiculous. However, Forcystus's silence rang a hint of seriousness. "What do you mean angry?"

Lloyd squinted trying to explain. Why was he that angry? Why had he attacked them? Them. Why were they suddenly them? Lloyd felt something like fear and butterflies in his stomach. "I just got angry when they attacked the prisoner. I didn't think that _they_ should." He empathized they. He hoped that Forcystus noticed.

"Don't Lloyd."

"I can't help it. They don't trust me. They hate me. Then they attack another human. It's..."

"Don't!" Forcystus seemed to have had enough. "Stop calling your companions 'they' and acting like you're one of those prisoners on the yard. You were raced a half elf, weren't you?"

"Yeah..."

"If you were then we're not 'them'."

Lloyd rolled over. An uncomfortable silence fell on the room as he tried to force himself to sleep. "But I'm not a half elf."

The next day seemed as though everything had changed. People no longer gave him looks of confusion. No more jokes. No more teasing. The entire facility rang differently toward him. They were terrified. Even, Stula, who had worked with him since day one, was too scared to crack a joke.

Lloyd tried not to think about it as he found himself a quiet room for paperwork. It was the only job that didn't come with the stares and accusations. He waded through it slowly checking and rechecking the archives. It had been done rather sloppily in the first place. No wonder Lady Pronyma was always at Forcystus's throat. He scanned the list of new arrivees and copied the information into file. G135, Samatha Rye. He peered at the number again. Roman. Three digits. "Lloyd Aurion."

Lloyd almost jumped at the sound and spun around. The screen behind him was on and high ranking angel was addressing him. He stood up and bowed. "Lloyd Aurion, rank Ophan, second class."

"Lord Yggdrasil has requested a status report on your mission."

Lloyd had almost completely forgotten that he was on a mission. What was it again? "I... I have noticed a series of unusual events. At least, one of the prisoners has mysteriously disappeared, a band of half elves disguised as the Desians of Cruxis have showed up and information from Lord Forcystus suggests that they are a recurring problem, and on a number of occasions I have been attacked by I assume rational half elves. Lord Yggdrasil is right. Something is most definitely wrong at the Iselia ranch."

The angel nodded. "Understood. It seems as though the situation is dire. I will patch you to Lord Yggdrasil immediately."

Lloyd stood awkwardly. If he was to be patched to Lord Yggdrasil, it was important. It was important and he had completely forgotten why he was there. "Young Lord Aurion, I would like a full report."

Lloyd bowed. "Things at the ranch have been growing increasingly more... unstable. A group called the 'Renegades' seem to be disrupting activities as scheduled. Even more strange, the group seems to be entirely half elven. Also I have reason to believe that a resident... human of the ranch has disappeared. I don't know where... and I need to do more research to be sure."

Yggdrasil didn't say anything for a moment. "Why haven't you finished researching this situation? Why don't you know where the specimen is?"

Lloyd was taken aback. "I'm sorry, Lord Yggdrasil. I have met a great deal of resistence by the residents of the ranch. It has been near impossible to complete my task. I have only just found the documents clarifying the situation."

Yggdrasil scowled. "Yes. That will be all. Find that information and try to cripple the Renegades." And with that, the screen went black.

Lloyd looked back to the documents. He needed to find out what happened to Marble. Something was wrong in Cruxis Yggdrasil knew it and so did Lloyd. Something that was making the Chosens fail. Perhaps. He didn't know for sure. Lloyd turned back to the desk. He needed to find out where Marble had gone for one and get his angelus sphere for another.

He moved the paperwork he was assigned onto the floor. He slid open a drawer and began picking through the files. It was no good. The prisoners were numbered. Finding one human out of the hundreds that were registered would be near impossible. Lloyd thought for a moment. His Cruxian training had to have taught him something. He thought back to Kratos's lessons. "Use your enemies taunts." Lloyd said aloud. He thought back. That Botta had mentioned a number. It had to be a prisoner number. It wasn't much but it was something.

Lloyd began skimming the numbers. A012. A012. Bingo. He pulled the file. He looked at the page:

_Name: Anna Irving  
__Sex: Female  
__Ranch: Asgard Ranch  
__Supervisor: Kvar Steropes  
__Status: Escaped/Exterminated  
__Notes: Part of_ _a confidential project of Lord Kzar's. Exsphere was not recovered._

Lloyd looked at the photo. He felt a sudden lump in his throat. He felt like he knew her. He didn't know how but he did. Anna Irving... Lloyd shook his head. It wasn't Marble. He had to stay focused.

This was getting him nowhere. He would be better off looking for the angelus exsphere. Forcystus had to keep it somewhere. He wasn't that good at hiding things. He scurried down the hall and into a small control room. Forcystus always used to hide things in there when Lloyd was little. The room was empty. The other control rooms were really more appropriate for working than this one. Lloyd began digging through the drawers in the small desk and under the consul. It wasn't until he reached the drawer directly under the main consul that he found it. It was sitting in plain sight inside the drawer. Oh Forcystus, you never change.

"What are you doing here?"

Lloyd snatched it up quickly and pocketed it. "Nothing." He said a little too quickly.

Forcystus cocked his head to the side for a moment. "Give it." He said with his hand out.

"No." Lloyd said with his hand over the pocket. "Lord Yggdrasil gave it to me with my promotion." Forcystus walked up to him and tried to grab it out of his pocket. Lloyd jerked away banging into the consul. "You can't have it! It's mine!"

Forcystus pulled at the younger man's arm trying to get the exsphere. "Lloyd you don't know what you're doing. It's for your own good."

Lloyd shoved Forcystus and pulled away. "You can't have find your own!!"

Forcystus snarled and grabbed at it. "Do you want to end up like your mother!?!"

Lloyd jerked away again. Anna. He did remember her. He knew her. His mother was a prisoner. He didn't die the way Kratos said.. "Anna... What happened to ANNA!?!"

Forcystus rubbed his eye. "She died Lloyd. A long time ago. She was in a horrible accident with an exsphere. Humans aren't meant to have special exspheres. Now give me the crystal."

Lloyd squeezed the gem tightly. It was his. He had been given it. "What do you mean? My father has worn an exsphere since the day I was born. He's human."

Forcystus grabbed at the boy's hand. Lloyd pulled away. "You aren't Kratos and neither was your mother. An exsphere killed her."

Lloyd backed up some more. "Where did Marble go!? What happened to my mom?!"

Forcystus seemed taken aback. "Marble... Host body F192 you mean. She died."

Lloyd snarled. "You're lying. You always look like that when you lie. What happened to them? What's going on here? Why don't you want me here the humans!?!"

Forcystus looked over at the surveillance monitor for a moment. "The ranch is an exsphere evolution and manufacturing plant. Humans have exspheres applied directly to their skin and the exsphere feed on the mana of their bodies until they are fully developed. At that time, the host dies. The exspheres are then suitable for use. The process doesn't work however unless the humans are put under high levels of stress. Thus we enslave them." He paused. He still didn't seem to be able to look at Lloyd and tell him. "When an exsphere is removed from the body, the mana in the body goes out of control and the subject transforms into a monster. This is what happened to Marble and your mother. After she transformed, I hear that your father killed her."

"He... you..."

Forcystus stepped closer to Lloyd and reach out to what it seemed like ruffle his hair. Lloyd jerked away. "Lloyd, it happened a long time ago."

Lloyd swallowed hard and shook his head. Forcystus killed that elderly woman. His father killed his wife, Lloyd's mother. He felt lightheaded and angry. What was this? Cruxis wasn't supposed to be like this? Forcystus wasn't supposed to either. What was happening? Lloyd did what instinct told him. He ran. He ran flat out through the door and down the hallway. He couldn't tell if he was crying or not. He felt Forcystus's exsphere begin to glow. He ripped it off and threw it behind him.

"Lloyd! Lloyd!"

Forcystus must be chasing him. He shoved over two desians trying to slow down Forcystus and headed for the exit. He had to get out. He didn't know where but somewhere. Somewhere that was far away from the ranch and Forcystus. He bolted out past the guards and into the forest. He knew the forest all right but he didn't really know where it went.

"Lloyd! Lloyd, come back! You don't understand!"

Lloyd crouched down behind a tree. He didn't know where Forcystus was. He was aways off by the sound of it. Lloyd was about to get up and take off again when he felt a sharp pain and the everything went black.

* * *

Is he dead you may ask? Is he suddenly blind down to the onset of late childhood diabetes? Bid trip over those guards. All will be revealed. On a serious note, please review if you like it and with ideas.


	7. Birth of an Ophan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

**This chapter contents wrist violence.** For anyone who doesn't know what Lloyd is talking about when he says "ophan". Ophan are a high ranking angelic being that appears in Hebrew folklore. Also there is a somewhat major event in this one which has something to do with Yuan having his wrist broken by a certain human. **Wriststrong.**

**The Good Aurion  
****Chapter VI: Birth of an Ophan**

Lloyd awoke with a throbbing headache. He was lying on his back on what seemed to be a couch in a someone's office. He rubbed his head and looked around. It certainly wasn't the ranch. It relieved him. Atleast, he wasn't anywhere near Forcystus. He pulled himself up and sat alone in the office. He had to think of some kind of plan. He didn't know how dire his situation was exactly. He didn't know where he was. Why he was here or even who had taken him. All things that would be nice in this situation. He examined the office. There was a desk, a rug, a back room and some room that he assumed was a closet. It was decorated rather poshly. Nothing like the barracks that Forcystus preferred. Lloyd shook his head. Why was he going back to him? He was his enemy now. His new enemy.

The door slid open and the a middle aged half elf walked in. He had larger more elven ears than most, dull dark brunette hair and a goatee. He dawned a long robe and was carrying a tray. He turned to Lloyd. "So you're awake. I'll tell Lord Yuan, he'll want to know." The half elf said setting down the tray and leaving the office. He peered back in for a moment. "Help yourself." And left again.

Lloyd walked, a little wobbly from his headache, to the tray. The tray had a small teapot, a cup set upside down on a saucer beside a small bowl set the same, a pair of eating sticks and a small pot. Lloyd couldn't say he wasn't hungry and if Yuan was behind all of this then it couldn't be poisoned. And he was hungry. Lloyd began to help himself like the half elf said. He filled the small bowl with what looked to by stew and poured himself some tea. It had been all day after all and he wasn't one to miss a meal. Lloyd had just begun wolfing down what he had served himself when Yuan walked in. He shot up quickly spilling tea on himself and bowed. "Lord Yuan." Very smooth Lloyd. Now he thinks you're incompetent.

Yuan eyed the boy. "At ease Lloyd, I have something to discuss with you."

Lloyd seemed surprised. The only one of the Four Seraphim that ever really talked with him was Kratos, his father and that was usually strangely distant. "What is it, Lord Yuan?"

"I assume you have discovered the fate of your mother at Forcystus's ranch and that's why you ran off."

He knew. Lloyd shook it off. Kratos must have told him. They were old companions. He would know. "Yeah, Forcystus told me the story and how he killed that old woman."

Yuan seemed surprised. "I wasn't aware that you were in contact with the people of the ranch. I assumed you only knew about Anna."

"Where am I?" Lloyd insisted.

"You're at the Renegade base. I sent Botta to find you after you took off from the ranch." He paused for a moment. "We can give you any information you'd like. About the desians. The ranches. Cruxis."

Lloyd felt a rush of blood to his head. How dare he? How dare he insult the establishment of Cruxis? Lloyd reached for his swords at his side. They were gone. "Where are my weapons?"

"Did you honestly think you'd wake up armed? You're here for negotiations. Not to pull a sword at the drop of a hat."

Lloyd growled. "The corruption at Forcystus's ranch has nothing to do with Cruxis!"

"It has more to do with it than you can imagine, Lloyd. Cruxis is behind this. All of it. It's a twisted vision that Yggdrasil created."

"Lord Yggdrasil created this system to protect the half elves and to prevent war and suffering! Forcystus is going against those ideals and killed that woman!"

Yuan sighed. "Kratos has certainly created a good little Cruxian. Lloyd, I'm asking you to join us. We're fighting to abolish this system and find another way."

How dare he? How dare he!?! "I probably NEVER..."

He couldn't finish. Red lights and siren began to sound and a screen came on. "Lord Yuan! An intruder has infatuated the faculty! I think it's a desian but I'm not positive."

Yuan's mouth was slightly agape. The half elf from earlier entered the room shortly. "Lord Yuan, it's a Cardinal."

Yuan turned quickly. "Impossible! How could he?"

"I can't be sure. Hide the boy. They're after him."

Yuan grabbed Lloyd firmly by the back of his neck and shoved him into the backroom. Lloyd rammed the door and fell backward. "Let me out!" He looked around frenzied. It was a sleeping quarters. No ventilation was available. No windows. He was trapped.

The red light and siren continued to blare. He didn't know where he was so he couldn't know which of the Cardinals it could be. He couldn't imagine Rodyle doing this. Pronyma was too important for such a mission. Kvar wouldn't waste resources on a rescue. Forcystus... enough said. Magnus wasn't above something like this. True, he had only met the man once when he was five years old. If he remembered correctly, he had hidden behind Frocystus the entire meeting. Not the most lasting impression for the Cardinal.

Lloyd sat on the bed and looked around. Soaking in the idea of your mother's death, the betrayal of an old companion, being kidnaped and discovering that Lord Yuan was betraying Yggdrasil was a lot for an afternoon. Or atleast, that's what time he thought it was. There weren't any windows in his place. To be honest, he just wanted to go back to Welgaia and to forget about all of it.

He shook his head. He was Kratos's son. He couldn't just give me and go home. He surveyed the room again. There was a closet. Maybe... He opened the door. Nothing much to go with. Then, he looked up and grinned. Two steel rods were used to hold clothing hangers. Lloyd threw the clothes onto the floor and backed up. He had to hit it right. He jumped and kicked up at the bar. The right brace for the bar snapped. Lloyd smiled and kicked up at the other bar. It released much the same. Lloyd pulled the angelus exsphere from his pocket and applied it to his hand.

Ripping the bars out with the exsphere's help was short work for him. He had to give props for Yggdrasil, his exsphere was far superior to Forcystus's. Who was he kidding saying that humans couldn't wield one. Lloyd jabbed one of the rods into the crevice between the door and the wall and began to pry. His new lever didn't make it much easier to open. The door's locks wailed from the stress as Lloyd put all of his weight into pushing the rod. However when it did open it came easy. Too easy actually. The last lock snapped and the door flew open causing Lloyd to topple over. But he was free.

The halls were a buzz with activity. Renegades buzzed back and forth, none happy to see Lloyd. He was literally fighting to the exit which he wasn't exactly sure where was. The rods served as fine, if not very flimsy, swords. Though far more annoying than the rods clumsy composition was the burn from the exsphere. Every time he was attacked it seemed to burn his hand. It was like the burning from that first battle on the way to the ranch.

"Stop right there!" More renegades charged at the young human. He seriously didn't have time for this. He thought to himself and jumped into middle of the guards swinging his makeshift swords. He wasn't going to waste time actually defeating them. He was looking for a way out or at least some real swords. All of the halls looked much the same. Red light flooded them and the siren created unnecessary anxiety.

A loud crash sounded and one of the doors flew forward into the opposing wall. "Lloyd!"

Lloyd stepped back nervously. For two reasons really, the first was that he was almost hit by the door and the second was that it was Forcystus who blew the door right off of it's hinges. "Lloyd." Lloyd turned Lord Yuan had caught up with him. He was now with Yuan and Botta on one side and Forcystus on the other. Not the spot he was hoping to be in. "Lloyd get back here. If you want to avenge your mother, you have to come with me. There's no place for sympathy like that in Cruxis."

"Don't you DARE TALK ABOUT HIS MOTHER!" Forcystus snapped at Yuan. "The boy's been through enough today without you lying to him!"

Yuan glared. "I think he's old enough to speak without mother hen."

Forcystus snarled. Lloyd stood confused. He really didn't know what to think. Forcystus had come all this way to wherever he was to find him but Yuan was fighting for people like Marble. There had to be some other way. There had to be something. "What do you mean avenge mom?"

"We're fighting to end this barbaric system that harbors people that would kill elderly woman for no reason. We want to end the mana reverse by disrupting the Chosens' journey and by training summoners in Tethe'alla."

"DON'T LIE TO HIM!" Forcystus shouted. "Lloyd, there were circumstances with the woman and your mother. I'll explain if you just..."

"It seems as though the crippled Cardinal has taken to begging as well." Botta commented.

"This is none of your business, you old..."

"Lloyd, you as well as I that he'll say whatever it takes for you to come back to Cruxis. That's what he was trained for. To obey Cruxis. He's been trained to hate and lie as well as a dog is trained to site. You can't trust a word he says. If you join us Lloyd, you'll have any information you want. You won't have to settle for some brash two hundred year old lapdog tells you."

Forcystus erupted. He charged pushing Lloyd out of the way and grabbed Botta by the throat pinning him against the nearest wall. Lloyd was frozen on the floor staring. Yuan seemed to be paused for a moment as well eyes wide and mouth agape as Botta pulled at Forcystus's hand choking and trying to get himself free. The shock was short lived though. Yuan darted forward and grabbed the back of Forcystus's head. "Let go of _my_ partner." Yuan said and send a volt of electricity through his hand.

Lloyd sprung up almost instantly. He didn't have any choice in the matter. His body commanded him to. He charged at Yuan rod in hand and swung it as hard as he could against his wrist. Yuan shrieked in pain and staggered backwards, his arm limp. Lloyd staggered as well his exsphere was glowing violently and burned as strongly. Botta was now on the ground gasping for air and trying to pull himself up. Forcystus on the other hand wobbly staggered to his feet and turned to Lloyd. Lloyd was hunched squeezing his exsphere and breathing heavily. "Lloy..." Forcystus didn't have a chance to finish. Red transparent wing sprouted from the humans back and flapped softly. Lloyd released his exsphere and stood erectly. His eyes were glazed and expression vacant. Forcystus put his hand over his mouth trying to conceal his shock.

"Lord Yuan..." Lloyd said in the same solemn tone that his father used. "I'm afraid I won't be accepting your offer. I am an Ophan of Cruxis and betraying Lord Yggdrasil for something as self serving as personal vendetta simply isn't an option. I'm sure you can understand."

Botta backed up toward Yuan. "It's too late sir. The toxicosis has already taken affect. He's Yggdrasil's now."

"Lloyd, consider what you're doing."

"Or perhaps not. No matter. I have direct orders from Lord Yggdrasil that I may carry out." Lloyd said without so much as a pause. He raised his right arm into the air. "As Cruxis wills, cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Begone from today."

Yuan cringed. "Lloyd stop!"

"Judgment!"

Light erupted throughout the faculty. Botta did his best to guard for both himself and Yuan due to his partner's newly broken arm. The other Renegades were not so lucky. One by one the members of the coup fell to the attack. The light tore through the walls and ceiling like tissue paper. The blasts lasted less than ten minutes but it caused more damage than the ranch could have in a full force attack. Forcystus turned to Lloyd with shock and slight fear.

"Shall we be going?"

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. And ideas are always welcome. 


	8. Slipping Away

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

This chapter is actually pretty intense. Considering. Hopefully little Lloyd isn't too obnoxious and doesn't sound thirty. BTW, italics is the video.

**The Good Aurion  
****Chapter VIII: Slipping Away**

"Lloyd..." Forcystus paused nervously. "Put your wings away."

"I don't believe that having my wings in or out will have any effect on productivity."

Forcystus bit his lip. "You're making the other desians nervous Lloyd."

"Technically I am not of the desian class." Lloyd stated. "I'm in the angelic class. I'm only assigned to the ranch for temporary inspection."

Forcystus paused. "You didn't tell me you were inspecting my ranch."

"You never asked and I felt uncomfortable bringing up." Lloyd paused. "My wings don't interfere with my productivity."

Forcystus shrugged. "It bothers them."

"Is it an order?"

"Will you put them away if it isn't?"

"It doesn't affect my efficiency so I don't see the point but if it's an order, I will obey."

"It is, then."

"Understood." Lloyd said and put his wings away. Lord Forcystus was truly acting illogical. He wasn't any less efficient and it showed his rank. It would avoid confrontation at a ratio of at least thirty percent as opposed to having his wings disclosed. Truly illogical.

Forcystus seemed to avoid looking Lloyd in the eyes for the rest of the evening. He didn't speak with the boy either except for in orders. Lloyd obeyed of course. It wasn't until that night that he addressed him again. "Lloyd..." He paused. "I suppose you miss Kratos. You being away from home."

"I'm not a child, Lord Forcystus." Lloyd stated calmly. "Besides I have stayed here before."

"You used to come all the time when you were younger." Forcystus smiled. "Do you remember that one time..."

"Is this really important?" Lloyd interrupted. "No disrespect but I was going to continue working and it doesn't seem efficient to share old stories."

Forcystus raised an eyebrow. "You love telling stories. You would have rambled on all night if I didn't tell you to go to sleep."

"I understand your concern for the inconsistency but it is more efficient for me to avoid that behavior."

"Can you stop talking about efficiency? And if you're going to work, when are you going to sleep?"

Lloyd paused. "I don't seem to need to sleep at the moment. I'm not tired."

The next few days continued just as strangely. Forcystus noticed that sleep wasn't the only thing that he 'didn't seem to need'. Lloyd didn't eat but wasn't weakened. He didn't sleep but never got tired. He would be wounded but felt no pain. But what seemed the most disturbing was that he did not respond to anything... emotionally. He walked about doing his jobs, carrying out his duties, but his eyes remained glazed and his voice didn't rise or fall from the monotone drawl that his father often had. It wasn't until one late afternoon that he truly realized what Botta had meant by toxicosis.

"Lord Forcystus."

Forcystus turned to the desian mage. He looked stricken with worry. "What is it, Sybilo?"

"You have to come to the healers' wing."

"I'm a little busy, Sybilo."

"Lord Forcystus, you _**have **_to come to the healers' wing."

Forcystus's good eye widened and he followed the somewhat frantic mage to the healing wing. Inside Lloyd was sitting quite erect on one of the beds. It was only when he approached that he saw why the healers were so hysterical. Lloyd's sleeve was rolled up revealing teal crystallization of his skin. He was ill, very ill. "Lloyd... What is going on!?!"

The healers whimpered. "His skin is crystalizing, sir. We've never seen this effect before. His skin is changing into the same matter that an exsphere is made of, sir. We don't know if it's only superficial or if it could..."

"Don't!" Forcystus turned to Lloyd who didn't seem to phased by the event. Forcystus on the other hand was more than shaken. "L-lloyd, h-how are you?"

Lloyd turned and examined Forcystus. His eyes still dull and solemn. "My arm isn't working as well as it usually does. It's because of the crystallization. I don't think I can perform as..."

"Not like that!" He shouted at the boy. "Are you all right? Are _you _all right?"

"Physically, I am slightly impaired."

Forcystus was slowly growing hysterical. "What is wrong with him!?!" He barked at the healer. "He can't even understand. He can't understand what I'm asking!"

The healers were shaking with terror. Lord Forcystus was an intimidating figure without being angry, even if it wasn't at you directly. "Lord Forcystus... the human..."

"Lloyd. I practically raised this boy and I will not have him call 'the human' in my ranch."

They jumped. "Lloyd... is suffering from a rare effect of the evolved exsphere. The sphere has alter his mana flow. He... he can't understand emotion. It's... it's as though he's missing his..."

"A heart."

"Yes. The mana disruption is also causing the celluar growth as an exsphere. It's similar to the transformational process that occurs when an exsphere is removed from a host body without proper observation. This however doesn't result in the physical aggression and disfiguration. Instead the body slowly crystalizes beginning with the skin and continues to spread throughout the body. He's actually very lucky that the exsphere took his heart."

Forcystus pinned the healer to the wall. "How is living in that sick half life lucky!?!"

"If he weren't, he'd be in incredible pain, sir. His body is dying. If we can't cure him quickly, his entire body will crystalize. I don't think either of us could imagine it if he knew or could understand the fear of slowly hardening to death."

Forcystus put the healer down. He swallowed hard. "Is there anything, you can do?"

The healer sighed. "We have found record of his disease. But these are old Elven arts and were written during the Kharlan War. It also was... was not a human that was infected. The mana signature will be dramatically different." The healer paused. "He also... He also needs to come out of the nirvana. If he remains in that state of apathy, even if we heal him, he will continue to reinfect himself. Lord Forcystus, you said you practically raised the boy. The boy can break this state but he may need some help. Some help from a parent." He turned away. "I'm sorry, I've said too much. But spend some time with him. If not just to say goodbye."

If not just to say goodbye, indeed. Lloyd was ordered on sick leave. Most of the time was spent in the hospital wing being poked, prodded and tested. Lloyd did not improve. The crystals were

covering most of his arm and had crept onto his shoulder. He could hardly move it by that point. And yet thorough it all, Lloyd remained stoic only describing it as a percentage of inefficiency. It seemed to tear at Forcystus. It would have been easier for him if the boy had cared. At least then he could comfort him.

The cardinal sat in the small office that he used to hide Lloyd's things in when he was a child. The door slid open. "Lord Forcystus?"

He turned and looked behind him. Lloyd had walked in. He wasn't in his desian clothing but something more casual and fit loosely so the healers could remove them easier. "Lloyd..." He said it weaker than normal and rubbed his good eye.

"The healers are running more tests." He stood relaxed. "I wanted to take a walk. It seems pointless for me to be sitting in that room when I could be working."

"Come here, Lloyd."

Lloyd walked over. "Do you have an order for me, Lord Forcystus?"

Forcystus rubbed his eye. "No... but sit down anyway." He pushed a few buttons on the control panel. The screen came on showing the courtyard of the ranch."

"Is that the recording from today?"

"Just watch."

_The screen showed Forcystus pulling a very young Lloyd into the courtyard. He stopped and knelt down beside the little boy who was no older than four. "Don't you __**ever**__ run away like that again! I was just about to order a search! Do you know how dangerous it is!?"_

"Why are we?"

"Just watch."

"_Let go of me! You're not the boss of me! Besides I was playing! It's so boring in the ranch!" The little Lloyd said impatiently stomping his foot._

"I should have been reprimanded for speaking out of turn. It is clearly against the regulations of Cruxis."

"You were four years old. I wasn't about to hit you. Now watch."

"_Hey!" Forcystus grabbed the small boy's arms. "Listen to me, your father put you in my care. If you were to get hurt, I don't know what I'd do."_

"_Because of my daddy."_

"_Lloyd, you know that's not it. You're like a son to me Lloyd."_

_The tiny child looked at the ground and squinted. He seemed to feel guilty for what he'd done. "I'm sorry, Lord Forcystus. I-I wanted a friend to play with."_

_Forcystus frowned and picked up the small boy. "It's all right. I'm not angry. I was just... worried."_

"_I won't go out any more."_

"_I didn't mean to scare you."_

"_It's not that."_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_I have a best friend in the ranch all ready."_

"_Really?" Forcystus grinned. "And who is that."_

"_You're my best friend, Forcystus."_

The recording ended and Forcystus switched off the screen. "L-lloyd?" He looked over at the boy who had been quiet for the end of the tape.

He was sitting very still and seemed discontented as though he didn't understand what he was feeling. He cleared his throat. "That... that recording is... really old... why is it still on record?"

Forcystus shrugged. "Personnel can keep recordings that they feel are... personal. That one is. I've never been more scared in my life than I was that day."

Lloyd's exsphere was glowing softly. A key crest of inhibitor ore had been applied to the evolved exsphere to no avail. It wasn't suppressing the toxicosis it seemed. Lloyd squinted for a moment. "Why would you want to remember being afraid?"

Forcystus thought for a moment. "Because... being afraid isn't... it isn't necessarily a bad thing. If I weren't afraid, I wouldn't have gone into Iselia to get you."

Lloyd squinted again and the exsphere flickered. "Forcy..." Suddenly Lloyd winced and grabbed his hand. He certainly felt that. The boy was in moments doubled over in pain squeezing his exsphere.

Forcystus grabbed the boy trying to pull him up to his feet. "Lloyd!" He caught a glimpse of Lloyd's shoulder. The crystalization was visibly growing. So fast in fact that you could see the crystals form. Meanwhile, Lloyd wailed obviously in severe pain. "Lloyd! Lloyd!" It was no use, everything went black.

* * *

I was going to add more but I wanted a cliffhanger. Review if you like it. I love to hear from you. 


	9. Perfect Cure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

I finally have cracked under Freakyanimegal456's pressure and added Collete. It was only a matter of time any way. For the most part, it's a flashback chapter but I love it and I love the interaction between Forcystus and little Lloyd. Hope you like it and sorry it took so long.

**The Good Aurion  
****Chapter IX: The Perfect Cure**

Lloyd Aurion was the son of Kratos of the Four Grand Seraphim. He was certainly proud of that title. He was a Cruxian elite and he was hardly older than four. He hadn't been a year ago. A year ago he was living with his mother and father and for some reason never stayed in one place very long. But mother had went away. His father told him so. She was with Martel. His father didn't lie. After that, he and his father went to Welgaia. He had never seen angels but he learned quickly not to be afraid. His father told him to always try to be brave. He tried but the first time he was away from his father he had to admit that he wasn't very brave. He cried. The half elf that was watching him didn't mind though and did tell Kratos. He was really nice.

It was the second time he was staying with the half elf this time. It wasn't scary this time. I know why father has to leave me. He has important business from Lord Yggdrasil. Business that isn't for children. He understood but that didn't make it any easier being away from his father even with his new playmate.

Forcystus walked down the hallway holding Lloyd who was half asleep with his head on his shoulder. "I'm... not... sleepy." Lloyd said with a yawn. He didn't like the room that he was supposed to sleep in. It was different than at home and smelled different too. Everything smelled different at the ranch.

Forcystus opened the door to Lloyd's room away from home as he made sure that Lloyd was well balanced on his mechanical arm. "Young Lord Aurion, your father told me to have you in bed. Besides you're all ready going to sleep."

Lloyd frowned and began crawling over the man's shoulder. Forcystus snatched him quickly and restrained the small child under his arm. He pulled the blanket down on the small bed as Lloyd squirmed violently. "I'm not sleepy!"

Forcystus groaned and set him down on the bed. "You have to go to sleep. It's late and I work to do."

"You can do your work. I won't bother you. I can be really quiet when I want to. One time my dad and Lord Pronyma were in a meeting and I wanted to..."

Forcystus shrugged and covered the small boy's mouth. "Somehow I doubt that. Now get some sleep. You can play in the morning." Forcystus said pulled the blanket over the small boy and left the room.

Lloyd was not afraid of the dark, per say. He knew that everything that was in the dark was in the light as well. His father had told him so. However it didn't seem to help the way it did at home. Lloyd squeezed his pillow and closed his eyes. Forcystus must have been right about him being tired because it wasn't much longer before he was asleep.

"_Lloyd!!" _

"_Get away from him! Run Lloyd!"_

"F-forcystus... Forcystus..."

Forcystus rolled over to see the tiny little human tugging on his hair and sniffling. He cocked his head and sat up. "What is it?"

"I had a nightmare."

Forcystus opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again.

"M-mommy ch-changed into a m-monster and d-dad..." The little human was crying by now and rubbing his eyes trying to hide his tears.

Forcystus bent over and pulled him onto his lap. "Oh... it's all right. It was just a dream."

Lloyd sniffled and rubbed his eyes. The dream had really been scary. He wasn't sure how anyone, even Forcystus could stop that.

Forcystus yawned and pulled himself up. "Come on now. You're all right. Everyone has nightmares."

"Kratos doesn't." Lloyd said weakly. His father never had nightmares.

Forcystus stroked the small boy's hair. "Now, now. Nightmares are nothing to be ashamed of. I have them sometimes."

Lloyd looked up from his whimpering. "Y-you do?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I do. Sometimes. There isn't anything wrong with being afraid. If no one was ever afraid, you couldn't be brave."

Lloyd rubbed his eyes and cuddled up to the half elf. "I don't want to go back to my room. Can I sleep in here with you tonight?"

Forcystus sighed. "Fine but just for tonight."

Lloyd smiled and cuddled up to the desian hero. Forcystus sighed leaned back as the small boy cuddled up against his side. Lloyd grabbed at the blanket and pulled it up over himself. If Forcystus was the second to the best thing when it came to scaring nightmares away.

Lloyd woke early the next morning. Forcystus was lying on his side snoring softly with his arm hanging over the edge of the bed. His teal hair hung messily over his covered eye. Lloyd giggled seeing an adult in such disarray. Kratos would never be in such a state, tangling in a series of blankets. Lloyd quietly crawled over the sleeping cardinal who only snored a little louder and rolled onto his other side.

Lloyd continued into the hallway of the ranch. It was silent with no one in the halls. All of the desians were still in their rooms sleeping. It was a change from the constant activity of Welgaia. Lloyd was usually the only one who slept and now everyone seemed to. He wondered if any other places were like this.

He followed the main hall and through a series of doors. It wasn't hard for Lloyd to walk freely. Each of the doors had a scanner and Aurion mana was allowed access to all areas of Cruxis. He decided that going outside would be the best place to play. Forcystus occasionally let him out in the courtyard to play when the humans were in isolation.

The yard was empty, of course. The fences lay on the far right around a dirt floor paddock and a few trees dotted the area. Lloyd walked into the open yard and looked around for a moment. What kind of game should he play this morning?

"What are you doing there?"

Lloyd turned quickly. A young half elf girl was standing on the other side of the fence. He knew because well, she certainly wasn't human and she wasn't an elf. What other options were there?

Lloyd approached her. "Who are you?"

The girl looked worried. "Are you captive in there?"

Lloyd tried not to laugh. She made it sound like he was a prisoner. Forcystus was hardly a slaveholder. If he had learned one thing, the man was a bit of a pushover when it came to children. "No, I'm just playing outside. Are you one of Forcystus's friends?"

The white haired half elf seemed surprised by the suggestion. The young woman smiled. "What's your name, little one?"

Lloyd wrinkled his nose. She seemed a little young to be talking to him like that. "Lloyd... Lloyd Aurion."

She smiled. "Do you want to come to the village, Lloyd? There are plenty of child your age to play with and it must be better than playing all by yourself."

Lloyd furrowed his brow and looked back at the ranch. Forcystus would be awake soon and running off would probably make him worry. But the prospect of actually playing with other children was very tempting. He had never played with other children before. "Okay." Lloyd nodded and scurried to the other side of the fence. A quick trip couldn't hurt. He could be there and back before Forcystus was even up, if he hurried.

The young woman lead him through the Iselia forest and down to a small village at the edge of a valley. She walked right up to the front gate. He then saw something that truly shocked the young Cruxian. It was a village entirely composed of humans. He quickly hid behind his escort and burrowed his face in her robe.

"Is something wrong with him, Miss Sage?" The guard said hunching a little to see the boy more clearly.

Miss Sage turned and rubbed Lloyd's head. "He's just frightened. I found him... in the forest. He was all alone."

Lloyd wanted to say something but he didn't seem to be able to. He peered out as Miss Sage lead him through the village. She pulled Lloyd off of her robe and left him with a group of small children his own age. "But!" This is brilliant. He was now trapped in a human village. Who knows what type of horrible things would happen to him? What about when Forcystus woke up? What would he tell his father? And most important, how would he get home? Lloyd's mind was a scramble of questions and worry.

"Are you okay?"

Lloyd turned quickly. A young girl was standing beside him. She had long blond hair and a white dress. Lloyd didn't think that a human could be pretty like she was. Her eyes were so bright and blue not like the dull one's in Welgaia. "You... you live here?"

The girl smiled warmly. "Yup, I live here in Iselia with my grandmother and father. Where are you from?"

Lloyd paused for a moment. He was sure that the young girl would have no idea what or where Welgaia was. She was a human after all and no humans besides him and his dad lived on Welgaia. "I live with my father... in... far away."

The young girl seemed concerned. "How'd you get here?"

Lloyd smiled. "My father had business to do for Yggdrasil, that's his boss. So he left me with Forcystus to take care of me. Dad said that Forcystus always..." Lloyd stopped. The small girl was giving him a look of shocked fear. He couldn't imagine why. Didn't her father have a boss?

"Are you all right?!" She asked holding her hands together up to her chest.

Lloyd furrowed his brow in confusion. "Of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be?"

"But Forcystus is a desian."

Lloyd didn't see her point. He was a desian but that didn't matter. It was his job. He was still Forcystus and would be even if he weren't a desian. It didn't matter either way. Or he didn't think it did. "Yeah, he's one of the Desian Grand Cardinals. That's his job." Lloyd decided it was best to change the subject. She seemed to be getting upset. "I'm Lloyd. What's your name?"

"I'm Collete." She hugged Lloyd around the shoulders. "I'm so happy to meet you Lloyd. I have someone new to play with. It's so hard to find friends when you can't leave the village."

Lloyd could sympathize. It seemed like he was always being told not to leave one place or another. He knew that the Four Seraphim were important and so he was important because he was one of their sons but did they have to keep him shut up like that. "Do you want to play?"

"All right. What do you want to play, Lloyd?"

"How about tag?"

"I love tag." She said happily.

The game began. You couldn't have found a happier pair as the two chased each other through the village. Both children seemed to forget that they weren't just any other children. Lloyd got that he was the son of a hero of the Kharlan War and Collete forgot that she was a Chosen of mana who could never leave the village until her journey. The two were elated. Or at least they were, until Forcystus arrived.

A ray of mana shot from the far end of Iselia destroying the gate. Lloyd jumped and realized quickly what it was. Forcystus had arrived in the village. He thought that they kidnaped him. Lloyd turned away from his new friend and ran toward the shot. He had to get to Forcystus. He'd understand if he just explained. "Lloyd!"

He turned to she that Collete was following close behind him. "I have to talk to Forcystus. If I talk to him, he'll stop."

"But why is he doing his in the first place?"

"He thinks that someone took me."

Collete's eyes widened. "He has a reason for doing this?"

"Of course, there is."

Lloyd found a large crowd between him and Forcystus. It wasn't hard to hear what was going on though. Forcystus was far more upset than Lloyd thought and was easily belting his voice over the crowd. "I won't ask again. Where did you filthy inferior beings PUT HIM!?!"

"We don't know what you're talking about. No one in the village has been anywhere near the ranch. If you're missing a child he isn't here."

Lloyd gasped and began to push his way through the crowd as his new friend followed closely. "Are you sure you want to get this close to him Lloyd? I mean... he seems so mean."

Lloyd continued to push through. "Trust me Collete. He's just... he isn't mean. He's really nice. You'll see." Lloyd finally pushed to the second to the front. He could see from there what was going on. The man who had spoken to Forcystus seemed to be the head of Iselia or someone important.

"I know you're lying. I tracked him right to his village and if I have to I'll search the town PIECE BY PIECE!"

"He isn't here!"

Lloyd shook his head. "Collete I have to get to the front. If I talk to him, everything will be okay."

"Okay, Lloyd." Collete said grabbing his hand and yanked the young boy forward. Lloyd stumbled quickly.

"The Chosen..." The head of the village said and whipped Lloyd away from Collete quickly. Lloyd toppled over and Collete would have too if the Mayor hadn't been holding her hand. Lloyd yipped as he hit the ground. The man had really swung him pretty hard into the ground.

"YOU BARBARIC...!" Forcystus charged at the Mayor and began to charge the mana gun at the end of his mechanical arm.

Lloyd gasped and got up. It was all a misunderstanding. But if Forcystus killed the villagers, it wouldn't matter. The remaining villagers would think he was bad anyway. He ran over to Forcystus and hugged him around his leg. "Forcystus, stop it!" He didn't even notice that he had begun to cry. He had a more pressing mission. "Forcystus, stop it! C-Collete and the people of I-Iselia didn't know!"

Forcystus looked down at the small boy hugging him tightly. "Lloyd?"

"Just stop it..."

Forcystus looked over the villagers and charged down his mana gun. "Are you all right?"

"Is that all you have to say!?!" The Mayor interjected. "The children isn't even hurt and you only ask how he..."

"That's enough." Collete said quickly. Everyone seemed to look on in surprise and she seemed surprised as well. "I mean... It's over."

Lloyd smiled. He knew what she meant. It wasn't often that a human and half elf confrontation could end without violence. She wanted it to end peacefully as much as he did. He looked up to Forcystus. He didn't seem to want to fight any more either. "This disruption was to retrieve a child. I'm sure _even_ you can understand that."

The Mayor clammed up. The other villagers seemed to agree with the one eyed half elf. Collete ran up quickly. "Lloyd! Before you go." She said and hugged her new friend tightly followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"Lloyd, come on... Lloyd..."

Lloyd groaned and opened his eyes a little. He felt very weak.

"Lloyd?"

"Forcystus?"

Lloyd, you're awake." Forcystus was leaned over him in the healer's room. "How are you feeling?" He said as he pressed his fingers up to Lloyd's neck to check his pulse.

"What?"

"You passed out in the office room two days ago. The healers managed to cure the parasitism with the texts from the Kharlan War but you wouldn't wake up."

"..."

"I was worried. It's something that healers can only do so much with. Most of was up to you and I didn't know if you were strong enough after some of the things that have been happening. Even at full strength, it's a feat."

"Thank you, Forcystus."

"I didn't do much..."

"...For not hurting Collete."

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	10. A Fallen Comrade

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

Short and not the most exciting chapter but it had to be in there to keep things moving. I haven't really planned past thing completely. So I'm really up for ideas.

**The Good Aurion  
C****hapter X: A Fallen Comrade**

It was still two days before Lloyd was allowed to leave the healers' wing. He would have been fine after one night but Forcystus insisted that he not rush his healing. It seemed that older people were always saying things like that to him. He had to admit that some of the healing would take some time. His arms, shoulders and back were raw and pink from the parasitism. It turns out that the crystallization just dropped off like a scab. This left the affected area to regenerate. The healers didn't seem to think it was necessary to heal it further than they all ready had.

However, some irritated skin wasn't going to keep him from his duties. He pulled on his uniform and walked out into the halls. Forcystus had said that he was to go to the control room on the third floor. He supposed that he was trying to start him off easy. After all this time, he _still_ treated him like a child. He supposed he'd never stop at this rate. The control room was empty so Lloyd walked over to one of the counters and looked for something to snack on. The desians were not _technically_ allowed toeat between meals.He knew Forcystus didn't personally but most of the others did and it wasn't hard to find something to snack on if you looked. Lloyd scanned the counter and picked up small box. Sure enough it was hollow and underneath it were several small snacks. The availability of food was certainly an improvement from Welgaia.

"Incoming message for the Iselia ranch."

Lloyd turned quickly and looked over at a cylinder machine behind him. A light on it's panel was blinking. Now there were a number of things the young Cruxian could do in such a situation. The best thing would be to get Lord Forcystus. However, technically, Lloyd was at a rank that allowed him to listen to or even answer a message in the Cardinal's absence. Even with his status of low rank desian and Ophan averaged, he was at least as important as say the lower angels which were just higher than Pronyma. It was easy to see how a system like that could get complicated. Especially in this situation. Lloyd took a bite out of the snack bar and cocked his head as he looked at it. Listening couldn't hurt.

A figure of Rodyle appeared in the cylinder. Hologram technology was fairly common and Lloyd really wasn't that surprised that the ranches used it. It was much easier than using visual, just audio transmission or even more primitive... letters.Rodyle seemed a little surprised that a desian twin blade was the one answering the message as opposed to Forcystus. "Where is Lord Forcystus?"

"Lord Forcystus is a little busy right now."

Rodyle groaned. "You are hardly capable of handling a message like this."

Lloyd rolled his eyes behind his visor. "I am quite capable of handling this message, Lord Rodyle."

"I'm afraid I don't agree."

Lloyd growled to himself and pulled off his helmet. "I am Lloyd Aurion, son of Kratos, a member of Cruxis and am completely capable both in rank and capacity to handle a message to Lord Forcystus. If you aren't willing to seek with me you are not will to seek to a superior."

Rodyle looked flushed and jumpy by the announcement. Even Lloyd was surprised by it. He swore he was turning into his father. "I-it is concerning the Chosen. It seems that the Chosen has chosen to attack Cruxis and needs to be eradicated."

Lloyd frowned. "I think you're mistaken. The Chosen is a key element in Cruxis's plan. I'll inform Lord Forcystus though."

"Yes, I hope you are faring well, Lord Aurion. You are certainly an interesting anomaly among us desians."

"Anomaly... thanks... End transmission."

The hologram disappeared. Lloyd groaned and took another bite out of his snack bar. "Well Forcystus isn't getting that message. Crazy old coot."

The morning passed uneventfully. He went over various information on the humans. The new shipments had to be organized on a daily basis or the system would collapse thus with any bureaucracy. It was unusual that none were being submitted from Magnius's ranch. Usually they had an even number of shipments. His ranch was hardly capable of handling large numbers. He should inform Forcystus. He was supposed to be checking the activities of the desians afterall. This could be a clue to the treachery that Yggdrasil was talking about. Lloyd sidetracked himself at lunch and headed for the main control area. Forcystus was usually there before lunch.

"Forcystus."

Forcystus turned quickly as he left the room. "Lloyd? What is it? Are you all right?"

Lloyd rushed over. "I'm fine. You need to stop worrying about me. You'll give yourself an ulcer."

"Lloyd, you almost died of a condition that hasn't been cured _previously _since the _Kharlan War_ two days ago. I think I'm allowed to be a little tense." He said and tapped him on the head with his mechanical arm."

"Almost, Forcystus. Key word is almost."

"Young people."

"Old people."

"I am not old." He said begrudgingly.

"Are you kidding me? You're 400."

"328, thank you." Forcystus snorted with his arms crossed. He cocked his head to look over to Lloyd again. "Did you come all the way here to tease me about my... longevity."

Lloyd grinned and tried not to laugh to himself. By half elf standards, Forcystus was only around 26 years old but to a human he was almost four lifetimes old. It was figured that every twelve and a half "human years" equaled one year to a half elf. Lloyd always assumed that human life was a lot like a dog's in turns of longevity to them. Really short. "NO. I'm actually reporting on my mission to you. I was doing some paperwork and I saw some irregularities."

Forcystus's mischievous grin dissolved almost instantly. "What do you mean irregularities?"

"There aren't any transfers from Lord Magnius's ranch. His ranch isn't equipped for a lack of transfers. Palmacosta is far too large to be supported by one ranch."

Forcystus seemed to squirm a little. Nothing noticeable by someone who didn't know the half elf but to Lloyd it was clear as day.

"Forcystus...?"

"There was an accident at the ranch, Lloyd."

"What kind of accident?" Lloyd asked confused. Ranches didn't have accidents. Not serious one's and not one's that would alter the operation of the ranch itself.

"Magnius has a tendency to push his aggression. The Chosen happened to be in Palmacosta during an execution. She pushed for an attack on the ranch and..."

"And what?"

"Magnius is dead. He died in a battle with the Chosen's group. His ranch was also destroyed."

Lloyd stood quietly. He knew that he was pale and flushed. His head was spinning after all. Magnius was dead. A knot wasn't to be tightening in his throat. Death was never an experience in Welgaia. The half elves lived forever or he thought so. But Magnius was gone. One of the Grand Cardinals of the Desians was dead.

"Lloyd... are you all right?"

Lloyd most certainly wasn't. One of his fellow Cruxians were dead. They were dead. "No. I'm not all right. Magnius is dead. How can... how can you be so calm about this!?!"

"Lloyd, calm down."

"Calm down. I think I'm fine! I think you need to... to... to get angry about this!!"

"Calm down, Lloyd."

"STOP TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"Calm down, Lloyd! That's an order!" Forcystus shouted. "A good fighter needs to control his emotions. You don't think I miss him. You don't think I want to know what happened to him." Forcystus scolded. "Lloyd, I was going to tell you. It's just not the most predictable event."

"I'm sure Magnius is so sorry that his murder is inconveniencing you."

Forcystus glared at the younger man. "I don't want to hear you talk to me like that again. This isn't going to be easy on anyone in Cruxis but it will be a lot harder than it has to if you insist on thinking you're the only one who cares."

Lloyd put his hand behind his head and looked downward. He was ashamed of himself for his behavior. It wasn't Forcystus's fault that this happened. He was just more or less a ranting wall at this point. "I'm sorry, Forcystus. I-I was inappropriate."

Forcystus smiled and ruffled Lloyd's hair. "Apology accepted. Try to control your temper in the future."

"Yes, sir."

"There will be plenty of time to discuss this. There's going to be a meeting."

"A meeting? Of the Cardinals?" Lloyd asked curiously. It wasn't often that the Cardinals had a meeting but then again this was a special case.

"Yes mostly. However, Lady Pronyma asked for you to attend too."

Lloyd perked up. "Me?"

"Yeah. She said that you'll be needed as you're 'observing' the desian ranches." Forcystus paused. "It's nothing to worry about. I assume that Lord Yggdrasil just wants a notetaker from Welgaia there as well. It'll be good practice for you though."

"Practice for what?"

"Well if you're going to be a bigshot in Cruxis like your father, you need to learn some finer points. Meetings, superiors, subordinances. You'll have to have rhetoric and social graces to be more than a foot solider."

"I don't know how well I'll do with that type of thing."

"You'll be fine after some practice. It's just those outbursts of yours."

"You mean like the attack on the whipmaster." Lloyd declared.

Forcystus became eerily quiet. "I was talking about your sarcasm."

"Forcystus... stop it. You're acting like that was... was..."

"Was what Lloyd? What was that?" Forcystus snarled. "It was an outright attack Lloyd. You attacked your companions to defend your own kind because they were your own kind. That isn't something I take lightly."

Lloyd reddened. He was enraged that Forcystus would insinuate something like that. Insinuate that he would attack half elves for not being human. That was ridiculous. Something... had... just... broke. "You're wrong. You're wrong to say that. I didn't attack them because they weren't '_my kind_'. I attacked them because the humans were helpless. If you were to see someone helpless, what would you have done? You're a hero, Forcystus. What would you have done?"

"Touche, Lloyd. Touche."

* * *

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. 


	11. If You Trust Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

Not much going on. I swear something will happen sometime. I swear.

**The Good Aurion  
****Chapter XI: If You Trust Me**

If there was one thing that Lloyd hated, it was when Forcystus was "uncomfortable" around him. Yes, he had yelled at the man but he was over three hundred years old. Couldn't he possibly grow up a little? He was nervous enough with the upcoming meeting without Forcystus practically giving him the silent treatment.

Lloyd sulked at he entered the small bedroom later than he usually did. He had needed a walk. There wasn't any hurry to get back with no one to talk to after all. Forcystus turned his head as he lay on the top bunk. He didn't say anything but did stare at him for an uncomfortably long time. Lloyd ignored him. If the half elf didn't have the courtesy to address him, he wasn't going to have the courtesy to pay attention.

He crawled into the lower bunk and borrowed his head in his pillow. Suffocation would have been more of a concern if he truly wanted to get up for that meeting tomorrow. However, the case was he didn't. He wanted to sleep through it, wake up, have it over and for Forcystus to STOP STARING AT HIM! He looked up quickly from his pillow at the half elf who was sure enough staring at Lloyd with his head hanging over the edge of his bed. "Will you LEAVE ME ALONE!?!"

Forcystus's good eye widened. He wasn't surprised as much as shell shocked by the volume. It was good to see that the young human hadn't grown out of those tantrums. "I was going to ask you what you were up to but..."

"I was out attacking whipmasters for no reason, of course and I thought I'd form a militia in Iselia while I was at it." Lloyd snapped.

"Fine you made your point." Forcystus rolled his eye. "How did you get so catty anyway?"

"It must be the human."

"You made your point." He said irritably. "I was asking because I was worried. You know Palmacosta actually did form a militia and with the Renegades it's dangerous for..."

"For what?" Lloyd was pushing it. He knew it. He wanted to. This whole human thing had pushed all of his buttons. He had earned the right to push a few of Forcystus's.

"For someone as young as you. You only have experience fighting with myself and your father to back you up. You don't have the necessary skills to handle a human hunter or Renegade ambush."

Lloyd sulked a little. He didn't and he wasn't. "What do you mean human hunters?"

Forcystus groaned. "It's an occupational hazard. Iselians sometimes hire hunters or low budget mercenaries to attack desian forces. It doesn't violate the non-aggression treaty because they aren't of Iselia."

"I didn't know there were people like that out there." Lloyd was surprised. He thought that Cruxis was handling the issue of human on half elf aggression. He knew that the humans still hated the half elves on instinct. He and his father didn't have that instinct, of course. Maybe saying it was nonexistent was wrong. It was addressed was a better way of putting it. They were aware of this and acted accordingly. The freelance humans didn't have the education to limit their instincts. That must be it. Cruxis simply didn't have the resources to control every human in both worlds with the Desians. That had to be it. "But you still ignored me for the last two days." Lloyd said irritably.

Forcystus grinned. Lloyd's adolescence was showing. "I'm sorry, Lloyd. I was just a little rattled. The thing with the guards won't leave me alone."

"It hasn't happened since. I mean I mess up once and you teach me like I'm some kind of animal."

"I know, Lloyd. It's just hard..."

"Yeah, I get it."

"You'll understand when you're older."

Lloyd groaned. Typical answer if there was no answer. "The meeting is tomorrow."

"Yes, it is. Are you nervous?"

"I don't know. You said it would be fine." Lying right through his teeth.

"Terrified, huh?" Badly apparently. "You'll do fine. Just try to treat them a little nicer than you are with me. Pronyma isn't as forgiving."

"I've only met her a few times. She goes to Derris Kharlan more than most of the other Cardinals."

"Derris Kharlan, huh?" Forcystus mused. "Have you ever been?"

"Only once before I came to the ranch. It was... really different than the Earth. It was a lot less lively than I thought it would be."

Forcystus paused. "Lloyd, it's a sphere made completely of mana. Mana is the root of life. It was probably just crawling with it. It was the only place with enough of it to give birth to the elven race."

"I know that! I'm just telling you it seemed dead to me. Like something had happened to push all of the life off of it."

Forcystus didn't say anything for a moment. "Maybe..."

Lloyd recoiled a little. Derris Kharlan was the birthplace of all elven life. It was sacred to all elven kind. "Sorry." Lloyd apologized. "I guess Derris Kharlan means a lot to you. More than to me."

"I does." He paused and rolled back so his head wasn't hanging over the edge of the bed. "It's fine Lloyd. We should get to sleep though. It'll take a while to get to the meeting tomorrow and I don't want you to be tired."

Forcystus certainly wasn't exaggerating when he said they had 'a while to get to the meeting'. It turned out that the meeting was all the way at the altar of light, called the Tower of Mana by the humans, if he remembered right. The point being that it wasn't on the same continent as Forcystus's ranch which no matter what it was quite the trip.

However, traveling was smooth enough until they reached the Triet Desert. Lloyd moaned as he and Forcystus trudged through the desert. Lloyd had to admit that it would have been far worse if there wasn't a breeze. Wind was an unmistakable event around Forcystus. As long as he was outside there was a breeze. Air seemed to be drawn to him no matter where he was. "Forcystus can we stop?"

Forcystus looked back over his shoulder at the hunched teenage human. "We'll be late if he don't make good time."

"How come you aren't tired? I'm exhausted in this heat."

Forcystus sighed. "Well, we can't stop."

"Why didn't we take the Rhearids?"

"They're borrowed out to Rodyle's ranch."

"You gave him the Rhearids!?!"

Forcystus laughed to himself. "You never were very good with heat."

"It's AWFUL!"

Forcystus grinned. "I see. Well, we can't stop." He turned to Lloyd again who was now sitting on the desert floor. He sighed again. "Hop on."

"What?"

"We can't stop and if you're not going to walk, you'll have to ride on my back."

Lloyd was appalled by the idea. He wasn't a _child_. He wasn't going to be _carried_ through the desert. "No way! Just give me some time to rest. It's hot and..."

"And we don't have time for this." Forcystus said frustrated. He picked Lloyd up off of the desert floor and swung him over his shoulder.

The teenager wiggled in protest. Being carried was more than humiliating. It was degrading especially for someone at his age. "Put me down!"

Forcystus didn't seem to be paying any attention to him. He was busy surveying the desert. "Now watch way to the mountains?"

"You know if you put me down maybe I could actually help." Lloyd said irritably.

Forcystus squeezed Lloyd's torso a little tighter. "Hold on." It really wasn't much of a warning considering what he was going to do. Forcystus charged forward and began picking up speed. Though saying he was picking up speed was a vast unstatement. He was using his wind magic to push them along through the desert. He hardly had to run at all but the trouble with not using your legs and relying entirely on the wind was that you weren't sure exactly where you'd end up. The wind was haphazard and fickle by nature and relying on it was never very wise.

Forcystus charged across eastward. The wind had created a sort of mist of sand around them. Lloyd at this point was screaming bloody murder. He didn't see how Forcystus knew where he was going with all of the dust and they were moving so fast he was sure that they would hit something. Lloyd scream lurched as they changed their direction. The sand dissipated as he charged up a large blue building and came to a stop. "Are you CRAZY!?!"

"That's how I usually travel if I don't have the Rhearids."

Lloyd shook his head as he hung a little limp over Forcystus's shoulder. He was disoriented to say the least. "A little warning next time."

"I stopped because I'm thinking about something."

Lloyd cocked his head which hung upside down. "What is it?"

"Do you think I can jump it?" He said with a mischievous grin.

Lloyd felt a lump form in his throat. Forcystus was usually not the type to be immature about things. Lloyd was more the type to push limits or that was what Kratos said. That grin seemed uncharacteristic. He turned to look at what he was talking about. Whatever the building was that they were on was wedged between two long cliff faces. The actually jump he was talking about was to a cliff face that lay in front of them. The cliff face was a far distance indeed probably half a kilometer away. There was no way. "I take it back. You are crazy if you think you can make that."

"I think I can." Forcystus said calmly. "Don't you trust your old buddy, Forcystus?" Forcystus asked with a fake pout.

Lloyd rolled his eyes and could see Forcystus grinning out of the corner of his eye. He was teasing him. "It's too far. I don't care how good you are with your magic. You'd need wings to make that."

"Wings, huh?" Forcystus adjusted Lloyd's torso on his shoulder. Before Lloyd could stop him, he formed an air pocket below him and charge froward across the domed building and off into the air. About halfway through the jump, Forcystus shot a burst of air downward to thrust himself up to a ledge on the cliff. He turned his head toward Lloyd. "I guess I have wings then."

Lloyd looked back at the large building. "That was amazing!"

Forcystus grinned. "If we go straight over the mountains, we can cut a lot of traveling time. Most people go through the Ossa Trail. I always thought that was a waste of time and it's full of bandits."

"Wouldn't the bandits know to leave the Desians alone?"

"You'd think so but not usually. Kvar has no end of trouble with bandits. They always think it's a good idea to attack him for some reason." Forcystus looked up the cliff face. "You holding on?"

Lloyd turned his head toward Forcystus. "Yeah."

A burst of air shot from what seemed like the base of feet and he jumped upward from one ledge to another. Lloyd had a hard time not thinking about how long it would have taken to scale the face without Forcystus's wind power. It was not unlike flying. It took almost no time at all to reach the top. "Let's take a break." Forcystus set Lloyd down. "I need to restore some mana before we keep going."

Lloyd moved to a sitting position next to Forcystus. The half elf was obviously a little winded from the situations. He couldn't blame him. They had just crossed an entire desert and scanned a cliff with nothing but the wind of his magic. "That was amazing. I didn't know elemental magic could do stuff like that." Lloyd said grinning.

Forcystus turned to him with a flattered smile. "Wind can be pretty useful like that. Magic isn't just a weapon. It has a lot of functional uses too."

"Yeah but you were flying. Who knew. I thought that only the angels could fly. I mean Pronyma floats but it's not like that at all. Why do you even use your cannon if you have magic like that at your disposal? I wouldn't bother with it."

Forcystus thought for a moment. "I guess it's because I used a sling before I used magic. A cannon seemed the next natural step."

Lloyd thought that made sense. A cannon was easier to aim and fire than a sling. "So did you start using a cannon after you lost your arm?"

"No. I was using a cannon before that. I stopped using the sling as soon as I grew up. I was still using it at your age though. I learned in Asgard. They use a lot of slings around there."

Lloyd smiled. "No wonder you're a Cardinal with those powers, though. I'm surprised you aren't in a higher rank or the leader of the Cardinals."

Forcystus looked at him surprised. "I'm not really interested in a promotion. I just kind of got this job after I avenged a group of half elves. It just kind of fell into my lap."

Lloyd looked at him surprised. Cruxis seemed to be consumed by a series of individuals who were all about being promoted and gaining power. Lloyd had always hoped to become a Seraphim because he thought he had to want that. He thought that was the only course of action.

"Promotions are for people like Kvar. He loves the thrill of all of that. It's not something I'd want though. It's too much pressure and malice because you got the job. It's not for me."

Lloyd thought that made sense. Forcystus didn't want the power. He took things as they came because there was no other cause but he didn't invite it. "Is that why you formed the non-aggression treaty?"

"Hey Lloyd, look behind you." Forcystus said quickly.

Lloyd turned around. There was a valley in the mountain range with an old dead Linkite tree in the center. "Wow, a Linkite tree. That was probably the last of it's kind. They're so rare and in this mana."

"I found it when I first scaled this mountain. The tree is ancient to say the least."

Lloyd peered down at it. "It would probably take Gnome to revive it."

Forcystus nodded. "It's the tree of Aska."

Lloyd turned quickly. "This is the tree of Aska!" Lloyd peered down more carefully. "My father mentioned this from the Kharlan War. It would be 4500 years old at the least!"

"It's not dead. Just very weak. It's the lack of mana."

Lloyd looked down at the tree sympathetically. "I see there will be more than one good thing from the Chosen's regeneration."

"What's the other thing?" Forcystus asked a little confused.

"You didn't forget did you?" Lloyd asked annoyed.

"Forget what?"

"You promised that you'd come and I'd take you on a tour of Tethe'alla. We were trying to find you a girlfriend remember."

Forcystus blushed crimson. "You actually meant that!"

"Martel, Forcystus! How am I supposed to trust you if you don't take me seriously?"

* * *

Please remember to review with ideas. 


	12. Who Needs Wings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

Sorry that the meeting isn't in this chapter either. More bonding with the boys. I really wanted to show that Forcystus is still a young man. He's not middle aged like a majority of the Cardinals and likes to goof off sometimes. I also added Kvar. I'm still a little divided on how to portray him.

**The Good Aurion  
****Chapter XII: Who Needs Wings**

Lloyd smiled mischievously as he and the half elf sat on the mountain face. He was completely honest about taking him on that tour. After the Chosen's journey was over after all, he would be retired from the post of Desian Cardinal as the desians aren't in the flourishing world. Kvar will most likely find his way to Tethe'alla but as for Forcystus he had a date with Tethe'alla and hopefully a young half elf woman.

"Yeah, we're going as soon as the Chosen finishes her journey." Lloyd said with a grin.

"So there is really a floating village of half elves?"

"Yup, Yggdrasil founded it. It's kept in the air by Maxwell. Weird huh? In a brilliant kind of way."

Forcystus seemed a little lost in thought at the concept. Lloyd knew what he was feeling. Both had grown up in a world where they were a minority. Lloyd was always "the human" of Welgaia and Forcystus was "the half elf" of Asgard. The idea of being just one of the crowd must be something of a wonderful dream to him. The half elf turned to Lloyd and smiled. "I'll look forward to that."

"It'll be great! I'll have to show you the hot springs to and maybe even Mizuho. If we can find, that is."

Forcystus stood up. "Well my mana is back. We better get going again."

Lloyd looked out over the expanse. The mountains stretched across the remnants of the continent. He supposed he would be riding the rest of the way until they reached around Hima.

"You're going to carry me again, aren't you?"

"Unless you can rock climb as fast as I can travel by wind, you will be."

Lloyd sighed. "You better not tell _anyone_ about this. I'm trying to build a reputation, you know."

"Oh yes because I'm such a gossiper."

Lloyd sulked. Forcystus was the exact opposite of a gossiper. You could tell him your favorite color and if you told him to he'd take it to his grave. Lloyd, on the other hand, was one of the most loose lipped people in both worlds. "I know." Lloyd said and hopped onto Forcystus's back.

Forcystus wrapped his arms around Lloyd's legs to secure him. Forcystus was the type to be a little overly careful with his men and especially Lloyd. Lloyd could never understand why he was so protective. He wasn't child anymore and wasn't going to break either. But then again who knew what he was thinking half the time. "I'd hold on. This is probably going to be quite the ride."

Lloyd gulped. Quite the ride, huh? He knew what that meant. Before Lloyd could reply though, Forcystus was off. Great gusts of wind whirled around them as he crossed the mountains. Lloyd was having a hard time keeping his eyes open but it was hard to miss a view like that. The mountains, trees and even a river that probably would never make it onto a map flashed by. The range was beautiful. "It's great up here!" Lloyd shouted over the sound of the wiping wind.

"Yeah! There's a lake over there too! It's in the crater of where an old volcano was! We can stop on our way back to see it if you want!"

"I didn't know volcanoes were this close to Iselia!"

"Yeah! They say that Efreet came to this world from it! I don't know if I believe it but there is one around here!"

It wasn't much longer before they reached the bridge between the continents. It wasn't anywhere near as grand as the bridge of Tethe'alla which stretched between the greater continents powered by somewhere around a hundred exspheres. This one was made of wood and not in the best of repair. Forcystus eyed it wearily. "Maybe we should have brought a boat."

Lloyd turned to him. "Are you scared, Forcystus?" Lloyd grinned mischievously. "To think a desian hero is afraid of a little old bridge."

"Yes, a _**little, OLD **_bridge. The thing could collapse at any time."

"Stop worrying. This thing is probably sturdier than it looks." Lloyd stated.

Forcystus cocked his head and groaned in disapproval. "I'll go first. I don't want you going across if it can't handle the weight."

Lloyd groaned. "This'll take forever."

Forcystus ignored Lloyd as he started across the bridge. It creaked under the strain from his weight. He could tell that a number of the boards were on their last leg and the holes, that secured the nails, had grown and cracked from the changing seasons. However the bridge held firm and he crossed without incident. "Your turn, Lloyd."

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "You'd think we were going through a battlefield from the way you're acting." Lloyd began across the bridge. He really didn't see the concern he was much smaller than Forcystus and he had gotten across just fine. About halfway though, he began to have second thoughts. One of the planks gave out and Lloyd's foot fell through. He yelped and Forcystus seemed to jump a little. "I'm fine. I guess it isn't as stable as it looks."

Forcystus stepped back again. "Just go slow and try not to put as much weight on any one spot."

"Easier said than down." Lloyd said and looked back. He was halfway. It wasn't bright but Lloyd was rattled and ran the rest of the way. He looked back to see that the bridge was still standing. "See it's fine." He said with a grin.

Forcystus laughed. "All right which way..." Forcystus turned away from the bridge and looked around.

"You don't know?"

"Let me get my bearings. I haven't been all the way out here in a while."

"I thought half elves never forget."

The lank hair that concealed his eyes twitched. Lloyd smiled. Elven peoples' ears tended to twitch with the onset of emotions. They had more muscles in their ears than humans. It was one of the reasons they were pointed. "I heard that."

"I didn't say anything." Lloyd looked around at the area. The new continent was still rugged and mountainous. "So what are we close to?"

"Hima. It's beyond the peninsula. We'll have to pass Hima and... Luin."

"What's wrong with Luin?"

Forcystus smiled. "Nothing is wrong with Luin. It's a small human village on a lake in the central area of the continent." Forcystus said and took off down a worn trail.

Lloyd followed closely. "Forcystus, what aren't you telling me about Luin?"

Forcystus continued. "Fine. Fine. Your mother was from Luin."

"My mother? Why didn't you tell me!?"

Forcystus smiled. "Calm down, Lloyd. It never really came up. But yes, your mother and father met in her home in Luin."

"Do you know anything else about my mother?"

"I never got a chance to meet her. She died before I really knew your father. I only met him because..."

"He wanted you to babysit." Lloyd finished.

"Yes, you should ask your father about her."

"He killed her, Forcystus. I don't even know how I'm going to talk to him now."

Forcystus looked to Lloyd sympathetically. "It's more complicated than that Lloyd. Your father isn't a bad man Lloyd." Forcystus paused and didn't say anything.

"You're not telling me everything. Why do you tell me something but leave the rest out? You always do that. I'm not a child anymore Forcystus, you can tell me what's going on."

Forcystus sighed. "Lloyd, some things are better left not knowing."

Lloyd snorted. That was that. There was no point pushing the topic. Once Forcystus decided something he stuck to it. It was a great quality in battle but when it came to more personal matters, it made him a pain to deal with. "Is anyone going to be there besides the Cardinals?"

Forcystus seemed to welcome the subject change. He furrowed his brow thinking about it. "I don't know. I assume not but someone else might be there since it's so unusual. Remiel perhaps."

Lloyd groaned.

"What is it?'

"I hate Remiel."

Forcystus's ears under his hair perked. "Why?"

"He's a jerk and he doesn't know when to shut up."

"He was assigned to watch the Chosen. He's supposed to play guardian angel."

Lloyd snorted. Remiel had never been known to keep any opinion to himself. Most of the angels of Cruxis had had little to do with Lloyd as a small child. They were willing to help with directions and answer questions he had about his studies but were not one's to initiate any real contact with him. Remiel hadn't been so gracious. He seemed to go a little out of his way to harass the boy. Lloyd had once gotten very upset by an incident with Remiel and Kratos actually chased the lower angel off. He told him that Remiel was jealous of his rank for his race. Lloyd had taken his father's advice as canon. But it didn't make him take a liking to him.

Now that he thought about it, Remiel was almost the polar opposite of Forcystus in his relation with him. Forcystus seemed to go out of his way to be kind to Lloyd just like Remiel did to harass him. However, Forcystus wasn't as easy to explain away. A Desian Grand Cardinal was really the last person you'd think when it came to nurturing a human child. Yet Forcystus had warmed up to him in less than half a day of meeting him way back when he was no older than four. The cardinal was almost a second father to him and never once refused a chance to see him. Lloyd opened his mouth for a moment but closed it again. Asking 'why do you like me' was more than idiotic at this point. He wouldn't understand the question for one thing and it was a rather personal thing to ask.

"Lloyd."

Lloyd snapped out of his musings and turned to Forcystus. "Is that the Temple of Light?" A tall tower lay straight ahead amongst the mountains.

Forcystus nodded and smirked at Lloyd. "How about a foot race?"

"Are you kidding? You'll cheat!"

Forcystus crossed his arm indignantly. "Me! Cheat!?! The very idea!" He smiled. "Besides, I don't need to cheat to beat you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is."

"You better get started then."

Forcystus turned quickly. Lloyd had taken off well he was still gloating. Forcystus grinned and charged forward with a gust of wind. He jumped up and pushed a jolt of air through the ground. The gust came up below Lloyd sending him flying only to land close by on his runt. Lloyd growled. "Cheat!"

"Take one!" Forcystus said as he raced past him.

Lloyd pouted and got back onto his feet. There are more than one way to skin a cat after all. Lloyd looked down at his side. He was glad he had brought the swords that Yuan had made for him. He drew on and swiped it as he ran. "Air burst!" A gust of air shot out from behind him and jettisoned his forward. Before Forcystus knew what had happened, Lloyd jumped off the top of his head and ahead of him. "Practical magic!" Lloyd gloated as he taunted the half elf.

"We'll see!" Forcystus charged forward and sent another surge of wind through the ground. As it just so happened, Lloyd had just headed over a hill and just out of sight was Kvar. The gust of air reemerged hitting its mark but also sent the other Cardinal flying backwards. The Cardinal landed flat on his back with a seventeen year old human on top of him. It was all but too late before Forcystus revealed what had happened.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?! GET OFF OF ME!!"

Forcystus cringed at the sound of Kvar's distress. "Kvar... It was my fault."

Kvar turned toward Forcystus who was working his way down the hill toward Lloyd and Kvar. He shoved Lloyd off of him violently and snatched up his staff. He hurried to his feet and brushed himself off. Lloyd snorted. He assumed that he wanted to look his best to yell at them. "For-cystus... what do you think you were doing exactly?"

"I'm so sorry, Kvar. It was an accident. Lloyd and I were playing and it got... out... of hand."

"Playing?"

"Yeah, we were having a footrace and... it was an accident. You aren't hurt are you?"

"Yes, check for physical injuries. How droll. You really are a master of this job that you so... humbly accepted. I'm sure you're brilliance will solve this as always."

That was more sarcasm than Lloyd could handle for one day. It also seemed to tick him off. "He said was sorry. It was an accident."

Kvar turned quickly. "Oh yes and who might this lovely... thing that fell on me might be?"

Lloyd snarled but Forcystus piped in first. "That _**thing **_is Lloyd Aurion and I suggest you treat him with the respect he deserves."

"Oh... so this is Lloyd. It's been years and you... didn't take after _your father_ as much as I thought you might." Kvar smiled. "You probably don't remember me."

Lloyd recoiled a little. He remember him all right. He had met Kvar at about the age of seven and he had been overly interested in the boy. Even now, it was awkward when he wasn't being a jerk.

"We're going to be late, Kvar." Forcystus snarled walking between the other Cardinal and Lloyd.

"Will young Aurion be joining us?" He said peering around Forcystus's shoulder.

"Yes, Pronyma invited him especially."

"Oh... well, welcome to the rat race Master Aurion."

* * *

Kvar is creepy. Don't forget to review.


	13. Group Hostility

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

Finally the meeting or half of it. Also I think I love writing catty Kvar.

**The Good Aurion  
****Chapter XIII: Group Hostility**

Lloyd tried to ignore the looks that Lord Kvar cast in his direction as he entered the tower. The half elf hadn't stopped staring since they left the hill. Forcystus seemed to notice as well and was keeping close to Lloyd. Kvar made both of them nervous. There had been a bit of an incident when Lloyd was young and it had never really been lay to rest especially with Forcystus.The Temple of Light opened into a library at the beginning. Lloyd tried not to smile. Kratos had told him about this place from the Kharlan War.It had become the Library of Cruxis and held information on every available tome in Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Most of it was simply folklore but Lord Yggdrasil loved the idea of preserving the cultural past. Lloyd looked forward to see that the main route was open. The other Cardinals were nowhere to be seen.

"This is just like Pronyma." Forcystus groaned. Kvar turned to him and frowned.

"What's just like Pronyma?" Lloyd asked.

"She didn't wait for us. Or Rodyle. We'll have to fight our way to the meeting place."

"Don't you think that that idea is a little... dare I say, barbaric? Couldn't we simply send a message by transport?" Kvar drawled as he leaned on his staff. He hardly looked at Forcystus as he spoke.

"She may not get the message. The mana levels are unstable in here."

"It would be like you to force a competition of strength." Kvar muttered.

Lloyd growled. "What did you say?"

Kvar looked over at Lloyd. "I said he's a royal pain and I hope he loses his job. Was that the answer you wanted to hear? Or should I try again?"

Lloyd snarled and began to charge Kvar. Forcystus grabbed him by the arm and held him away. "That's enough!" Forcystus turned to Kvar. "Both of you. We have to get to the meeting and the fastest way is to battle our way there. All of us are more than capable."

"I'm sure you are, Hero." Kvar said as he leaned with his arms crossed, one wrapped around his staff.

Lloyd fumed but Forcystus seemed to brush off the comment. "I'll stay to the left and handle the healing." Kvar snorted. Lloyd turned his head and glared at him over his shoulder. None of them were completely qualified as healers but Forcystus knew some arts. Nothing that could handle a major wound but he was capable. "Lloyd, you handle my right side."

Lloyd nodded and Kvar smirked. Both of them knew what that was for. His arms hand was his left, he was sheltering Lloyd. "Still mothering him? How very..."

"Shut up, Kvar!"

"Touchy, Vulturnus. Touchy. Can't anyone make an observation without the more physical beings breathing down his neck?"

Lloyd glared but didn't say anything. Forcystus shot Kvar a nasty look. "We don't need you pestering us, Kvar."

"Right... you have the Renegades for that. You know my ranch hasn't had any trouble from them. Well nothing that is worth noting and yet your ranch seems to be crawling with difficulties." Kvar paused. "Speaking of which, have you been doing any extra projects?"

Lloyd could tell that Forcystus was boiling. "No."

"Pity. Though I suppose being the Four Seraphim personal nanny takes up a lot of your time."

Something seemed to snap in Lloyd's head. Kvar had crossed the line on that one. He drew his swords and before Forcystus even knew what was happening lunged at Kvar. Lloyd hit Kvar hard across the face with the hilt of his sword. The half elf staggered backward holding his eye cheek. "He is NOT A NANNY!"

Kvar looked up seething. The grip around his staff was much tighter than a few minutes ago. "You impudent little...!" Kvar begin as he chanted quietly under his breath. Sparks darted from his staff.

"ENOUGH!" Forcystus shouted and stomped over to his two companions. "Stop chanting Kvar. You know, as well as I, that if you were to attack him, you'd lose your job on the spot and would be back hiding your ears in some hat shop." Kvar lowered his staff and pouted slightly. "And for you Lloyd, I NEVER want to see you hit a Grand Cardinal again! You're working now, Lloyd! You can't do whatever you want!" Forcystus said firmly. "The meeting is this way." Forcystus said and walked off angrily. Both followed him silently.

Lloyd didn't know if saying anything was wise. He felt that he should ask Kvar for forgiveness but he was almost sure he didn't want it. He also didn't know if it would be pushing it with Forcystus. He really was angry. Lloyd had never pushed so many of his buttons and he had seen him through just about every stage, phase and childhood habit you could imagine. Outside of teething which he could only imagine how that would have went. However, not saying anything made him look like some spoiled brat. "Lord Kvar, I'm sorry. It was inappropriate and unprofessional. We aren't enemies and I think would be a good idea to get along." Lloyd said and smiled.

Kvar glared and kept walking. "I don't need you to patronize me."

Lloyd shrugged. He didn't expect it to go any better. He was always told how proud Kvar was. Accepting Lloyd's apology would have been too much for the old half elf.

It was a surprisingly straight shot to the meeting. They only had two or three battle which seemed like two or three too many for Kvar. It wasn't that he was a bad magic user more than the fact that he so obviously would prefer doing anything else. The battlefield wasn't Lord Kvar's element and that seemed to aggravate him.

It wasn't long though before they were in fact at the meeting room. Pronyma and Rodyle were all ready there and turned at the arrival of the fellow Cardinals. A thick tension mounted as they entered. No one really moved for a moment. The only one who seemed somewhat at ease was Forcystus. He was the first to speak up. "Sorry for the delay, Pronyma. We ran into some trouble and it is a long walk." Forcystus said and made himself comfortable in one of the chairs.

"You walked!?!" Pronyma spat.

"Fast walking. I used the wind also but I don't currently have my rhearids. They're rented out." Lloyd smiled. It was just like Forcystus to leave out the little detail that Rodyle had taken his rhearids.

Pronyma didn't say anything after that. She was obviously irritable over the matter though.

"Stop throwing a fit, Pronyma. If he wants to prove something, let him."

Pronyma perced her lips and glared at Kvar. "I'm not in the mood, Kvar."

"Is everyone irritable today? How about you Rodyle? When are you retiring?" Forcystus and Llyod tried not to giggle and even Pronyma held back a smile. Rodyle was, even by elf standards, an older man. He was probably around eight hundred years old and at least three hundred years older than even the oldest of the other Cardinals.

Rodyle snarled. "Just because I'm not a spring chicken like some Cardinals! Doesn't mean I'm incapable!!"

"I asked about your retirement. I didn't say a word about your... longevity." Kvar said with a smile.

Pronyma choked a bit. She seemed to be enjoying this as much as Kvar. "Now... that's enough. We have business to attend to."

The Cardinals and Lloyd nodded. They did indeed. Lloyd was curious as to how this would be handled. Nothing like this had ever happened.

"You may have noticed that we had a guest. Lloyd Aurion..." As cued, Lloyd stood. "Is a Cruxian attendant. He has been observing the ranches on my and Lord Yggdrasil's behalf. He is simply continuing his work and if you have nothing to hide, you have nothing to fear."

Lloyd sat back down. He felt an uneasy glance from both Kvar and Rodyle. They were either up to something or felt threatened. Both were possibilities. Cruxis was a bit like a shark tank that way.

"The first order of business is how to continue efficiently. Though, Magnius was not the most productive of the Cardinals, he did control Parmacosta which in hindsight was... unwise. The humans of Parmacosta are now unregulated and completely beyond Cruxian control. I have temporarily assumed control of the area but the ranch is in ruins. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Forcystus cocked his head to the side as he sat leaning back in his chair. "I know that my ranch has a number of ex-Parmacostan ranchees, I assume that the other ranches can handle the people of Parmacosta. I can travel to and from on foot in less than three hours alone and I can cut that in half with the Rhearids. Can't we just handle it?"

Kvar snarled. "Maybe you have gifts in the area of transport but most of us have limits to our resources! You only have Iselia and Triet to look after which are at their best villages. There is no way, I could maintain my ranch, travel to Parmacosta regularly, manage Asgard, Hima and LUIN and not go mad!"

"It was only a suggestion."

"Yes Kvar, are you stretched to thin?" Pronyma asked. Her brows raised.

"No." He said quickly. "I'm just saying that stretching us beyond our limits will result in diminished efficiency and poor performance."

Lloyd looked around for a moment. No one was saying anything. He raised his hand. It may have been childish but it seemed the right thing to do.

Pronyma turned to him. "You have something to say, Lord Aurion?"

"It seems as though there isn't any way to keep efficiency at the proper levels in this state. Forcystus is underestimating the workload. He could certainly travel there and back efficiently but at a great cost of mana and he would need to find transport for any backup. Also there is difficulty at the Iselia ranch."

"Lloyd!"

"Oh really?" Kvar asked and his lips curled into a smile.

"The Renegades are a continuing issue and have gone as far as to abduct myself. There are under control at the moment but with an on going absence from Forcystus, the ranch may even fall to them. The Parmacosta area doesn't need a traveling police force but it's own force to be reestablished."

Pronyma seemed surprised. They all did. "What do you suggest, Lord Aurion?"

"I suggest..." Lloyd was a little red. He had never been taken so seriously. "I suggest that each ranch send temporary footmen to Parmacosta. I suggest that the city be put on a form of lockdown as a warning and begin reconstruction of the ranch. About halfway through construction remove some of the footmen and assign a new Cardinal. A new Cardinal is the only way to regain control. The switch will be easy because the Parmacostians will be confused and distracted by the occupation. It should go smoothly."

Pronyma looked around at the other Cardinals. "Anyone object? Good. I'll be putting you down as my first choice for a new Cardinal of Parmacosta, Lord Aurion."

"What?"

* * *

Reviews are always loved.


	14. Beckering and Brainstorming

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

I have to warn everyone that updates may be more irregular from now on. I've gotten myself preoccupied with other things and I'm working on several fics. I will try to get a chapter out in a somewhat timely basis but I don't know if they'll be as fast as they used to.

Also if you pay attention, you will see what's going to start happening. So much trouble for Lloyd and Forcystus.

**The Good Aurion  
****Chapter XIV: Beckering and Brainstorming**

Lloyd stood stunned for a moment by the suggestion. He was up for the job of Grand Cardinal. He stood unable to think of any reply to the situation outside of a dim-witted. "What?"

Kvar and Forcystus up almost instantly. "You can't!"

Both turned to one another then back to Pronyma. "Pronyma, he's only seventeen years old. He's a child, you can't..."

"He's a human. You can't possibly be considering a human for the role of Grand Cardinal. It's... it's... not... right." Kvar snapped. He seemed insulted by the very idea that she was considering it. "Lord Yggdrasil started this organization in the pursuit of Half Elf rights. To hire a human is..."

Pronyma groaned. "Lord Yggdrasil doesn't discriminate based on the circumstances of his birth. He believes in our principles. He has experience in Cruxis, in the ranches and seems to be able out think all of us. He's the most qualified by far."

Lloyd was flattered to say the least. He could believe that she had such a high opinion of him. His experience was minimal and his problem solving was mediocre on his best days but she seemed sincerely impressed. Forcystus, however, seemed to have other thoughts.

"He's a child! Being able to think on his feet is one thing but heading a ranch is another. His subordinates will eat him alive! All they'll see is that he's human!!"

"Are you suggesting that Cruxis isn't able to restrain itself with a human leader?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. He's just another human to them! They don't understand!!"

It was impossible to ignore the tension at that moment. Forcystus was standing leaning over the table infuriated by the idea. Lloyd didn't say anything but couldn't help but feel a little insulted. Pronyma seemed to have great faith in himself, a woman he'd met formally only one time before and Forcystus, his most trusted friend and dare he say something of a second father, didn't seem to have any faith in him at all. Actually it was more than not having faith in him. He could understand that. No, Forcystus outright opposed the idea as ridiculous and seemed angry. It was a slap in the face to the young Cruxian.

Pronyma took the statement personally as well but it seemed in a different way than Lloyd. The orbiting panels that surrounded her body levitated to be more horizontal. The Cardinal leader snarled. She looked as though she had just been outwardly defied. She had the same angry, frustrated look that Remiel used to have whenever Lloyd outwitted him. "Who do you think you are!?!" Pronyma snapped at Forcystus. "How dare you _deliberately_ defy me! The statement was a suggestion. A suggestion that _will continue_ to be open as a possibility. You should feel honored that I would even suggest that one of your apprentices is up to it! And if you ever defy me again, you'll be working for your apprentice."

Lloyd looked over at Forcystus. Forcystus was never scolded. He played by the rules of Cruxis, he never talked back to his superiors and he never started arguments. He was more of a peacemaker. The outburst was out of character for him and Lloyd was surprised to say the least. He had expected Kvar but not Forcystus.

"If the two of you are done arguing..." Everyone turned to Rodyle who seemed to be the only one who wasn't shaken by the ordeal. The eldest of the Cardinals seemed more annoyed by the situation than anything. "I assumed that this meeting was about the situation at hand and not so that the younger set can squabble over pity details. Forcystus, the boy isn't wearing diapers anymore. I'm sure he doesn't need you to hold his hand for the rest of his life." Forcystus shot him a glare and snarled under his breath. "And Pronyma, I suggest that you try not to get so defensive every time our big guard dog starts barking his head off."

Both of the younger Cardinals were fuming but decided against attacking Rodyle. Lloyd couldn't tell if they agreed with him or if they didn't think he was worth it. Either way the result was the same. "There is the issue of why the Chosen is attacking the Desians." Pronyma stated calmly. "The Chosens before have only shown mild resistence to the Desians. It's almost as though she has encouragement." Pronyma said and looked in what Lloyd thought was his direction.

Lloyd snarled and shot up out of his seat. "Are you suggesting what I think you are!?!"

"What might that be, Lord Aurion?" Rodyle inquired.

"My father would never betray the system! Never! He's one of the Four Seraphim. He would never do that."

Pronyma smiled slightly. "We never said he did but you must understand the circumstances. Who or what do you think is going on, Lord Aurion?"

Lloyd stood dumbfounded for a few moments. He seemed to have run out of brilliance for today. Forcystus seemed to pick it up. "He doesn't know, Pronyma."

"You don't think he should defend his statement."

"You have to defend the defense of your own father? I don't know about you but if my father had raised me. I'd have a tendency to snap at statements like that."

Kvar cocked his head toward Forcystus. "You certainly are snippy today." He turned to Pronyma with his palms together. "I have another suggestion. I believe I actually agree with the brutes for once. Lord Kratos doesn't seem the type to betray Lord Yggdrasil or the cause. It is most definitely some other source..." He paused. "Or.. A far more menacing prospect, the Chosen herself."

The other Cardinals gawked. "But you're suggesting." Rodyle said.

"Yes, a malfunction in the evolution of the Chosen. Or perhaps not a malfunction at all but a path in which we did not anticipate. The breeding of a Chosen is absurdly complicated at it's most basic of levels. The process has been refined to within an inch of perfection however what was not foreseen is the end result and how this specimen will behave or even feel free to become Martel. The child may not accept our salvation and with no true influence from Cruxis directly. Her human instincts could become too powerful."

"You're saying that the Chosen may reject being the savior she was designed as because we made a savior that was too perfect."

"An interesting suggestion." Rodyle declared. "The very nature of a hero like Martel and Mythos is to be born of necessity and to appear with no prior warning. We of Cruxis have been trying to create the circumstances but that doesn't create a hero."

Lloyd slouched a little. He had very little to say on the issue of whether or not the conceptual idea of the "Chosen" was possible. In his opinion, it seemed strange to even discuss it. It was done. They had been breeding and grooming men in Tethe'alla and women in Sylvarant for almost five millennia now. Surely they had considered this before the conception of such a significant article. He turned to Forcystus who seemed to have nothing to say on the matter either. He assumed that he felt it violated the loyalty of Cruxis as well.

Kvar turned to Lloyd. "Lord Aurion, you met the Chosens of both worlds, what was your impression?"

Lloyd shrugged. What an awkward situation sitting at the table with all of the Grand Cardinals excluding Forcystus hanging on your reply. "They couldn't have been more different to be honest. The Chosen of Sylvarant was kind, well mannered, gentle and virtuous. It wouldn't be going too far to say that she was more than willing to be a Chosen." He paused. "I only met the other Chosen once. He wasn't anything like I expected. He was rude, short and he almost seemed bitter about something. I doubt he enjoyed the position outside of it's benefits."

"But you didn't pick up on any ill will from the Chosen of the Declining World?"

"No, not at all."

"Interesting."

The Cardinals continued their discussion. Lloyd quickly lost interest. His mind was elsewhere. He couldn't help but feel a tug back to Magnius. He had hardly known the man but the bonds of comradery were strong in Lloyd. He felt for his allies more than most and tried his best not to take them for granted. A question seemed to be tugging at the back of his mind. "Who will be attending Magnius's funeral?"

The Cardinals looked up from their discussion and Forcystus smiled to Lloyd.

"I mean does he have any family that will be contacted?"

Pronyma looked at him surprised. "I suppose you don't deal with the topic of death in Welgaia."

Lloyd seemed confused. He had never actually been to a funeral but Kratos had taught him all about them in his culture lessons. A deceased person was cremated then buried in the presence of their friends and family. Usually someone or someone's will say some things to honor the dead. Since the inhabitants of the angelic city wore evolved exspheres, they were immortal. There was no need to have any funerals. "Well... no but..."

"The Desian class don't have funerals. They were cremated and buried in unmarked graves so not to be vandalized by the local humans and to encourage the belief that they are more of a myth in times of prosperity. As for family, Magnius, like most of us, doesn't have any family that would have come; even if, we had considered asking them."

"But... what about the grave? It will be known where he's buried right?" Lloyd asked nervously. An unmarked grave.

"That type of information is a security issue. If we were to spread that information, humans could find and would most likely exhume the grave. It was decided long ago that that type of information is better off not being readily available."

"But what about visiting the grave and sending your respects."

Pronyma groaned. "Lord Aurion, this is childish. That would be a hazard to Cruxis and you hardly knew the man. There isn't any reason for you to consider visiting the grave and a funeral is simply too much of a time burden on Cruxis. What if a human rebellion were to occur? We would be left completely open."

Lloyd felt a hot angry inside the pit of his stomach. How dare she suggest that Magnius's death would be a burden! How dare she consider disrespecting someone who died in the service of Cruxis! How dare she insult his comrad! How dare she question the validity of his feelings for the man! "You're wrong. It's not childish. Magnius is our ally and I didn't know him that well but I do feel because one of my allies died. I guess I can't do anything now but it's wrong that you do this."

Pronyma glared at the boy, looked over to Forcystus then back to Lloyd. "I suggest that you not challenge the principles of Cruxis, Lord Aurion."

Lloyd didn't back down. "I'm not. I believe in a world without discrimination but I also believe that my companions aren't just objects in this. I'm not going to forget about Magnius. And I'm sure Lord Yggdrasil wouldn't have forgotten about his companions either."

* * *

I love reviews and suggestions are always welcome. 


	15. He's My Friend

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

It's not the most exciting chapter but I need to get back into the grooze of this.

**The Good Aurion  
****Chapter XV: He's My Friend**

The meeting wound down quickly after Lloyd's outburst and the Cardinals left to return to their ranches. Leaving the tower was not anywhere close to the ordeal of journeying up. Pronyma lead the way and monster battles were nothing any of the other Cardinals were troubled with. It was almost no time at all before Lloyd and the Cardinals were on the library floor.

Pronyma turned to her fellow Cardinals as she stood beside the ancient bookshelves"Lord Aurion's plan will be carried out as quickly as possible. If we need any assistance, your ranches will be connected." Pronyma paused waiting for the other Cardinals to move away from her. "Lord Aurion, dear, will you come here for a moment? I have something I would like to say to you in private." She said and motioned for him to come over with a gentle smile.

Lloyd turned to Forcystus nervously. The half elf nodded and gently pushed him on the back toward her. He jogged over turning back to look at Forcystus for a few moments. "You would like to speak with me, Lady Pronyma?"

Pronyma set her hand on Lloyd's head and ruffled his hair. She turned to the other Cardinals her hand still on Lloyd's head. "The rest of you can leave. I'll only be a moment with the boy." Kvar and Rodyle left quickly but Forcystus seemed to lag as he gazed back wearily. "He'll be with you in a moment."Lloyd didn't think that Forcystus believed her from the look on his face but he left with a delay that made him seem as though he were being dragged away."He really is a strange man, Forcystus. Not like the rest of the Cardinals."

"He's my friend."

"I see. I hope that doesn't affect your work." Pronyma said looking down at the young man.

"What do you mean?"

"Young men sometimes have a hard time working with or _**for**_ their best friends." Pronyma paused as she walked slowly around Lloyd with one hand under her chin. "He still sees you as a child, you know. You're still the little baby that your father asked him to watch."

Lloyd blushed. He couldn't disagree with her. Forcystus did treat him like a child. He felt a compulsion to shelter him, for some reason. Sometimes he was even more protective than Kratos. "He means well. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Pronyma smiled. "Yes, I'm sure it isn't too much trouble to ask you to continue your investigation, is it?"

Lloyd didn't see why it needed to be continued. Forcystus's ranch didn't seem to be in any great disarray that he was aware of. Unless... "You think that the toxicity of the Chosen may spread to the other ranches don't you?"

"That I do. I'm still convinced that somewhere within Cruxis, there is a leak. Someone is influencing the Chosen."

Lloyd was shocked. Espionage. She was suggesting that a Cruxian was involved in espionage. "Is that why you asked the question about my father?"

" Kratos is far too loyal to Cruxis to be leaking information. He believes too firmly in the cause."

"Why did you say that then in the meeting? If you think my father is so loyal, why did you accuse him?"

Pronyma sighed. "I don't know who I can trust. Any of the Grand Cardinals could be the leak and any of the higher members as well. Defying a Seraphim like your father is like defying Yggdrasil himself. They didn't but something is influencing her."

Lloyd's mind churned over the situation that was presented. She was paranoid over this issue. He could blame her with Magnius's death, he was rattled too. Still something didn't make sense out of all of it. "Why are you telling me? If everyone could be an enemy, why are you using me as an agent?"

"You were raised in Cruxis. I know you could never betray the cause." Pronyma said and placed her hands on Lloyd's shoulders. "And you can't now. You can't betray the cause not with someone from within attacking her. I need you as an ally."

Lloyd blushed. It was compliment like one he'd never had. He, his father and Yggdrasil were her only true allies. There was so much faith in this assignment. "Don't worry, I'll find out who is trying to sabotage the Chosen's journey. I'll be a hero of Cruxis just like my father."

Pronyma smiled. "You better get going before Forcystus throws a fit." She said and nudged him along.

Lloyd hurried out of the tower. Forcystus was leaning on the railing waiting for him. He walked over to him and straightened his uniform. "You look terrible and in front of Pronyma, too." He said and he brushed off the boy.

Lloyd backed up nervously. "What are you doing!?!"

"Is it a crime not to want your company looking like something the cat dragged in?" He said.

Lloyd groaned. He was avoiding asking him about his conversation. That would explain the sudden onset of parental instinct anyway. Maybe it was best to do the same. "Hey Forcystus!"

"What is it?"

"Do you... did you ever want kids?"

Forcystus stopped his grooming for a moment andshrugged. "I-I don't know."

"You do, don't you?"

"It's crossed my mind."

Lloyd paused for a moment. It made sense he supposed. He had always been very good with Lloyd. Kratos must have known and that's why he asked him to babysit.

"We should get going Lloyd." Forcystus said and jumped down from the platform around the tower. Lloyd followed. "Are we walking then?"

Forcystus sighed. "I'd be faster by wind."

Lloyd groaned. "If I don't throw up."

"You didn't the last time." He said grinning.

Lloyd sighed and crawled onto Forcystus's back. "I still don't recommend this to anyone."

Forcystus snorted and took off running. A whirlwind of wind shot him and Lloyd forward like a bullet from a gun.Lloyd clung to the half elf as the countryside flew by. Lloyd's eyes were shut tight as Forcystus shot across the mountains that incased the Tower of Mana. He turned to the boy and smiled. "If you open your eyes, you'll be in for a real treat."

Lloyd opened his eyes slightly and turned to Forcystus. "Wha...?"

Before he had a chance to finish Forcystus shot a jet of air backwards and they jettisoned toward a moderately sized body of water. Lloyd cringed. He was not in the mood for swimming. In fact he would like to avoid it if he could in his good clothes."Forcystus..."

Forcystus continued unabated. Forcystus had told him before that magic had it's practical uses. Lloyd could imagine any number of things that could mean. However the idea of half flying and half floating on water wasn't one what he was thinking at all. "I know what you're thinking." Forcystus said with a grin.

Lloyd was sure he didn't. The wind was letting him cross the water without getting more than misted.It was simply amazing to say the least. "How are you doing this!?!"

"It's the wind! If you direct it in two directions at once like this you won't fall!" He shouted over the sound of the water and rushing air.

"No! How is your wind power so strong!?!"

Forcystus was silent for a moment. "I can't hear you! We can talk on the shore!"

Forcystus landed somewhere around Izoold. It was still a ways off from the ranch but they had cut their journey back in half."So?"

"What?"

"How did your wind get so strong? I've never seen any half elves do anything like that before." Lloyd said grinning as the two young men sat on a grassy hill.

"Have you ever heard of the ruins of Asgard?"

"Yeah, of course." Lloyd said smiling. "Dad taught me about them. They were a site of magitechnology in the age before the war and for a short time in the age of the fifty-sixth chosen. It's a fake seal though to most."

Forcystus was surprised. Lloyd didn't seem the studious type. "I didn't know you were so interested in history."

Lloyd frowned. "I'm not. But dad really likes it and..."

"I see. Anyway, there was a monster there when I was young. It appeared one day and asked for sacrifices..."

"It asked for sacrifices? What kind of sacrifices?"

"It asked that Asgard send a young human woman to save the town from destruction. No one in the town did anything to help. They were just going to turn her over."

Lloyd sat silently listening to the story. It was hard to believe that humans cared so little for anything. They didn't even fight for that girl who was one of them.

"I used a sling at the time to fight. I didn't really know much magic. I knew Fireball but nothing that was any good. I knew I couldn't defeat it with a sling but I had to do something."

"So why'd you choose wind?"

"Asgard was surrounded by windmills and the monster was claiming to be the Summon Spirit of Wind. I thought that if I could defeat it withwindthen they would know it wasn't. If a half elf boy could defeat it, it couldn't be a Summon Spirit."

So I followed them and attacked it when they were going to feed it the girl. It turns out, I wasn't as bad at magic as I thought when I used the right element. My sling wasn't such a bad weapon either. I defeated the monster right there in front of the girl and Asgard."

Lloyd grinned. "Wow! I bet you were the most popular warrior in Asgard!"

Forcystus sat for a moment silently and adjusted his eyepatch. He lowered his hand and turned quickly with a smile. "I bet I know something you'll like to see."

* * *

Please review. I would love ideas for upcoming chapters and to know what you would like to see.


	16. Confessing to a Friend

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

I was really flattered by the response to my last chapter. I really didn't expect much after such a long hiatus and the enthusiasm really made my day.I am back and I hope to update around once a week on average with new chapters. I still don't know how long this sucker will be but it isn't really that close to the idea. Ideas are appreciated as always and situations for Forcystus and Lloyd to get into.

**The Good Aurion  
****Chapter XVI: Confessing to a Friend**

"What'll I like to see?" Lloyd asked as he picked himself up from the grassy hill.

"You'll see." Forcystus said jogged up further up the hill.

Lloyd followed trying to figure out what it was that he was going to show him. They were heading away from Izoold and toward mountains to northwest. "You already showed me the Linkite Tree."

"I'm not showing you the Linkite tree." Forcystus said as he stopped to look around. "There should be a path somewhere near here. This way." Forcystus motioned for Lloyd to follow as he turned onto what looked like a human's trade route.

"Cardinals don't usually use this road, do they?"

"You sound older than me. It's fine. Hardly anyone uses this road anymore. It used to be for trade but with the mana so low, monsters have overrun the mountain trail."

"Why are we using it then? You can just use your wind and get around it."

"I told you I was showing you something."

Lloyd stopped arguing and followed Forcystus along the path. It was a dirt road really more than a path. It was overgrown and neglected but just by existing it told it's travelers that Ozoold used to be something more. However the diminishing mana supply had not only made the road dangerous but the seas as well. Shipping was no longer a possibility and transport to Palmacosta died off. Lloyd was almost positive that the only one's who had used his road recently were himself, Forcystus and the Chosen's group. He wasn't an elf and couldn't since it but he knew his father had been here and that his mana was lingering.

Forcystus turned to see that Lloyd had slowed his pace. He was now walking along the path seemingly lost in thought. "Hey!"

He turned quickly to Forcystus who was standing several feet from him. "Sorry, Forcystus. I was just thinking."

"Thinking? About what?" Forcystus asked as he walked back toward Lloyd.

"My father was here recently."

"How can you tell?"

"I don't know. I can just tell. He was here."

Forcystus smiled scratching his head. "You surprise me more every day." Lloyd looked up slightly alarmed. "I can smell his mana. It isn't strong if you hadn't said anything I might have missed it. You might be more of a half-elf than you think." Forcystus said and turned around. "It's right up that trail into the mountains. You could climb it or I could give you..."

"I am not riding on your back again. I don't think my stomach can take it." Lloyd said holding his middle.

"I wasn't going to suggest it. I was suggesting another little trick I like to use."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "How much can you do with wind?"

Forcystus rolled his eye. "What you can do with most elements is limitless, in theory anyway. It all depends on how well you control it and how imaginative you are." He paused. "One example is how you converted the attack thunderblade to jump a rheiard with those fancy swords of yours." Forcystus said pointing at the weapons tied to his hips.

Lloyd grinned. "I couldn't leave them behind at the ranch. Besides Kvar's face when I used Air Blade in the Tower was priceless. He looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel."

Forcystus grinned and laughed under his breath. "I'm turning you into a delinquent and after all the years your father put into your manners too."

"Just around you. I'd never say stuff like that in Welgaia."

Forcystus was silent for a moment after the comment. Lloyd wasn't sure exactly what he was thinking but it was something that made the half-elf pity him. He didn't know why. He didn't have anything against the conduct and regulations that being born in his situation came with. He was a bit of an icon and a model for behavior. The son of Kratos couldn't act out, he couldn't talk back and he couldn't misbehave. He had to show that he was his father's son. He knew that and there was no point in arguing it. He was born into a role that he had to live in.

"So... Forcystus, can you really get me up there?"

The half-elf grinned playfully. Well, it wasn't not exactly, playfully. It was more devious without ill intent. "Yes."

"Do I want to know?" Lloyd said drooping his shoulders.

"It'll get you up there in no time. But if you you'd like you could just climb." Forcystus said with a grin.

Lloyd looked up at the trail. It wound it's way up a cliff scattered and loose rocks. It'd be terrible footing for sure. He sighed. He didn't have much choice. "You better not kill me or I think Kratos'll personally turn you into a doormat, half-elf or not." Lloyd said as he walked over to Forcystus. "So what do I..." Before he could finish, Forcystus shot a blast of air straight down. The air came back up below Lloyd shooting him straight up into the air. His ears popped at least three times and if it had been any longer before landing with almost no sense of fragility, he would have vomited. His landing was with when a large thud and he felt a several bruises forming. He rolled over onto his side to see Forcystus float gently in front of him with the control of the air. He was staring at him looking the younger man over. Lloyd would have done something but due to something dealing with the inner ear. He couldn't stand up until at least three minutes.

"You okay, buddy?" He said and nudged him with his metal arm.

He had the mind to say no but it wouldn't have done any good. He sat up and rubbed his lower back. "What was that?!"

Forcystus must have felt upset about the whole thing. "I could use Healing Wind if you'd like."

Lloyd sighed and stood up. "No, I'm fine. But after this trip, I don't recommend you as any type of transportation."

Forcystus didn't seem to be paying attention. He was concentrating on something to the left of them.

Lloyd frowned. "What is it?"

"I was going to show you this mine. But this is was closed up the last time I came up here."

Lloyd looked at the open mine. He turned to Forcystus. "Maybe it's active. Some miners could have opened it recently."

Forcystus shook his head. "No, that can't be it. This is an exsphere mine."

Lloyd looked over to Forcystus. "I thought that all of the exspheres were mined in Tethe'alla. Some company owns the mines and Rodyle get them to be transported to this world. Why does this world have an exsphere mine."

"You're not thinking far enough. It hasn't been used since this was the flourishing world. This world was once mined for exspheres and Cardinals in Tethe'alla processed them. I didn't think any humans even knew about the old mines."

"This has to be centuries old then. The last chosen to succeed was Spiritua." Lloyd said as he peered into the cave, one of his hands resting on the wooden framed entrance. "Can we go in?"

Forcystus nodded. "Yeah, I should look into this anyway. If a mine is being vandalized in my territory, I should find out why."

Lloyd nodded and followed the Cardinal into the cave. They were both silent for a moment. "Forcystus, I have something I need to tell you."

The half elf stopped and turned. "What is it?"

"I-I... you're my best friend, Forcystus. I don't think I should be keeping secrets from you anymore."

He didn't expect that. "Secrets? What secrets?"

"About being at your ranch."

"It was your assignment. You're walking for me to gain experience."

Lloyd was slightly red. He hated lying and lying by omission was still lying. Even if Pronyma trusted him. He trusted Forcystus. "I wasn't. Pronyma wanted me to stay at the ranch because she thinks that something weird is going on. She thinks someone is leaking information from Cruxis to somewhere else. She won't tell me anything else but she wanted me to spy for her." Forcystus was quiet. "Aren't you going to say anything? I mean after that..."

The half elf still didn't say anything.

"I'd be angry with me too but couldn't you say something."

"I'm not angry with you, Lloyd. What have you been telling them?"

Lloyd felt a lump in his throat. He had never had split loyalties before. "I only told them that Marble disappeared and that the Renegades were a problem. I didn't have anything else to tell them. Everything seemed to be working just fine."

"You're too young for this."

Lloyd snarled. "I am not a child anymore! Why don't you see that!?! You're always treating me like I'm five years old!"

"At your age Lloyd, you should be gaining experience. You should still be playing games and by no means should you be spying. You were born a Cruxian elite but you shouldn't work like one. They made you grow up too fast in Welgaia."

"They make me grow up and you're trying to keep me a little kid forever. I'm not a kid and I know what I'm doing. I follow my ideals and my father's and that's why I told you. That's why I stood up for Magnius at the meeting. Because I'm not a child anymore."

Forcystus sighed. "I wish it were that simple."

"We both believe in Cruxis. You aren't betraying them so why shouldn't I tell you?" Lloyd said and his face changed to a grin.

"You're the most honest Cruxian, I know."

Lloyd laughed but didn't see what he meant exactly. "So, where do you think they got in?"

"They probably used one of the maintenance hatches. The only one that hasn't rusted up in down this way." Forcystus said and continued through the mines."

"I've never seen exspheres in the earth before. It must have been great when it was running."

"Actually, exspheres need to be processed before they can be used and a key crest has to be crafted with dwarven arts to make them wearable."

"Processed?" Lloyd had never heard of exsphere processing. He thought that the stones were useable out of the gorund. "So the dwarves must process them, too. I think that Cruxis employs one named Altessa in Tethe'alla. That makes sense."

Forcystus turned about to say something.

"I FIGHT STRONG ONE... YOU FACE ME!?!"

The two turned shocked to see a giant skeleton in the mine. Lloyd stepped back. "Fight?" Forcystus tried to stop him but it was too late. Lloyd had all ready said it.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" The skeleton said and swung his sword toward them.

* * *

Reviews and ideas are always appreciated and thank so much for reading.


	17. What's Important

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

Half of this is more or less exciting. I am terrible with action as you all know but what can you do. Also, I decided to add some more backstory for Kvar and the like. I'm also doing a bit more with Magnius. He's dead but usually there are some loose ends.

Also I am still looking for ideas and would love contribution in that area but I have to announce that I can't have Lloyd join the group. It isn't going to fit in with the story as of now. If anyone has any more basic ideas or anything else, I would love to heard it but I can't have Lloyd join the group at this time. Thank you so much for reading.

**The Good Aurion  
****Chapter XVII: What's Important**

Forcystus blocked the monster's attack with his canon. It was a close call. Lloyd had been in directly in the creature's line of fire and if he had been further off, he may not have made it. Forcystus tossed the creature back with the force from his arm and fired a small shot to make the beast stagger. Lloyd was still a little shocked by the situation. He was taking the moment to see what had attacked him more clearly. It was truly a gigantic skeleton. He had never seen a monster like it. It's bones were a dark blue hue and large curled gold horns rested on either side of this head. He was not a skeleton or undead of human or elf. Besides being far too large, he had a tail and four arms which each held a weapon each around the size of Forcystus. "Lloyd, stay on guard! I need you on offense!"

Lloyd nodded and unsheathed his swords. "What is this thing?"

"I'm not sure. It isn't a natural monster for this area." The monster charged with its weapons drawn. Lloyd raised his swords to block as Forcystus cast Air Blade to drop its concentration. Lloyd seized the moment and activated his exsphere. He shot into the air and down on the monster slashing across its upper body. Lloyd landed and turned to the beast. He wasn't phased by the blow. It didn't seem that Forcystus's magic was working well either. His father had told him about situations like this before. They were in tight quarters which was both an advantage and a disadvantage. The monster was too large to move around freely in the shafts like they could but if they continued to fight for too long. The mine's supports wouldn't hold and the shaft would collapse. Lloyd wasn't entirely sure if the beast would die in a cave in but the two of them definitely would not. They had to kill it fast before the monster killed them both. "Forcystus, if we keep attacking like this, the mine will cave in!"

"I know! The monster's element is darkness. My wind works on it but it isn't strong against it."

Lloyd had never been particularly good with memorizing the elements. It had been a continuous thorn for Kratos and his private tutoring. However, the opposition of darkness and light was not just common sense but as easy to remember as how a shadow formed. Without light there was darkness and with a lack of darkness, you were inevitably in light. It was as simple as that. Lloyd looked down at his pocket. It was heavy than the other and weighed down by the one thing that may be their best bet. "Forcystus! We need to use light magic to defeat it!"

Forcystus seemed to understand almost instantly what that meant. "Why did you bring it!?!" The weight inside Lloyd's pocket was the Cruxis Crystal he had received from Yggdrasill. It had

been removed after the toxicosis was lifted. The healers had been unsure on whether or not the toxicosis would return with furthered use or whether it had been a one time result to the almost infinitely increased volume in his mana when in angelic form. It was hard to tell really. There had only been one successful human-angel. The chosens who had transformed for centuries had all died from the transformation and though Lloyd was the closest blood relation to the only success alive, his mana was not Kratos's. Forcystus didn't seem to like the odds nonetheless. "NO!"

Lloyd stepped back but the creature reared again and lunged at Lloyd and Forcystus. Lloyd shot straight into the air and Forcystus was able to dodge using his wind. Lloyd landed on the shoulders of the beast and grabbed onto one of the horns for balance. "It's the fastest way to defeat it! The only other way is your cannon and that would cause a cave in!"

"It's too risky! I'm not risking you getting infected again!" Forcystus said as he cast Air Blade on the beast while forming a wind shield around Lloyd.

The shield was a clever trick but Lloyd could tell it weakened his main attack. He diverted too much mana to make sure that the shield would absolutely hold against the attack. Lloyd fumed. "We're not going to win like this! We can't hold back!!" Lloyd said and cast a Tigerblade off of the creature and landing on the floor of the cavern. Lloyd was right. The creature was still relatively unharmed and in the meantime was destroying the supports.

"You are NOT using that crystal!" Forcystus barked. "You know very well we don't know what will happen if you do! We'll find another way."

Lloyd groaned and charged at the monster again. He slashed hard as he could against it. It roared and slashed at the swordsman. Lloyd dodged and sprung into the air.

Forcystus's ears rose slightly as he watched the young man. "Lloyd, I need you to distract it for a bit longer!"

Lloyd landed on the skeleton again and wrapped an arm around its horn for support. "What are you planning!?!"

"If I use a fully charged cannon blast, I can defeat it with one shot." Forcystus said as his cannon opened. "It'll take a few minutes but it'll be enough."

"You can! It'll cave in!" Lloyd said and as the creature shook its head trying to get Lloyd off.

"We don't have a choice. I'm not letting you use that crystal and I know this is strong enough to defeat it. Just promise me you'll get out of the way. This isn't going to be something you can block with guardian or force field."

Lloyd paused for a moment. Forcystus had never used his full power in front of Lloyd before. He always held back. His father was the same way though he rarely trained with Kratos the way he trained with Forcystus. Another jolt sent Lloyd out of his musings though. He nodded to

Forcystus and attacked the monster again. "Just get that attack ready. I can't hold it off forever." He said as the skeleton roared and lunged at the young swordsman again. Lloyd guarded but was being pushed back. It was harder for some reason to hold it off.

The beast snarled and a gust of wind shot at him. It wasn't someone Lloyd could have prepared for but he should have thought of the possibility of magic. He hadn't though and he was sent flying into the cave wall. He pulled himself forward. "Don't you dare stop charging, Forcystus!" He choked as Forcystus's gaze had changed to Lloyd. Forcystus groaned and turned away to continue charging. Lloyd nodded and lunged at the monster again. He sprung into the air and slashed down. It was a poorly done Rising Falcon and was more of an annoyance to the beast than anything. It turned to Lloyd who was now on the other side of it.

"Get out of the way!" Lloyd turned quickly to Forcystus. His cannon was ready and he was aimed. Lloyd bolted just as the beam went off. Within seconds, the small cave was filled with hot white light.

The sound of the monsters' screams were almost deafening in the small cavern but faded as the light disappeared. The beast was still standing after the attack but its weapons were lowered. "I AWAIT NEXT TIME." It said in its low gruff voice and the beast began to corrode into dust.

"Are you all right?"

Lloyd thought so. He seemed all right and the cave had held up. "Fine." He said with a smile. "That was amazing. You need to do that more often. Why didn't you tell me your cannon was that powerful?"

Forcystus sit down on the floor of the cave. "Because it takes a lot out of me and couldn't have you asking me to do it all the day."

Lloyd cocked his head sympathetic. The sound of metal cracking and a ray of light averted his attention from Forcystus. A worker's shift had opened from the explosion and the door was hanging allowing light to come in. "Well, there's a way out." He turned back to Forcystus. "Can you get up there? Or do you need some help?"

Forcystus pulled himself up. "I don't need you to help me, Lloyd." Forcystus said and walked over to the shaft. "I think I know where this leads." He said and crawled up through the shaft.

Lloyd followed quickly and surveyed the trail. The trail was sloping downward and into the desert near Triet. "We're on the other side. The cave must be under the whole trail."

Forcystus nodded. "Yeah, it used to be under almost half the mountain but most of it has caved in since they were used. It's been a long time."

Lloyd felt a little upset by the decay. "This world really hasn't prospered in a long time, has it?"

"No, Spiritua was the last chosen to succeed and she was long before my time." He thought for a moment. "It must be over five hundred years since this place has had a successful regeneration." Forcystus sighed. "That's why I'm so tired. The world doesn't have enough mana for the elven people. It can still support humans. They take in very little mana less than crops but elves needs a lot to perform magic and survive. If the world isn't revived soon, the half elves won't be able to use magic and eventually, they could start to die out. The pureblood elves of this world all ready have."

"I didn't know the elves died out. I thought they only lived in Tethe'alla."

"There were. They died out almost a hundred years ago now like the unicorns of this world. Most of the younger half elves are parented by my generation or the children of mine. They're children of two half elves. Magnius was the son of two."

Lloyd cocked his head. "I forgot you're so much older than Magnius. You're almost three hundred years old." Lloyd grinned. "It's hard to imagine. You don't look that old."

Forcystus laughed. "We age slower than humans, Lloyd. I'm not even half way to middle aged. If you really want to know about the history around her, you should talk to Kvar or Rodyle." Forcystus mused. "Rodyle was alive when Spiritua went on her journey and regenerated Sylvarant and Kvar was a child during the flourishing period."

"They're that old?!"

"Kvar is over going to be six hundred next summer and Rodyle is somewhere around eight hundred thirty-something. That's nothing compared to your father but they've definitely seen the best of this world."

"Was it ever like Tethe'alla here?" Lloyd asked as he looked at the land. It was impossible to miss the droughts and plants struggling to survive in the mana deprived world.

"Well I haven't actually seen Tethe'alla, you know and I never saw this world flourish. But Tethe'alla has more mana now than Sylvarant has ever had. I have heard that Palmacosta was a site to behold in its heyday. Sometimes, Kvar talks about flourishing Palmacosta. He grew up there."

Lloyd thought for a moment. Kvar was from Palmacosta and he knew Forcystus was from Asgard. "Do all of the Cardinals work in ranches away from where they're born."

"Usually. Magnius still had a brother in Asgard. Most of us don't really have any family there and prefer it elsewhere."

"Magnius has a brother in Asgard?"

"Yeah... a young boy in Asgard. He works with his hands a lot... Magnius mentioned his name once... I think it was Harley." Forcystus rose to his feet again. He had been sitting on the ground outside of the worker's shaft. "My mana's back. Are you ready to go, Lloyd?"

Lloyd was a little lost in thought. Magnius had a little boy in Asgard. There was a pass that the humans guarded and halted most from passing between the two Continents. The boy wouldn't have been able to see Magnius if he wanted to and Magnius was probably too busy with work to go himself. Now he was dead and his only family had no where of knowing a thing about it. "Harley should know."

Forcystus who had already started on the walk back turned. "What?"

"Someone has to tell Harley about Magnius. He's his brother. His only family. If anything happened to me or my dad, I think the other would want to know."

Forcystus stared and smiled. "You're right. You have my permission. You're on your own but just for a week or two. I don't want you deserting."

"I'm not about to betray Cruxis but some things are more important."

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	18. Dealing With Humans and Idiots

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

Poor Lloyd. Not to Asgard yet but I decided to add in Pietro. Harley will be in the next chapter. As always ideas are welcome and appreciated.

**The Good Aurion  
****Chapter XVIII:** **Dealing with Humans and Idiots**

Lloyd followed the path again along the caverns and out on the end of the trail. There was more than one reason to tell Harley about his brother's untimely death. Firstly, it would be the closest thing to a funeral the cardinal would receive but also, it gave Lloyd a chance to truly travel on his own. His father had spent a lot of time traveling as a swordsman before the worlds were split and Lloyd wanted that. He wanted the chance to have some leash.

He took the old bridge again which took him from the Iselia Continent to the Continent of Asgard. It was still a long way but it was better than messing with the humans in Palmacosta especially with the reconstruction of the ranch. Security was probably a nightmare. Even without the distractions, the trip took almost half the day without Forcystus's wind. It was getting dark and he was hardly made any headway on the Continent. Lloyd looked around trying to get his bearings. Kratos had taught him the geography of both worlds in depth. He been forced to memorize every mountain, river, ocean and plateau of the worlds that his father had helped to create. However, theory and practice were two very different things. He had to remember and find a town before dark. The area was mountainous ahead. He knew he wasn't on the side of Asgard. He had to be here Hima.

This would be a problem. Hima was somewhat hidden and there was a mountain pass to find. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the Cruxis Crystal. It was tempting, very tempting. From the air, he could find Hima easily but if Forcystus was right, he would break out with the toxicosis again and he seriously doubted the people of Hima would be able to heal it. Actually he was sure they wouldn't. He sighed and slipped it back into his pocket. Risking it this early in the mission would be not only immature but unprofessional.

Lloyd sighed and approached the nearest mountain. It was hard to make out anything that could be called a trail on it. It just seemed to be sheer cliff. He scolded himself for not asking his father about how to get into Hima when he had the chance. "Hello there, young man."

Lloyd turned around quickly. Behind him was a human with looks around sixty towing a large bag on his back. The man was wearing a hat, boots and looked well traveled to be honest. "Hi..." Lloyd answered hesitantly. He wasn't expecting to meet many humans. It was silly to think that way. He was in human territory and without Forcystus he seemed more than approachable.

"Are you a mercenary or just paranoid?" The human said with a laugh as he eyed Lloyd's swords. "You look a little too well dressed for a mercenary. As a matter of fact, I've never seen

anyone so dressed up in all my travels. You must be wealthy with Palmacosta. Thought so. Perhaps, you're a relation to the Governor-General. Did you know he died recently? A half elf attack. Awful things those desians. Some desian named Kilia was in disguise as his daughter and killed him. She met her match with the Chosen though. Bless her that Chosen. She hasn't made..."

The human didn't seem to stop talking and so Lloyd didn't feel the urge to listen. However some information was hard to ignore. Kilia was dead too. Poor Kilia was one of the half elves that were dealt a bad hand when it came to the gamble of interspecies breeding. Not all half elves came out as well as Forcystus, Yggdrasill, Magnius or Yuan. Humans and elves theoretically can breed but that isn't to say that breeding is necessarily safe for the child. Hundreds of mutations can occur ranging from the minor discoloration of the eyes, that Kvar suffers from, to the severely deformed like Kilia who had a tail, horns and pink skin. Lloyd was taught about these conditions from an early age. As soon as Lloyd had a chance to be afraid of them, Kratos stepped in to tell him otherwise. Without the education, most humans think that the half elves and their mutations were monsters. "When did the Chosen defeat Kilia?"

The human snapped out of his babbling to answer Lloyd's question. "So you are a relation? I knew it! You look just like Dorr! I can see the resemblance!!" He grinned in misplaced satisfaction. "Well it has to be... a week or two by now. She destroyed the ranch only a few days ago though and that horrible brute of a desian that ran it. He had Palmacosta in a stranglehold, I can't imagine how thankful they must be to have him gone..."

Lloyd bit his tongue as the traveler badmouthed the fellow Cruxian. It was getting dark and as much as he would like to leech the information. He needed to find a place to stay. "Actually, I was looking for Hima. Do you know how to get there? My father told me there was a pass somewhere but I've never been to this area."

The traveler frowned. "You're not heading straight home? Kids these days have no respect..."

"Yes, I know. But where is Hima? It's getting dark out."

"Alright, alright. I see young Mister Dorr is in a hurry. Hima is a up a mountain trail on that cliff." The traveler pointed to the mountain to the east. "Now, you have to walk to the side facing the north. I'm not surprised you didn't find it on your own. It can be difficult to notice if you aren't used to this area. I suggest if you get lost so easy you should follow the trails more. You're off it at the moment and if you stay off it, you'll run into some monsters or bandits. Bandits can be a real problem around here and in the Desert of Triet. That's where I'm going you see. I'll be heading to Triet. That desert is going to be a hassle but..."

Lloyd cleared his throat. "It's getting dark, I have to go."

The traveler stared blankly for a moment. "You young people never have time to talk to us older folks anymore. When I was your age, I always had time to talk to a friendly traveler who helped me on my way... but you kids... I don't know..." The traveler continued to mutter and complain to himself about 'kids these days' as he walked away from Lloyd and continued toward the bridge.

Lloyd groaned and walked over to the mountain trail. It wasn't a road but more of a treaded down path that lead up the mountain. Lloyd looked up and could see that it plateaued as it went up higher. A building was hardly visible from the ground. Lloyd sighed and began up the trek. The trail was wide almost wide enough for a rheiard and its wingspan to land on it. It could easily fit two human carts going in opposite directions for transporting goods. Lloyd assumed that it was of course intentional. More than likely, they had a merchant shop on the top and supplies had to get there somehow.

The top of the trail fed into the small town. A moderate inn rested on the main stretch with a small shop beside it. A merchant sat smoking a pipe by his wares. Lloyd could tell that the merchant was eyeing him as a possible customer. He was beginning to think that going back to the ranch for a change form his Cruxian wear would have been best. The merchant was not the only one in the small town that seemed to notice his attire and equate it with some kind of wealth or power. It wasn't a necessarily poor assessment. He was powerful and high ranking but in the human world, he might as well not have existed. There was no way they could understand his position and what influence he had on them. Cruxis wasn't all that open to the human world after all. Most humans associated it with the religious majority as opposed to a ruling force in both worlds.

He searched his pockets. He was going to have to buy a room at the inn. He had studied the idea of an economy with his father. He had learned how the trading of goods and services had evolved to an exchange of metal or paper "currency" to make trade more balanced. He knew about how the recession and influx of wealth was important for humans and how most of their structures were based on it. He had studied all of this. He knew the theory but he had never... practiced it. Cruxian elites and most of the upperclass didn't have to buy goods. They were supplied. The desians were forced to muck with the human system occasionally but most of the time Cruxis didn't both. It created too many issues that Lord Yggdrasill didn't want or feel the need the deal with. Lloyd agreed with that. He could only imagine his father having to pay for everything and organize the funds and balance a budget. Cruxis had more important things to do; however, Lloyd was forced to at this point. He rummaged through his pockets looking for any money he had accumulated from battles. No luck. He groaned and pulled out a small pouch from his other pocket. His father always gave him money for when he was away. It was for gels or antidotes mostly. When he was littler, he had always given it to Forcystus not to loose. He had never used it before because Forcystus would use healing arts and carried medicine on him. Well no time like the present.

Lloyd walked into the small inn just as the sun was setting. "Hello young man, would you like a room for the night?"

Lloyd resist the urge to tell her that that was a stupid question. "Yes... I'm traveling... alone."

The human woman gave him an odd look. "All... right..." Fantastic Lloyd, you made a human suspicious. She'll never leave you alone now. Lloyd handed her enough for a room and she walked him there. She didn't seem to stop staring back at the him most of the time. "This is it. There is a meeting room downstairs if you would like to talk with the other guests."

"No thanks, I think I'll stay up here for the night." Lloyd said as he walked into the room. The woman still wasn't leaving and he thought it might be rude to close the door on her. "Is there something you'd like?"

"No... nothing." She said and began cautiously down the stairs.

Lloyd closed the door and sat down on the bed. The room was rustically decorated and small. He supposed that not many people came up to this area of Sylvarant. He sighed lay down trying to relax. It wasn't the easiest task. The inn was full of humans and he had never heard of an uneducated human being friendly. He shook it off and looked out the window. He had to admit it had a beautiful view of the Tower of Salvation. He didn't usually look at it that much anymore but after being away so long it reminded him of home. He missed Welgaia and the small apartment with his father, the angels flying around without any real care or worry, the transport pads and moving roads and even, Remiel's nagging was missed. He lay there and slowly fell asleep in the small room.

BANG! Lloyd shot up and looked around. It was pitch black and no one seemed to be around. BANG! He got up and sheathed his swords. They glowed dully but enough to see where he was going. He opened and door to his room and walked slowly now the stairs. His swords were ready and he was alert. BANG! He heard it again. Why wasn't anymore getting up? That sound was awful and it was the third time. He turned quickly and walked out of the inn. BANG! He turned quickly to see that it was a human probably a few years older than him repeatedly smacking a desian orb with a rock. "Hey!"

The human turned quickly and jumped. He was still holding the rock in his hand and stared at Lloyd. "Desian..."

Lloyd shook his head but didn't lower his swords. "No, I'm not. I'm staying at the inn. How about you go inside or back home?"

"Desian..."

"No. I'm Lloyd. I'm staying at the inn. Don't you...?"

"Desian...Pietro..."

Lloyd racked his brain. He didn't think there was a desian named Pietro. "No... there isn't a desian named that. You must..."

"Desian... Pietro... Ranch... Desian... Ranch... Pietro... Ranch..."

Lloyd lowered his blades. "You can't talk can you?"

"Pietro... Desian... Pietro... Ranch... Desian... Pietro... Ranch...Pietro..." The human said as he went back to beating the small orb with a rock. He wasn't going to hurt it. It was built for abuse but seeing the tiny orb being beating into the ground, by what most would call an idiot, was kind of sad.

Lloyd approached him. "So you're Pietro?"

"Pietro... Ranch... Desian... Pietro..."

"I see. Do you want to go inside, Pietro? I could buy you a room."

Pietro just stared. "Desian... Pietro..."

"No, a room at the inn. I'm sure they have room." Lloyd said and picked up the orb to hand it to him. He learned instantly that it had been a mistake. Pietro seemed to go berserk. He sprung into the air onto Lloyd's back and began to bite the young Cruxian's shoulder. Lloyd yelled out as he dropped the orb and tried to get the now rabid human off of him.

The whole time Pietro was shrieking something awful between bites. It wasn't long before most of the small town was awake and looking for where all of the noise was coming from. Though it was the innkeeper who was the one who actually approached them. Pietro calmed as she came near and loosened his hold around Lloyd's neck. "What is going on?!" She asked and looked at the scene. Her gaze went from Lloyd to the orb to Pietro to the orb and to Lloyd. "You were trying to rob him!!"

"He wasn't! He just!!"

"Not him, YOU!" The woman said to Lloyd angrily. "You were trying to steal that orb from him. I could tell the moment you came in that you were trouble dressed like that! You're a conman, a traveling conman!!"

"I am not a thief!" He snapped. "I came out to see what was going on! He was trying to break it when I came out!!"

Pietro, by this time, was beside the innkeeper standing nervously. He was paler and thinner than Lloyd had thought. "Desian..."

"See, he's from the ranch. Only someone from the ranch would look like this! How dare you steal from him!"

"I told you I didn't!!" Lloyd insisted.

"Get out of my inn! ANYONE WHO TREATS A VICTIM OF THE RANCH LIKE THAT ISN'T WELCOME HERE!!"

* * *

Please remember to review.


	19. Forgiving the Unforgivable

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

Wow, this chapter was fun. I brought back Kvar because I recently got on a little Kvar kick. OVA 3 is to blame. He was just so cool in it.

This also addresses some of the themes I hated in ToS. I really didn't like the themes of revenge early on in the game. It did ebb out but that was long before poor old Kvar got any mercy. There are other themes that you may notice my disdain for after the last chapter. Mainly that no one would starve because they had a bad day no matter how much Captitalism wants it that way.

**The Good Aurion  
****Chapter XVIX:** **Forgiving the Unforgivable**

Lloyd left the village of Hima shortly after the outbursts of the innkeeper. It was almost morning but he still felt irritable about the way he was treated. He thought it was going to be easier he was biologically human afterall. It worked well enough in Tethe'alla.

He shrugged it off and continued toward Asgard. Asgard was east of Hima and on the other end of the continent. He hadn't really been to Asgard before. The closest he had been was the Tower of Mana for the meeting. His father had never taken him anyway closer than that. He hadn't even been to Kvar's ranch which was only a short trip from Asgard. He weaved his way through the mountains until he made it to the fields of the continent. Mountains still lined the outskirts but between the ranges lay a valley.

He followed the road which inevitably lead to Asgard. Humans were like that. They made direct paths to their major cities. It didn't make a lot of sense, really. If anyone wanted to attack them, it would be more than easy to find. All you had to do was follow the paths but then humans were broken into two categories: merchants and mercenaries. They were either selling or fighting without much else going through their minds. That was the reason, he was taught, that his father was to impersonate a mercenary when in the worlds. If you weren't a mercenary or a merchant, it was suspicious.

"Lord Aurion!" Lloyd turned quickly to see a desian waving to him from across the field. He was in full attire with a short sword, standard. He ran over and bowed quickly to him out of breath. "Lord Aurion, I did not know you were coming for surveillance. I would have washed my uniform." The young half elf said rubbing the back of his head.

"Actually, I'm not. I was going... somewhere."

"Don't bother with me, lord Aurion. What you're up to is your business. I just thought you were surveying because Lord Kvar is out today and I heard that you may be taking over as a Cardinal any day now."

Lloyd blushed. "No! It's under consideration but I'm... How did you find out about that?"

"Word travels fast especially when the son of the Four Seraphim is up for his first commanding position. You should hear the gossip."

"I don't know if I want to."

"Are you kidding? My unit wants to transfer already. All of us think you'd make a great Cardinal."

Lloyd stood little shocked. He had never met him before and he was ready to fight under him. The desians at Forcystus's ranch weren't nearly as happy to share quarters with him. "So what's going on? Why is Kvar away from the ranch?"

The desian groaned. "I should have told you. We're out on a routine run through Luin. There have been rumors that Luin is getting a little uppity." He paused for a moment. "Actually, I'm supposed to be back. I was just checking the parameter. I'll take you to Lord Kvar. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you again so soon."

Lloyd walked slowly behind the desian. He didn't think that Kvar would be back to work so quickly. It hadn't even been a whole day since the meeting and he was surveying a nearby village on a rumor. He was beginning to understand how the Cardinal managing Palmacosta, as well, could be too much for him. If he was going to run everything this tightly, he would get burned out in only a few weeks.

There was also the fact that his mother was from Luin. He had only found out from Forcystus, his father had never mentioned it. Maybe he was afraid that it would go back to how he had murdered her. It still seemed unreal to him. Kratos had always been a good father. His emotions were stunted, of course, from the Cruxis Crystal that he wore but, he had never been neglectful or cruel. The idea that he'd kill his mother was hard to grasp. There had to be more to it. Maybe, Forcystus was right and he had run out away from the ranch before Forcystus could explain. Perhaps, it was an accident.

The village of Luin was indeed under survey. Desians had contained citizens inside their homes and businesses and one by one were being searched for anything out of the ordinary. The villagers were acting more than distressed by the affair. No one was being injured but some carried on as though they were being murdered. In the middle of it, Kvar was standing with his staff and a pocket watch talking with one of his attendants. The half elf's uniform was already thoroughly cleaned and pressed after the journey and his hair was back to its usual immaculate state. By comparison, Lloyd looked a bit like a train wreck. His good Cruxis wear was dirty and wrinkled and his hair was in its usual disarray, despite Forcystus's earlier attempts at taming it and brushing him off.

"Lord Kvar, Lord Aurion was passing through this area and would like to accompany us!"

Kvar looked up from his pocket watch toward Lloyd and the young desian. He said something to his attendants and they left promptly. He slid his watch into his pocket and walked over to the pair. "Lord Aurion, I didn't expect you." Kvar said with a weak smile. "That brute of a Cardinal isn't with you, is he?"

Lloyd held back. "No, Forcystus isn't with me. I'm on personal business."

Kvar raised his eyebrows showing his discolored eyes more clearly. "Oh... I see. Your father was always with personal ventures as well. I suppose it runs in the family."

Lloyd never knew. He knew that his father in the worlds a lot but he always thought it was Cruxian business. "Actually, I'm heading for Asgard. I am heading in the right direction?"

"Why yes, you are. Asgard in nestled in a canyon as you continue eastward." Kvar bit his lip for a moment. "I would like to apologize for my behavior at the Tower of Mana. I should have shown you more proper respect."

Perhaps, Kvar's pride was not so unruly after all. "It's fine. I did fall on you after all." Lloyd said and smiled. Kvar didn't smile back. He must not have gotten the joke. "Are you still working on the project you were talking about?"

"Excuse me, Lord Aurion but I am on a schedule. I'll have more time as soon as I finish here."

"How about you start with me?"

Lloyd and Kvar both turned quickly. A young woman was standing on the railing of the nearby hotel. She was wearing a short mizuho style dress, a pink bow and obi, purple boots and gloves covering her black tights. Her hair was dark and pulled up into a loose bun. Beside her, a small unidentifiable creature stood. It was small and yellow with numerous tails. Lloyd reached for his swords but Kvar's grabbed his forearm. "Not yet." He looked up to the girl. "Are you of this village?"

"I am here to protect the people of this village who have offered me lodging and I'm not going to stand for you pushing them around."

"She's from Tethe'alla. Her clothing is from Mizuho." Lloyd said quietly to Kvar.

"Where are you doing here? This is official business of the Asgard Ranch! You are...!"

"Enough talk!" The woman said and charged at Kvar. "Pyre...!!" Lloyd unsheathed one of his swords, ran in front of Kvar and shoved the hilt into the young woman's stomach. She staggered back holding her stomach. "...you're faster... than I thought."

Lloyd spun his sword so the blade was out again and the hilt was toward him. Kvar was mildly shaken by the ordeal. He wasn't expecting a frontal assault especially with his men so nearby. "I don't care what you thought. What are you doing here, Mizuhoan?"

The young assassin gasped. "I didn't think anyone in this world knew." She straightened up again and snarled. " I'm here to assassinate Sylvarant's chosen of mana but after seeing what the

half elves are up to here, I couldn't leave without teaching them a lesson. You're human, you know what I'm talking about.

Lloyd gasped under his breath. By now the other desians had arrived to Lloyd and Kvar's aide. "How dare you dirty human compare yourself to Lord Aurion!?!"

Kvar grinned. "I see you think you can severe our bonds so easily as to declare race. My guess is that you favor the theory of nature over nurture, how quaint." Kvar said as he walked past Lloyd. Sparks bounced from his staff as held it more tightly. "My assumption is that you were hoping for a fight. I think my foot soldiers will be more than obliged."

The lower class desians stepped forward on cue toward the assassin. Lloyd lurched forward but Kvar count him by the shoulder. "If you're going to command, you have to learn when to let your subordinates handle it." He said quietly and pulled the young human back. Lloyd groaned to himself. He didn't like the idea of not battling with the other Cruxians. Forcystus had never made it a point to show his superior position or at least he hadn't seen him.

The foot solidiers attacked almost all at once. They unsheathed their weapons and lunged at the assassin. It didn't matter though. She darted much faster than any of the amateur soldiers. Her weapons were something Lloyd hadn't seen before. They were long paper seals that seemed to hover and cut her enemies. Lloyd searched his memory for any information on them. His father had given him several lessons on Mizuho but it rarely covered their unique style of weaponry. He knew of throwing stars and the swords but what else was there. "Studying, are you?"

"I'm trying to remember what weapon and style she's using."

Kvar seemed surprised by the studious nature the young human was taking. "I see you haven't let your mind rot all that time with dear old Forcystus."

Lloyd ignored him. "It has to be a Guardian Seal technique with fighting seals. That's the closest thing I can think of. It's unique to Mizuho. They shouldn't have that much trouble with her if that's her only skill."

One of the soldiers flew backwards after attacking to aggressively. The young woman had at the last moment risen a Guardian field and his own force was used against him.

Kvar sighed. "I do hope so. I wasn't planning on fighting today. This investigation was going to go according to schedule."

Lloyd didn't see the problem. Forcystus never seemed to mind disruptions. He took them in stride like anything else. "I'm sure it won't hold you up _**that**_ much. Besides aren't you tired of keeping that watch so close by?" Lloyd said smiling.

Kvar seemed offended. "This watch is over five hundred years old and it isn't just a watch to me."

Lloyd was going to apologize but he was interrupted. He turned quickly and grew his sword. The woman was a summoner as well and had summoned some type of monster to attack the Cardinal. This wasn't Kvar's day. The short time that they weren't paying attention had truly cost them. The lower classed desians had been defeated and Lloyd and Kvar were all that remained of the unit. Lloyd charged at the creature derailing its path. Kvar got to his feet, tucking his watch into his pocket and rose his staff sending lightning dissolving the beast. The young woman cursed under her breath and charged at the Cardinal only to be assaulted by Lloyd.

"Sheena, they're too strong. We have to get out of here." the small fox creature urgently.

"We can't just leave the villagers."

"We have to go, Sheena. We're of no use to anyone dead."

She cursed again and turned to them. "This won't be the last time." She declared and in a poof of smoke vanished.

Kvar snarled. "She certainly made a mess of things. Are any of you alive!?!" The soldiers sat up groaning and rubbing their wounds. "Healers! Attend to the wounded!" The healers quickly attended to the injured.

"Well I won't be on time. I suppose it's for the best. I have something to speak with you about, Young Lord Aurion."

Lloyd turned quickly. "Something to tell me?"

"Yes... I think it's about time you learn about your mother."

Lloyd backed up a bit. He had almost forgotten that Kvar had housed his mother at the ranch. "What about her?"

"Come over here. I have a lot to tell you." Lloyd followed the Cardinal out of the village to a more private place. "I wasn't going to tell you. I didn't think there are any way to tell someone this." Lloyd sat on the grass silently. He didn't know if he wanted to know. Things were simpler not knowing. He was happier before he knew that his father had killed his mother. What could Kvar tell him? "Your mother was killed by your father but it was my fault it happened. My work has always gotten in the way with me. It got in the way of my loyalty to Cruxis."

"What do you mean?"

"Exspehere processing is an evolving science. I fancied myself on the frontier of that science. They aren't alive the way we are, you know. They live but they don't breed or feel. They simply consume sometimes vastly more than you'd think they could."

"What do you mean? Exspheres are minerals. You dig them up in mines."

Kvar chuckled. "You don't even know about the processing of exspheres. Your father and Forcystus really have sheltered you. Exspheres are not useable until they have consumed a living organism. When attached to the bare skin, the exsphere will begin to drain the host until they eventually expire or their mana becomes so unstable that they transform into some type of monster. The ranches are used to create exspheres as well as manage the human populations. I was trying to create a more sophisticated exsphere. I was trying to create a Cruxis Crystal's Cruxis Crystal in a way. Your mother was part of that project. She died because of the ongoing stress from my project."

Lloyd was on the verge of tears. He was trying to hold back but he couldn't. "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!"

"Yes."

"SHE TURNED INTO A MONSTER AND MY FATHER HAD TO KILL HER BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Yes."

"I should kill you because of what you did to her! To me and my father!"

Kvar just stood there quietly. "I wouldn't blame you if you did. It seems to be the nature of things."

Lloyd was crying by now. He could believe what Kvar was saying. "Why did you tell me? I could have gone on respecting you. I never would have known."

"You saved my life from that assassin. I thought you should know. I haven't felt that kind of loyalty and devotion from a human in a long time." He said as he looked down at his watch. He looked back up. "I'm not going to stop you from avenging your mother. I certainly didn't."

Lloyd wiped his eyes. "What would that do? It's not going to bring her back if you die. All it'll do is make your men hate me and I was so happy they didn't."

Kvar just stared for a moment. "I suppose of all of us, we have more to learn from you than me." He paused as he looked down at his watch again. "I should give this to you as some type of token."

"It means more to you than it would to me."

"If all humans were like you, we wouldn't feel we needed to treat them so cruelly." He looked up at Lloyd. "If you continue to follow the road, Asgard is between the cliffs of Hakonesia Range. I'm sure your engagement is furious about how late you're going to be. If it's anyone I know, say it was my fault. I suppose she'll forgive me for being late once."

"I'm sure she will. Thanks, Kvar. I'm glad I know."

"Just don't make it a habit of being as much of a thickheaded brute as Forcystus. There are virtues in punctuality and some pride in appearance."

Lloyd shrugged and began down the path. "I'm leaving now."

Kvar snorted. "Lie down with dogs..."

* * *

Rise with fleas. XD Reviews and ideas are welcome as always. I hope you liked this chapter. 


	20. Monstrosities of Asgard

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

I was amazed by how much of a reply I got on the last chapter. I'm still not to Harley (this is becoming just like the meeting the way I'm dragging this out) yet but someone said that they missed Forcystus. I do too actually. (I also needed to add this in somewhere.) He'll be back in the chapter after the next.

Also I will be fulfilling a certain request soon. Kratos will talk to Lloyd.

**The Good Aurion  
****Chapter XX: Monstrosities of Asgard**

After setting off, Lloyd was glad that Kvar had given him instructions on exactly where Asgard was. The road did lead to it but that was not to say that it was the easiest to find. It was off to the eastside, if you were to use the road as center point of direction, wedged between the cliffs and canyons that were formed by the nearby mountains. If he hadn't made close attention, he would have missed it entirely. Perhaps the humans weren't so dumb when it came to their cities afterall. Anyone who didn't know the region would have missed it and given the Asgardians time to mount a counterattack.

The city itself was for certain on the higher end of Sylvarantian cities. It was well populated, stores were built along the cliffs as you entered and stairs were carved into the rock itself. Despite its grandeur, the city looked more ancient than most in Sylvarant and in all fact, it was. Asgard was one of the only cities that had survived since before the Kharlan War. There was still a platform that had links to magitechnology on the now outskirts of the city. He hadn't seen it himself but his father had told him in several of his lessons about the structure. The structures once used for magitechnology were good indicators of an area's age.

Most of the areas that had such structures were pre-Kharlanian. This of course excluded the seals which were even older places of archeological insight. The seals of the Summon Spirits were the first places that the ancients even began pondering if magitechnology was possible. Those sites were guarded fiercely by elves for centuries and centuries. However, most of that history was lost to those that were younger than his father. Human and half elven children were not educated on most pre-Kharlanian history especially from almost ten thousand or so years ago. Cruxis controlled much of the educational systems and didn't see the need for the common man to know more than the legends of the Chosen and belief histories of a few monuments. Lloyd was excluded from this selective education because he was a Cruxian elite. He needed to know more than the average man to govern efficiently when the time came.

Lloyd continued into the city. Arches wove above him as people scurried here and there. They were all human from what he could see and an unthought of problem seemed to bubble to the surface of his consciousness. How was he going to find Harley in Sylvarant's second largest city and not draw attention? He would just ask but after the hostility that he had received in Hima, he didn't dare. It was far too easy to draw suspicion from humans. They always seemed to link one thing to another without any true logic to it. He was beginning to see why Yggdrasill preferred the concept of an angelic Earth. The angels of Welgaia were never as assuming.

A small cavern was carved into the side of the cliff face between the worn stairways that lead to the market sector of the city. Lloyd felt himself drawn to the cavern. He decided that his curiosity wasn't going to slow him up any more than having no idea where to find the young half-elf was and that he should play the role of tourist anyway. It was less suspicious or at least his curiosity was going to tell him that it wasn't.

It turned out that the small cavern was an excavated archeological site. Several people were already inside when Lloyd entered all looking over the carvings and painted walls of the cave. Lloyd walked closer and examined them. The paintings that lined the walls weren't what he expected. He expected them to be only a few hundred years or at the very most a few thousand; these, however, were pre-Kharlanian. The mural showed references of human interaction with elves who had found exsphere technology much like the kind that Cruxis used today. The ancient elves were using exspheres to grow wings on their backs like the half-elves, and his father, in Cruxis. Lloyd wasn't aware that the technology was used in a pre-binary system.

As Lloyd stared, he must have gained the attention of one of the humans who were also in the cave. "I didn't think that young people were interested in archeology in this day in age."

Lloyd turned quickly to see that it was a harmless old man who had addressed him. He was worried for a moment that it was someone like the woman from the inn in Hima. "It's amazing. I didn't think that the Ancients had this kind of technology."

The old man smiled. "Curious you would say that."

"Say what?" Lloyd said arching his eyebrow. He didn't think he had said anything out of the ordinary.

"You just called it technology. Most of the scholars who come here don't look at it that way. I like to eavesdrop on them to learn this and that." He said trying to cover up this transgression or at least to rationalize it to him. Humans were odd like that. Always rationalize for people they didn't know. Lloyd was a complete stranger and yet the old man seemed concerned with what he thought about him. "Why do you say that?"

Lloyd cleared his throat. "Well it's simple, really." He pointed at the flying elf. "That figure: look at his ears and his hair style. He's obviously a pureblood elf. If you notice his hand, he's wearing a device that most likely cause the wings to form." Lloyd was careful not to say what the device was. He had to keep some of Cruxis's secrets safe after all.

"You think he is an elf? Most of the scholars say he is an angel. The figures below him are worship him. He seems more divine than just improved."

"Worshiping?" Lloyd seemed surprised. He looked at the human figures below the elf on the mural. They were reaching up to him. "I don't think so. It looks to me that they're working with him or for him. I can't tell which. The humans don't have wings because they can't control magic. The wings are more or less a technique that the elf is using. He may just be working with them. You can see he's holding something. Who is to say they aren't reaching for the something and not the elf."

"By Martel." He said as he stared. "I can't believe no one had noticed that. He is holding something, isn't he? You'll make a regular academic as soon as the Chosen makes this world flourish. Though the Church may give you some guff for such an observation."

"I'm no scholar." Lloyd said bashfully. Kratos would have died laughing if he heard the old man's comment. His son, a scholar, certainly not. "I could be wrong. It's only what I see and think. An observation."

"You're too modest, young man. Far too modest." The old man said and paused. "It seems awfully strange that elves once lived out in the open with humans. You don't see elves. I never have. The only thing close to them are those creatures that live at the ranches."

Lloyd felt his heart skip a beat. "Creatures?"

"I can't imagine you haven't come in contact with them. They're unnatural creatures. I don't think they're much like the elves, personally. They say they're halfbloods but it's hard to believe that they are much like the elves." The older man paused surveying Lloyd's tension. "The leader of the one's in this region is quite the sight. If you need any proof that they're beasts, look to him. Only a monster could have eyes like that."

Lloyd tried to beat his tongue but it was hard with this indecency. The deformities of the half elves were something that you did not point out. Most were quite ashamed of them. Actually half elves seemed to be more sensitive than most to abnormalities. Forcystus had been so defensive when Lloyd saw his crippled arm and missing eye. Even the way that the other half elf mocked him in the Renegade base was directed at his crippled status. He was sure this was true of Kvar as well and his 'eyes'. He didn't often open them very wide and Lloyd assumed that that wasn't involuntary. "How do you know the Elves don't?"

"Don't what?"

"Look like the half-elves. You said you'd never seen any. Maybe they look different too. Maybe they have eyes that are different than the humans." Lloyd said gruffly. He wasn't about to let some old man bully his allies, mission or not.

"Calm down, now. You act like you actually care about those creatures. I don't know but I'll have to tell you, they only cause trouble around here. Maybe you haven't had much contact with them but we have. If you want to hear about it, an old man at the inn on the hill knows about one of those that caused a lot of trouble for a man who lived here a long time ago."

Lloyd sighed. "Maybe, I should go see him then."

"Maybe, you should."

The inn was down the road from the ruins and up a hill. The inn was actually yet well furnished for Sylvarant. He assumed it wasn't as well off as Palmacosta but nice nontheless. He surveyed the room for the older man he had heard about. We'll see what he has to say. A half elf causing a human trouble. That'll be the day. Lloyd knew his history and humans seemed to cause most of the trouble in it.

An older gentleman was sitting in the parlor of the inn. He was eating his lunch as he sat on one of the chairs. Lloyd sat down next to him and asked the maid for a tea tray. If he was going to talk with this man, he wasn't going to have the side of the half-elves look like some kind of barbarian. "Are you going to be having lunch as well?" The old man asked.

"I heard from an old man in the ruins that you know a story about a half elf from a long time ago."

"You bought lunch to heard about Aron's boy." The old man said calmly. "I've become quite famous for this story. I suppose with a boy like that, people want to know. Well it all happened a long time ago. I heard this story from my grandfather who heard it from his. He was there you see. It's been almost three hundred years now but he was there.

"Aron was a man lived down the way from here. He wasn't anyone important in Asgard. My grandfather told me that he made candles. Though this often changed when he told it. Sometimes candles. Sometimes, pots. It doesn't really matter in the long run. You see Aron was never married but used to explore quite a bit in his day. That exploring got him into trouble. You see he fathered a child with an elf woman. He never stayed with her and to be honest, the elves aren't the most welcoming. If he wanted to stay, they may not have allowed it. It was that nature that brought him here. The son that is. The young boy just appeared one day on Aron's doorstep."

The maid arrived with the tea and Lloyd's lunch. He paid the woman and she bowed to him as she walked away. "So you think that the mother sent him away. To his father."

The older man nodded and pulled himself something to drink. "The elves are very strict about who is allowed in their towns and among them. If she didn't, the elder did. It's fairly common for such a thing to happen. The woman probably thought it was easier to give up a son than a way of life."

Lloyd couldn't imagine. Kratos wouldn't let Lloyd out of his sight when he was younger. Leaving him with Forcystus was harder for his father than him and he was less than six years old the first time. It wasn't natural to be any other way. Parents were supposed to get all upset when they have to leave their children anywhere. They idea of leaving them or sending them away should rip their hearts out.

"At first, it wasn't that bad at all. The boy was agile and sharp as they come. He learned quickly and didn't seem to bother anyone. Aron thought it may actually work out if it kept on like that. The boy actually looked somewhat human and he thought that he could grow to like the pointy ears and red eyes.

"Unfortunately, pointy ears aren't the only difference. The young boy started sneaking off at all hours night and day. Aron tried scolding him but he found out that the boy was learning magic. That child was dangerous and had learned to use a sling as a weapon. The other children played with them as toys but he shot magic from it. The neighbors were scared half to death. Children need to be controlled. If you don't control them, they'll go wild. This one did.

"It finally happened one night. We used to have this tradition in Asgard."

"What tradition was that?" Lloyd asked. He hadn't said anything through the story. He had expected to be outrightly indignant but the man seemed to keep you from speaking somehow.

"A monster used to live in the ruins to the north. We used to have to sacrifice young girls to him. The girl was to be sent that night. The monster appeared and the girl was about to be devoured when the boy appeared. He went into some kind of trance and slaughtered the beast. The bloodlust was something awful in that boy.

"He was about to kill the girl too but Aron pinned him to the ground. He had to do something to get control of that boy. If he was strong enough to kill the monster, he could massacre the whole city. Aron did something that was ruthless enough for that boy to understand."

"What happened?"

"He cut out the boy's right eye."

Lloyd shuddered. He suddenly realized what he was hearing. It was awful. Terrible.

"I know what you're thinking. Everyone likes hearing that a human was the one to cut out the right eye of the Grand Cardinal, Forcystus."

* * *

Review and reply if you like it. 


	21. Harley and Magni

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

The title isn't the best but I think it's appropriate. I also hope I got the idea of a brotherly bond across. Kvar is back again and will make one more appearance after this to talk about a certain major plot point from a certain video game this is based off of.

**The Good Aurion  
****Chapter XXI: ****Harley and Magni**

Lloyd almost fell out of his chair. Forcystus had told him the night he arrived at the ranch that he had lost his eye in Asgard where his father lived. He had always assumed that he wasn't referring to the loss of his eye and his father as a single idea. Lloyd was horrified by the very idea. "Forcystus..."

The old man seemed bewildered by the concern in his voice. "The maiden was all right in the end. Two monsters were vanquished."

Lloyd felt a rush of emotion. He was having a hard time maintaining the composure that his father had taught him to show. Elites of Cruxis were not supposed to become overwhelmed with their emotions. There was a solemn, stoic ideal to uphold. But this wasn't about ideals. This was about Forcystus and what Asgard had done to him. Lloyd stood up almost snarling with rage. "He is not a monster! I know him! I know!" He paused for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. He couldn't really think of much but what Forcystus had told him about the event. "He saved that girl!"

"Boy, you're acting hysterical." The old man said irritably. "Saying you know him. No human actually _**knows **_the Desian Hero, Forcystus. No one has actually known him since he got that title and lost that arm of his. The idea... You don't know Forcystus any more than I do. The Cardinals, besides being half elves, are recluses for the most part. No one but their staff and prisoners see them."

Lloyd was still fuming as he tried to compose himself. "None of the half elves relate well with the humans. It's just... more notable with the Cardinals and I do know Forcystus."

The old man seemed surprised. "You are a strange one and I assume well traveled."

"You don't believe me?"

"No, I don't. I think you're a self-righteous brat and a right fighter on top of that who has no idea how the real world works. You get indignant about hating the half-elves when it's us or them and most say, it's not going to be us." The old man said gruffly. "I don't know where you come from but in Asgard if the half elves step out of line, we put them in their place."

"You're talking about Forcystus." Lloyd said in almost a hiss. "How is a child supposed to defend himself against a mob?! No one was protecting themselves that night! They were attacking a child because he did something they couldn't! They were right, the human world is as backwards as ever."

"The human world? What do you think you...? Who are you?" The old man seemed caught off guard when Lloyd lowered his facade.

"I'm looking for a half-elf named Harley. Where does he live?"

"Harley? You're working for the Cardinals. I never thought they'd actually send someone for him."

"Harley, where does he live?" Lloyd turned to see that the argument had attached quite the commotion. The innkeeper had snuck out and was undoubtably trying to gather someone to fight with Lloyd.

He wasn't having much luck with innkeepers. Lloyd walked out of the inn and only a few moments before the woman had gathered a group together to fight him. "That's him!" The old man said pointing at Lloyd.

The group was small, only four of them, lead by a swordsman that was around Lloyd's age. The young man was obviously human with brown hair and arena style armor. He seemed to be seasoned enough but Lloyd was almost certain that he wouldn't be that hard to defeat. "This is the group of the Chosen! They came to stop you from seizing Asgard."

Lloyd paused for a moment and looked at the group. Good Martel, he couldn't believe it. The group was not that of the Chosen. Eventhough he hadn't seen Collette in years, he knew her well enough to know that she wasn't among them. They were con men. It would have been incredibly insulting to Cruxis if it didn't prove their point so well. Humans really were the most opportunistic of the life in both worlds. If there was a way to get ahead, they would find it. "The Chosen's group, huh?" Lloyd said with a polite bow as he drew his swords. "I'm sure it's a pleasure to meet you. Though, I've met the Chosen before."

The fake Chosen flinched. The group knew instantly that their cover, with Lloyd anyway, was blown. "You don't want to fight with the group of the Chosen. Martel is watching over us. There's no way you can win."

Lloyd tried not to laugh. The very idea that he would be intimidated by the other swordsman was ridiculous. Lloyd had been using a sword since he was seven years old. His father had taught him form and Forcystus had always been a willing partner for sparring. He also had a hard time ignoring the obvious advantage of being able to use magic with his swords. The swordsman seemed to know he was outmatched too despite the boasting. Lloyd decided it was better to get this over quickly and to get back to looking for Harley. He didn't want any more trouble than he had already gotten into. "That may be true but you shouldn't declare a win before the duel is over." Lloyd stated pointing his sword at the other swordsman.

"He's a desian sympathizer!" Lloyd heard the crowd getting restless. The commotion had attracted more people than Pietro had in Hima. It seemed as though at these half of Asgard had come to see the young 'human swordsman' who knew the 'Desian Hero' Forcystus. "Kill him, Chosen! Stop him before he gets Kvar!" With the ongoing comments, the crowd was beginning to feel more like a living cage than an audience. They were looking for blood and he had a feeling that they wouldn't be happy until they saw it. He didn't want to hurt the other swordsman though. As much of an opportunistic vulture he was, he hadn't done anything to him.

Lloyd yelped and darted aside. The swordsman had attacked when he was distracted by the crowd. He wasn't only a con; he was a cheat as well. Lloyd parried as the other swordsman hacked wildly at him. The young human's form was a mess and he lacked any real method to the madness of his blows. The style was classic bounty hunter. He was too unskilled to be a mercenary, too well armed to be of a local militia and lacking the position of a duelist. He was a monster trapper probably from a moderate to large city. Lloyd continued to parry as he looked for a moment to disarm him. His chance came when the swordsman leapt into the air and swung down at Lloyd.

He quickly hilted one of his swords and grabbed the swordsman's wrist while tripping his with his other sword. The young human dropped his sword and fell backward. He reached for the sword but it was too late. Lloyd was standing on it and pointing the unhilted sword at the young man's chest. "I think I've won."

The swordsman was sweating violently as he looked up at Lloyd. He seemed turned quickly to one of his teammates. "If you kill me, he'll die too!"

Lloyd furrowed his brow. He wasn't sure what the swordsman meant what he meant. Who was going to die too?

"Let me go! When my brother hears about this..!!"

Lloyd turned quickly to the sound of the yelling. He had never heard the voice before but he had good idea of who it was. In the crowd, one of the traveling mercenaries had grabbed a young boy. He was a half elf without a doubt, his ears were pointed and slightly longer than the humans. He was wearing long shorts, a long coat and bandanna around his head. Though what really gave him away to Lloyd was his striking red hair that was pulled back like Magnius. They had snatched Harley. Lloyd turned back to the swordsman who had snatched up his sword in the confusion. "Let him go!!"

The swordsman answered with a yell and charging at Lloyd. He couldn't be bothered with this. The situation had gotten too far out of hand. Harley was no longer safe in the city of Asgard and if he continued the duel, the boy would surely be hurt. Lloyd knew the only way out was too disable the swordsman and get Harley out of the city as quickly as possible. He charged the swordsman and slashed at his right arm. The swordsman screamed as blood rushed from his arm and his sword fell to the ground. The crowd gasped and eyed the wounded man. It was his chance. He had to grab him in the confusion or the mob would descend on him like a horde. He ran over and grabbed Harley tightly by the arm pulling him away from the other fighter. "We have to go. Okay, Harley?"

The young half elf's eyes darted around in confusion then back to Lloyd. "What's going on?"

Lloyd groaned. There wasn't time to explain. "Later, we have to go. I'm with Cruxis you can trust me."

Harley frowned but nodded and ran off with Lloyd in the confusion. Most were too concerned about the wounded duelist to notice until they were out of the city.

"You work for Cruxis?"

Lloyd panted and looked back. They had put enough space between them and Asgard that he thought it was safe. Harley didn't seem to care. "What?"

"Do you work for Cruxis? You said you did but I don't any humans who do and you are."

"Are what?"

"Human! Aren't you listening?" Harley said impatiently. He couldn't have been much older than twelve though he seemed intimidating enough standing with his fists on his hips.

"Yeah, I work for Cruxis and me and my father are the only humans."

"Oh..." He paused for a moment. "You must be working for my brother. You know him, everybody knows about my brother. He's one of the Grand Cardinals. He's the Grand Cardinal of Palmacosta. Palmacosta, that's the biggest city in the world." Harley boasted. "What was going on back there?"

"We have to get to the Human Ranch." Lloyd said eyeing Asgard nervously. "Kvar'll take us in for until it settles down." Lloyd said and began walking toward the Kvar's ranch.

"Yeah, you sure did cause a lot of trouble. Though with that getup, I'm surprised you didn't get lynched. Haven't you ever heard of causality?"

Lloyd didn't answer. He was at this moment trying to figure out how to tell someone that their brother was dead. He decided against outrightly saying he was murdered. He didn't want Harley looking for blood especially so young. He couldn't blame him if he wanted it. He remembered the rage when Kvar had told him about his mother and anger when the old man said that about Forcystus. He hadn't killed anyone but still.

"...So that's when I got my last letter from Magny. It seemed weird that he hadn't sent me one in over a week. I don't think he's ever missed a week in ... forever. It makes sense now though.

Lloyd gasped. "Why does it make sense?"

"Duh! It makes sense that he wasn't sending letters because he was making arrangements for someone to come get me. He can just tell me what's going to happen when we get there. He always said that when I was old enough he'd send for me and I could go to his ranch. I have to admit, I was getting worried for a while. I thought something might have been wrong."

"Harley..."

"Young Lord Aurion!"

He turned to see that the Desian from Luin running up to him and waving. "Hey! Over here!"

The desian ran over to the two young men. "Lord Aurion, I didn't expect to see you again. Are you still on business?"

"Yeah... Actually I was wondering if Kvar could... I was hoping to go... to the ranch."

The desian seemed surprised. "Lord Aurion, are you asking to come to Lord Kvar's ranch?"

"Uh... was that..?" Lloyd blushed bright red. It was stupid to even think he could just barge into a ranch without any notice.

"I think you misunderstood." The desian said and poked Lloyd's chest. "Young Lord Lloyd Aurion, son of Lord Kratos, doesn't exactly have to ask for permission about anything. Or did you think the title had no benefits."

Harley looked up confused. "Lord Aurion? Who is this guy anyway?"

The desian frowned. "Watch your mouth kid. Lord Aurion is son of one of four heads of Cruxis. The question is who are you?" The desian turned back to Lloyd. "I'd be glad to escort you and get this little pest out of your hair."

Harley stuck out his tongue at the desian. Lloyd sighed. "That's fine. He's with me. I have business with him." Lloyd blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Though I think that escort would be nice. I don't exactly know the way to Kvar's ranch."

The desian laughed. "I swear Young Lord Aurion, you're a riot." Lloyd tried to hide his blush. "The ranch isn't far. I'm sure Lord Kvar will be happy to see you again."

The ranch was indeed close by hidden in a small grove of trees. The ranches all seemed to dwell in a forest of some kind. The half elves did best with some flora he supposed. Heimdall was in one of the deeper forests of Tethe'alla and that was the lost known home of the Elves. The desian opened the gate and lead the two of them into the main entrance. "I'll get Lord Kvar. It'll only be a minute, Lord Aurion."

Lloyd sighed and sat down. Harley just turned slowly to Lloyd. "Magni didn't send for you, did he?" Lloyd turned to the young boy who was now more than a little bit gloomy. "You're some kind of important elite. My brother is important too but he wouldn't be able to send for you."

"Harley..."

"What's going on? Why isn't my brother sending me letters anymore?"

"There was an accident at the ranch."

"So he's hurt?" Harley said his eyes darting and watery. "Are you taking me to see him? How bad is he hurt!?! How bad!?!"

"Harley, he isn't hurt."

"You said there was an accident! Tell me what happened to my brother!!"

"He's dead, Harley. Magnius is dead."

"No... No! You're lying!! How could you say something like that!?! I HATE YOU!!!" Harley yelled sobbing as he ran off past Kvar who had just walked in.

"It was rather mature of you to go get him. I hadn't actually thought of that loose end." Kvar said dryly as he walked into the room.

Lloyd was rubbing his eyes. He felt like his head was ringing. "I just ruined his life. How are you so calm?"

"That was melodramatic." Kvar said irritably. "You did not ruin his life as you claim. Withholding information doesn't make anything less factual. Though that brute of a nanny of yours wouldn't tell you that." Kvar bent down next to Lloyd. "He would have found out sooner or later and at least now, he can go cry in some corner of the ranch and not with a pack of humans at the door."

"How can you say that? He called him Magni! It's his brother! Not some idea!"

"You're too emotional, Young Lord Aurion. He'll be... he'll adjust. The hardest thing will be to find a place for him. Martel knows I'm not taking care of him."

"Maybe he would have been better off in Asgard."

"Not even listening." Kvar nudged Lloyd hard with his staff. "You listen to me. If you're going to listen to anything I say, hear this. He wasn't safe in that city. He's safer here than there."

"He wasn't in any danger until I showed up."

"Information is like a disease. It spreads. Magnius had a net of desian to protect Harley when he was away at the ranch. That net was broken when he died. They would have found out and he would have been in real danger." Kvar paused. "I also think that babying children doesn't get them anywhere. If Forcystus cared about you, he should have told you about your mother."

Lloyd stood up. "Don't talk about Forcystus like that. He was protecting me. He cares about me more than anything. You couldn't know anything about that."

Kvar just stood for a moment staring blankly at Lloyd. "I suppose forgiveness doesn't come as easily as you had hoped and I as well.

Perhaps Lord _**Aurion**_, I don't care as you so eloquently put it. But Magnius did care and nothing you say can ruin that child's life because he had a wonderful one so far. Besides his brother being brutally murdered that is."

"I didn't tell him, he was."

Kvar groaned and narrowed his eyes. "You're turning into some odd combination of your father and Forcystus and yet somehow I'm not incredibly annoyed yet."

"I told you that hate begets more hate. I'm not going to force that on Harley."

"I suppose." Kvar stood for a moment nervously and tapping his foot.

"You want to tell me something."

"You need to get back to Forcystus. He'll have a fit."

Lloyd stared bewildered for a moment.

"I'll take care of Harley. There's still time for that later."

* * *

Same as always, remember reviews and ideas are always greatly appreciated. 


	22. Back to Being the Human

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

I AM SO SORRY SoS! The chat with Kratos will be at the beginning of the next chapter I swear but I don't think I should keep this one going any longer. I PROMISE I will post soon with it and they will have a nice long chat.

**The Good Aurion  
****Chapter XXII: Back to Being the Human**

Kvar insisted that Lloyd take one of his Rheiards to get back to Forcystus's ranch. He said he was tired of him walking everywhere like he was a lower class mule. He was riding back or he wasn't going back at all.

Lloyd didn't disagree. He loved riding Rheiards to Kratos's great dismay. Kvar's rheiard was the standard size and model. He had a smaller model in Welgaia that he liked to ride through the corridors on. His father hated it. It had been a gift from Lord Yuan for his thirteen birthday. His father had thought it was too dangerous and that he was too young at the time but didn't take the gift away. Not that he hadn't wanted to and hadn't thought it was his right as Lloyd's father to do so. But because Yuan had said Martel wouldn't have wanted Lloyd to be restrained for his whole childhood. The moment the word Martel came into anything, Yggdrasill took that side and removing the rheiard would have been an act against Martel which was, needless to say, unthinkable.

The trip back was uneventful and took only an hour for Lloyd to cover at least half a day by foot. He landed quietly and walked toward the exit of the hangar. He pressed a small button by the door and spoke into a panel that was set right above the button array. "Forcystus, I'm back. I took a rheiard. It's in hangar D." The device was a message system for contacting Forcystus. There were probably near a hundred of them across the ranch, all were sent to a mechanical device in his arm. He pushed another button and the door opened into the main corridor. He leaned back on the wall by the door as it closed. He could wander off after calling Forcystus.

It was only fifteen minutes before he appeared walking down the hall toward Lloyd. "You made it back. Now, what's this about a rheiard?"

Lloyd grinned. "Kvar lent it to me. He said something about walking being for mules."

Forcystus raised on eyebrow. "Kvar? How'd you get him to agree to that? The last time I checked, you two couldn't stop trying to bite each other's heads off."

Lloyd paused for a moment. That's right, Forcystus hadn't been at Luin or the ranch. As a matter of fact, he hadn't seen Forcystus in almost three days now. "Um... you're the one who told me to give him a chance. I saw him in Luin on the way back and... I don't know what happened... but we're not fighting anymore." Lloyd paused for a moment. Forcystus was shooting him a look of suspicion. "He can be pretty cool if you look things from his point of view. He lent me the

rheiard and is helping Harley find a place to stay. He just doesn't like people who are... he's very clean. "

Forcystus laughed loudly for a moment. "I glad to hear that. Though, I can't imagine you two getting along so quickly. What did you do bribe him?" Forcystus said mischievously.

Lloyd turned crimson in annoyance. He most certainly did not bribe him. "I did not!"

"You said he was clean. People on good terms usually have something more to say about someone then they're hygienic." Forcystus smiled. "Lloyd when I said you could learn from them, I didn't think that you would be so chummy. If you don't have to push for something with someone when you don't get along."

"Well, he is... very clean." He was beginning to understand why Forcystus thought it was such a weak argument. "But that's not why I'm getting along with him. When I ran into him, he told me about my mother. No one else would. He said I was mature enough to handle it." Lloyd barked still red.

Forcystus's smile faded almost instantly. All of the color seemed to have drained from the half elf's face at the mention of Lloyd's mother. "He told you. What did he tell you?"

"He told me that my mother was in an experiment that he was working on," Lloyd paused trying to hold some type of composure. He had all but lost it in Asgard and he wasn't about to let that happen again, especially with Forcystus upset as it is. "and when it went out of control my father killed her."

Forcystus's expression didn't change. Though his face seemed to grow paler at the suggestion. He seemed to follow Lloyd's lead to show some composure when he noticed that Lloyd was staring at him. "Kvar... Lloyd, he shouldn't have told you that."

Lloyd snorted. "I have the right to know! She was my mother!"

Forcystus walked over to Lloyd and hugged him. It was certainly an awkward situation to be in. He really hadn't thought that Forcystus would be this upset by the whole situation. He was sure that there would have been the whole business of him ranting about how Kvar was an insensitive idiot with no grasp on 'raising children,' which he wasn't anymore, but getting this upset. He said earlier that he hadn't known his mother. He had never actually met her and only knew her by relation through Lloyd and in a vaguer sense Kratos. "Forcystus..."

"Don't seek revenge against Kvar."

"I won't. Kvar knows it, too. I think that's why he let me borrow the rheiard." Lloyd lied. Well he didn't lie exactly. The situation was more complicated than that. Not killing him was not a trade for the rheiard. He and Kvar had had some kind of a understanding. He didn't understand why he had done it to his mother but he had somehow understood that Kvar was apologetic.

Though one thing did nag at him about the situation. "Forcystus, why didn't you tell me that the ranches were for manufacturing exspheres?"

Forcystus pulled the boy away and stared at him still paler than normal. "Did Kvar tell you about that too?"

"Yeah, he told me about how exspheres were made. You didn't tell me anything, Forcystus. I know you're trying to protect me but I'm not a little kid anymore."

Forcystus sighed. "I was waiting until you were older and after the whole event with the Renegades, I didn't think that you could handle it. You're a child of Cruxis, Lloyd, you'll probably live at least as long as any elf. I didn't see the point of rushing childhood."

Lloyd paused and thought to himself. He saw Forcystus's point. The exspheres given to the angels did extend their lives significantly. Even if he only lived a thousand years, he would hardly of scratched the surface of his longevity. He wanted Lloyd to have fun as long as possible without burden or responsibility but he was only slowing it down. Lloyd was going to find out and the other Cruxians were going to think of him as a colleague and not a dependant. Lloyd liked the respect he had been getting. Pronyma and now Kvar thought of him as assets to Cruxis and not as Lord Aurion's little shadow any more. "Can't stay a kid forever.

Forcystus turned a bit. "Your father tried sending you a message while you were gone."

Always changing the subject, Lloyd would have brought it up if it weren't for the topic that had changed the subject. "My father? He sent a message! What is it!?"

"Hold on, Lloyd." Forcystus said with a grin as his face flooded back to a healthy hue. "He didn't leave a message, he was trying to talk to you over the computer system. I think he missed you. He seemed a little upset when I told him that I had given you the day off."

Lloyd bit his lip. He had missed his father's call. If he had come back with Forcystus and not gone it get Harley, he would have count it. He knew getting Harley was the right thing. Kvar had said that the humans would have hurt the poor little half elf as soon as they found out about Magnius but he missed his father.

Forcystus turned. "Cheer up, Lloyd. You'll have another chance."

"When?" Lloyd said his head drooping a little. His father was extremely busy after all. He hadn't sent any word to him until now and he had missed it.

"Tomorrow." Lloyd perked up almost instantly looking up at Forcystus. "I told him you'd be back tomorrow and he agreed to try back then. Unless you're planning on running off to have tea with Kvar."

Lloyd smirked. He was never going to live his Kvar thing down. "No and cut it out. It's not like we're best friends or anything. I just don't want to pull his hair out anymore."

"Not pulling out Kvar's hair would be a good thing. After charbroilling you, I think he'd have a stroke." Forcystus smirked.

"I suppose the stroke would solve the problem of my father killing him over killing me."

Forcystus laughed as he grinned at Lloyd. "Well, we should get to bed. I expect you to do some work in the control room before your father calls and I don't want you falling asleep."

Lloyd groaned. "You're still treating me like I'm kid."

"Compared to me, you are a kid."

"And compared to Kvar, you're a kid and compared to Rodyle, he is and compared to my father, EVERYONE is. What's your point?"

"You can't let me win, can you?"

Lloyd walked into the small bedroom. He looked at his Cruxis wear. It desperately needed to be washed. He was glad he would be wearing his desian uniform tomorrow. It would give him some time to actually wash it properly. He tossed it to the other side of the room where Forcystus left his dirty clothes and pulled himself onto the lower bunk. He had to admit, it was nice to be back to the ranch and out spending the night in a human inn. It was unnerving being away from a large group of half elves. In the ranch, mana buzzed around from one room to the other. The half elves just exuded it. The human inns had almost none. The air was thin and lifeless. Lloyd gulped. Humans didn't have much mana at all. It took less than a tenth of what was necessary to maintain a healthy half elf to maintain a human. "Hey Forcystus, you can smell mana, right?"

"Yes..." He said his voice was muffled from his face half buried in his pillow.

"Can humans?"

Forcystus sighed. He seemed to know what he was getting at. "Generally most scholars don't think they can. Now are we talking about humans or you, Lloyd?"

"It just feels different here than in the human cities."

"May just be more comfortable..."

Lloyd looked at the bottom of the upper bunk.

"Or you could be sensitive to it. Most humans haven't been raised in an environment as mana rich as you. It's energy and being without could be noticeable."

Lloyd smiled. That was comforting. At least for a moment, he was more like his companions than his own race. He certainly didn't feel a part of them after Hima and Asgard. He rolled over on his back and fell asleep almost at once.

Working in the control room was more boring than he remembered. He assumed that Forcystus had had a very firm talk with the footmen of the ranch because no one seemed to antagonize him upon his return. They weren't friendly with him, hardly as friendly as Kvar's soldiers, but weren't rude either like before. Lloyd shrugged off the cool welcome and continued his work. It was soon lunch and Forcystus hadn't said a word about his father's calling. He felt an uncomfortable lump in his throat. It was possible that Forcystus had lied to him about Kratos calling back to console him. He had been upset after all and Forcystus had a tendency toward doing anything to make him feel better. He had been the same way when he was little. He swore he could get anything he wanted when he was little by crying in front of Forcystus.

Lloyd looked across the mess hall at Forcystus who was eating with a few of his senior officers who were talking near constantly to him. The mess hall was an unusual site for anyone who wasn't used to it. Desians rarely removed their helmet, for obvious reasons, but did so when they ate. It gave you more of a feel for who they were without the helmet shielding most of their faces. Though it also made Lloyd's human ears more visible.

Not all half elves made attention to mana signatures or how much mana any one being secretes. It varies of course from individuals. The older you get, the less mana you consume and secrete obviously but each person comsumed and released different amounts and even that came change depending on a mood, illness or environment. It was complicated. But despite the differences, human mana consumption was vastly different than half elf. The two were impossible to confuse. Humans consumed so little mana compared to half elves most don't understand how they could be thriving. A popular theory was that the poor intake of mana was the root of their aggression and that human bodies and minds were in a state of distress at all times causing them to attack anything that wasn't suffering from the same crisis. Lloyd personally thought it was far fetched though he was sure that it had something to do with human behavior.

Lloyd turned to look at the half elves seated next to him. None of them had said anything to him though they had avoided eye contact. Lloyd forced himself not to get upset. They were trying not to antagonize him. All they wanted was to eat lunch and get back to work without incident. But Lloyd had decided the silence was a little too deafening. "What are you planning on doing after the Regeneration?" He thought it was a valid question. The desian would be disbanded after the Chosen had completed her journey.

The half elves continued to look down at their trays or cock their faces away from Lloyd. They heard him but didn't seem a want to answer. One nudged another and whispered something about answered 'before he gets mad'. Lloyd frowned but the soldier turned to him. "Cruxis will get us a position somewhere." The desian paused. "They said when I joined that they would handle stuff like that. After all, it's happened before."

Lloyd grinned. At least someone was talking to him. "I guess you're right. Lord Yggdrasill isn't going to just leave the desians with no alternatives."

The half elf almost seemed surprised to hear a human mention Lord Yggdrasill. "Hey kid," Lloyd turned to the half elf. He was young probably no older than his mid twenties with predominant elven ears and a mane of bluish hair. He looked almost pureblooded except for his facial structure which was undeniably human. "A lot of us have worked here a long time. Some of the old timers are in their hundreds older than Forcystus and in all that time, no one has ever worked with a human. We didn't even know Cruxis hired humans and then you showed up."

A broad faced half elf from across the table looked up. He had a beard and small point ears that stuck out of his short wild hair. He had to be a lot least as old as Kvar from his appearance. "You're idiots, you young people." He pointed at Lloyd. "This one used to be watched by Forcystus when he was child. Someone must have found him or something."

Another half elf, a woman, piped in. "Honestly people, he's probably a quarter elf. A son of someone who works at one of the other ranches or someone who died in one of the raids. Now you may feel fine about leaving a poor yearling to die all alone but I wouldn't."

The older elf snorted. "Stop romantizing everything, Trina! He's a pureblood human. I can smell it. I tell you, he got lost and someone took some mercy on him. Probably someone like Trina."

"Are you saying I'm soft on humans!? Just because I have a soft spot for little one's doesn't mean I'm soft."

"Yes it does." Said the first half elf.

Lloyd grinned as he watched the half elf woman, Trina shout across the table to the other desian. It was fun to listen to what they thought might have been his origins. He didn't know that he was kept some kind of secret. Though Kratos was like that. If you didn't ask, he wouldn't tell you a thing and Lord Yggdrasill probably felt that Lloyd's life was not a spectator's sport.

"So what is it?'

Lloyd looked up. "Huh?"

"Which one of us is right?"

"Um..."

"Lloyd," Lloyd looked up to see that Forcystus was calling to him. "Lord Kratos is on. Go to control room 5."

Lloyd smiled and stood up. "Sorry, I have to go."

Trina frowned. "You can't just leave up. What is it?"

"Sorry but Kratos wants to talk with me."

"Come on!" The young half elf with the blue hair whined.

"Sorry, I have to go. Lord Kratos is one of the Four Seraphim... and my dad."

* * *

Review with comments and ideas. Ideas are always welcome, I'm running low again.


	23. Getting Caught Up

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

I have no idea if this is any good but oh well. The infamous Kratos chapter. Now the whole chapter is a discussion between Lloyd and Kratos. It basically recaps everything that has happened so far and has some foreshadowing of what to come. Actually it has two major foreshadowers. One for the fic and one just for the general game. I also tried to showcase Kratos's parental side. He's less emotional than Forcystus but then he is an angel.

Also I am getting to a point where the story will take a rather extreme turn and I will need ideas and suggestions. I'm also wondering if anyone wants anything to happen in the ranch before this happens.

**The Good Aurion  
****Chapter XXIII:** **Getting Caught Up**

Lloyd hurried to the control room where Forcystus said he could speak with Kratos. It was down a long corridor and off to the left after you leave the mess hall. Lloyd walked in a half run down the halls. It wouldn't have been a problem, though running outside of emergencies was prohibited, because the corridors of the ranch were empty. Only a few guards were not on lunch hour who made sure that the ranch was protected during it's most vulnerable time. They were stationed outside of course leaving the halls bare.

He pressed the button to open the door to the control room. The screen had been left on for him and Kratos was visible waiting calmly for Lloyd to arrive. His father was wearing his traveling clothes which were a solid purple. He rarely wore them in Welgaia. It wasn't appropriate for someone of his rank to wear something so undignified. Lloyd stood paused in the doorway. It felt strange seeing his father in more casual clothes. Though it was probably just as odd for Kratos to see Lloyd in the desian uniform. Both sets were not appropriate for their ranking after all. He cleared his throat and walked in with a bashful wave as he approached the consul. "Hey... um, I mean... good afternoon." Formalities were such a pain especially when you just wanted to tell someone everything at once. He didn't even really know where to begin. So much had happened in such a short time.

"Good Afternoon." Kratos said with a slight smile. Kratos seemed to sense that Lloyd was a little on edge. Even from that far away, he knew his son. Both he and Forcystus seemed to have the uncanny ability to sense when something was wrong. "I tried to connect you yesterday but Forcystus said you weren't in the ranch."

"Forcystus gave me the day off. I was out." It wasn't exactly a lie but he didn't want Kratos to get the wrong idea.

"The day off?" Kratos eyed him suspiciously. "Where were you?"

"How is the journey going?" Lloyd said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Lloyd, where were you?" Kratos's tone was stern and he was eyeing Lloyd angrily.

Lloyd on the other hand was avoiding his stares and only looking at him with a half smile trying not to make full eye contact. It was no use lying now. "I was in Asgard. After Magnius's death... I thought that I needed to tell Harley. I thought he should know."

Kratos paused for a moment but didn't mention it again. "The journey has been taking longer than expected. There have been some unseen delays."

Lloyd breathed a sigh of relief and thought about what his father had said. So the journey wasn't going as planned. "Cruxis was anxious about this journey, weren't they?"

Kratos eyed Lloyd for a moment. "It must be obvious. Yes, there was a lot of apprehension about this journey. Sylvarant hasn't had a successful journey in over seven hundred years. Something keeps interrupting it and I think I might know what that might be."

Lloyd waited eagerly. He wasn't aware that Cruxis had information on why the Chosen was failing. Pronyma seemed to believe it was from within Cruxis and Yuan was a likely candidate. He had kidnaped him after all and propositioned him but somehow he couldn't bring himself to push the name to Pronyma. Yuan was his superior officer and a friend to him, his father and Yggdrasill. There must be another reason for his action. That must be it. He wasn't going to push

the subject. "Who is it?"

Kratos seemed surprised by the question. "That's not something for you know."

Lloyd's eye widened. "Then, what are you going to tell me? I've been here for months. I'd like to know."

Kratos shot Lloyd a glare. "Don't you _ever_ take that tone with me again." Kratos's voice was stern and Lloyd cringed a little. "The inner workings of Cruxis is not your concern. I'm sending word to explain the reason that you have been there for months."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I wasn't trying to be rude. I'm just restless and..."

"I understand. It has been a long time but the journey is more complicated now than previous journeys. This Chosen has other dangerous to worry about."

Lloyd thought back to the encounter with Kvar. "Would that have something to do with a Mizuhoan?"

Kratos snapped out of his musing and stared at Lloyd. "What do you know about that?"

"After Magnius's death... on the way back, I ran into a Mizuhoan woman. She attacked a group of desians and I had to fight her with Lord Kvar."

It may have been Lloyd's imagination but he thought he saw his father's eye twitch ever so slightly at the mention of Kvar. He must have been imagining it. "The Mizuhoan is trying to kill the Chosen. Apparently Tethe'alla has not only become aware of Sylvarant but has learned to travel between the two worlds. Most likely the Pope or King of Tethe'alla has sent her to kill the Chosen and preserve the adjacent world's prosperity."

"But the worlds weren't meant to be maintained without the Chosens succeeding. If the Chosen keeps failing the journey, the mana levels will decrease to the point where the half elves will die."

"I know. The legend that was created about the desians being a product of the diminishing mana levels and the absence of Martel won't hold up without the half elves."

Lloyd frowned. "That isn't the half of it. If the mana level drops too low, the half elves will look to Cruxis for an exodus. There is no way even Cruxis could handle transporting that many half elves before the elderly and child start to die off."

"And that will lead to diminished support from the half elves..."

"Which means no more desians if somehow the balance is reestablished."

Kratos sulked for a moment as he thought about the situation. "I see you haven't been excluded from the crisis at hand."

Lloyd smiled. "If I'm all ready involved maybe I could help. I've been helping Pronyma with a problem in Cruxis and if I can help her maybe I could help the Chosen." Lloyd knew it was a bold idea and quite the request but he was an elite of Cruxis. He wanted to be in the thick of it and he didn't want to sit by and watch the establishment crumble. Least of all, he didn't want the half elves suffer from something that could be avoided.

Kratos didn't seem to agree. "Absolutely not. There are a thousand reasons that I can't have to here. I'm supposed to be a rogue mercenary and suddenly having a son who I happened to come across won't be something I can explain away. A half elf woman in the Chosen's party is all ready suspicious of me. She'd see right through it." Kratos lectured firmly. "Besides you're not old enough for a mission, especially one of this importance."

Lloyd fumed. He knew he couldn't yell at his father but he felt like it. He was not a child! Pronyma trusted him with an investigation. Forcystus trusted him to be alone in human world. Kvar trusted him with his life. "I'm not a child. I can help you. I've been through a lot here and people trust me. I know that if Cruxis pulls together, we can make sure that she finishes the journey." Lloyd paused and thought for a moment. An example soon came to him: the healers. "When my Cruxis Crystal went out of control, everyone helped and..."

"What happened to your crystal!?"

Lloyd snapped out of his lecturing and looked at Kratos. "It malfunctioned when I tried to use it to its full power. I could maintain my wings but the crest started to mutate my skin into the compound similar to the exsphere."

"Martel's sickness..."

"What? Martel suffered from the Exsphere sickness too?"

"Lloyd, did they receive a Rune Crest?"

Lloyd thought hard for a moment trying to remember. He hadn't. The parasitism had been cured without the use of rune crest. "No."

By this point, Kratos was more than a little rattled by the even. The angels of Cruxis had stunted emotion but if any feeling was extreme enough it could show through the restraints of their cruxis crystals. "I'm leaving then. I'll be at the ranch by morning. Ask the healers to delay the expansion until I get there. They'll be able to create you a crest in Welgaia. I knew this was a bad idea from the beginning."

"Dad! I'm fine!!"

"You are not! Martel had the same disease and she almost died from it! Without a Rune Crest..."

"They cured me!"

"What?"

"I don't know how they did it but they found a way to maintain my mana levels and remove the crystal. After that, they healed the crystalized tissue. It was sore for a while but it's fine now. They saved me."

Kratos paused thoughtfully. "I guess I left you in good hands after all."

"Yeah, Forcystus wouldn't let me out of his sight. I haven't used the crystal since."

"I'll have to send word to Welgaia and tell them about the malfunctioning crystal. I'll have an agent of Cruxis deliver it to you at the ranch. Though I should warn you, you may want to reconsider using it often. The angelus process will stop the aging process."

"Only for emergencies in other words."

"Yes. I don't think you're old enough to become an angel but Lord Yggdrasill thinks that you should start to take more on and I won't disagree with him."

"I was nominated as a Cardinal." Lloyd blurted. He knew it was stupid and boastful and all the things that he wasn't supposed to be to maintain the image of his status but this was an honor, a big one, and Kratos was his father.

Kratos's eyes widended. "What do you mean you were nominated as a Cardinal?"

"Pronyma nominated me for the rank of Grand Cardinal after Magnius's death. I was at the meeting you see... they invited me... Pronyma, that is, invited me. I came up with some ideas about how to maintain the continent of Palmacosta and Pronyma liked them. She thought I was most qualified." Lloyd paused scratching his head. "Kvar opposed it at first but... he changed his mind when I met him again. He told me about a project of his and I think he respects me. He said he'd be honored to work with me."

Kratos didn't seem at all happy by the news. "I don't know if you understand what would be involved Lloyd."

"I'm not a child anymore. I can do this. If Pronyma thinks I can, I can."

"Just be careful, Lloyd."

* * *

Remember to review and ideas are always welcome. Thank you for reading.


	24. Teenagers and Warriors

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

I've been having a hard time with this so this chapter so it's short and came almost out of the blue. It's getting into the two groups that exist in Forcystus's ranch. The next chapter will have a sparring duel between Forcystus and Lloyd. Also a certain someone will show up again. I bet you can't guess who.

**The Good Aurion  
****Chapter XXIV: Teenagers and Warriors**

Kratos ended the conversation shortly after saying that he couldn't keep up the conversation without the Chosen's group growing suspicious. Lloyd said goodbye and walked across the room and out into hall. The desians were filing back through the corridors back to their posts. They were again clad in their helmets making it almost impossible to see who was who. Lloyd picked up his helmet from the counter of the control room and slipped it on over his head. He slipped into the crowd and headed toward the yard. He was on sentry duty that afternoon and he didn't know exactly how long ago lunch had ended. It couldn't have been too long ago because the halls were full after all.

He hurried across through the halls and outside to the yard. An average size desian man turned as he saw Lloyd walk across toward the gate. The other sentry turned away from Lloyd and walked to the edge of the gate. Lloyd followed quietly and stood on the adjacent side of the gate. He supposed that the first sentry duty was the most nerve racking. He hadn't worked outside in the yard before on sentry. Forcystus had seemed to do everything he could to keep him away from it but with his discovery on the ranches' procedures, there was no need to hide it anymore.

The other guard looked over at him but turned away quickly when Lloyd noticed. Lloyd sighed as he thought to himself. The desians from lunch must have told him about him. Rumors spread fast in the ranch but he never thought that fast. "You heard at lunch?"

The desian blushed slightly. "It's not something that you miss." The desian said bashfully. "We never thought that Forcystus's human pet was..."

Lloyd was staring at the other sentry. He never did like that name for him and he didn't think that with the knowledge of his place that he would have to deal with it again. Forcystus's desians certainly were gutsier than the one's he had met in Kvar's ranch. "Don't call me that!"

The desian cleared his throat. "Well it's weird. If you're such an important member of Cruxis, why are you here? What did you expect from my kin anyway? Humans aren't welcome."

Lloyd snorted. "Humans aren't welcome." Lloyd turned to the young half elf. "Stop calling me the human and Forcystus's pet and everything else everyone in the ranch has been calling me. My name's Lloyd and I'm a member of Cruxis like you. Stop acting so high and mighty."

The sentry almost snarled at the statement. He turned his whole body toward Lloyd. "Don't you dare think that you're one of us! I don't care what you think you are. Whether you think you're a human or not, you're still one of them. All of us can smell it on you and it's hard to ignore something with a stench like a human."

Lloyd turned quickly. "It's better to smell like a human than act like a pig."

"What did you just call me?"

"I didn't call you anything. I just said that you're acting like a pig."

The desian snarled and pulled out his blade.

Lloyd stood calmly as he eyed the other Cruxian. He was sick of the desians at Forcystus's ranch treating him like he was a run of the mill human. He was a member of Cruxis. Scratch that, he was an elite of Cruxis. He was more of a Cruxian than most of the desians were. He was raised in an artificial city created by Yggdrasill. He was taught by a member of the Four Seraphim. He was even a trusted ally to Pronyma. Lord Yggdrasill even seemed to trust him without much question. Yet, the half elves of Forcystus's ranch stood defiantly against the concept that he was more than an average human, who persecuted him, who ravished who they were and yet were so vulgar did not even see that their greatest enemy was created out of necessity by the humans themselves.

"Are you going to draw your sword or is Forcystus's human pet too good to fight with half elves?"

Lloyd snorted but didn't reach for his swords. He wasn't going to attack him. Attacking him would only prove that he was one of them, a violent barbaric human. He had attacked them before and that is what he had reduced himself to. He was going to keep his word to Forcystus and not fight him. "I'm not going to fight with you. We're on sentry duty. We should be watching the forest and not fighting with each other."

"We'll see about that." The desian said and charged at Lloyd swinging his short sword.

Lloyd ducked and rolled out of the way. "Stop it! This is pointless!"

"You called my people pigs!" He snarled and charged again. Lloyd cast Guardian and grabbed the half elf by the wrist of his sword arm. The two young men began to grapple with each other pushing the other away as each tried to keep his own footing. The desian soon dropped his sword and grabbed at Lloyd. He claws at the eye slots of Lloyd's helmet and pulled it off of Lloyd's head. Lloyd snapped at the half elf biting his fingers as he stomped viciously at his foot.

The scene had soon grown from possibly dangerous to comical. The two young swordsman scratched and clawed at one another pulling off any loose piece of armor and biting any digit that happened to come too close to either's mouth. The two were loud, cursing and yelling at one another, which is what had distracted the other desians. The whipmasters were the first to notice and leave their posts to see what was going on. They were followed by the mages. The young men didn't seem to notice at they continued their struggle on the ground pushing and shoving one another. That is until the half elf heard his name. "Found yourself a friend, Bey?"

He looked up quickly only to be kicked in the face my Lloyd. "Stop it you, idiot."

Lloyd stopped quickly noticing that the fight was over and that almost thirty desians had gather to watch. He blushed heavily as he noticed most of them were either giggling fiercely or laughing without any hesitation.

"Will all of you stop staring all ready!?" Beylo said angrily at the other desians. Lloyd noticed that the desian, Beylo, was actually much younger than he thought. He couldn't have been older than Lloyd and perhaps a year younger. He had the smaller variety of elven ear, short seafoam hair and brilliant blue eyes. His nose was bleeding most likely from the kick to the face, one black eye and his face and clothes were covered in dirt.

Lloyd imagined he didn't look much better. He smiled and began to laugh.

"Not you too!"

"S-sorry i-it's your face." Lloyd said as he laughed.

Beylo snorted and sulked as he got up and grabbed at his helmet and sword. "You don't exactly look like a 'Cruxian Elite' either."

Lloyd and the crowd paused for a moment. Lloyd snickered and then started to laugh again louder than before.

"Isn't anyone mature around here!?" Beylo said as he stood angrily looking from Lloyd to the crowd.

"C-calm down... it's just..." Lloyd couldn't finish. The situation was just too funny and the crowd seemed to agree.

Beylo blushed and stomped off muttering about 'maturity' and everyone else's 'warped sense of humor.'

Lloyd stood up and brushed himself off. One of the half elves walked over to him and smiled. "I don't think Beylo is going to be coming back. I'll stand in for him with you."

Lloyd smiled and picked up his helmet. "Thanks."

"I think the entertainment's over. You should go back to your posts." The desian sighed and walked off. "You have quite the bloody lip, Lloyd."

Lloyd wiped his lip and put his helmet back on. "Everyone is different here than at Kvar's ranch... I mean... not trying to be rude but everyone seems more aggressive here."

The half elf smiled. "I know what you're getting at. Yes, they are more aggressive here. Most of the desians that call this ranch home do because of the story of Forcystus's fight with the humans. They come because they think there will be more blood here. They aren't refugees and if they are they're militiamen too."

"So they're more violent and hate humans more than most."

The half elf nodded. "So why aren't you getting upset about me being here?"

"Because Forcystus isn't. I'm not a militiamen and I'm not hear to kill humans. I follow Forcystus and that's all."

Lloyd didn't say anything else until the end of his sentry duty. The half elf from earlier was different than the others. He had a certain dignity that the whipmaster who attacked him several months ago and the brash young sentry, Beylo, didn't. His loyalties were more important to him than his feelings and he didn't confuse the two. He was what most half elves, and he guessed human, warriors saw themselves as. Lloyd swallowed hard. He wasn't a thing like him.

* * *

Review with ideas and comments and thank you so much for reading.


	25. For Old Time's Sake

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

The last chapter was short so this one is long. I can't always be consistent after all.

The four half elves will be recurring for at least three more chapters. They are named for the four types of true elves in Norse mythology: the muntaelfin (mountain elf), landaelfin (field elf), saeaelfin (water nymph) and wuduaelfin (forest elf). Research makes naming easier.

Also I have to stress that there are only three more chapters with Lloyd at the ranch. If anyone has any requests that will fit in with this plotline, I hope you will support them.

**The Good Aurion  
****Chapter XXV: For Old Time's Sake**

"So you actually got into a fight with Beylo?"

Lloyd groaned as he looked over at Forcystus who was taking more than enough joy in the idea. "I didn't think you wanted me to fight with the other Cruxians."

Forcystus smiled. "Did you know that Beylo is seventeen, too?"

Lloyd frowned. Why were older people so hard to understand? First, he tells him not to fight but now it's fine and now this. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Forcystus grinned. "A lot. Two young swordsmen fighting out in the yard and not with swords. It has nothing to do with who's a half elf and everything to do with how old you are."

"What are you talking about, Forcystus?"

Forcystus laughed. "Young men around the same age always form friendly rivalries."

"He didn't seem very friendly to me."

"It isn't about you, Lloyd. He's just trying to prove something and you happen to be his only age."

Lloyd thought for a moment. Maybe the encounter for once wasn't about race and was about being a young man trying to prove something. He had felt a need to prove himself and that he wasn't a child to Cruxis. Maybe Beylo was trying to prove that he was someone and Lloyd happened to be the closest target in distance and age.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you two end up friends one day." Forcystus said and cocked his head. "Actually I had a similar experience. Do you want to meet them?"

Lloyd furrowed his brow. "You have a rival here?"

"They aren't my rivals anymore. They used to be when I was a mercenary. We were all

mercenaries at the time. We're good friends now. Do you want to meet them?"

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah, I didn't know you had friends near from before you joined Cruxis."

Forcystus smiled and lead him out of the hallway and outside to yard on the west side of the ranch. It was evening and the sun was the verge of setting making the yard appear a shade of orange. It was facing toward Iselia and you could actually see the village from the door to the yard. The hill beyond the fence sloped sharply and though some trees managed to cling to the incline, it was almost a clear view of the village.

"At ease for a moment. I'd like you to meet the human you've been hearing so much about."

Several desians turned and smiled as they saw Forcystus. "So you finally decided to stop hiding him."

"I was not hiding him. I was... averting attention." Forcystus turned to Lloyd and smiled. "Lloyd, these are the four that came with me when I was assigned to Grand Cardinal. They were the half elves that followed me when I gained my title. They're Munt, Landta, Saeae and Wudun."

"I'm always last." Wudun said irritably and crossed his arms to sulk.

"Maybe you should try to whine less. Forcystus seems to like it." Munt said and grinned showing large and pointed teeth.

Forcystus laughed and Lloyd smiled as he looked at the four. They had by this point taken off their helmets and pulled down their hoods. They weren't as old as say Kvar but they beyond human years. Most seemed to be older than Forcystus except perhaps for Wudun. Munt was the stockiest of the four and looked almost Dwarven in posture and built. He was the elf he had seen Forcystus talking with at lunch. He had dark red eyes and brown hair. His ears were small like Forcystus hiding in his mane of hair. He was also riddled with scars all across his face and his nose looked as though it had been broken at least twice and poorly placed medically. Next to him stood Landta who was tall and thin with pale blond hair and blue eyes. He had the long large ears typical of pureblood elves and a small thin scar across his nose between his eyes. Beside Landta was Saeae who was also thin but shorter than Landta. He looked to be the oldest out all of them but had a pressence of dignity and retained an appearance of youth. His hair and eyes were both a matching shade of blue that wasn't far from Lord Yuan in shade and hue. His ears were long as well but followed the form of his face upward like Kvar. He also had a pointed beard much like pureblood elves that seemed to be cut and managed regularly. Finally was the youngest Wudun. He was young looking and handsome with slender feature. He was around the same height as Lloyd give or take which seemed to about the norm in the ranch. His hair was a shade of green and his eyes were almost a lavender. His ears weren't visible and from the way his hair fell were most likely small and close to his head.

"Is it true Forcystus? Is he really the son of Kratos?" Landta asked calmly. The half elf didn't seem the type to get excited about much of anything.

"Yes, a lot of rumors have been floating around and..." Saeae paused discertingly. "...we thought it best if we heard it from you and not from the local riffraff."

Forcystus smiled. "Yes, he is."

Wudun piped in. "What about him being pure human? He smells it but..."

"Yes he is. He's pure human but don't bother him. We don't have anything to worry about from Lloyd."

The four nodded and seemed to set any preconceived notions aside. The four seemed to go to Forcystus instead of forming their own ideas. They were dependant on him more than most of the ranch. "Did you join Cruxis because of Forcystus?"

Forcystus shot Lloyd a look. "Don't be so nosy, Lloyd. That's none of your business."

"It's no problem, Forcystus. The boy's just curious." Munt said calmly. "I don't consider myself part of Cruxis. I follow Forcystus. If he were to secede, I'd follow him. I followed him here."

The others nodded. "Cruxis follows Forcystus's ideals and so do we. If they didn't, I wouldn't either. I'm not interested in group alliances." Saeae stated.

It seemed strange to Lloyd. How could someone not follow Cruxis and only follow Forcystus? Cruxis was huge and organized. Individuals made mistakes and following him completely was dangerous. What if they made the wrong choices? You were trapped. Forcystus groaned to himself. "Stop it all ready. You're making the boy think that we're come kind of cult."

Landta grinned. "Are you blushing Forcystus?"

"No."

"I think you might be." Wudun smirked and turned to Lloyd. "Boy, I see you carry a sword. Did your father or Forcystus teach you?"

"My father taught me but Forcystus practiced with me."

"That's good. Forcystus is a terrible fencer." Saeae said as he smirked at a still slightly pink Forcystus.

Munt grinned revealing his pointed teeth again. "That's for sure. He can hardly hold my axe right."

Landta snorted and rolled his eyes. "You three could learn from Landta!" Forcystus barked.

"How to be a mime?" Wudun said cheerfully. "Or some type of living statue perhaps."

"Very amusing." Landta said irritably.

"We must really be annoying if we got him talking. He can usually stand around for days not saying a word." Munt said as he nudged Lloyd.

"I thought he had had a stroke once. He say anything after a week." Saeae commented. "I was thinking about taking him to the healers but he kicked me in the face when I tried to carry him off."

"I have the best story!" Wudun piped in.

"Don't you always." Saeae said sarcastically.

"I was bunking with him way back almost fifty years ago and you all know how he's so quiet when he sleeps. Well I was sure he was dead..."

"And."

"And. I thought he was dead. DEAD!"

"Fascinating." Saeae smiled and turned to Lloyd. "Forcystus how about you have a little sparring match with the boy. I'd like to see how good your student is."

Forcystus snorted. "He's not show piece for all of you. I just wanted you to meet him."

Munt piped in. "Come now, Forcystus! I'm sure the boy won't mind. Besides its boring out here."

Forcystus sighed and turned to Lloyd. "If you don't want to, you don't have to."

Lloyd grinned. "I don't mind. Besides I want to show them what my swords can do."

Forcystus rolled his good eye. "Fine." He turned to the four. "I guess we're going to have a match."

"Good, I'd like to see what he can do." Wudun said as he sat down on the dusty ground of the courtyard.

Lloyd frowned at the youngest of four. He didn't like being gawked at by the four of them. They seemed to think that he was something brought to entertain them. Forcystus seemed to feel the same way and didn't like how the introduction had been taking as Forcystus bringing them a human to be entertained by. Lloyd smiled and turned to Forcystus. "I guess I should show them that I'm not a circus monkey."

Forcystus smiled and turned away from Lloyd walking a short distance across the courtyard.

Lloyd stepped back a little and stood up straight. Both Kratos and Forcystus had stressed the

importance of sparring and duel etiquette. The two opponents were to square off from each other at a distance that would prevent either from making any unsavory moves, not that it was a problem in this case but traditionally duels were not among friends but enemies, the two were to face one another, bow and a start was clearly announced. Lloyd removed his swords as he turned facing Forcystus. Forcystus on the other hand was pushing some of the buttons on this cannon. Lloyd wasn't sure what he was doing with it exactly. He had never seen Forcystus adjust it before. He was done shortly and stood facing Lloyd a few meters away.

Saeae was leaning up against Landta who was standing up straight trying to ignore the older half elf. The blue haired elf's elbow rested on Landta's shoulder and one of his legs were crossed over the other as he leaned to the side against the taller elf. "Who should declare the match?" He said with a mischievous grin.

Wudun shrugged his shoulders as he sat slouching forward on the ground. "Don't look at me."

"How about you Landta, interested in being useful?" He said turning to the other elf whose face was no more than inches away from his own. Landta shot him an extremely irritated glare that clearly stated that he was pushing his luck with him and to stop. "Well then." Saeae said turning away nervously but not surrendering his leaning support. "Munt?"

Munt snorted. "All right! All right!" He said and walked over to the two duelists. "Bow to your opponent." Forcystus and Lloyd lowered their arms to their sides and bowed low to one another then rose back to their erect posture slowly. "Ready... set," Forcystus anchored himself and rose his canon as Lloyd got into his stance. "Go!"

Lloyd charged at him. He didn't want the four half elves to think that he was afraid of Forcystus. He wanted them to know that he could hold his own. Forcystus didn't give him much of a chance though. He blocked his slash with his canon and shot a burst of wind from his good hand sending Lloyd tumbling backward. His body did somersaults hitting his head several times. He could hear the four half elves behind him whistling, hollering and clapping. The move had been stupid. Forcystus knew he would act brash in front of a crowd and took advantage of it.

"Lloyd?" Forcystus asked from across the field. He had a ring of concern and seemed to be worried that he had used too much force against the young human.

Lloyd sprung to his feet and charged again straight ahead toward Forcystus. The half elf prepared to guard with his canon but foot away from him he leapt straight into the air. Forcystus paused for a moment then looked up quickly. Lloyd knew he wouldn't expect it. He had faked the half elf out with the false assault and began to use the time in the air to charge his swords. As far as Lloyd was concerned, this wasn't a duel between a human and a half elf but one between two of the same race and the best way to prove to the half elves that he wasn't a human was magic. It was what separated us from them and he was going to be us. "WINDBLADE!"

Forcystus put up to shield but it was too late to block the full power of the blow. The older man tumbled backward the same way Lloyd had. Lloyd smiled as he stood but stopped quickly when

he saw the four's faces. All had drawn their weapons and seemed ready to attack. Forcystus by then was on his feet. "Stand down."

"What kind of game are you playing!?" Saeae snarled.

"He's no human..." Wudun hissed quietly as he gripped his dagger tightly in his right hand.

"I said stand down!"

"But Forcystus?!" Munt barked as he held his large axe in front of his torso.

"I said stand down! This is a duel and I want no disruptions. You wanted to see what the boy is made of and you are! I don't want you whining about what is!!"

The four half elves lowered their weapons but still eyed Lloyd eerily. He catch Saeae mutter if Forcystus knew 'what he was.' Lloyd felt the pit of his stomach fall out as the stares bore into him. "Forcystus?"

Forcystus turned his face away from them for a moment and told him quietly. "Don't mind them. Just focus on the match. They're mind their place."

Lloyd didn't stop looking over at the four for another long minute. Forcystus's reassurance didn't do much to quell his anxiety. He knew that Forcystus was able to restrain them. They wouldn't physically attack him, they had too much respect for Forcystus to defy him so blatantly. They weren't going to let up in other ways though.

"Lloyd."

Lloyd snapped out of it and turned back to the half elf. He got back into stance and the duel continued. This time Forcystus attacked first charging directly at Lloyd. Lloyd knew that it was a sympathy charge. Forcystus was trying to Lloyd a good hit in to regain some confidence. However it didn't pane out that way. Even with the sloppy assault, Lloyd was too distracted by the stares of the four half elves to make any maneuver and when swung at him it was too late to do anything. The metal arm hit him on the side of head sending the young swordsman flying to the ground. Forcystus panicked for a moment and rushed to Lloyd to see if the swordsman was all right. He wasn't hurt badly at all besides what he knew would be a worse headache later.

The match didn't pick up much from there either. Every time Lloyd did get a hit in, the half elves booed and seemed to grow irate. It was impossible for the young swordsman to focus. Forcystus knew it. "Lloyd, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Let's just get this over with." He said never changing his gaze from the corner of this eye at the four.

Forcystus stepped away from the young human and turned to the four half elves. "I don't think anyone is enjoying this." He said, turned away walking back toward the ranch and gesturing Lloyd to follow.

Lloyd was puzzled and turned to the four who seemed to be ashamed of themselves. He knew that they didn't feel that way because of their behavior toward Lloyd. It was because they had upset Forcystus. Lloyd turned away and rushed over to the half elf.

"They're acting like a bunch of idiots. I told them not to mind you. I told them you weren't a threat."

Lloyd walked beside him quietly as they made their way through the halls toward their room. Forcystus was furious about the outcome and Lloyd didn't feel much like talking.

"Lord Forcystus!"

The half elf turned. A foot soldier standing in the adjacent hall. "What is it?"

"There is a message for you in control room four, sir."

"A message?" Forcystus repeated and walked off without another word to the foot soldier. Lloyd thanked the desian and followed behind closely. Control room four wasn't far from the entrance to the west side of the ranch. As he opened the control room door, Forcystus turned to Lloyd. "Go back to the room I'll be there soon."

"Lloyd," said a voice on the monitor making both of them jump.

* * *

Thank you for reading and remember to review.


	26. To Remember Your Mother

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

Another chapter with Kvar and more foreshadowing of what is going to happen next. Two more chapters at the ranch so submit ideas because the next one will be your last chance for this current plotline.

Also a note to SoS who asked, Lloyd will receive his new Cruxis Crystal in the next chapter and will be able to transform again without any problems.

**The Good Aurion  
****Chapter XXVI: To Remember Your Mother**

"Harley!" Lloyd said with a smile and walked past Forcystus into the control room. Forcystus followed behind slowly cocking his head to the side.

Harley grinned widely back at the two of them from the screen. He had a set of new clothes and seemed to be well taken care of. "Yup, that's me. I was hoping that you'd remember me being so high and mighty." Harley said and stuck his tongue out at Lloyd.

Lloyd laughed and scolded him. "Behave! Aren't they teaching you any manners? Where are you, anyway?"

Harley smiled. "I'll be sure to practice my curtsey." He said smugly and grinned. "I'm at a half elf refuge east of Hima. Kvar sent me here after you dropped me off. It was almost like he was trying to get rid of me, he did it so fast."

"I'm sure you're imagining things." Lloyd said grinning back at the happy young half elf. He was completely different than the angry, sobbing child he had left at Kvar's ranch. He had hardly stopped grinning and seemed to be in more than cheerful spirits. "This is Forcystus, the Cardinal of the Iselia..."

"You idiot! Everyone knows who Forcystus is! He's a hero!" Harley said with a grin and turned to Forcystus who standing rather sheepishly beside Lloyd. He didn't seem to know what to do with himself as the two bantered back and forth. "I can't believe you're letting this showoff stay with you. You're a Desian Hero. You shouldn't have to put up with him."

Forcystus smiled and tried not to laugh. "Harely, I've known Lloyd for a long time. He's not as bad you think."

Lloyd smiled. He wasn't hurt by Harley's teasing but it was nice to have some defense from Forcystus. "Well I'm glad to hear that you're safe, Harely."

Harley smiled. "Its really nice around here. The colony has nearly a hundred half elves. I've never seen so many."

Lloyd smiled seeing as Harley continued to babble on about how much fun and how many friends he was making. He turned for a moment to Forcystus. He was standing silently listening to Harley but he seemed elsewhere. He stared for a moment then turned back to Harley who didn't seem to notice that his audience wasn't entirely captivated.

"I even met this half elf named Dahn. He's great. He's either a year older or younger than me. I can't remember. We've been playing a lot in the forest that the colony is in." He said and smiled wide. He turned his head and looked behind him for a moment. Someone from off screen was talking to Harley. Lloyd couldn't hear what they were saying. Harley turned back to the screen with an irritable look on his face. "Sena is telling me I have to stop using the communicator. She says it's getting late."

Forcystus didn't reply so Lloyd piped in. "She's probably right Harley. You shouldn't be staying up too late."

Harley wrinkled his nose and narrowed his blue eyes. "You can't tell me what to do! You're a kid just like me!"

Lloyd snarled. "I am not a kid!"

"Enough, you two! Harley, you should be going. Listen to the older half elves."

Harley closed his mouth and nodded. "Yes, Mister Forcystus."

"That's fine, Harley. Just don't make any trouble for them."

Harley smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir, Mister Forcystus. I'll try to steal the communicator from the elder some time again to say hi. As much fun as Dahn is, he's not anywhere near as entertaining as Lloyd." He said and the communicator went back before Forcystus could scold him.

Forcystus turned and began to walk out of the room silently. Lloyd spun around and followed quickly. The half elf was heading for the room quietly. Lloyd wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He had been short with Harley and he still had the look on his face from earlier. "I'm sure he was joking about stealing the communicator. He's only a kid after all. His manners aren't exactly..."

"I'm not worried about the communicator." Lloyd paused again. The older man wasn't entirely listening to him. He was thinking about something else. Something that the conversation with Harley had spurred.

Forcystus didn't say anything as they got ready for bed. He simply continued taking off his extra armor and removing his eye patch then climbed into the top bunk without a word. Lloyd crawled into the bottom bunk and looked up at the bunk above him. Forcystus wasn't asleep. The half elf was too quiet for that. It wasn't that the half elf snored per say but he have a heavy way of breathing when he wasn't awake. "Forcystus?" The elf remained silent. So he was pretending to be asleep after all. He kicked upward at the bed above him. "Forcystus?"

Lloyd heard movement from the upper bunk and soon after Forcystus hung his head over the edge of the bed looking down at Lloyd irritably. "What is it, Lloyd?"

Lloyd cocked his head to the side as he looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You've been really quiet since we talked to Harley. You didn't even say good night."

Forcystus groaned as he shifted his one good eye to the side. "It's nothing, Lloyd. Just being a little selfish. Goodnight." The half elf said and pulled his head back on the bunk.

Lloyd sighed and rolled over. There wasn't any point in pushing him. If he didn't want to tell him, he didn't have to.

The next day Forcystus was back to his usual self. He poked fun at Lloyd as he tried to tame his hair saying that he would have more success using magic without his swords. The day continued much the same as any other. Lloyd was stationed to surveillance in control room 409 with several other desians. No activity was sighted for the morning and Lloyd and the others sat drowsily as the day wound into the afternoon. "The wonder of the Renegades are even in this quadrant anymore..."

Lloyd turned his head at the half elf sitting next to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well they used to harass us all of the time before the Chosen started her journey and now the attack on you was the last we've heard of them."

Lloyd paused and thought about it. The Renegades... Lord Yuan... He had assumed that Lord Yuan was attacking the Desian Ranches in general but it seemed that he wasn't interested in them at all. He was interested in the Chosen. With that fact in head, it made sense he would pay more attention to Forcystus's ranch. It was closest to Iselia and in Iselia was the Chosen. Without her presence, there was no need to continue their assault on the ranch except for their crusade to capture him. He was important to their plan as well though he couldn't be sure why as of yet. He was of noble blood but that couldn't have been it entirely. Something else made him important to the Renegades.

"Lord Aurion..."

Lloyd's head snapped around quickly at the sound of his name.

"I'm sorry but Lord Kratos isn't at the ranch..."

"I'm not asking about Lord Kratos. I'm asking about Lord Aurion. Lloyd Aurion."

The voice was coming from the hall. Lloyd rose and walked to the door and looked down the hall. He smiled. He knew the voice sounded familiar. "Lord Kvar!" He said as he walked up to the irritable Lord and the confused desian. He removed his helmet and pulled down his hood.

"This Lord Aurion! He's only been here for..." Kvar turned to Lloyd. "How long have you been here?"

"It's been probably two months at least."

"Two months! I suppose you're only as scrabble brained as the next idiot but I'm guess he can remember someone that he's been living with for two months."

"The next... what?"

"You're stupid and it annoys me." Kvar said and turned to Lloyd completely dismissing the desian. "I have some business to discuss with you, Lord Aurion. I'm assuming that Forcystus will let you off of a time."

"Shouldn't you apologize to him?"

"Who?"

"The mage... he didn't know who I was. It wasn't his fault. You didn't have to embarrass him like that."

"I don't apologize to those less organized than myself."

Lloyd still thought that an apology was in order. The poor desian hadn't known him and being told off by a Grand Cardinal was enough to ruin anyone's day. "Actually I'm supposed to be in the control room, I'm on surveillance."

Kvar turned to him. "I have a lot to tell you and no time to tell it. Your post can wait. Trust me, this will be worth your time and consideration."

Lloyd sighed and followed Kvar to a drawing room on the south side of the ranch. He hadn't really spent any time in the room outside of hide and seek when he was a child. He had always found formal rooms restricting. He was almost claustrophobic in reflex to them. Kvar on the other hand seemed most at home in formality and rhetoric. He sat down Lloyd did the same

across from him. Lloyd still didn't know what he was talking about. "You don't have anything you need to explain to me. You told me everything. About my mother and... the exspheres. What's so important that it can't wait?"

"Do you believe in premonitions?" Lloyd was taken aback by the question. "The feeling that something is about to happen before it does."

"I know what it means but I don't know why you're asking me?"

"Simply a question... Lord Aurion, this may sound strange coming from someone who is most responsible for your mother's death but... I find that..." Kvar seemed to be struggling to find his words. "I find that you remind me of myself."

Lloyd's head shot up and looked Kvar straight into the eyes.

Kvar sensed the tension and replied. "The situation with your mother that is. I understand the situ... I had a similar experience."

Lloyd sincerely doubted it. If Kvar had come to try and sweet talk him into thinking that his mother's death was some kind of mutual experience, he wasn't having it. He stood up and began walk to the door. "I don't think you did."

Kvar stood quickly and walked over to Lloyd. "Please, let me explain. I'm good with this type of thing. No, it wasn't like your mother." He said as he tried to lead Lloyd back to the chair guiding him by pressing his hand on the back of his shoulder.

"What do you know about it? You killed my mother. How would you know how I feel!?"

Kvar looked away. The half elf was struggling for rhetoric and a speech that he wasn't used to using. "My mother was killed by a group of humans in Palmacosta because they were afraid of me. You're a lot like your mother, Lloyd. You may never know how much but you have the same bravery that she had. I assume that's why no one in Cruxis recognizes you. You're more like her than Kratos." Kvar paused again. "I was often told that I resembled my mother as well. I suppose that's what I meant."

Lloyd had stopped trying to leave and was looking at Kvar. He didn't feel defensive anymore. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Kvar cleared his throat. "I wanted to tell you a little story and give you something." Kvar said and pulled out the pocket watch that he was fiddling with in Luin. "My mother was a human woman who lived in Palmacosta. She owned a small hat shop on the west end. This was years ago in the last age before Sylvarant had begun to decline. My father was an elf from the Vindhler, one of the four cities of the elves."

"I thought that the elves only city was Heimdall.

"Heimdall was the first city of the elves but they also had Hallinskioi in present day Tethe'alla and two other cities, Vindhler and Gullintanni in Sylvarant. Only Heimdall still remains. After the waxing and waning of the worlds, the elves have begun to diminish. They hide in their hidden city and don't venture beyond their forests. They used to rule both worlds but now they're more of an interesting footnote in the current system. The king of Tethe'alla sees them as a clever relic to history and bars entrance to their forests so not to annoy them." Kvar snarled. "The Elves with all of their arrogance and pride have no more power than a child and yet they denounce their own blood for being part of two worlds. One that is very much alive and one that is dying faster than they know. My father banished me to live with my mother because he saw me as being inferior to his breed of dying history." The half elf paused. "She wasn't very happy about it at first. You see she was a very particular type of person. Everything had it's place and there was a time for everything. Having a child running about seemed to annoy her and she was constantly looking at her watch. But I was her son and she felt a responsibility. She had never given up on a duty that she felt that she had."

"So she did it out of duty?"

"At first but she soon learned that I was more like her than she knew. She taught me how to be a gentleman and to present myself. She also taught me to manage a business and time. It seemed as though I had found a permanent place in world. Until she died. Several humans in Palmacosta feared me because of my... atypical eyes. The death was declared an accident but I knew it was a warning to me. They called her to try to run me out of Palmacosta but I stayed at the hat shop until they took that from me as well."

Lloyd sat quietly. There wasn't much to say to that. Forcystus had made a comment back at the Tower of Mana about Kvar's hat shop but he hadn't thought much of it.

"I tried to give you my watch as a gift of thanks but you didn't think it was appropriate. It belonged to my mother and keep it with me. It still keeps perfect time even after my mother's murder, a fire, all of the assaults in Cruxis and five hundred years." Kvar said as he looked at the old time piece. It was still near perfect condition and looked as though it were polished regularly. "I think you were right. It wouldn't mean the same if you had it that. So I bought this for you." Kvar said reaching into his pocket and handed Lloyd a small key crest.

Lloyd looked down at the keycrest. "A key crest."

"Yes, that is the key crest that was to go with the Angelus Project. That keycrest and the Angelus Crystal that would accompany it are my magnum opus."

"Magnum...?"

Kvar tried not to role his eyes. "It means 'grand work.' The Angelus Project was to be my greatest achievement. That keycrest is my grand work. I was hoping to present it and the Angelus Crystal, the highest evolution of exsphere, to Lord Yggdrasil."

Lloyd's eyes shot up to meet Kvar's. "I can't take this."

"I have no use for it anymore. I only wish I had the Angelus Crystal for you as well. I don't deserve it. Your mother died for me to create it. I cannot unring a bell but I hope that it will come in useful to someone as noble as you."

"Thank you." Lloyd said as he pocketed the keycrest. "What happened to the Crystal? Is it still with my mother?"

"No, it was never recovered after her death. Maybe you'll find it someday."

"Am I the reason you're giving up your work?"

"Fate is a funny thing, Young Lord Aurion." He said as lead Lloyd to the exit of the room. "Lady Pronyma will be here tomorrow with your new Cruxis Crystal. I wouldn't suggest you try to be clever and use that keycrest with it. That crest was specially designed for the Angelus Crystal and a mana signature much like your mother." Kvar said as he began to walk away.

Lloyd stood in the hall trying to sort through it all. It was a lot to take in but something else was important as well. "Kvar! Is the Angelus Crystal of interest to the Renegades?"

"It is of interest to all of them."

* * *

Original Charlotte's Web reference, anyone? Thank you for reading and remember to review.


	27. Reassigned

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

Rewritten Version.

**The Good Aurion  
Chapter XXVII:** **Reassigned**

by the time Kvar left, it was time for dinner. Lloyd ate quickly and slipped off to his room where he fell asleep before Forcystus made his way back. His meeting with Kvar wasn't mentioned the next morning and Lloyd was assigned to the same control room as yesterday. His mind was elsewhere though and he decided against his better judgment to play hooky. He walked out to an abandoned courtyard instead and sat on the mound of packed earth. Despite his apprehension about the move, he couldn't say that he wasn't excited for Pronyma's arrival. He would have a Cruxis Crystal again and this time his angelic form would not be prison. He would be an angel like his father.

Lloyd reached into his pocket and pulled out the key crest that Kvar had given him. Kratos had taught him a fair bit about the Dwarven Arts. Lloyd could even, in theory, construct a simple, basic keycrest. This, however, was not a simple keycrest. Even to Lloyd, who was by no means the biogemologist that Kvar was, the crest was different. It was shaped as an ornate octagon with a barb shooting out from each point. It was carved with runes and the mount was processed so delicately that it looked as though only one in million exspheres could even fit into it.

"Lloyd."

Lloyd turned qucikly and looked behind him. Forcystus was standing a few feet away in front of the sliding door to the ranch. "Forcystus..." He said pocketing the keycrest and stood to speak with him. "I-I'm sorry that I wasn't..."

Forcystus raised his hand. "It's fine, Lloyd. It's fine."

"Pronyma is coming this afternoon." As an afterthought, he was surprised he had felt so apt to tell him. He supposed it was because he needed to tell someone.

Forcystus cocked his head and walked over sitting down beside the young human. Lloyd who was standing followed suit. "So that's what Kvar came to talk to you about."

Lloyd paused for minute. Forcystus had found out that Kvar came to visit him. Someone must have told him perhaps the humiliated foot soldier. "No. That was just something he told me."

Forcystus furrowed his brow in confusion. "It was? What did he come for then?"

Lloyd paused again. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Forcystus about the keycrest. He objected so strongly to his old Cruxis Crystal and he didn't think that he would be any more relaxed over this one. "He told me about the Angelus Project."

"I thought he already tod you about your mother." Forcystus said cocking his head.

"It wasn't about my mother this time. It was about the Angelus Project. It's a secret experiment he was working on. He called it his 'magnum opus.' He was trying to create the ultimate..."

"_**I know.**_ It isn't an entirely secret project. I assume the other Cardinals knew about it too. Why did he tell you about his project? It doesn't seem like you need to know about the details."

Lloyd glared at him. "The project killed my mother. I have the right to know about it."

Forcystus didn't seem convinced. "Some things you don't, Lloyd."

Lloyd turned and reached into his pocket. Forcystus had no right to tell him that he had no business with the Angelus Project. He had just as much business with it as anyone and certainly more than Forcystus! He angrilly pulled out the keycrest, showed it to Forcystus and snarled. "Kvar came to give me this."

Confused, Forcystus wrinkled his nose as he took the crest to examine it. "He gave you a keycrest?"

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah, that's the last component he made to his Angelus Project. It's an enhanced keycrest. He said that it would make his Angelus Crystal evolve to it's final form."

Forcystus's curiosity and confusion changed almost instantly. He turned quickly rising to his foot and snarled. "Kvar! That murdering...!!"

Lloyd backed up a bit still sitting on the packed earth. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a good thing you told me about this, Lloyd. He tried this before and I almost got away with it then too!"

"Almost got away with it...? What are you talking about?"

Forcystus fumed as his breathing grew heavier. "He gave you this because he cares more about his prestige and glorious project **than anything else**!! He tried to use you as an experiment when you were just a little boy, Lloyd! He tried it then right under my nose! **And all he had to say for it was, THAT YOU WERE A VERY LUCKY HUMAN!!**" Forcystus was shouting at this point. Wind whirled around him as the half elf continued to lose any composure he had had moments ago. **"HE HASN'T LEARNED ANYTHING!** **He hasn't learned a thing! He's still trying to use your bloodline. The way he used your mother."**

The wind began to die down a bit. Lloyd tried to stand but he found that he couldn't. He was in a bit of a shock from the combined whirlwind and outburst. He looked up at Forcystus. He looked as though he could cry if he weren't who he was. Something about being a war hero made crying harder than it should be. "F-forcystus..."

The half elf lowered himself down to the ground again and sat down.

"I-I don't think Kvar was trying to use me. I think he just thought that it was best for me."

"You're naive if you think that."

"I really think he's changed. I don't think he's the same person that he was before. I think... he cares... He wanted to make up for what he's done. I don't think... he thinks he can but he's trying to."

"Young Lord Aurion, there you are."

The two men turned toward the voice. Lady Pronyma was walking toward them from inside the ranch. "Pronyma." Forcystus said.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Actually..."

"No, nothing. It was just a friendly conversation. Besides, I'm sure you have more important things to tell Lloyd than I do." Forcystus said smiling to Lloyd as he rose and walked away to the ranch.

"Young Lord Aurion, you're looking... intimidated."

Lloyd rose to his feet. "Nothing... Forcystus and I were just talking."

"I see." Pronyma said looking back toward Forcystus for a moment then turning back to Lloyd with a smile. "I heard that Lord Kvar tipped you off to my meeting."

"Yes, ma'am. Lord Kvar came to the ranch yesterday and told me about your visit. He also said that you had finished my Cruxis Crystal."

"That is like him to know about these things." He said in a half chuckle. "Yes, it is ready and we have spared no expense in making sure that this one is up to your standards. This one is guaranteed without any flaws or side effects." She said and handed him perfectly crafted cruxis crystal with keycrest.

Lloyd grinned as he examined it in his palm. "Thank you, Lady Pronyma."

"Actually Lord Aurion, that isn't the real reason I'm here."

Lloyd's head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

"I main reason for coming was to tell you that you have been officially appointed Grand Cardinal of Palmacosta."

Lloyd paused. The idea had been batting around for a while now but in the end, he was sure that he would never actually get the job. He was young, he was inexperienced and worst of all, he was human. "I am... that's... great. I can't believe it!"

"Well I'm sure by tomorrow it will sink in."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you've been reassigned Lord Aurion. You've leaving this evening."

* * *

A rewrite.


	28. An Unseen Betrayal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

The plot thickens!

**The Good Aurion  
Chapter XXVIII: An Unseen Betrayal**

Lloyd couldn't understand exactly what was so urgent about his departure. If he had just been assigned, there should be a waiting period for him to get any affairs in order. No member of Cruxis was ever moved out immediately. People had loose ends to tie up. Especially when they were informed so abruptly and if they weren't expecting it. "Lady Pronyma, it's almost evening now. I have to pack and..."

Pronyma smiled. "I have all ready sent some of my men to get your belongings from your quarters. They should be back any moment."

"But what about the ranch? I was assigned. I have to tell Forcystus that I'm leaving."

"We have no time for you to personally deliver such messages. You're a Grand Cardinal now, Young Lord Aruion, you are going to have to learn to let others handle less important matters." Pronyma said briskly. She seemed to think that she was giving him some sound advice but to Lloyd it simply seemed irritable and detached. "You can send one of your lower foot soldiers in Palmacosta to tell Forcystus as soon as you get settled."

Lloyd was shocked. "I can't leave without telling him. He'd worry himself into a frenzy. You've seen the way he is around me. He'd think that I ran off again."

"You're not a child, Lord Aurion." She snarled. "You can come and go as you please if your employment does not prohibit it!" She regained some composure. "You are reassigned. You're obligations are to the Ranch of Palmacosta and not to that of Iselia. If you do not act with your post in mind, you could lose credibility in Cruxis and the resistance needs you. If you help Cruxis and in turn help the Chosen get to the Tower, you will be helping Forcystus far more than by acting as a surrogate son."

Lloyd didn't say a word. He didn't want to offend Cruxis but he also didn't feel that leaving without a word to Forcystus was right. He knew that Forcystus wouldn't leave without a word to him but it was his duty to follow the orders of Cruxis.

At that moment two half elf footmen emerged from the ranch with Lloyd's Cruxis clothing and other belongings from his room in hand. "If it isn't too much trouble Young Lord, I think you should set out now. You should make it there by night or perhaps tomorrow at worst."

Lloyd thanked the attendants and silently took his things. He stood for a moment quietly before turning to Pronyma again. "Pronyma, could you tell Forcystus where I'm going? I don't want him to worry about me."

She sighed herself. "Fine. I'll tell him that you have been transferred and left as told."

Lloyd thanked her and turned to leave. It wouldn't be an easy journey to Palmacosta. The fastest route was by sea from the western coast. He hoped that Undine was in Lord Yggdrasil's corner today, he would need the extra help if he was going to cross a sea without a ship. Afterall, he wasn't about to go beg a human village for a vessel.

Lloyd walked continuously until he reached the Triet Desert. The sun was setting quickly and he knew that finding his way through the desert at night would be near impossible. Humans, even one's raised by the noble half elf, had limitations. If he couldn't see, then he could hardly fight or find his way for that matter.

He sat down on a knoll close to the outskirts of the desert. It was as good a place as any to camp for the night. It didn't take long for him to gather enough wood and with a simple spell with his swords, he had a fire going. Lloyd pulled off his swords and sat down. The activities with Pronyma still bothered him. Something didn't add up when it came to this transfer. She was so hasty with him.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the Cruxis Crystal. It seemed safe enough. He mentally slapped himself. No, that was ridiculous. She wouldn't try to kill, not Pronyma and even if she were to not that way. Human deaths from exspheres were common. Far more common than he would have imagined only weeks ago. But "accident" deaths within Cruxis were not, especially to a high ranking member. Not to mention, the fact that his father would be furious. Scratch that, he would be irate beyond measure. If that weren't bad enough for her, he had suffered from Angelic Toxicosis before. The chances of botching two exspheres of that priority was unreckonable. Besides that fact, Lady Pronyma had always liked him. Why would she do such a thing?

Lloyd's thoughts wandered back to the mysterious keycrest that Kvar had given him. Forcystus had felt the same suspicion about that gift as Lloyd felt now. He again reached into his pocket to find the keycrest. His heart stopped for moment. He reached into the other pocket then to one's in his coat. It was gone. He hadn't had it for more than a day and he'd already lost it. Lloyd's mind raced trying to figure where it'd gotten away from him. He hadn't moved particularly quickly and the fights he had encountered weren't something that would send something flying from a pocket. He racked his brain. He had gotten it from Kvar. He pocketed it. He went outside. Forcystus had looked at it.

Lloyd's head spun around in the direction of the ranch. Forcystus still had his keycrest. He hadn't had a chance to take it back before Pronyma arrived and told him to leave. He had been so shocked by the sudden departure that he hadn't given the missing keycrest any thought. He had to go back to find. It was a memento of his mother and a gift from Lord Kvar. He couldn't just let it be lost.

The young human pulled the crystal out of his pocket. "Hope I'm wrong, Lady Pronyma." He said to himself as he attached the crystal to his upper breastplate under his clothes. He wasn't sure if the crystal worked properly on any other area of the body. It seemed to work well enough for Lord Yggdrasil and the Chosens. Lloyd felt a sudden lightness in his head and his senses were suddenly magnified. It felt as though he was somewhat weightless and if he weren't careful he'd have trouble obeying gravity. It was an overwhelming experience. Though he remembered being this state before, the period during the toxicosis seemed more like a dream than a memory. This experience was sharp, clear and with no division between him and the experience.

Lloyd shrugged it off. How to open his wings? He had done so easily under the toxicosis but that was little more than a blur now. It had to be like magic. It had to be. He knew how to cast a spell. It was about concentration. If he wanted to create fire, he had to think, no push, fire from him or his swords in his case. Wings were a manipulation of light magic. His father had taught him a lesson about the angelic arts once. It was a technique where he fly with light much like Forcystus's technique in which he flies with wind.

Lloyd closed his eyes and concentrated on light as wings. He concentrated on the flow of mana in his body and tried to push it to his back and to the crystal. He had to manipulate it into a loop from the crystal to his back because the crystal had to process the mana for it to be manipulated. He suddenly felt his feet dangling. He opened his eyes to see that he was floating just above the ground. Lloyd turned his head and saw out of the corner his red wings. Lloyd grinned and turned toward the ranch. He could be there and back in no time at all now.

He landed in front of the ranch. It was quiet and no one was on patrol. "Hello!" There was no answer. Then without warning there was an explosion and several desian ran out. Lloyd turned began to run toward them but he stopped dead. Several of the men descended onto one desian as he tried to defend himself. He was unarmed and cowering on the ground. Lloyd shuddered at what happened to the young half elf.

The half elves quickly turned to Lloyd ran toward him. He drew his swords but most of the ran right past him. "The ranch is under siege! Follow us!"

Lloyd turned back to the impaled desian for a moment then back to the others, two in which were waiting for his response. He ran after them.

Inside the compound the chaos was only magnified. Desians were being butchered on all sides. Not one seemed particularly interested in Lloyd which seemed odd. If this was a Renegade invasion, they'd be on him by now. He had refused them after all.

"Aahh!!" Lloyd's head snapped around quickly. He knew that voice. Across the room was Beylo. A renegade had disarmed him and he was on the ground. Lloyd darted at him and

slammed his hilt as hard as he could into the aggressive renegade. "Human? What are you doing?"

"Are you all right?"

Beylo pulled himself up. "Fine." he said and picked up his sword from a few feet away. "Human if you're trying to trick me." He barked.

"Shut up! I don't know what's going on but I have to find Forcystus."

"You're fighting for Forcystus?"

Lloyd snapped around. "Of course, I am!" Of course, he was fighting for Cruxis. There was no way he was going to let the Renegades seize the ranch.

Beylo paused for a moment. "Okay. I think I know where he is. He'll need backup. They're probably going to be all over him by now. He is who they're after."

Lloyd cocked his head to the side then followed the other young swordsman. If Beylo was right than this was awfully bold for the Renegades. Forcystus was more than a match for most any of them besides perhaps Lord Yuan. Unless Lord Yuan was in the ranch. Lloyd felt his stomach bottom out. He didn't want to have to fight him. He was one of the Four Seraphim; even if, he was a traitor.

Beylo was right about Forcystus. He was on one of the main decks fighting off what looked like a hundred or so renegades. He was firing his cannon left and right trying to disband the intruders but as soon as they were defeated more took their place.

"Don't just stand there, human!!" Beylo shouted as he charged into the crowd casting a massive ice spell. "Come on!"

Lloyd nodded and charged toward the crowd before jumping into the air and slashing downward. Several renegades fell from either the damage from the slash or the shockwave afterwards. There was no protection now. He had made it quite clear what side he was on and the Renegades acted on it. Almost a dozen charged at him with swords drawn. Lloyd jumped into the air landing directly on the head of another knocking him unconscious and falling on other. Lloyd leapt again out of the way and slashed at a charging footsolider. "Explosion!!" He cried as the area was engulfed in flame.

"I thought you left, kid!?"

Lloyd turned and dodged a solider that had just been stuck with a hammer axe. He saw that the wielder was one of Forcystus friends from the rebellions. Lloyd countered another attack as he tried to reply. "I forgot something!" He shouted over the battle cries.

"Good enough, we can use all the help we can get! I don't think Forcystus can hold them off much longer!"

"What's going on!? Is Botta around!?"

"Botta!?" The half elf cried as he bashed another renegade with his hammer. "Kid, don't you know what's going on!?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lady Pronyma is seizing the ranch! She's trying to take control from Forcystus!"

Lloyd paused for a moment and the hilt of a sword hit him hard in the face. He spun around tripping the swordsman before getting to his feet again. "Lady Pronyma! Why would see do that!?"

"Beats me, kid! After you left..." He paused just long enough to cast Lightning at several of Pronyma's soldiers. "She said that Forcystus was betraying Cruxis and that she was going to take the ranch by force!"

Lloyd's heart dropped into his stomach. Something had to be wrong. She had to be acting alone. There was no way that Cruxis would do something like this to a half elf hero. He saved hundreds of innocent half elves. Pronyma had to be acting alone. Lloyd snarled and opened his wings again. "As Cruxis wills, cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls!" Lloyd felt himself boiling at the thought of it. Pronyma was defying Cruxis. "Begone from this day!" And was trying to kill his best friend. "JUDGMENT!!"

Light erupted from all corners of the room striking down her soldiers as it went. This judgment was far more powerful than the one that he cast under the toxicosis. It was also more directed. Beylo and the old half elf stared for a moment as Lloyd snarled. He was floating with his red wings gently flapping above the ground. "Don't just stand there!!"

"Y-you..." Beylo stuttered.

"An angel like your..."

"Stop talking! Forcystus needs our help!!"

Beylo was still in shock but the older half elf slapped him on the head to snap him out of it. "Come on!". Beylo paused. Then, he two charged at a group of swordsman.

Lloyd took off running in the other direction toward Forcystus. His friend had left the room by now and was fighting in the corridor adjacent to the deck. Several swordsmen charged Lloyd as he entered the hallway but unlucky for them, he was not in a merciful mood. "JUDGMENT!!" The swordsmen were defeated instantly as Lloyd continued to run down the hall. He jumped over another solider and cast Windblade as he landed. "Forcystus!"

He was within earshot and the half elf turned quickly toward the young human. "Lloyd, what aahahahhh!!" He had let his guard down for only a moment but it was too late. A swordsman had taken advantage of the moment slicing downward as he removing his mechanical arm.

* * *

Things are going to be getting pretty interesting from here on. Afterall, how will be fight without his arm? Remember to review with comments and ideas.


	29. Retreat!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

I'm going to be honest. When I originally planned his fanfiction, Forcystus was going to die at the ranch when she attacked and that was going to be the end of the fic if not for an epilogue. But this has grown into something that is quite different from the original idea and it will continue passed the initial attack. It will be taking a very dramatic turn and I hope that everyone will like it even though the setting is going to be very different.

**The Good Aurion  
Chapter XXIX:** **Retreat!**

The mechanized arm sparked and Forcystus screamed as he fell to his knees. Removing the arm had shorted the circuit that connected the machine to his nervous system. In short, the electronics in the arm was sending a shock through his body. He was in severe pain. Lloyd's heart sunk and for a moment he felt that he was frozen to the spot.

"Human!"

He was jolted back into the moment. He tightened his grip on his swords and charged toward desians attacking Forcystus. They weren't any match for the young human. He was in a rage slashing and hacking away at anything that even resembled an enemy of his friend.

"Human!"

Lloyd snarled as he shot a gust of air toward a new group charging toward him. "What!?" He barked.

Beylo was standing a few yards way down the hall. He had been shouting to Lloyd for a while now trying to get his attention. He was still fighting the traitorous desians. "You have to get out of here!"

Lloyd snarled at him. "I'm not leaving Forcystus! What do you think I am a monster!?"

"You... we can't hold them off forever! If you really are one of us... you'll get Forcystus out of here!"

Lloyd looked down at Forcystus for a moment. He needed rest. He also needed a safe place to recover and heal. The ranch was under attack and there was no way to simply overpower such an enemy. Beylo was right. He had to leave. He pulled Forcystus onto his back and turned to Beylo. "Hold them off for me!"

"That won't be a problem. Just don't betray us! I don't like it when humans show their true colors on me!"

Lloyd was going to say something but decided against it. Barking back wasn't going to prove anything and right now, Forcystus was more important than not being a human. Beylo's allies made a path for him and he was soon alone in a corridor on the far end of the ranch. His mind raced as he ran down the halls with the half elf on his back. His angelic state, even without the appearance of his wings, made it easy to carry him and made his wounds little more than an annoyance.

"Child!" A bearded half elf ran up beside him. He looked from Forcystus to the open wounds on Lloyd then to his face. "You're Forcystus's human child? How are you...?"

"Yes. No time to explain. I have to get Forcystus out of here." Lloyd said now starting still. He seemed to have put some distance between himself and the traitors. "I need to hide. Maybe in Ossa Trail."

The older man shook his head. "This attack was mounted by Pronyma herself. It seems like she'd been planning to overthrow him for weeks now. She'd find you... she'd find you fast. Too fast for even my Lord Hero to heal."

Lloyd felt his heart drop into his stomach again. Pronyma was behind the attack after all. No wonder she was so apt to getting him away from the ranch. If she were planning a coup within Cruxis, she couldn't have him as a casualty. The death of a desian in an area overrun with Renegades could be written off an accident. The death of an angel was a different matter. It would require an investigation or worse still he could survive and go immediately to Kratos and from Kratos to Yggdrasil. The rebellion would be death before it even began. "Nowhere in Sylvarant is safe, then." He said grimly.

The mischievous look formed on the elf's face at Lloyd's comment. "Forcystus's human child really is all I've heard."

"What?"

"You aren't safe in Sylvarant. Nowhere in Sylvarant is safe but perhaps somewhere is in Tethe'alla."

"But... the tower of Salvation is miles away and... the Gate isn't in Equinox."

"You're thinking too much like a student. I was doing some 'interrogating' of some Renegades and I found out about a gateway to Tethe'alla. The Renegades have been using it for escape Cruxian detection. I haven't reported it yet so Pronyma doesn't know a thing about it." The older man paused to see if anyone was around. "If you ride a Rheiard over the base in Triet Desert, you will be transported to Tethe'alla."

Lloyd paused almost in shock. It seemed strange that he hadn't filed the discovery. Something of that importance should be reported to Lord Yggdrasil immediately.

"Take the Rheiard you borrowed from Kvar. It's on hangar three."

"How did you...?"

"How did I know about that? It's hard to keep news of Forcystus's child secret from one of his old comrades. You should go and quickly. We can only hold them off so long."

"Will you...?"

"Save Forcystus for us. He is needed more than us and I trust that his human child is too."

Lloyd ran as fast as he could to get to the hangar. He knew it was only a matter of time before they found him. He was leaving a trail of blood before as he ran toward the hangar. He wasn't sure if it was his or Forcystus, the angelous made it impossible to tell. He didn't feel any pain though he knew he had been hit.

His injuries weren't what burdened him though. Forcystus's followers and Beylo were going to be butchered by Pronyma's treacherous half elves. They would tire and he sincerely doubted that she would show them any mercy. He felt a deep nagging and pulling at his heart that their lives were more valuable than his own. The only thing that stopped him from going back to the front and joining in their fate, and sealing with his own death Pronyma's, was Forcystus. They believed so fervently in him that if he were to disobey them. It would be more of an insult than a blessing.

"The human has Forcystus!" Lloyd turned quickly. Several of the traitors had spotted him from down the hall. Lloyd ran. He couldn't risk attacking while he was carrying Forcystus. The hangar was down the next hallway. If he could get there before they could catch up to him, he'd be home free.

Lloyd knew he wouldn't be hard to find. He was leaving a trail of blood as he ran and the smell of mana from his transformation, despite its potency, was distinctly human. They could smell him from any location within a certain range. Lloyd forced himself to run faster as he heard the desians footsteps draw closer. He could see the door to the hangar but he didn't know how he would open it without being attacked. He didn't know how badly Forcystus was injured or himself for that matter. You didn't have to be a doctor to know that losing that much blood was going to have some side effects.

He reached the door and cursed to himself. It was shot. He turned so he was between the desians and Forcystus as he tried to punch in the access code. The group was made up of around dozen. He didn't dare draw his swords for fear that he would drop Forcystus. He was a human shield. He was all too aware that his angelic form was not invisibility. He was still only made of flesh after all.

"Lady Pronyma has no interest in harming you Lord Aurion." The half elf in front said calmly. "Just walk away and this won't need to become violent."

Lloyd punched in the last number in the consul and the door opened. "I'm loyal to Lord Forcystus. I won't hand over my best friend."

"That's the spirit boy!"

Lloyd turned quickly to see the older half elf bash one of the traitors with his hammer. "You're here!"

"Sure are, kid." The half elf said with a smile as Beylo and another half elf ran in front of Lloyd.

"Sorry we took so long. This place is crawling with these cowards." Beylo said with a grin. "Get going human! They aren't any match for us."

Lloyd nodded. "Stay alive Beylo. I want to have a rematch with you sometime. Maybe then you'll know how to fight."

Beylo snorted. "You're the one who needs the extra training, human." He grinned. "I look forward to it."

"You're not going anywhere, your traitorous dog! I don't care if you are a Seraphim's brat, I'll kill you myself!!" One of the desians shouted and charged at Lloyd.

Beylo blocked the attack and kneed the fighter in the stomach. "I'm going to defeat him and don't forget it. GET GOING!!"

Lloyd nodded and ran into the hangar, the door closing behind him. He looked around and quickly found the rheiard. He set Forcystus down on the ground against a wall and got down on his knees beside him. "Forcystus?" The half elf didn't answer. Lloyd lowered his head to the older man's chest. He certainly was in bad shape. They must have done a number on him even before the electric shock. "Its okay Forcystus. I'm going to get us out of here. Once we get to Tethe'alla, I'll connect Cruxis and we can sort this out." The young human said as he approached the control panel of the hangar. "I never thought I'd be running away from desians. Dad'll be awfully mad but... I'm sure he'll understand... this'll turn out. It will."

Lloyd punched in the access code and dialed in the sequence that opened the hatch. He then went back over to the injured half elf and pulled Forcystus and himself onto the rheiard. He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to go about flying with an unconscious two hundred pound warrior hero but there really wasn't any way to prepare for something like that.

It took Lloyd several minutes of flying just to get used to the situation. He almost crashed twice before he found a way to hold onto the half elf and steer the vehicle. Thank goodness he was only flying to Triet. If he had to go any further than that he would have a nervous break. The young human looked down, he was passed the forest and the pilgrimage site of Martel and into the desert. Now he was only to find the base. He was glad that the Renegades were stupid at this point. They made their base enormous and being bright teal it was hard to mess. Actually, the only reason that Cruxis probably hadn't found and burned it to the ground was that it was _so_ obvious. Genius or idiot, Lloyd really didn't know how to think of Lord Yuan anymore.

The human turned and after a sweep of the region found the base. "There it is. Just fly over it." Lloyd took a deep breath and charged the area over the base.

* * *

I think I'm turning Beylo into a recurring character. Please remember to review. No suggestions until the next chapter. You'll have to see how it turns out in Tethe'alla first.


	30. I'm Of the Mana Lineage

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

I am so sorry this took so long to put out. Between work, the holidays and everything else I've been doing, I just haven't been able to get to it. I'm sorry also that it isn't that long after such a long wait but I just wanted to get them into Tethe'alla before anything else. Also to leave it at a cliffhanger. New character and Zelos and Noishe will be appearing eventually. Both will be causing a lot of trouble for our heroes.

**The Good Aurion**

**Chapter XXX: I'm of the Mana Lineage**

There was a bright flash of light and then, in an instant it was gone. Lloyd squinted as his eyes tried to adjust to the sudden change from normal to bright light then back again. He turned his head trying to survey his surroundings. The air was cold, frigid actually and glaciers lined the horizon. The icy mountains protruded from the seas at all sides. He knew one thing for certain. He was either very far north or very far south. There was no way to know without further information.

He looked down to see that directly below him was the Renegade base. It was identical to the one that he had been held captive in. It was a bright teal in color with the same shape and design. The only difference was that there was an EC port attached. Lloyd assumed that the port was for transporting supplies being that he was out in the Arctic or Antarctic sea of Tethe'alla. He felt a lump growing in his throat and the young human bit his lower lip as he continued to survey the landscape. Forcystus's condition wasn't getting any better and being in a barren wasteland did nothing but make the young human feel more anxious. He turned his head and looked at Forcystus. His head was resting on the young human's shoulder with his one good eye was closed. He looked very much like he was just sleeping. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought so.

Lloyd turned back to the sky and tightened his grip on the controls, getting his bearings was the first order of business. He needed a point of reference to start with. The Tower of Salvation was a good start. His geography lessons were usually centered around the tower as a contrast point and it wasn't hard to spot. The rest of the horizon and it's landscape was dwarfed by the tower. He then looked down at the compass to determine which direction it was. It was to the west. He was in the north sea near Flanoir. Lloyd felt his heart sink into his stomach. The closest landmass was the Flanoirian Continent. That wasn't an option. There were too many humans for there to be any safe refuge. The second closest was the Sybakian Continent. Lloyd racked his brain trying to remember what he had learned about this world. He knew that there was a half elf institute in Sybak or something around that. Though that was on the opposite side of the continent and Ozette was between and Ozette was legendary for its cruelty.

"What do I do?' He had to head for the southern most continent. It was beyond the ice flows. He didn't remember there being anything of any significance there. Maybe he could find a place to rest and treat Forcystus's wounds. "I guess we'll try our luck to the south." Lloyd said and flew north.

Snow darted past them and stung Lloyd's eyes as he flew over the glacial sea. A sudden storm had caught the young human off guard and made it hard to fly. The ice and hail burned his face for the sky had become a sheet of white as he tried to find his way through it. He looked down at the compass on his control panel. He knew better than to trust his eyes in a situation like this. He had to follow the compass and his altimeter. The worst thing he could do was trust his eyes. Lloyd squinted trying to see his equipment. He knew his eyes would fail him. He snapped to himself as he whipped the snow away that was gathering on his panel. He snarled and flew upward. It was risky but he knew that if he could get above the clouds when the flying would be easier, if the air wouldn't be thinner. The young human darted with his rheiard trying to avoid the hail that rained down. Atleast he was taking the beating, Lloyd wasn't sure if Forcystus was up for it.

Lloyd ascended until he was right above the storm. He looked down to see that the storm itself only stretched a few more miles and then there lay the continent to the south. Lloyd breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of land. He turned on the rheiard to look behind him. "Forcystus, we made it." The half elf didn't answer. He was still unconscious with his body slumped on Lloyd's back. Lloyd sighed again and continued over the storm. He needed to find a safe place to rest. He was looking for small forested area which would be best for Forcystus. The elven people seemed to heal faster when they're amongst the trees. Lloyd didn't know why exactly. The Elves had come from Derris Kharlan and after seeing it with his own eyes, he saw no trees. Maybe that's why they came to the Earth for the trees. But there was a problem, Lloyd was also inured and not mildly. He knew as soon as he removed his crystal, the pain will be incredible but to keep it on would most likely mean that he would fight until he bleed out too much. He couldn't defend Forcystus from the monsters in the forest. A cave was an option but Forcystus wouldn't heal as well and he needed to heal. Lloyd racked his brain trying to choose a lesser evil.

Luckily he didn't have to. "An abbey!" Lloyd grinned and tried to hold back to cry of delight. "It's an abbey of Martel." It was a welcome site to see a station of Cruxis in Tethe'alla. So much was to be done after the event. He needed to contact his father to tell him... well, that he wasn't dead and where he was. He needed to inform Cruxis of Pronyma's attacks on Forcystus and her betrayal. If he didn't get a hold of them soon, well his father would send Noishe. Not to mention all of the confusion the attack must have stirred.

Lloyd landed the rheiard and pulled Forcystus so that he could carry him on his back. They landed on a small raised courtyard that was once a hill beside the abbey. The abbey lay off the shore facing the sea. It looked to be around two floors high and relatively small by most of the Church's standards. There was probably a chapel and a living quarters but not much more.

Lloyd approached the door with Forcystus on his back. He was glad that he had the exsphere. As in his condition, he probably wouldn't have been able to carry him otherwise. He knocked on the door and adjusted Forcystus who was slipping off of his back. Two large guards answered the door. Both were armed with spears and dressed from head to toe in Meltokian armor. Lloyd was taken aback. They were atleast three heads taller than the average desian and atleast one taller than even Botta. "This... this is a sanctuary of Martel, right? Me and... my friend are hurt. Can we..."

The guards reared pointing their spears at him. "This is no temple, peasant. Go!"

Lloyd glared at them. Forcystus needed treatment and the abbey was property of Lord Yggdrasil. He had just as much right to it as the human guards. Actually he had more to be honest. "Let me in. My friend needs help. This is a station of the Goddess Martel! How dare you deny a worshipper of the goddess entry!"

The guard looked as though he were about to attack when he stopped suddenly. He turned to the other guard then back to Lloyd. "Boy. What's your name?"

Lloyd sighed. "You didn't seem interested before."

The guards looked in Lloyd's direction again then back at each other. The guard on the left leaned over to the other whispered something to him. He was speaking too quietly for most to hear but with his Cruxis Crystal it was more than audible. They thought that he was related to the mana lineage. He didn't like where it was going but Forcystus needed aid and he needed to speak with Cruxis. "Come with us." The two guards directed Lloyd into the abbey and up the staircase.

It lead to a small room lightly furnished and standing by the window was a woman a few years younger than Lloyd with pale red hair. "Lady Wilder, I think one of your relatives have come to see you. I haven't met them before but they bear a crystal similar to your brother."

The girl turned and looked from Lloyd to his exsphere to Forcystus and then back to Lloyd again. She obviously confused and a little nervous.

"Should we ask them to..."

"You said they were of the mana lineage." The guards didn't move. "Leave me with my family!"

"Yes, Lady Wilder." They said and hurried off downstairs.

"Who are you!?! How did you get a Cruxis Crystal!?! HOW DARE YOU!?!"

* * *

Remember to review and hope to have another chapter up soon.


	31. Not Any Human or Elf

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

I've been playing a lot of ToS2. I haven't finished it so no spoilers. Really heavy on the content in this one. But I had to develop the relationship between Lloyd and Seles. Also more "you're not a half elf" shoved in Lloyd's face. Next chapter Forcystus will be back and not just a bloody lump.

**The Good Aurion**

**Chapter XXXI: Not Any Human or Elf**

The young girl had beaten him to it. He had hoped that he would have been able to explain before she became this angry. It seemed that all humans had to yell to solve anything. But she did send the guards away. Maybe he shouldn't judge her so quickly. "Please, let me explain." He paused as the young woman stood with her arm crossed and tapping her foot angrily. "My name is Lloyd Aurion and this is my friend, Forcystus Vulturnus. We're with the Church of Martel. That's how I got the crystal. He's really hurt. He needs treatment. Please if you let us stay for a few days. I'll repay you, I promise."

The girl lowered her arms. "He's your friend?"

"Yeah... he is and he needs help."

"Seles."

Lloyd froze. "What?"

"Seles Wilder. I didn't introduce myself." Seles walked over to Lloyd. "He can stay on the lower level of the bed. He'll need some bandages. I'll go ask for some."

The girl said and left down the stairs. Lloyd stared in the direction she left in for a moment then walked over to the bed and lay Forcystus down. "I think we'll be all right here. She's human but I think she wants to help us." There was no answer and Lloyd didn't think there would be one. Forcystus was certainly unconscious and needed to rest but he didn't think that hearing him anyway would do any harm.

Lloyd looked around. The room was only furnished with a two level bunk, a mirror, a table and chairs and few other odds and ends. It almost seemed unnatural for someone as important as a member of the Mana Lineage. Cruxis usually made sure that the mana burrowers of the flourishing world lived in a lavished environment. They were so important in maintaining the goals of Cruxis after all. Martel would never be revived without them. As Lloyd continued to look around, he finally got a good look at his appearance in the mirror. He bit his lip. "I'm lucky, father thinks I'm dead. I don't think anything less would make him overlook this." Lloyd's Cruxian clothes were torn and strained with blood and was going to take a good week to fix them and that was if he could remember his tailoring skills. He was actually happy for once that he knew how to sew. Both he and Forcystus were going to need tailoring and stitches for

that matter. His shirt was cut right across the breast. He was lucky that the brow didn't actually hit him or his crystal. It was still perfectly safe placed right below his throat and above his chest. The rest of him was not quite as lucky. He had quite a few cuts and gashes all bleeding. The blood had soaked his clothes. Lloyd sighed again thinking about the lecture that he was going to get. Not to mention, the one that he's bound to get as soon as Kvar heard about this. He pulled off this shirt, folded it and placed it on the floor next to Forcystus's bed.

It was then that Seles returned with the bandages. "Lloyd! I mean... Mister Aurion, are you all right?!? Maybe I should have them send for a doctor!"

Lloyd paused then looked to Forcystus. Maybe the girl should. "That may not be a bad idea. My friend needs help."

"I meant for you! We can treat your friend."

"Forcystus is more badly wounded than me. I'll be fine. But if you could get one for him, I think it would be a good idea."

Seles put down the bandages next to Lloyd. "I don't think I can get one. It was just a thought."

Lloyd paused. He stuck his head, pulled a chair from the table over to the bed and began to stitch and bandage Forcystus's wounds. Seles sat at the table watching him.

"Mister Aurion?"

"What is it, Lady Wilder?" He said without looking up. He didn't want to be rude but he also didn't want to make a mistake.

"Do you really work for the Church?"

Lloyd paused then began bandaging Forcystus again. "Why do you say that?"

"Because of your friend." Seles paused. "I know you know. He's a half elf. His mana is elven but not that of an elf. There's more of it than in humans... but you're human. Even with the crystal, I can still tell. Can you tell me what's going on?"

Lloyd groaned low. The girl was elven. She knew from the moment they walked in what both of them were. "If you can smell mana, then you're a half elf too. You're not a fullblood. Even humans can tell that."

Seles shot up out of her chair. "I AM NOT A HALF ELF! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME ONE OF THOSE MONSTERS!"

Lloyd stopped and turned to Seles. "Take it back. Even if you aren't a half elf, take it back."

"Why should I!?! Half elves are abominations! They're not human or elf! It's unnatural! Everyone knows that and so should you!"

Lloyd snarled and stood up out of his chair. "What do you know!?! I was raised by half elves! Don't tell me what a half elf is and isn't! I think I know better than you!" Lloyd snarled and went back to bandaging Forcystus.

Seles stood quietly for a moment. She was wide eyed and seemed to be trying to sort all of this out. "A doctor wouldn't... how could you be? You're human. How could you raised by half elves?"

"I was. I've lived with half elves my entire life. My father is the only other human I truly know besides the Cho..." Lloyd stopped himself. Stupid. In all of his anger, he was telling her more than she needed to know.

"What do you mean you don't know any other humans? You said you worked for the Church. You were lying weren't you? What else are lying about?"

Lloyd didn't know what to say. It wasn't technically a lie. Cruxis was part of the Church of Martel. Well actually the Church was part of Cruxis. So in a roundabout way, he was part of the Church of Martel. But he supposed that was a technicality. "I can't say. You have to believe me though. As soon as my friend is up for it, we'll leave. I promise."

Seles sighed. "I hope I haven't gotten myself into any trouble."

Lloyd smiled. "Thank you, Lady Seles."

Seles sighed. "No one will bother you up here. The only one's who have ever come here are the guards, myself and Tokunaga."

"Who's Tokunaga?"

"He's my butler." She said calmly as she sat back down. "He raised me after..."

"Something happened to your parents."

Seles's eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

"Because you're here all alone. And a half elf. Whenever that happens..." Lloyd paused. He knew a lot of Cruxian members who had stories like that. Most of the angels in Cruxis were abandoned.

"No... I'm not a half elf. Like I said earlier. I was angry with you but... was it really true that you were raised by half elves?"

"Yeah. Well... by my dad, he was human but mostly by the half elves that lived nearby. They're my family. I think of all half elves like that."

"That sounds so strange coming from a human." She mused. "Though you're not much of an elf or a human, either."

Lloyd felt his heart sink. He was a human. "I am human."

"I guess but you don't feel that way and the other humans don't think of you that way. You're more like me. You live more like a quarter-elf than like a human. Not anyone else like you." Seles bit her lip. "That was very rude. I hardly know you."

"It needed to be said. I'm not like the humans."

Seles smiled. "Don't worry. Tokunaga won't mind and it'll be nice to have the company. I haven't had any visitors in ages."

The day continued lazily. Lloyd finished bandaging Forcystus and his own wounds with the help of Seles. She still refused to get too close to Forcystus. It irritated Lloyd at first but he brushed it off. She was raised in the human's world and he couldn't expect her to feel the same as him. He felt more forgiving of her knowing she was elven. She was right about it being a safe place to recover. No one came for the rest of the day and Seles seemed to be basking in the new company.

"Mister Aurion,"

"What is it, Lady Wilder?"

Seles smiled and blushed a little. "You can call me Seles. I'm not used to boys being so polite. You remind me of a duke."

Lloyd smiled. "You're a member of the Chosen's family. I thought that the Chosens were second to royalty."

"We are... but my brother doesn't act accordingly." Seles frowned for a moment. "Where are you from?"

Lloyd's heart skipped a beat. "Oh... in a half elf colony. I can't tell you where."

Seles's eyes widened and she grinned. "Tell me about it. You must have a lot of stories. Were they thieves?"

Lloyd seemed taken aback. Thieves? He'd never met a single half elf thief. What self-respecting person would be a thief? "No." He thought about what he could tell her. He didn't want to lie to her. She was after all a child of Derris Kharlan. "Like I said, I lived far away from any humans. The only time I'd even seen humans was when I went to visit with Forcystus. He... lived by a human village."

"There were no humans where your friend lived?"

"No. It was all half elves there too. I only stayed with him when my father was away on business."

"Why were you living there?" Seles seemed puzzled. "You said there were no other humans."

"My father lived with them. My mother died when I was young and he took me to live with him and the oth... the half elves."

"I've never heard of anything like that." Seles shook her head. "I bet you have a lot of stories. I'm glad you'll be here for a while. Maybe I can even think of some for you."

Lloyd laughed. They were safe and that was all that mattered. Forcystus wasn't in any danger and he even be able to make another friend.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. I hope to update soon and remember to review with ideas and comments.


	32. Settling Down

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

I'm so sorry it took so long and this chapter is nothing exciting which is why I'm posting two this time.

**The Good Aurion  
Chapter XXXII: Settled Down**

Lloyd fell asleep in a small chair beside Forcystus's bed. The upper bunk was of course taken by Seles but even if she had invited him to use it, he wouldn't have. He wanted to be close by in case Forcystus's condition turned for the worst. The half elf had been stable for the most part but he was still wounded.

Despite his concern, he had by this time removed his crystal. The angelic senses were making it impossible to relax and with his wounds under control, it was no longer needed to survive and he soon fell asleep. His head hung resting on his shoulder as he slept slouched in the chair. One hand lay on his lap as the other hung freely. It was several hours and then he was nudged. "L-lloyd..."

Lloyd groaned and turned to the bed. The nudge had woken him but his body resisted waking entirely. "Wha..."

"Lloyd?"

Though it was no match, Lloyd's conscious won out. He shot up out of his sleep almost falling out of his chair. "Forcystus, are you all right?"

The bloodied half elf smiled. "I think so. You got us out."

Lloyd smiled. "Yeah... I got us out. We'll be safe here. I made sure that they didn't follow us."

Forcystus's breathing was labored and he was bruising but he was conscious and that in itself was a miracle. "That's good... What is this place?"

"I ran away with you... on the Rheiard... we're in an abbey in Tethe'alla."

Forcystus suddenly looked pale. "T-tethe'alla... That's it, isn't it?"

"That's what?" Lloyd felt his heart drop. He had overlooked something. He thought he knew the half elves. Lloyd couldn't think of what could have been wrong. It wasn't ideal here but half elves weren't delicate by any means. He should be able to heal. Lloyd racked his brain. Forcystus's primary element was wind. Was he too far from Sylph? "What is it?"

"Nothing. It's all right."

Lloyd was still worried. He stared for a few moments at Forcystus silently. "I didn't know where else to go?" Lloyd, by now, was shaking as his hands were clenched in fists on his lap. "I was afraid they'd find us in Sylvarant and there weren't any forests. I know you'd heal faster among the trees but I couldn't find any."

The color had returned to Forcystus's face and he grabbed Lloyd's shaking hand. "Calm down, everything's fine. I was just thinking aloud. We'll be safe here."

"You seem better. I'm surprised... you're awake." Lloyd wanted to change the subject. He couldn't go to pieces now. After all, he wasn't a kid. "I thought you would be out for a few days."

Forcystus sighed. "You can't feel anything?"

Lloyd seemed taken aback. "Feel anything? Like what? Is someone here?" He said looking around quickly.

"No. Not like that." Forcystus said again. He seemed disappointed about something.

"If it's not..."

"The air here... it's thick with mana... I've never felt so much... in one place before. It's probably... making it easier to heal... than I would normally... in Sylvarant." Forcystus's speech was broken because of his labored breathing. He was still, despite the help of the high mana levels, in rough shape. "Who owns the abbey?"

"Don't worry. A quarter-elf named Seles lives here. She's letting us stay until you're better. She's been really nice to us so far. I don't think she'll tell anyone where we are." Lloyd smiled. "As soon as you're well, I'm going to make contact with Cruxis. Then we can go home to Sylvarant."

Forcystus sighed heavy. "So that's it then. Keep things quiet for a while, Lloyd. The desians... aren't welcome... outside of their own circles."

"But she's a quarter-elf..."

"She's also Tethe'allan.... we need to know... what the situation is..."

"Yes, Forcystus."

Forcystus closed his good eye. "You should rest, too... I'm not the only one injured...."

Lloyd leaned back into his chair as Forcystus went back to sleep. There was no need to keep watch knowing that Forcystus was healing well and no need for him to guard the abbey with the Royal Guard of the Chosen only downstairs. He was beginning to think that they were finally genuinely safe and he slipped back into sleep.

"Lord Aurion... Lord Aurion..."

Lloyd opened his eyes to see Seles gently shaking his shoulder.

"Lord Aurion, sorry to wake you but... I was wondering if you'd like to have breakfast with me. Tokunaga is almost finished with it and I thought that you might be hungry."

Lloyd stretched and turned to Seles. "If you would like."

Seles smiled cheerfully. "I hoped you'd say yes. I haven't had anyone for breakfast for ages." Seles said still smiling. "Maybe you can tell me about where you come from."

"Maybe..." Lloyd couldn't hep but feel sorry for her. She really was all alone up here and with no one to eat with. Even when he was in Welgaia, Lloyd was never alone when he ate. His father didn't eat with him. Angels didn't eat but he still sat with him.

Seles sat down across the small table as Tokunaga set it and brought out their breakfast. Lloyd wasn't exactly sure what he was about to eat. He was never taught about the Tethe'allan culture or in this case, their food. He had only eaten in two places in his life after his mother's death which was when his vivid memory began. At home in Welgaia, the food prepared was what his father used to eat. It was cooked in the style of roughly five millenia ago. This certainly wasn't that. The other meals were at Forcystus's ranch. That was elven food for the most part. It was always vegetarian and always prepared in a way that honored the trees and forests. It was also Sylvarantian. That wasn't it either. "Don't you like it?"

Lloyd looked up at Seles. He realized he had been staring at his plate for several minutes. "No. It's fine. I've just never had it before."

Seles seemed embarrassed. "I should of asked you what you'd like."

Lloyd waved his hand. "No this is fine. I can't wait to try it." He said and put a fork full into his mouth. It certainly was different.

"What do you usually eat?"

"Half elves don't eat meat." Lloyd didn't realize what he had said until he saw Seles's face.

"So that's it. You fancy yourself a half elf."

Lloyd tried to backtrack. "I think I said I was a vegetarian."

"Oh... is that what you meant?"

Lloyd tried to ignore the comment. It was only a small slip. He knew he was human. He knew it all too well.

"Well it isn't actually not vegetarian. There isn't any meat in it." Seles said giggling as Lloyd picked at an egg with his silverware.

"I know. But the eggs aren't really vegetarian."

"Oh... I see."

Lloyd looked up and smiled trying to be polite. "It's fine though." He said and tried it. It certainly was different and not something he'd like to try again but he was company. He swallowed it and tried to smile.

Seles giggled as she watched him. "I guess eggs don't agree with Lord Aurion the vegetarian." She smiled. "You said that you grew up with half elves yesterday. Is that why you're a vegetarian?"

Lloyd had continued to eat trying to avoid the egg the best he could. "Yes. Elven people are almost all vegetarians. They can sense the mana in food made from living things. Eggs have a lot of mana in general contained in them so it's really not something that is normally eaten." Lloyd said with a smile.

"I see." Seles said. She paused for a moment and seemed to be thinking to herself. She turned back and smiled when she noticed that Lloyd was paying attention. "I haven't met anyone like you before. You're different from other people."

Lloyd blushed slightly. "Beg pardon but where did that come from?"

"She... is right."

Seles and Lloyd spun around. "Forcystus! You're awake!"

"Yeah." The half elf's breathing was still labored and it looked as though it was hard for him to sit up with only one arm to support him in his weakened state.

"You must be hungry. You haven't eaten since yesterday." Lloyd said grinning cheerfully as he walked over to where Tokunaga stored the abbey's supplies.

Seles looked around somewhat frantically then darted over to the young human. "Lloyd."

Lloyd shuffled through the food that Tokunaga had prepared. The butler eyed him irritably but he made him no mind. He only turned around when he felt Seles clinging to his arm. "What is it?"

"You left me... in there"

"I was only going to be gone for a minute. Forcystus hasn't eaten since yesterday. He needs to eat."

Seles groaned to herself. "It's there somewhere he can go?"

Lloyd turned to Seles.

* * *

Remember to review.


	33. He Scares Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

There is quite a bit of foreshadowing about things in this one. Relating to Kratos and to Forcystus a like. Hopefully I will be updating WAY more often.

Sorry if there are an ungodly number of errors in this and its messy. I couldn't write this for the life of me.

**The Good Aurion  
Chapter XXXIII:** **He Scares Me**

"What do you mean?"

Seles's eyes shifted and she didn't seem to want at the young human directly. "He scares me a little."

"You're afraid of Forcystus?" Lloyd smiled and laughed a little as he picked up the plate of food he had put together for Forcystus and walked back out into the other room.

"Forcystus, she says she's afraid of you."

Forcystus was quiet as he took the plate.

Lloyd stood for a moment. There was an awkward silence in the room. Lloyd felt as though he had just said something that shouldn't have. Lloyd smiled and quickly spoke up. "Forcystus, don't you think that's funny?" Lloyd said still grinning. "Though I guess you do look a little scary when you're sulking like that."

Forcystus snorted and smiled. "So... where is... this friend... of yours?"

Lloyd smiled and turned to Seles. "Come out, Forcystus wants to meet you."

"I think I'm fine from here thank you."

Lloyd frowned. "He can't come to you. Come on!" He said as he walked over to the young woman and pulled her out from the safety of her kitchen.

"Really Mister Aurion, I can see him just fine fro..." Seles cut off in mid sentence as she found herself face to face with Forcystus. The two looked at each other for a few awkward moments. Seles turned back to Lloyd. "I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do. I'll just... make myself... scarce." The young human said and quickly left the room.

He didn't know exactly what to think. Seles hadn't given Forcystus a chance. Part of him wanted to chase after her and yell at her until he couldn't anymore but he couldn't find himself to somehow.

"Discrete..."

Lloyd turned to Forcystus. "Are you all right? You know... all around."

"I'm... used to... it... Lloyd."

Forcystus's breathing was still labored though he had a feeling that wasn't the only reason he was having trouble with his speech. Lloyd felt a knot form in his stomach about not going after her. "I'm sorry about that. She just..." Lloyd paused. "Did any of your arm make it?"

Forcystus snapped out of a musing and looked over at his mangled prosthetic. "Not... much. It looks like... all of the cannon... was ripped off. There is some wiring... and a bit of mechanics... but not much really."

Lloyd felt his heart sink again. "I should have been more careful. You need that arm."

Forcystus leaned over carefully balancing and ruffled Lloyd's hair. "We survived... that's all that... matters. Every...thing else is just... an afterthought."

Lloyd picked up Forcystus's hand and removed it from the top of this head. "You're still treating me like a kid. Anyway... what are you going to do?"

Forcystus thought for a moment. "I... built my... first cannon. I could... build another."

"Who built your last cannon?"

"Cruxis... they had it... made for me... when I became a Cardinal. A dwarf named Altessa."

"We'll go see Altessa then. I can settle it with Pronyma afterwards." Lloyd said. Forcystus didn't smile he was back to his thoughts again. Maybe it was a good idea to say something to Seles if it bothers Forcystus that much. "I'm going to go downstairs. I'll see if I can find you some spare parts."

Lloyd walked out of the room and headed for the stairs. "Mister Aurion,"

Lloyd turned quickly and felt his heart skip a beat. Seles had been standing right outside the down. He smiled. She didn't know a thing. Even if she did hear them, it didn't mean she knew a thing. "Hello Miss Wilder, I was just looking for you."

"He's a desian isn't he?"

Lloyd turned red and rubbed the back of his head. "No! That's ridiculous, desians are just... stories."

"You two are from the declining world. Mister Aurion, Tethe'alla knows about both worlds. I don't know who you are but..." Seles paused. "I think you should be careful. I know you say he's your friend but... he scares me."

Lloyd continued down and found some scrap metal and parts for Forcystus to work with. He lent the older half elf a small tool kit that he usually carried with him and Forcystus began the task of making a cannon.

It was an awkward dance between the three of them. Lloyd couldn't help but feel protective of the young quarterbreed despite, his loyalty to Forcystus and also to Cruxis. She was part of the Chosen's bloodline and if anything her to happen to the idiot chosen of Tethe'alla, she would be the one that would be sacrificed.

He felt a knot in his chest just thinking about. It was necessary. He knew it was. The mana lineage were offered to balance the flow of mana. His father had told him in his lessons long ago that it was cruel and harsh but a necessary evil. You couldn't maintain balance without the death of some. He had been outraged at first. He had told his father that no one should be lost that way but over the years, he had distanced himself from it. They were only humans. Humans that he didn't know. Humans that he didn't care about. It was hard see it that way anymore. He had met both chosens and though he didn't particularly like the spoiled prince, he wasn't a concept anymore. Then, there was Seles. He wished his father were here.

Despite his homesickness for Welgaia, life continued almost normally for the three of them. Forcystus grew stronger each day and though she still felt a great of anxiety around him, Seles tried her best to get along with the half elf for Lloyd's sake. She was spending as much time as possible with him and frankly Lloyd didn't mind the attention. He had never been very good with woman because of his humanity.

"Mister Aurion?" Lloyd looked over at Seles. "What... what are you and your friend planning on doing? After you leave?"

Lloyd didn't know how to answer the question. She knew they were going to see Altessa. She had overheard them. "We're going to see a dwarf named Altessa. You remember don't you?"

Forcystus shifted his eyes only slightly as the young woman eyed him and Lloyd. "You told him that I overheard."

Lloyd paused for a moment about to say something when there was a loud banging from below. Forcystus perked up immediately and turned to the small window. His expression was extremely nervous so much so that he couldn't seem to hide it. "What is it?"

The older half elf turned to Lloyd quickly then turned back again. "I don't know."

Lloyd turned and ran down the stairwell. He could hear Forcystus yell for him to stop but he knew that whatever it was it was looking for him. It was better that he face it by himself. Forcystus had healed quite a bit but he was still weak from his injuries and he couldn't let Seles get dragged into all of this. It was his fight.

Lloyd opened the door and he felt his heart drop a little. He knew why Forcystus couldn't understand the mana that he was sensing. Standing outside of the abbey was a swordsman dressed in Cruxian garb. He had long elven ears and skin that was pure white except for a discoloration on this forehead. It matched his hair which was a vibrant teal much like Forcystus. An advanced exsphere much like a Cruxis Crystal was set on this collarbone. Lloyd knew exactly who it was and mouthed to himself, "Noishe."

* * *

I hope you guys like Cruxian Noishe. Ideas and feedback are always welcome.


	34. The Desian Traitor

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

A lot of Noishe fight in this. I really wanted to get across that Noishe is extremely strong and that Forcy and Lloyd are out of their league.

**The Good Aurion  
Chapter XXXIV: The Desian Traitor**

"Young Lord Aurion."Noishe said gruffly.

Lloyd was about to say something but he felt a tug from behind and was pulled backward hard. He winced and turned his head. Forcystus must have followed him. He turned quickly to Noishe while being held tightly against the older half elf's side. "Get out of here, NOW." Forcystus said pointing his cannon toward Noishe.

Noishe's pupils dilated and he drew his sword."I will not, traitor!" The teal swordsman said as he charged Forcystus.

The half elf tossed Lloyd behind him and out of the way before guarding Noishe's attack. The force from the swordsman's attack sent Forcystus backward, only stopping when Forcystus shot a blast of air to steady himself. He snarled and charged the swordsman before shooting a blast of air.

Lloyd got to his feet and looked around quickly. The two were fiercely attacking each other, both avoiding the young swordsman. He didn't honestly know which of the two was stronger. Forcystus was almost entirely healed but Noishe did not seem to be an unskilled fighter. It was odd that he put it that way. He had never seen Noishe fight before though he assumed he could. The swordsman was assigned as the official guardian of the Aurion line. He had to be a skilled fighter. He wouldn't be his guardian if he were not. That was it!Noishe was his guardian. Lloyd rushed forward in front of Forcystus. "Lloyd!" Forcystus yelled as Noishe charged him. He would stop. He would never attack a member of the Aurion family.

He did. The sword stopped mere milimeters from the young human. "Young Lord Aurion."

Lloyd stood firmly facing Noishe. He reached behind him and grabbed the half elf's wrist making sure that he didn't stray too far from him. "Noishe, you can leave now." That should be enough to send him away.

"I'm sorry, Young Lord Aurion but I have to refuse your request. I have strict orders from Lord Yggdrasil himself to return you to Welgaia and to stop the desian traitor, Forcystus, from

causing any more harm."

Lloyd tried to reel from the statement. It didn't make any sense. Forcystus was a desian hero. He was one of Cruxis's most loyal of the desian class. There was no way that Lord Yggdrasil would label him a traitor and send Noishe to have him killed. There was no way! "I'm not moving Noishe. Forcystus would never betray Cruxis." Lloyd snarled and drew one of his swords. Forcystus flashed a glance to Lloyd. The half elf seemed as confused as he was by the accusations and the situation. Lloyd didn't move his head but looked back toward Forcystus. "Stay close to me."

Lloyd hoped that was enough of a warning because he didn't have any more time to explain. Lloyd quickly reached into his pocket and attached his Cruxis Crystal to his breastplate. He let go of Forcystus's hand and swung his sword hard toward Noishe. The teal swordsman's face flashed surprise for the moment before the blow hit sending him backward. Lloyd drew his other sword and charged toward Noishe. His crystal glowed faintly for only a second before crimson wings emerged from his back. The young swordsman slashed downward at the other swordsman who blocked it with almost no difficulty at all. "Young Lord Aurion..." Noishe said with a groan as he pushed back against the angel's attack. "Please, lay down your swords. I am not to fight the Aurion lineage."

Lloyd knew that. He knew that Noishe wouldn't dare injure him. The guardian had no choice but to surrender. It was a fight that he couldn't win. "Forcystus is my friend and a Cruxian. I won't let you hurt him."

"You know not, little one." Noishe said pushed against Lloyd's swords with such force that he was thrown back. "The Protozoan are stronger than humans and most angels."

"I'm not either." Forcystus said as he aimed his fully charged cannon. Lloyd turned his head toward the half elf as he pulled himself off the ground. The outer structure of the cannon was rattling violently. Though it didn't seem to disturb Forcystus from aiming as he fired on Noishe.

He turned toward Forcystus a second too late. A large explosion enveloped Noishe. The blast wasn't as powerful as it would have been from his regular cannon but that wasn't saying much at all. It was at the least as strong as a shot from Judgment. Lloyd felt his heart drop a little. What was he geting into? If they weren't careful, they were going to murder him. Murder a member of Cruxis. "FORCY--!"

"Traitors are no match for a Protozoan as well." The smoke cleared to reveal that he was unharmed. There wasn't a scratch on Noishe. The blast hadn't even moved him.

Lloyd sprung up and charged Noishe. Forcystus did as well. Their only chance was to overwhelm him. They simply weren't strong enough alone. Lloyd slashed violently merging his attacks with magic as Forcystus used his cannon and used his wind to create resistence. Noishe

snarled and shot a wind back toward Forcystus sending the half elf flying. Lloyd slashed down toward the Protozoan but he was far too fast for him. He dodged somehow getting behind Lloyd and pinned him to the ground with a firm hand gripping the back of his neck. Lloyd pushed against the ground as hard as he could trying to free himself from the Protozoan. It was like pushing against stone. "Be still, little one." Noishe said taking the young human's swords and turning his glance to where Forcystus had landed.

Lloyd turned his head with some difficulty as he was being pinned to the ground. The half elf was panted slightly and snarling. He was going to charge him again. His cannon was charged and he had that same desperate look on his face as that day in Iselia. He was going to charge a Protozoan alone. "FORCYSTUS, GET OUT OF HERE!" Lloyd clawed at the dirt trying to get away. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" Lloyd would be fine. Noishe wasn't going to hurt him. The half elf didn't know that.

Noishe tilted his head throwing Lloyd's swords aside. Forcystus must have taken that as a taunt because it was then that he attacked. Heavy winds blew all around Noishe, Forcystus and Lloyd as the half elf charged toward Noishe. Lloyd struggled harder trying to get away or at the very least distract Noishe. The Protozoan gripped his sword in one hand and continued to hold Lloyd the ground with the other. The half elf pointed his charged cannon at the Protozoan's face. "Let go of him."

"No." Noishe turned his sword and stabbed it right through Forcystus's cannon. The sword activated the blast sending it off in other direction. Noishe swung his sword pulling Forcystus down against the ground. The sword was impaling the mechanical arm and with control of it, he had Forcystus. He forced the sword downward pinning it into the earth. Forcystus clawed at a mechanism close to the base of the arm. "Don't you dare, traitor!" Noishe snarled and grabbed the half elf by the throat pinning him against the ground. The half elf gagged pulling at Noishe's hand.

Lloyd grabbed at Noishe's arm trying to force him to let Forcystus go. If he couldn't, Noishe would strangle him. He didn't doubt that. "LET GO!"

"IMMOBILE!"

Noishe froze and Forcystus stopped gagging. Lloyd turned his head to see that outside of the Abbey Seles was standing. Her hands were outstretched with a bag in one. She had cast a paralysis spell on Noishe. Lloyd didn't have much time. He squirmed out of Noishe's grip, grabbed his swords and removed Noishe's blade from Forcystus's arm freeing him. The half elf grabbed Lloyd by the back of his collar and pulled him away from Noishe. Lloyd fluttered his crimson wings to stay balanced as he approached Seles. Seles was staring at Lloyd. More accurately, she was staring at Lloyd's wings. "They're..."

"We need to attack him while he's still weak." Forcystus panted. "If all of us attack at once, we can make a run for it. Lloyd can you use the angelic attack from the Renegade attack."

Lloyd paused. "I don't know. I haven't done it with a heart before. Yeah, I think so."

"Angelic..."

"You," Forcystus said turned to Seles. "Use the strongest attack you have. Afterwards, run. This thing isn't playing games."

"Run?"

"Yeah. Ready!"

Forcystus closed his eyes. "CYCLONE!"

"ABSOLUTE!" The tiny quarter elf shouted holding out her bag.

Lloyd rose his swords and concentrated. "As Cruxis wills, cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Begone from this day!" Lloyd pointed his sword. "JUDGMENT!"

The attack rained down on Noishe all at once. Wind swirled around him too violently for even him to control it. Ice judged out from all angles at the swordsman making it hard to see beyond it's borders. Finally there was the angelic attack. Beams of blinding light burned the ground around him. It was a wonderful distraction. As long as it lasted, they could escape. Lloyd smiled for a moment but it was short. He felt something tugging his arm. He turned his head. "Seles!"

Seles was weakly trying to hold herself up against Lloyd's arm. She was pale and her breathing was labored. "Lloyd..." She said before collapsing against him.

Lloyd caught the sickly young woman and picked her up. "Something's wrong!"

Forcystus turned to Noishe then to Lloyd. "Fly with her. We need to put some distance between us and that thing."

Lloyd nodded and pulled Seles closer to his chest. He fluttered his wings and took off following Forcystus. The older half elf had no trouble traveling over the water now that he was healthy again. His wind easily carried him just over the surface of the water almost as though he were flying. Lloyd flew low to the water to stay close to his companion. Forcystus cocked his head. "What was that thing? The smell of it's mana was overwhelming."

Lloyd paused. "That was Noishe. He's assigned to protect my father and I from anyone who might... want to cause trouble."

Forcystus gave a worried look. "Is he some type of angel?"

"No. He's a protozoan. There's an ancient race. They say that they were on Earth before the arrive of the elves or Derris Kharlan."

Forcystus's eye widened. "What are they?"

"I don't know exactly. Only the Elves really know much about them. All I know is what my father told me. He found Noishe during the Kharlan War, he was a fish then but he changed into a bird then a dog." Lloyd paused trying hard to remember what had happened. "Each one can live thousands of years. As they age, they transform into ever more developed lifeforms. The final form is what he is now. An exsphere was used to speed his transformations."

Forcystus stared at Lloyd for a long moment then turned back to the direction that they were going. "So where to? We need to find a place to rest and for me to fix my arm again."

Lloyd looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms. "Seles needs someone to see what's wrong with her. We should head to Sybak. My father told me about a research center there. They might know what's wrong and I'm sure we'll find materials there."

Forcystus nodded. "It'll be better to lie low in the city anyway. As much as I'm not looking forward to it."

Lloyd turned surprised. "What's wrong with the city?"

"I didn't exactly get assigned to Iselia on a whim. I don't like cities."

Lloyd felt his heart sink for a moment. He couldn't help but remember the story that the old man in Asgard had told him. He didn't know it for certain but it wasn't a bad guess. Anyone would be wary of the crowds of a city if they had once taken your eye. He didn't know if it was the time to let him know that he was aware of what happened though. Getting to safety was more important and getting Seles some help.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated and suggestions are always welcome.


	35. Finding Help and Trouble

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

No Noishe in this one. Just some help for Seles.

**The Good Aurion  
Chapter XXXV:** **Finding Help and Trouble**

They evaded Noishe long enough to make it to Sybak. The two stopped within walking distance and Lloyd pulled in his wings. Forcystus floated for a moment before landing completely and turned to Lloyd. "That's it, is it?"

Lloyd turned to the city still holding Seles close to his chest. "Yeah. The Imperial Academy is in Sybak. It's the best place her to get treated."

Forcystus groaned to himself and looked over at Seles then to Lloyd. "I suppose, it is."

The city itself was bustling. It was midday and probably close to lunch and so many of the inhabitants were away from their posts. Almost all of the people on the streets were scholars rushing around most with their noses in a book. Some carefully held their tomes open with one hand and something to eat with the other. Lloyd tried his best to avoid running into anyone while holding Seles. Forcystus looked around trying to stay close to Lloyd only made difficult by the crowd. "How are we going to find anything?"

Lloyd moaned to himself. That was fantastic question. He didn't know a thing about the layout of the city. The only Tethe'allan city he had actually visited was Meltokio and that was only once with his father before he was assigned to Forcystus's ranch. "Maybe we could ask a scholar." Forcystus was about to stop the young human but it was too late. Lloyd nudged a human scholar. His hands were full of books and he had a dazed look on his face. "Excuse me."

The scholar seemed to snap out of the trance he was in and peered out from behind his book. "Good Lord!"

"Yes, she's hurt. I want to take her to the Academy. I think they could help her there."

The scholar nodded quickly. The look on his face was heavy with concern. Whatever apathy appeared on his face earlier had faded away completely. "Yes, I work at the Academy. I'll take you right away and get you someone."

Lloyd smiled and turned his head over his shoulder. "Forcystus."

The half elf nodded and hurried over to Lloyd who followed the scholar. The scholar was moving surprisingly quickly for carrying so many book and especially for the sheer number of people he had to avoid. The scholar hurried himself done a narrow road that ran along the seashore and followed an iron gate. Lloyd followed as closely as possible without doing any harm to Seles who was still lying motionless in his arms against his chest. Forcystus followed right behind him keeping an eye on the young girl in case Lloyd were to trip as he rushed himself along to keep up with the academic.

They followed the dockside for a ways. The road was cobblestoned and still just as crowded as it was outside of the walkway. Forcystus moved closer to Lloyd. The young human turned his head to see a rather nervous look on his friend's face. "What is it?"

The hero paused for a moment. "I sense mana from nearby. There are half elves somewhere around here." He said it quietly making sure only Lloyd could hear.

Lloyd was suddenly struck with the notion that all of the scholars who were out were human. He had been too busy with the rush to notice but it was very clear now. Lloyd brushed it off. "They're probably in the Academy. Maybe someone didn't leave for lunch." he comment didn't seem to ease the half elf. Lloyd hurried himself right to the side of the scholar. "Is the Academy close?"

The scholar turned his head. His glasses wobbled on his nose being slightly too large for the human who wore them. "Yes! The Academy is right there. If you go in, they'll see you right away." He adjusted his books into one arm. "You just go in through the main lobby and you turn left at the fossilized dragon." He said gesturing for Lloyd. "The third door in that corridor is for medical students. They never take their lunch breaks. They should help you."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

The scholar smiled and nodded. "I hope she's all right." He said before turning back down the walkway to the main square.

Lloyd turned around quickly toward the Academy and headed up the stairs. The building was several stories with a large stairway leading to the main entrance. Various scholars and students were sitting around the stairs, writing notes and reading their tomes. It seemed almost impossible to disturb them. Lloyd had to push his way past several of the academics and they didn't so much as look up from their business at hand. Forcystus opened the door for the young human as he tried to figure a way to do it on his own while holding Seles.

They entered the main lobby: a large room with a sweeping staircase, a desk attended by sometime of receptionist, and a fossilized dragon as corridors sprang from all directions. Students filed by every so often as professors did the same sorting through their lesson plans. Lloyd felt himself get a bit excited.

He had never attended any school. He was taught entirely by father in Welgaia. There were of course lesson plans, most arranged by father, Lord Yggdrasil and Lord Yuan to find what was best. He knew that they had all agreed on the basic courses: mathematics, magic, history, magi-technics, astronomy, the angelic and human languages, and government. The others were

pushed through by one of the three. He knew that Lord Yuan had forced in cultural study and art. He always insisted when he was younger that he had a gift for making things with his hands. Lord Yggdrasil had demanded that he have Martalian religious study and exsphere study. He didn't remember the two classes being followed that carefully by his father. It seemed odd now that his father would defy Lord Yggdrasil in such a minor way. He knew that most of his father suggestions were ignored or considered too trivial but he did push through with one: swordsmanship. He practiced every other day with a sword from the time he was ten onward.

He never felt he had missed anything growing up under his father's tutelage. He never felt lonely being in class by himself. But seeing the school made him wonder what it was like to be with others your own age. The angels of Welgaia had not been much for companions and though he had his father, Lord Yuan and Forcystus, there was no one for him his own age.

He looked down at Seles. He needed to get her to the medical faculty. He turned left at the skeleton and began to quickly follow the hall.

"Wait, there!" Lloyd and Forcystus stopped and turned their head. Behind them was a human set on the heavy side in a uniform. "Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?"

Lloyd groaned. He was holding an unconscious girl and running down a hall. Where did he think he was going? "She's hurt. I'm taking her to the medical ward."

The man frowned. "Alright but you'll have to be registered there."

"Fine, whatever you want."

The man lead them to the medical ward where Seles was taken by the students and they began to check her for what was wrong. Lloyd let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes for a moment. "Ow!" He felt a needle prick on the side of his neck. Lloyd turned to see a scholar had use some type of device on his neck. "What was that!?!"

"Nothing to get upset about. It's a standard test. It should be done in a moment. Just procedure."

Forcystus was rubbing his neck where they had pricked him as well.

"What are you testing for?" Lloyd asked eyeing the people checking Seles.

"It's a standard test to deter..." The attendant paused and stared at the small machine. "Did you?"

"Just the girl and the man. The boy is testing negative."

"Move the two to the basement. I'll have been picked up later."

Lloyd snapped out of his seat. "What's going on? Where are you taking them!?!"

"Relax young man, you aren't in any trouble." The attendant said calmly. "You've been traveling with two half elves. We're taking them to the basement level. I'm sure you weren't aware."

Lloyd clenched his fists as he watch Forcystus and Seles being forced out of the small room. "Of course, I know! They're my friends!"

The attendant gave him an annoyed look. "Please sir, I don't think you understood. You've come in with a pair of half elves." Lloyd snarled and ran off after Seles and Forcystus. "Wait!"

Lloyd ran out of the room and after the guards escorting his friends. Three were needed to handle Forcystus who struggling against the large muscled humans. Lloyd could tell he didn't want to use magic on them. He knew why. He was worried. Neither of them knew what would handle to him if he were to attack someone in Tethe'alla. "Where are you taking them!?!" Lloyd continued to protest as his friends were taken lower into the Academy. The guards seemed to pretend that he wasn't even there. They finally stopped in front of a bolted metal door. The guard shoved Seles into Forcystus's arms and pushed the half elf into the room. As they were about to close the door, Lloyd drew his sword and wedged it into stop it from closing. "You may not be listening to me. But they're my friends and she needs help! I'm going in with them!!"

Before he knew it, Lloyd was thrown in with the rest of them as the guard muttered something about 'punks' and slammed the door. Lloyd looked around. It was a cellar. The door was heavy metal that was without any doubt bolted on the other side. Tables and bookcases lined the walls covered with beakers, books and tools. Even from a distance, Lloyd could tell it was magitechnical research. A large table was set in the middle of room almost as a centerpoint. Finally all around in the room were researchers most with pointed ears and colorful hair, in short, half elves. Lloyd rushed over to Forcystus who was still holding Seles in his arms. He seemed to be trying to find his bearings as much as Lloyd in this place.

He moved to approach him.

"What are you doing down here?"

Lloyd turned quickly in the direction of the voice. A woman was approaching him. She wore a robe, the same type as the others, small glasses, hair tightly tied back and a rather displeased look on her face. Lloyd knew immediately that she was half elf. He smiled and put his hand out for her. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just going to see if my friends were all right. That guard dragged them off after..."

The woman glared. "That was an identification test. That you passed. Why are you down here?"

She seemed more angry this time. "I... My friend needs help. She was hurt during a fight..."

The other half elves were glaring as well now. "This isn't any place to play. Get out of here."

Forcystus snarled. "Leave him alone!"

The half elves quickly turned to Forcystus. Lloyd watched them for a moment as there gaze moved from his face to this arm then back again. Their expressions changed slightly. Though still defensive, they were now more open in their mannerisms.

"This girl collapsed after a battle. She's a quarter elf but failed that test upstairs. Can you examine her?"

The woman walked over to Forcystus and motioned for him as she moved things off of the large table. "This way. I don't see how she failed the test. It's designed specifically for the detection of half elves. It doesn't normally fail."

Lloyd approached as the woman began to check Seles. Forcystus stepped over slightly to let Lloyd in. "Is she going to be all right?"

They remained silent as they checked her and the others returned to their work.

Lloyd felt a lump in his throat. He had to be honest, he didn't like being ignored. Some of members of Cruxis had been angry with him before and the desian had even been rude and sometimes attacked him early on at the ranch but he was never treated like he wasn't there. Forcystus didn't seem to like it. "You could at least answer him. He's worried about her."

The woman turned to Forcystus. Her face was slightly red. "The young girl appears to suffer from chronic fatigue. It seems that if she exerts herself too much she simply collapses. It could be quite damaging if she were to continuously push herself." The woman paused looking away from Forcystus hoping that he didn't see that she was blushing. "I think it's a side effect of her bloodline. She seems to be one of the unlucky child of mana."

Lloyd couldn't help but think of Kilia and Kvar when she said that. So Seles had a condition as well. He felt a bit guilty that he hadn't noticed. Sometimes it was more than skin deep he supposed. He wondered if the others had conditions besides the deformities as well. He would have to ask Kvar when he got back.

* * *

Reviews, comments and ideas are always welcome. Thank you for reading.


	36. Hardly My Business

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. ** This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER but it was a good ending. Next chapter will be worth something I swear. As we move onward.

**The Good Aurion **

**Chapter XXXVI:** **Hardly My Business**

After her examination, Seles was left to rest. Forcystus had easily gotten the woman, named Kate, to explain to him that all she needed now was to rest. She seemed only too happy to speak with Forcystus and seemed to hang on everything that he said. It was quickly putting his friend at ease having someone so interested in him and not vying for any ambition. Lloyd smiled and sat beside Seles watching the two half elves chat. Seles had regained some color after one of the half elves performed a healing spell. Lloyd had thanked him but the elven scholar had ignored him once more and avoided the young human's eyes.

"What is this place, Kate?"

Kate's smile faded a little. "You don't know about the laboratories?"

"I can't see why I would have asked if I had."

"These are the laboratories of the Academy. Generally, this is where half elves are permitted."

Lloyd turned his head away from Seles toward the two. Permitted? "What do you mean permitted?"

Kate shot Lloyd a glare then turned back to Forcystus. "It's best to ignore them. Then, they tend to lose interest and go away."

Lloyd snarled and stood up from the chair next to where Seles was resting. However he was beaten to the punch by Forcystus. "The boy is with me. I practically raised him and I don't like how you're treating him."

Kate seemed surprised as she looked from Forcystus to Lloyd who was now standing. She whispered something to Forcystus but it wasn't any good hiding it from Lloyd's angelic senses. "He may not be as tame as he seems."

Forcystus didn't respond. It was Lloyd's turn this time. "I'm not some kind of house pet! I don't know what type of place this is but I'm tired of being treated like this! What's going on here and why were my friends thrown down here but not me? All three of us came in the same way! Why are they the only one's punished and where are they going to take them?"

Forcystus eyed Kate for a moment. "All right. This is the laboratories under the Sybakian Academy. Your 'friends' were thrown down here because they tested positive as half elves. Though you claim that the girl is not. You weren't because you're human and very lucky to be born so. They're being held temporarily so that they can be transferred to a half elf permitable area."

Forcystus looked like he was about to be sick. "Half elf permitable areas?"

Kate seemed surprised again. "You really must not be from around here. Half elves are only allowed in designated areas. Identification is needed at all times though most often we live and work in the labs without leaving. I don't know where you would be assigned though. You seem to be..." Kate stopped awkwardly trying not to say something that she would later regret.

One of the other technicians took her pause as an opportunity and approached Forcystus. "I did the necessary repairs on your... I don't know if you would call it a prosthetic, exactly." The half elf handed Forcystus the arm which he attached right away. "If you're interested, there are some rather good artificial eyes. You can't see with them but it will make..."

"I don't have an eyelid."

"Oh..."

Lloyd eyed the half elf a bit. He certainly wasn't afraid of being rude to Forcystus. The actually wound from Forcystus's lost eye was fairly severe. His father had not just removed the eye but his tear duct and eyelids as well. Even with the aid of Cruxis's technology, he couldn't have an artificial eye installed without an eyelid. Lloyd couldn't help but feel the same way he did the first time he heard the story from the old man in Asgard. "Forcystus?"

Forcystus turned to Kate for a moment who scolding the technician and walked over to Lloyd. "What is it?"

"Are you..?"

"I'm fine." The half elf said quickly, almost scoldingly.

Lloyd felt his stomach tighten. "We really need to get out of here."

Forcystus furrowed his brow a bit. "I know. I don't think I would pass placement. Let alone could I stay here."

"You don't think they'd actually?"

"The half elves seem to be for the most part slave labor."

Lloyd stared for a moment. He wouldn't pass any type of test. He wasn't a scientist and worse than that, he was scarred. Why was it always about Forcystus's arm and eye? Lloyd hardly noticed them now but it seemed as though people were constantly drawn to them when they saw him. He mentally shook himself and pushed it from his mind. "I don't think you'll get to registration."

"What do you mean?"

"Noishe is going to be following us and he'll find us some. I think we need to get to somewhere with more people. That'd throw him off us for awhile anyway. But where?"

"I think I know a place."

Lloyd and Forcystus turned to see that Seles was sitting up in her bed. "Lady Seles, you're awake."

"Yes, Lord Vegetarian." She said with a smile.

"Lord Vegetarian?" Forcystus stared at Lloyd bewildered.

Lloyd blushed and rubbed his head. "It's a long story. You know a place that we can go."

"Yes, we can go to my daddy's city, Meltokio."

* * *

Don't forget to review.


	37. Exitting

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. ** This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

Suggestions about what should happen in Meltokio are always welcome.

**The Good Aurion **

**Chapter XXXVII:** **Exitting**

"Meltokio?"

"It's the largest city in Tethe'alla and the largest in both worlds." Lloyd smiled. "It's not a bad idea. There are thousands in Meltokio. It might be hard for him to get a good scent."

Seles nodded. "The family of the Chosen have two houses in Meltokio. One is the current residence of the Chosen and the other was a getaway home for my father. We could stay in his old house and until you find whatever it is you're looking for."

Forcystus raised his one good brow. "I don't know. How will you explain traveling with us?"

Lloyd turned to her. "I'm wondering that too. Young women generally don't stay in the company of strange men."

"Especially when one is a half elf." Kate said irritably.

Lloyd agreed. It seemed that the treatment of half elves in Tethe'alla was even worse than in Sylvarant and they were willing to kill children. "That's easy." Seles said smiling. "Lloyd can pose as a suitor of mine. His clothing is fairly close to that of the nobles in Meltokio. No one would question two young nobles going under the premise that they're involved."

Lloyd turned bright red and felt it was hard to swallow. "L-lady Seles, I can't date... I mean pretend to date you."

"Why not! We're the same age! You look the part! In Meltokio, everything is about appearances! If you look the part, you are the part!" Seles shouted.

"Well... f-fine that may be true but what about Forcystus?" Lloyd said desperate to change her mind.

"That's simple as well. Indentured servitude of half elves, amongst those who can afford it, is perfectly legal. We can tell people that he's your..."

"My slave." Lloyd was fuming.

"Not technically."

Lloyd glared at Seles barely able to hold himself back and Forcystus didn't seem far behind him. "He is not my slave." He said it as firmly as possible without yelling. The elven scientists looked up uncomfortably.

Seles narrowed her eyes. "It would be the easiest way to get him in. Half elves generally don't roam the streets of Meltokio without an escort or identification cards. He," she eyed Forcystus. "obviously doesn't have one. The only way for it not to look suspicious is for him to play it up as a servant. Unless you want to leave him here."

Lloyd snarled under his breath. It was absurd. It was insulting. Forcystus was his closest friend and as far as he was concerned a half elf were entitled to all of the rights of any human in Meltokio and then some. But on the other hand, Forcystus would surely be killed if he were to be left here. Playing him as a slave was against everything he believed but so was abandoning a fellow Cruxian. He turned to Forcystus who was now right behind him. "Forcystus... can talk to you for a minute?"

The half elf was turned in surprise. The question seemed to catch him off guard. "You aren't considering this!"

A wave of guilt washed over Lloyd. He grabbed him by the forearm and pulled him away from Seles past the researchers into the corner of the basement. "I-I think we should consider her plan."

Forcystus eyed him with confusion. "A minute ago, you were willing to cut her tongue out for even saying it."

"I don't... I don't want to do it. I don't want to have to treat you the way I'll have to but... we need to hide from Noishe, to regroup and most of all, we need to get you out of here."

"I'm a Desian hero, Lloyd. I have pride and honor and am no one's house elf."

Lloyd felt a stab in his chest. Half elf slavery was not uncommon historical. It was looked at in detail in his lessons. "You can't stay here and we can't beat Noishe without a fully functional canon." Lloyd paused. "I don't want to save you from one world and lose you in another."

"I thought you would have my back on this one."

"I do but I can't watch it if it isn't there."

"You don't think there is another way, then?"

"No. Not that I can see."

Forcystus nodded. "All right but she doesn't get to play in this act. I trust you Lloyd but not her. Not anymore." Forcystus said and eyed Seles from over his shoulder.

Lloyd swallowed hard and walked back over to her. His chest felt heavy like their was a large weight on it. As if someone was sitting on his chest making it hard to breath. 'It's only an act. Saving Forcystus is worth more than letting him die for a principle'. It was easy to say but the guilt still lingered. He knew it was wrong. "So... you think we can get out with your plan?"

Seles stared into Lloyd's eyes for a long moment. It seemed like she was trying to figure out where she was standing in this and what side he was on. "Yes, I think so. There should be another way out."

Lloyd looked around. There wasn't another door besides the one that they entered. The half elves were getting back to work seemingly trying to ignore them. The pressure in his chest grew alittle. "What about the half elf scientists?" He turned to Kate. "Will you be all right if we sneak out?"

Kate eyed him suspiciously. "No. We have some connections that would make us more useful alive than dead." She paused for a moment. "I know where the other exit is. I'll tell you but I'll only do it for Forcystus. I'm not helping two human kids." She paused biting her lip. Lloyd though for a moment that she was reconsidering. "It's behind the bookcase. You'll have to go through a narrow staircase and end up outside the Academy." She paused again. "I still don't believe you. Humans say a lot of pretty words and wear a lot of kind smiles to us but that's all they turn out to be."

Seles scowled. "What has Mister Aurion ever done to you? You half elves are all a pack of..."

"Stop it Seles." Lloyd interrupted. "I have to prove what I am and am not to her. She has every right to think that of me." Humans were vicious creatures. She was only saying what all of the other half elves were thinking. What he was thinking. "Thank you, we'll have to get going. I can only hope that we didn't cause any trouble for you."

Forcystus had all ready opened the bookcase revealing the tunnel. Lloyd helped Seles to her feet and held her hand as they entered the dark staircase. It was too dark to see when the door was closed. Well, too dark for humans to see. Forcystus followed close behind. Seles gripped his hand tighter in the dark. "Mister Aurion?"

"I wonder how long this goes?" Lloyd asked himself aloud.

"That depends on where it surfaces." Forcystus answered. "Whether it opens in or out of the city. How long it goes down before it goes back up again. Hard to tell."

"Mister Aurion."

"I don't think it would exit outside the city walls. That wouldn't make any sense during war times. What if the enemy found the exit."

"Unless it was built for war times." Forcystus chimed. "A secret escape from a city being raided. A way to get out all of the highest officials."

"Maybe but it looks more like a servants' exit. My father told me about them. In a lesson... servants weren't supposed to be seen. They needed a way in and out without using the front door."

"There goes equality, eh Lloyd?"

"Mister Aurion."

"Human society doesn't usually cater to the idea of equality the way half elves do. Everyone needs someone to subjugate."

"Mister Aurion!"

Lloyd snapped over in the dark. He couldn't see her but the reflex was there nonetheless. "What is it?"

"You don't actually believe that, do you!"

"Believe what, miss Seles?" Lloyd honestly couldn't remember what he had just said. It was idle chit-chat to pass the time in the dark. Had he said anything odd? He didn't think so.

"What you just said! Humans are not like that at all! I see why you let that elf witch talk to you that way back there! You're completely brainwashed by these creatures!"

Forcystus did nothing. Lloyd knew why. Lloyd didn't need backup. "Brainwashed! What do you know about this! You know nothing about my life, my upbringing, my FAMILY!"

"Those pointy eared freaks aren't your family! You're human! They've told you all your life that your humanity is something to destroy to quash. But do you know what, Mister Aurion? You're still just as human and you will NEVER be anything else!"

Lloyd felt his heart drop out of his chest. He couldn't find words or breath for that matter. Human. He felt a strong hand take Seles's hand out of his and felt his protective gaze even through the darkness. "Hey."

"You're comforting him! For what? Because he won't believe he's human?"

"Shut up, you spoiled little brat!" Forcystus snarled and a small torrent of wind rushed around the small tunnel. "Are you all right?"

Lloyd's head was in a million places. He knew he was human. He was born human. His father was human. His mother had been human. It wasn't something he didn't understand. It wasn't something he denied. Or did he? He knew he was human, physically.

Physically, he was human. His mana channels were disjointed. Mana flows through his body and out and still it flowed more through dead ends. He required less mana for it. The efficient use of mana that the elves enjoyed also burned through it like a well lit fire. A fire that burns well needs more fuel to burn than a dimly lit one. Humans were candles of mana while elves were roaring infernos. Consuming all it could but dying without sufficient fuel.

He was human. He wasn't an inferno. He required his swords which tapped into the scant mana channels that meandered through his fingers or a Cruxis crystal which forces the mana, the magic, through his channels and out against its natural rhythm. Humans using magic was not part of the natural rhythm.

He was human. He used magic. Those two things were an impossible combination. It was like telling a bird to swim in the sea because there was more sea than land. The logic is there but nature is not.

He was human. But he wasn't. He cared about people. He cared about half elves. They were his friends. They were his family. Humans didn't care about anything. They cared only to rise above each other and kill those that they couldn't rise above or who were different. His half elves. His family. The only family he'd ever known. The only one he ever wanted. The only family he still wanted.

He was human. He was physically human. The half elves had told him that he smelled like a human. They had called him Forcystus's 'human pet'. But most had grown to like him, to trust him and to in some cases love him as another brother of Cruxis. Cruxis. Cruxis was an organization for the betterment of half elves. A human can never be a true Cruxian. He was human but he was a true Cruxian. He was elected as Grand Cardinal. He was made an angel. He was trusted by the Grand Cardinals and their men. He was looked upon favorably by Lord Yggdrasil and as something other than a human body by Lord Kvar. He was not just a member of Cruxis. He lived for it. He wasn't human.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated and help to increase updates.


	38. Getting Our Story Straight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

Short chapter. But the next will be much longer and it is due to "Good Aurion: Prologue" which is a prequel to it with lots of father/son moments.

**The Good Aurion  
Chapter XXXVIII:** **Getting Our Story Straight**

The escape from Sybak was a silent one. Lloyd didn't feel much like talking as he, Forcystus and Seles crept out of the city and into the open countryside. It would be a long walk to Meltokio and not without danger. They were most vulnerable to Noishe out in the open; however, Forcystus's magics were also most powerful in the open breezes or at least, Lloyd hoped so.

Once the comrades were alone is when the silence became awkward. He knew he should swallow his pride and say something to Miss Seles but he couldn't bring himself to. In many ways, she was right. He would never be a half elf. However, the statement that he was human and plainly human was not. He wasn't entirely human anymore. Maybe he was when he was little before his father took him back to Cruxis and before his mother's death but not anymore. Not in many ways. Outside of Welgaia, he was count between two worlds, the human and the desian.

Forcystus was the one who broke the silence. "This getaway house... in Meltokio..." Forcystus seemed to be trying to find his words. "What was it used for anyway? Will there be room for us?"

Seles almost laughed. "The Chosens of Tethe'alla are only second in wealth to the Royal Family. The house has over thirty rooms, fifteen of them bedrooms, a ballroom, three dining rooms. I don't think room will be a problem." She paused almost considering whether to continue. "He built it in his twenties. It was my mother and father's house. He never brought her to the Chosen's true house where my brother and stepmother lived."

Lloyd still said nothing but listened. "Did she die? Is that why?" Forcystus's tone was solemn but hopeful. He knew what the answer was.

"It wasn't the way they made it out! He knew her before he was married. Chosen weddings are arranged. He didn't have a real choose in it."

Forcystus looked to Lloyd with his good eye. Seles noticed. "Yes, Lord Aurion, why don't you explain it? And don't act surprised that I know what you are. After the run-in with that monster that was apparently your guardian, you aren't hiding it anymore."

That snapped Lloyd out of his wallowing. "I-I-I... just want do you think you know anyway!"

"I know that you're some kind of angel. The wings have proven that. And you are actually a lord. Some type of noble human-angelic family. Which means you'd know all about the Chosen system and it's members. Don't you? I doubt you're even as old as you look." She snapped.

Forcystus was going to respond but Lloyd eyed him. "I am. I'm seventeen and I was born in the declining world."

"How long have you been seventeen then?"

Lloyd smiled. "A year. That isn't a trick. I really am seventeen and my name really is Lloyd Aurion and I really was raised by my father with half elves and I guess I am a noble." Lloyd frowned a little. "Or close enough."

Seles glared. "You have too many secrets, Lord Aurion."

"I guess so."

Forcystus piped in then. "Why are the marriages of the Chosens arranged?"

"The Chosens are married to create a certain mana signature and to avoid half elves from entering the lineage."

Forcystus understood without continuing. It was important for Cruxis to keep her secrets and the Chosens being human sacrifices was high on that list.

The rest of the walk was silent and uncomfortable. Forcystus eyed the surroundings trying to detect Noishe as Seles and Lloyd avoided each others' glances. Lloyd couldn't imagine that Forcystus didn't notice the tension but seemed too absorbed in making sure their path was safe to be bothered. They arrived at Meltokio shortly before sunset and stopped to regroup on a nearby hill. Lloyd felt a nagging tug in his stomach. The plan. That. His father had always told him that a man followed his ideals and his loyalties. That you weren't worth much if you couldn't be trusted in that way. That was a hard one especially when it was weighing an ideal with someone's life. "Miss Seles... I-I apologize for earlier. I really do appreciate your hospit..."

Seles glared at Lloyd and interrupted. "Don't! Don't you dare try to sweeten me like that!" She snarled. "You haven't been straight forward with me. I still don't know who you are or who HE IS. There is a monster called a protozoan chasing us. You claim to be some kind of noble who is best friends with a half elf who is somehow connected to the desians of the declining world. Oh yes, and you're an angel! So don't try to sweeten me!" Seles snarled and turned away with her arms crossed.

Lloyd bit his lip. "Are you going to Meltokio alone then?"

Seles looked back over her shoulder. "No... I... I can't, exactly."

Forcystus snarled. "You were locked up in that Abbey, weren't you?"

Seles blushed a bright red and turned back around. Lloyd paused. "What!"

Forcystus was not a dull man. He had figured it out faster than Lloyd. "You're the Chosen's half sister. A half elf mistress isn't something your father's family wants spread around too much. And especially not their b..."

"Shut up! Shut up, you filthy halfbreed! You don't know anything about this! You don't know anything about me or my father! Shut up!"

"Don't call him..!"

"Lloyd!" Forcystus stopped Lloyd before he could say anything more to her. Lloyd snarled but Forcystus gave him a sharp look and Lloyd backed down. If Forcystus wanted to defend himself then so be it. "My father and mother weren't married either."

Seles was teary but looked over at the older half elf. "Why not?"

"My father was never interested in marrying an elf. Many man back then, elves and humans, used to do that. They didn't think of the children. Though I don't think it would have been possible most elf villages illegalized marrying humans."

"My father was not a tramp!"

"I didn't say he was. But sometimes they leave a mess behind even if they don't mean to."

Lloyd stood a little perplexed by the situation. He had expected Forcystus to either brush off the insult or reprimand her. If there was one thing he remembered clearly, it was that no one should ever call a member of Cruxis a filthy halfbreed. In Welgaia, Lord Yuan had been called as much by a subordinate. Some of the half elves were were born of half elves saw themselves as better than the "true" half elves, those born to a human and elf parent. They had few health problems and often had more stable childhoods. Lloyd had been tagging along with Lord Yuan that day, he remembered he was only around four and Lord Yuan was watching him because his father was out on Cruxis business. Lord Yuan had almost killed the man when he said that only halfbreeds take orders from human children. He probably would have if he hadn't started to cry and tug on his cape. He remembered telling his father and Kratos having a word with Lord Yuan about it. He wasn't allowed to tag along on Lord Yuan's rounds after it.

"Lord Aurion..."

Lloyd turned to Seles. "What is it?"

"We... we can still use the plan we came up with... I can't imagine it wouldn't work as long as we can get to the city before sunset."

"You... you still want to go through with the plan. I thought you were angry with me... for not being..."

Seles smiled. "I think I'm going to find out more trailing you two than asking. Besides, going on an adventure with two mysterious men is much more fun than being a prisoner. Even if this isn't going to be as safe."

Lloyd smiled back. "Are you okay with it, Forcystus?"

Forcystus shrugged. "Until I can get a proper cannon, heal completely and we figure out what is going on, I'm willing to swallow my pride. We need a place to rest that's safe."

Lloyd nodded. If it was all right with Forcystus, Lloyd was going to be okay with it. It wasn't like he was actually mistreating Forcystus. It was an act. He could live with that. "All right. How do we get in?"

"Through the front gate. The outer wall has a gate. My father's house is inside the inner wall. It's on the opposite end of the city as my brother's house though. We shouldn't run into him. Unless, we're very unlucky." Seles said biting her lip.

"What's wrong?"

"My brother and I do not have the best relationship. My mother actually... killed his mother... I was considered a threat to the Chosen after that. Not exactly, banned from Meltokio but..."

"Discouraged." Forcystus said flatly. "Now who's hiding things."

"Hey, not anywhere near as much as you..."

"All right. So you're semi-wanted. We can handle it. I'm playing your 'friend' and Forcystus is my..."

"Your servant." Seles finished.

"Yeah."

"Stay vague. It'll work better that way. He's a servant. We're seeing eachother. You're a noble... don't give a place because you have no place to give. Act offended if anyone pries."

"Won't that seem suspicious?" Lloyd said scratching his head.

"No... just entitled."

"Even better." Forcystus snorted.

* * *

More antics soon. 


	39. Meltokio

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

Meltokio hates half elves pretty hard. Also Rodyle will be in the next chapter.

**The Good Aurion  
Chapter XXXIX:** **Meltokio  
**

Entering Meltokio was as easy as Seles had said it would be. The guards at the entrance took them at their word and shortly after arriving at the gate, they were inside the outer city. The outer city was bustling even though it was only a short time before sunset. It had been months now since Lloyd had visited Meltokio with his father and the memories did nothing for the city. It was far larger than he remembered and far more impressive. The city itself was composed of two main sections one was the old city which dated back to the Kharlan War which was inside the inner wall. Beyond the inner wall was the sprawling outer city that had emerged from the flourishing period. It was almost four times the size of the Kharlan core and they were in the entrance to it, the merchant's center. On either side of the main road that they entered in were shops and busy patrons trying to finish their shopping before sunset when most of the shops would close and the exsphere powered streetlights would switch on.

Lloyd felt a hard squeeze on his arm. At first, he thought it was Seles but he looked down to see it was Forcystus's good hand. He looked at him for a moment to see what was wrong. The half elf was pale and visibly shaken. His good eye darted around the street. He was scared. He had been avoiding major cities for the past few hundred years. "We should get to the house."

"You're right. We can't simply wander around forever without someone noticing something isn't as it should be."

"Do you mean us or you?" Lloyd quipped with a slight smile.

"Good point."

Seles lead them out of the merchant's district and into the new city. Most of the people around them seemed far more interested in their own business to notice how strange their little group actually was. It didn't escape Lloyd though. His mind had begun to race a little after he had seen Forcystus so nervous and he was beginning to doubt the validity of their plan. For one thing, Forcystus was in the same clothes he had worn as a Cardinal. Lloyd sincerely doubted a servant wore anything close to that. Another was that neither had any identification on them. In fact by all legal standards, they didn't exist. Forcystus was born in the declining world and Lloyd... well, he thinks Welgaian residents were a bit out of their jurisdiction. Then there was the new problem. He had assumed that Seles wasn't a prisoner in that Abbey. He guessed that she either lived there or was only there because she was prone to illness. He felt a knot growing in his throat.

"Don't act so nervous." Seles hissed silently as she glared at Lloyd.

Lloyd tried to push away his nervousness and smiled. "So... why did they decide to stop expanding the city?"

Seles eyed him irritably. "That's the best you can do for small talk."

"I am curious too." Lloyd grinned. Forcystus seemed equally irritated by the weak attempt. Though he didn't say anything. He didn't know if he was even allowed after all.

"Why do you think it did?"

"The wall. They built a wall around the city."

"It's mostly for facade. They wanted to match the old city and were a little embarrassed by the slums popping up around the outskirts."

"They don't have slums in Sylvarant."

He had blurted it out on accident. More thinking out loud than anything. He expected her to be mad. "There aren't?"

"No. Sylvarant only has basic trade now. Some have a little more money but nothing like this."

"Is that why half elves are all over Sylvarant?"

"What?"

"You said you were raised with half elves and that you were born in the declining world. There has to be a lot of them for you to be raised with them."

It was quickly becoming apparent that Seles was a quick study and she wasn't kidding when she said she could find out more listening. She was prodding for clues. "Not really. I don't really know if there are more than here. They're all locked away here."

Seles didn't seem to know how to take the statement. She looked almost ashamed by the conversation's sudden time. "Lord Aurion. I am sorry about earlier. Whatever you take your... whoever you... It wasn't my place to speak with you like that."

"Its all right. It's not as though you were saying anything everyone wasn't thinking." Lloyd smiled. "All we can hope is that we don't run into your brother."

Forcystus's curiosity was perked but he still said nothing. Lloyd had a feeling he'd have more than a fair share of questions and cheeky comments as soon as he knew he was allowed to talk again. Seles, however, didn't seem to notice. "You and I, both. That brother of mine isn't something I want to deal with right now."

"Is that so, little sis?"

Lloyd had no idea where he had come from. Forcystus didn't seem to notice the Chosen's approach and Lloyd was embarrassed to say that neither did he. Miss Seles snarled and wrapped her arm tightly around Lloyd's own. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering how my little sister somehow managed to sneak into Meltokio." The Chosen grinned mischievously.

"If you tell anyone, I swear, big brother. I swear." Seles was glaring daggers.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your little..." The Chosen stopped midway through his sentence. Lloyd felt a wave of anxiety as the Chosen's gaze turned to him. Did he recognize him? Please don't let that spoiled jerk recognize him. "Who's that?"

Lloyd felt a wave of relief. "He's my friend, Zelos. We're seeing each other."

Lloyd saw him flinch. He wasn't sure whether it was at the mention of his own name or if it was the word 'friend'. Whichever it was, it was making him angry. The Chosen's mana rippled so fiercely that even Lloyd could sense it. "Seeing each other. And where are you seeing each other?"

"Nowhere you need to know about." Seles snapped.

The Chosen Zelos was growing annoyed. He surveyed her companions looking for something to pick at. "He has a halfbreed sevant. That's a little..." Zelos smirked maliciously. "old fashioned. There's a reason we keep them locked up."

Lloyd could feel Seles flinch through the arm that she still clung to. She was right to be nervous. Lloyd's muscles tightened but he restrained himself. He hoped Forcystus will as well. Though he wouldn't blame him if he didn't.

"Especially this one." Zelos smirked as he pointed at Forcystus.

The half elf's good eye narrowed and Lloyd glared at the Chosen.

"If this guy bought this one,"The Chosen said hinting at Forcystus's missing arm. "I don't think he's worth as much as he looks."

Seles tried to mouth no but Lloyd lunged forward snarling. "Don't you dare talk to him like that!"

"Lloyd!" Seles shrieked as Lloyd gripped his left sword.

Zelos chuckled. "Touchie. Aren't we? Getting all upset about your... help." Zelos was now watching Forcystus with a smirk.

Seles made a small noise and grabbed Lloyd by the arm. "We have to go now." Lloyd felt her pull hard on his right arm.

Zelos was still smirking. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other. You are in my town after all. Though I think your boyfriend should watch his temper. You don't want people getting the wrong idea."

Seles pulled Lloyd way hard by the arm as Forcystus followed closely behind. "He knows something."

Seles had said it only loud enough for only the two of them to hear but Lloyd felt as though she might as well have yelled it. His stomach dropped out. If Seles was right then the Chosen of Tethe'alla was on to them and if that was true. He's in trouble. First, the interaction between Cruxis and the Chosens, in a conscious fashion, was supposed to be stagnantly regulated. Lloyd may have been a Cruxian elite but he was not on the list. The other matter was that of keeping their heads down. He had defended Forcystus. He didn't directly regret it. No one should be talked about like that but he might just have given them away.

Seles navigated them through the city as quickly as possible. Her father's house was impressive though it seemed to blend in with the other mansions on the street. It was surrounded by an iron fence with several plants in the front garden. The house itself was much like the other houses on the street and painted white as most of them were. The only truly distinguishing feature was the number of tress on the property. The yard was almost entirely cast in the shade of several large leafy trees. Lloyd couldn't help but smile. It was most likely his lover's influence. Lloyd had never seen a half elf dwelling, outside of Welgaia, that wasn't will shaded by trees.

Seles unlocked the old house and the three entered. She turned and leaned against the door with a heavy sigh. She then looked up angry. "What were you thinking!"

Lloyd reddened. "I-I'm sorry... I..."

Forcystus's good eye widened. "You can't be serious?" He snarled. "You aren't seriously considering keeping this up!"

"Excuse me but if you haven't noticed the one who's the burden shouldn't be making demands." Seles snapped still glared as she leaned on the door.

"Excuse me..?" Forcystus growled. "I'm the burden am I? If I'm not correct, you're the one who is a prisoner in this world and half fainted after every spell."

"I just think you should know your place." Seles said plainly. "This isn't the declining world. People like you have a place and you can't just go around bucking it."

Lloyd felt a little shocked. Forcystus was still wounded and crippled without his cannon. He had been limping slightly since they had left the Abbey. Lloyd was fairly sure he had been avoiding placing weight on his left leg. It had made him slightly shorter than his normal stature as a Cardinal. He now should at his full height as he walked over to Seles. "You don't ever tell me what place I belong. If you want to strut around like your mother's blood isn't part of you then fine but I am not anyone's house elf and I am not second to anyone." He then left the room toward and the upper floors.

The statement was a threat and Seles seemed notably shaken by it. She turned to Lloyd looking for defense. "I agree with him." Lloyd said. "I appreciate what you're doing for us. You're giving us a place to stay but... you can't teach people like that."

"That's my point, Lloyd. They aren't people here."

"And you don't think that's wrong!"

"What does that matter? It is how it is. All of that self righteous stuff is going to get him in far more trouble than just keeping his head down."

"And so living as something less than humans is better."

"It's better than being dead. They kill half elves. All crimes are capital crimes for half elves."

"Forcystus isn't going to do it. He'll play along with some of it. But he is not going to keep his head down and behave. Sylvarantian half elves don't do that. They'd rather fight and die than live like that."

Seles walked away from the door and wandered off opposite from Forcystus into the house. Lloyd felt his heart sank a little. He had hoped that Forcystus and Seles were starting to get along. He was wrong. Seles still thought of his friend as nothing more than an inferior being to herself. He needed to get things back to the way they were. Forcystus belonged back at his ranch and he belonged back in Welgaia. He hadn't liked the lessons on oppression from his time with his father and there were many but they were histories. Half elves were being oppressed here. Those scientists in Sybak were forced to stay there. They would have killed Forcystus if they hadn't escaped. He hated this.

The young human opened the front door and walked out into the now dark street. The sun had been setting just as they arrived at the house and now it was dark. The artificial lights illuminated the streets which were mostly empty now. He just needed to clear his head. He needed to sort out some things. A lot had happened since he had run to Tethe'alla.

Pronyma had attacked Forcystus's ranch. She had betrayed Cruxis in some way. He didn't know why. She had used his promotion as a smokescreen to make sure he wasn't at the ranch. So he couldn't report it. Magnius had been murdered that same year. She could blame the Chosen. Why was still a fair question. Forcystus was not a threat to her position or he didn't think so. He had heard in Welgaia about Kvar and Rodyle vying for her title but Forcystus was never mentioned. He shook it off. She's a traitor. Who cares why.

Next was Noishe. Noishe had followed him to Tethe'alla. He supposed it made sense. He had as far as Cruxis was concerned disappeared. What had he said? He had stated that Forcystus was a traitor. He supposed that made sense too. Pronyma had planned to kill him and had failed. She had lied and told her seniors that Forcystus was the traitor.

Lloyd felt a little better after going over it. The answer would be simple. He needed to get a hold of Cruxis. The easiest way would be through Rodyle. The promotion to Grand Cardinal had been a ruse. It was a distraction to get him out of Iselia. He outranked her though. He outranked her by a lot. If he were to report that she attacked the ranch unprovoked, Forcystus would be reappointed Cardinal. He was assuming he had no title at this point and that he could go home to Welgaia. He felt it was a little bittersweet though. Pronyma seemed to trust him but the whole time she had used him. He was high ranking but inexperienced. She had only wanted him for a favorable report in her favor or against Forcystus.

"Hey are you here again for some temple going?"

Lloyd spun around. He wasn't paying attention. "Wha..?"

"Temple going. Or are you still playing the card that you're dating my sister?" Zelos said with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just came to see her. She doesn't get to leave her Abbey much." Lloyd lied. He hoped the Chosen bought it.

"Look you little brat. I know." Zelos said poking Lloyd's chest.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lloyd said trying to stay as calm as possible. He admitted it came out more pretentious and bored and a little cheeky. His father would not be proud or Forcystus.

"I know about Cruxis. No one defends a half elf like that outside of Cruxis and no one is allowed with one of the Four Seraphim but someone very important."

Lloyd shuddered. "I... I..."

"That's right, kid. You gave yourself away."

Lloyd felt a wave of anxiety left. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He could help himself he hugged the red headed Chosen around his middle hard enough to left him off the ground. "If you know about Cruxis, you know how I can get a hold of my father or Lord Yggdrasil. Hell, I'd settle for Remiel as long as it gets me a transmission."

Zelos recoiled. "You aren't avoiding them!"

"NO! Why would I be avoiding Cruxis! I just want to go home to Welgaia. This world is a nightmare."

Zelos seemed stunned. "I-I..."

"Little one, I am getting very tired of this."

Lloyd cringed. He knew that voice. Noishe was standing in the street. "Little one, are you alone?"

This wasn't good. He needed Forcystus with him when he went back. He couldn't go back alone. Forcystus needed to come back with him to prove that he was fine. "I'm fine, Noishe."

Zelos stared at Noishe. "Is that a half elf?"

"Young Lord Aurion, you need to go home. Your father is..." Noishe did not have time to respond. The protozoan was hit with a beam by some type of weapon. He could tell Noishe wasn't dead but certainly stunned. Lloyd tried to take it in but felt a sharp pain then a sudden blackness.

* * *

Please review.


	40. Trapped

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

**The Good Aurion  
Chapter XL:** **Trapped**

Lloyd's head felt as though it was in a vice when he awoke. He pulled himself up slowly so he was sitting and surveyed his surroundings. He was in a human ranch. How did he get back to Sylvarant? Also how long had he been asleep? He felt a burning in his chest. It was as though his collar bone had a hot coal boring into his bone. He looked down. His Cruxis crystal had been removed and in it's place was a raw exsphere.

The first feeling was panic then fear and then anger. Lloyd snarled and kicked the walls of his cell. He pounded and punched the walls of his cell with his fists until his fists hurt. He was unarmed and caged in a small empty cell. He took a deep breath and tried to gather himself. What would your father say, Lloyd? What would he say if he could see you carrying on? There was a way out if he stayed calm. He was in a human ranch. There were Cruxians nearby. He could get out. He just needed to use his head. It had to be a mistake.

He looked down at himself again. He still had his Cruxis wear and he felt a bit of hope. Kvar had given him a key crest from the Angelus Project. He could affix it to his bare exsphere. He reached in and felt his heart almost give out. They had taken everything from his pockets. Kvar's gift was gone. He searched his mind for anything that had been in his lessons about how long someone had without a key crest. How long did it take to...? He didn't want to think about it and he couldn't. His father had taught him that panic was a greater killer than any blade or magic.

"Lord Rodyle is insane."

Lloyd looked up to see two desians down the hall.

"You can't just experiment on the son of one of the Four Seraphim. That's... that's insane. We'll all be dead after this."

"Hey!" Lloyd yelled to the desians.

The half elves averted their gaze.

"Hey! Look at me!" Lloyd hated to do it but he was going to call rank. "That's an order!"

The desians seemed a little confused on who to obey but they also seemed to want to keep their skins. "Young Lord Aurion, we are sorry but we aren't supposed to speak with you."

"How did I get here?"

The two desians flinched. "Lord Rodyle captured you. Most of Cruxis thinks you're dead. He figures he could use that to..."

"What!" Lloyd was stunned. "What do you mean they think I'm dead?"

"After the traitor Forcystus abducted you, some have assumed you were killed." The desian said nervously looking at his feet.

"Forcystus is no traitor. Pronyma attacked the ranch and I hardly got away with my skin."

The desians looked at one another. They didn't seem to know what to believe. "I'm sorry, Young Lord Aurion but I'm sorry."

"Look don't feel bad about it. Where am I? Am I in Sylvarant?" Lloyd asked now resting his heads on the panel that sealed the cell.

"No... this isn't a human ranch. It's a private laboratory for Lord Rodyle. I don't think more than a few dozen know about it."

"You were taken from Sylvarant?"

"No. We were taken from the Elemental Research Academy. Lord Rodyle said that we would be able to get revenge and not have to live in those labs." The desians paused nervously. "We've heard of you from the desians in Tethe'alla. You're kind to half elves. We didn't want this to happen."

Lloyd felt a bit of pity for the new Cruxians. Rodyle had a lot of explaining to do when he found him. "It's all right. I need to find a communicator so I can get in touch with my dad. Can you let me out?"

The two desians still seemed nervous but did not disagree. He supposed his reputation was beginning to precede him. He had gone from Forcystus's pet to the kind human. "Thank you. Who... who thinks I'm dead?"

"We're not really sure but I think it's a fair number." The desians paused. "You can set it right though. When you speak with Cruxis."

Lloyd felt a heavy wave of guilty. Was his father among those who thought him to be dead? It would kill his father if anything happened to him. He had to get to a communicator as quickly as he could. If Cruxis believed Forcystus to be a traitor and himself to be dead, there must be a level of chaos inside it. Lloyd doubted his father would continue the journey with the Chosen if he thought his only son was dead. This would lead to another fallen Chosen and Sylvarant would slip further into destruction.

The two half elves were half through the access code when Lloyd saw a flash of something behind them. He didn't have time to warn them before it happened. A great violet beast attacked the two half elves. They stood no chance against it. There was a cracking sound and choking guttural screams as the beast's jaws shut around them. The beast's jaws were not large enough to be nearly as merciful as one would hope. They were not eaten whole and remnants were left as the beast gnashed his teeth consuming the two helpless desians. They were both dead in minutes. However that was little comfort to Lloyd. He had fallen to the floor and felt as though he was going to vomit. They were just there and then they were gone. Two Cruxians had just been killed in front of him and there was nothing he could have done.

He stared blankly for a moment through the clear panel of his cell which was now dripping with flesh blood. He could see the shadowed outline of the beast through the blood caked window and heard the sound of someone walking toward his cell. He wanted to back up but he found himself unable. He was shocky.

He saw someone wipe away the blood on the window to reveal himself. "Hello Forcystus's little pet."

"R-Rodyle..." Lloyd choked. "Wh-why? W-why would you... why would you kill them?"

Rodyle smiled. "For helping you, of course. I can't have the Great Desian Hero's human pet leaving his kennel."

Lloyd felt pain in his chest. He was still trying to recover from what he had seen and now he realized how dire his situation truly was. Anything he did was going to put anyone who tried to aid him in danger. He felt himself try to be brave. He had to pretend because he didn't feel much bravery at the moment. "What are you keeping me here?"

Rodyle smiled again. "You haven't noticed your new license. I didn't think that the one you had suited a desian's human pet. I thought you needed something more suited to your breed."

Lloyd felt fear growing in his chest. Rodyle had affixed the exsphere. He was trying to cultivate it on his body. "S-Stop it!" Lloyd staggered to his feet and made his way to the panel. "You're not going to get anywhere with this. Do you honestly think that..."

Lloyd stopped because the old Cardinal had begun to laugh. He wasn't impressed or intimidated by the young human's half hearted threats. "No one knows you're here. No one has any idea where you are." Rodyle chuckled trying hard to contain his delight. "Everyone in Cruxis thinks that 'the Great Hero', Forcystus, has gone over the deep end and used the son of a Seraphim as his first example."

"Forcystus would never hurt me! My father would never think that! No one would believe that!"

Rodyle smirked wide. "You are naïve." Rodyle's eyes hardened. "And have been causing me no end of trouble. Why did you derail the Angelus Project?"

Lloyd's mind stopped spinning for a moment. "What?"

"Why did you have the Angelus Project cease?" Rodyle insisted.

"I didn't. The Angelus Project isn't mine."

Rodyle snarled. "Iknowthat! The Angelus Project is developing an exsphere like none other! It will be the greatest power source ever created. It could power Meltokio for the lifetimes of a hundred Elves! Do you have any idea how much power that is!"

"What does the Angelus Project have to do with you? That's Lord Kvar's project. Ask him why he doesn't want to continue it!"

Rodyle snarled at the mention of Kvar then began to chuckle when he saw Lloyd was watching him closely. "You may be naïve but you are certainly good at getting your claws in all over the desians. Despite your human limitations pet, you will make a very good angel."

Lloyd didn't know whether to take it as a compliment. What did he mean by getting his claw into the desians? And how did that make him a good angel?

"Confused?" Rodyle eyed him with hate and pulled something from his pocket placing it up against the clear panel. "Does this look familiar, pet?"

It was Kvar's gift. The key crest that he had hoped would be his salvation from the fate of his new exsphere. "It's... just a key crest." Lloyd lied.

But Rodyle didn't miss a trick. He knew. "Liar! You lying human! This is made by the Asgard Ranch. Why do you have it!"

"It was a gift." Lloyd said calmly.

"Kvar does not give gifts! What type of deal do you have with him! What will you gain by the project being left incomplete!"

Lloyd didn't say anything. Kvar had told him that he had closed the Angelus Project. He had nothing to do with it directly. "Nothing! I'm not gaining anything."

Rodyle snarled. "Fine then." He shifted to a high chuckle. "I don't need to know what you're up to. Because you're never getting out of here alive, little pet. I'm making my own Crystal."

"How do you know what you're doing! This is Lord Kvar's project."

"Dogs do enjoy whining when left too long in their kennels." Rodyle mocked.

"I'm not a dog!" Lloyd snarled.

"No, you're a human which is worse."

Lloyd paused feeling the blow from the half elf's comment for a moment. He averted his eyes for only a second before returning his mask of courage. "I'm the son of one of the Four Seraphim!"

Rodyle's eyes were probing the young man's face. He had a menacing smile on his face. "The stray dog of the Ancient War."

"My father is one of the..."

"A little stray dog chasing behind half elves. Wanders off occasionally from what I here to sate _his wanderlust_ but he always comes back for whatever he can find."

"My father is loyal! He isn't some..."

"You aren't like that though. You're born in domestication. A tame human. They never thought it was possible but well done little human you managed to be inferior but harmless."

Lloyd snarled as he felt pain in his chest. He wasn't human. That wasn't like those barbaric animals. He wasn't a dog. "I am not! I'm a member of Cruxis and not some animal! I'm not some barbaric monster that..."

"Cast then." Rodyle mocked. Lloyd paused. "Oh... you can't." He said in a mocking pout. "You are human. You are human just like any other human in the ranch. The only difference is you have been tamed and that's why Cruxis humors this ridiculous farce."

Lloyd's eyes wandered to the floor for a moment. A tame human. The desians in Forcystus's ranch had made jokes about Lloyd being Forcystus's pet. He had taken it as purely malicious by now. But was it? Is this what the half elves of Cruxis thought of him? Was he only an animal to them? "I am not a human."

Rodyle smirked cackling to himself. "A dog is a dog whether he thinks he's one of not."

* * *

Remember to review.


	41. Hate

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to the fine folks at Namco.

**A/N: AU fic. **This came partially out of frustration because there are no Forcystus fanfics, partially because of a quote from ToS and because I love the "what if"'s. Be warned lots of spoilers. I mean it's about Cruxis and Desians afterall.

Lloyd is in big trouble.

**The Good Aurion  
Chapter XLI:** **Hate**

Lloyd wasn't exactly sure how long he had been in Rodyle's fortress. There was no clock, windows or anyway for telling. His upbringing in the timeless city didn't seem to help much either. His only clue were the sessions that occurred, he assumed, daily. He didn't know much about the processing of exspheres. Until recently, he hadn't even known that it involved living creatures but he now knew that it required a period of growth on a host body. His sessions were most likely part of the process.

One of the pseudo-desians opened the panel. Lloyd didn't try anything for fear that the beast would emerge again and take these Cruxians as well. He led the young human out directing him with one hand on his wrist. They never looked at him. Lloyd could see the shame on their faces even through the visors.

He was led to an open area which was quickly sealed behind him. He scanned the room quickly. In his first session, he had been given a standard sword. He hadn't received such a blessing since. Another room opened and several monsters entered. Lloyd still hadn't found what was left for him to fight. He wouldn't have been left without a weapon. They didn't want him dead. A dead host could not nurture an exsphere. The beast charged at Lloyd snarling and Lloyd dodged. He was so slow. Without his Crystal, he felt like his body was made of lead. He scanned the arena again. Then he saw it. His heart skipped a beat. It was a stick. He had given him a stick. He was supposed to fight with a stick. He heard the other beast snarl and lunge at him. Lloyd's heart raced as he darted out of the way and toward the wooden pole standing in the room. Something else he had learned quickly over the passing sessions surfaced again. The exsphere in his chest began to burn and glow. Lloyd gritted his teeth trying not to cry out. It was a sharp burning pain like a branding iron pressing into his breastplate. It happened when he was under stress. Lloyd knew what it meant. The exsphere was feeding. Not a reassuring thought.

He grabbed the long stick and snapped it in two on his leg. The long stick was now two short splintered rods. They were only about half the length of his swords but they were weapons nonetheless. He could easily fight with them as long as they did not break further. Two of the beasts charged and he charged as well landing two good hits with his new weapons. The monsters let out a shrill deathcry and Lloyd felt the burning in his chest intensify as his heart rate rose.

Three more monsters snarled sniffing the air. They could smell the adrenaline and odor of stress from him and it seemed to infuriate them. All three of them charged at once. Lloyd made contact with one leaving the beast dying but only one. His other blade was jerked from his hand by one of the beast as the other pounced onto him. The pain from the exsphere was excruciating. The exsphere was gorging itself on his mana. The beast stared at Lloyd for only a moment before striking aiming for Lloyd's neck. The young human jerked out of the way leaving to sink its fangs into his shoulder. Lloyd cried out in pain thrusting his remaining stick into the beast. It screamed falling onto the wounded human.

That left only one beast in the small makeshift arena. He shoved the creature off of him and quickly scanned the room for the last beast. The creature's eyes met his from across the field. It was snarling and foaming. It was only then that Lloyd realized that the beasts were drugged or mutated. It's eyes were two wild, too full of intent. He had only one interest and that was to kill him. Lloyd pulled the splintered rod out of the now dead beast and eyed the monster across the room. It stared at him dumbly then charged. The monster was dead quickly but Lloyd was not without injury. This was a bad session.

He was lead back to his cell by a guard. Lloyd didn't try to make conversation. He knew they weren't allowed to speak with him anyway. He couldn't help but feel a little stupid at this point. If he hadn't left the house, he wouldn't be here right now. He would still be in the house with Seles and Forcystus who would still be having their fight. It was hard to believe that his biggest problem only a few days ago was protecting Forcystus and how to get home. Now he was sitting in a cell with an uncrested exsphere on his chest hoping that he could survive until an opening emerges. He looked down to his shoulder. It was an open bleeding gash. At least he had something else to think about. He tried to figure what he could do for it in here. He was given a small blanket which he ripped to form a type of bandage. He had no means to clean it though. He could only hope it would not become infected but couldn't prevent it.

"You're a traitor, Lord Rodyle." Lloyd snarled as he saw the Cardinal coming to gloat.

Rodyle chuckled. He seemed to be taking a great deal of delight in this situation. "And you're trapped, human."

"Stop laughing! You've all ready killed two Cruxians!" Lloyd felt a sick feeling in his stomach as he looked at the treacherous half elf. How could someone do something like that? How could a member of Cruxis do that to another member? The elderly half elf was lucky he was trapped even with his wounded arm. "You're a traitor and they will find out about this." The threat was almost a low growl.

Rodyle grinned menacingly. He seemed to think this was all very amusing. "And you have not been sheltering a traitor?"

Lloyd snarled and sprung forward toward the panel. "I don't harbor traitors! Forcystus is no traitor! I don't know why people keep saying he is but he is not! As soon as I'm out of here, that will be sorted out and you won't be as lucky as him!"

Rodyle began to roar with laughter. Lloyd glared with his fists still up against the glass. "A little human making threats from his cage. That is amusing." He smiled. "Has it ever occurred to you that your sheltered little kennel has not allowed you to know every detail about the workings of Cruxis? Forcystus is a traitor. He's been running from Cruxis for years. Some say its because of you. He's gotten soft to humans because of his human 'son'."

Lloyd snarled. "You lying..."

"And you loyal little dog of Cruxis am helping this traitor. I suppose only traitors that get in your way are traitors at all."

"Forcystus is no traitor. He would never betray Cruxis." Lloyd hissed holding back doubt. He kept hearing Forcystus was a traitor. It kept following them.

"He must truly have been a horrible traitor too. Forcystus is so popular with half elves in Sylvarant. He would only be blacklisted if he truly did something awful."

Lloyd felt the exsphere on his chest glow and felt the burn of it but he didn't show it in his face. This traitor wanted him to show weakness and he couldn't let him see it. He could let him see anger and hate and did he hate him right now. When he got out, Rodyle would be sorry for what he did to him and to those guards. "Forcystus would never betray Cruxis."

It went on for days like that Lloyd would fight no matter how badly wounded from the day before, Rodyle would gloat and Lloyd's hate for him would grow. He was lead after another session but not to his cell. He felt a wave of anxiety as his eyes darted looking for where he was going. He looked to the guard who looked away quickly. He could try to run but then the guard would be left alone to face whatever had killed the two half elves. He needed to cooperate until the guard was gone.

It wasn't long before he was lead to a room and the door was shut behind him. Lloyd looked around quickly. There was no weapon this time but there was something in the room. Before him was a violet beast scales covering his body and two wings coming from his shoulders arms like a bird. Only it wasn't anything like a bird. It was reptilian with long fangs and horns. It was the beast that he had been trying to protect the guards from. The monster charged and Lloyd quickly learned how incredibly fast it was. He was without an exsphere to increase his speed or a weapon to defend him. He might as well be standing still. The beast pinned him to the ground with it's rear legs pressing the full weight of it's body on his legs as the beast held his arms with its winged hands. Lloyd yelped out in pain and his exsphere began to glow wildly burning his chest.

"You saved his life!"

Lloyd heard the shrill voice but only a moment before he felt an impact. It was earth magic. He had been hit with Stalagmite from below him jutting up into his back from the ground. Even if he hadn't wanted to scream, it would have been impossible. The air was forced out of him.

"He discontinued the Angelus Project because you spared that miserable Cardinal's life!"

Lloyd felt another burst of earth magic. He needed to get away if he didn't the traitor would break his back. "Rodyle..." Lloyd tried to snarl as he attempted to regain his breath.

The Cardinal walked over to him angrily. "You have no idea how much trouble you have caused for me." The Cardinal kicked Lloyd hard on the side of head.

Lloyd looked back up at the Cardinal and glared. He wasn't afraid of him. He was angry. He hated him but he didn't fear him. "I saved him from a Mizuhoan who was in Luin. What does that matter? What does the Angelus Project have to do with you?"

Rodyle's expression changed ever so slightly from rage to disgust. "He'll never finish it now. That old monster has found some tiny bit of nobility. He wanted the Aurion brat for his signature and now he's deleted what data I haven't taken."

Lloyd stared. The old half elf was thinking a loud. "You were stealing his data..."

Rodyle seemed surprised. He seemed to have forgotten he was there. "Yes, my old friend, Kvar, has been extremely useful in developing the Angelus Project. It was all going well until you intervened." He said and landed another hard kick to the side of Lloyd's head. "I'm going to give you some time to realize exactly how much you've inconvenienced me."

Lloyd only at a moment before the beast attacked. The beast bit down on his shoulder and tossed him across the room like a doll. Lloyd was free from beneath the beast but his head was spinning.

"It took years to do what that child did in one day."

The monster was nearly ten feet tall and weighed more than twice Lloyd. It charged pinning him to the ground with a loud crack. It had more than likely broken one of his ribs.

"The data is gone now. And Kvar will never cooperate."

The beast attacked again beating down on his shoulder until he heard a another crack.

"I'll need to find some other power source if this Crystal doesn't work out."

Lloyd was bleeding heavily and couldn't tell where the pain from the monster's attack ended and his exsphere began.

"Worst is I'll have to keep his brat alive."

Rodyle had been talking from a distance but it sounded further away now. He knew the beast was still attacking but he wasn't sure how badly he was injured. Suddenly the weight of the beast was gone.

"Lloyd! Lloyd! Live child, live!"

Lloyd's eyes opened. He must have passed out. He felt someone pulling him up and he turned. It was a half elf. He didn't know him. He was tall with pointed elven ears and dark brown hair.

"Come on, child." The half elf said picking him up off the ground.

Lloyd's eyes wondered across the room. Desians... Desians were attacking the monster. The man must be a desian. His eyes continued to wander. The desian was holding his swords and his keepsake from the Angelus Project. "C-can I have that...?"

The desian turned cocked his head over his shoulder toward the boy now piggybacking on him. "Of course." He slipped it into Lloyd's pocket.

Lloyd felt his open wounds bleeding as he felt himself calm. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to go home.

"PUT THAT DOG DOWN!"

Lloyd's eyes shot open. He felt something burning in his chest and his head throbbed. The traitor. He grabbed down at his swords snatching them from the half elf and darted off of him. His head was throbbing, his body ached but he darted forward at the Cardinal. He wasn't thinking there was no thought to what he was doing. He just dashed at him until his sword made contact screaming. "I HATE YOU!"

* * *

Things are getting crazy. Remember to review.


End file.
